La llegada del Titán
by Supergogeta.10
Summary: Las acciones del pasado y presente de Saturus traerán diversas consecuencias que afectarán el Universo. Vegeta tendrá que asumir el rol de líder ante la repentina ausencia de Goku mientras que una nueva amenaza "Celestial" obligará a los guerreros Z a convivir con la raza más avanzada del Universo.
1. Capítulo 1: La llegada del Titán

**La llegada del Titán**

Nota:

Continuación de los fanfics previamente publicados:

 **"La nueva aparición de Broly y Bardock".**

 **"El Legado de los Dioses".**

Es recomendable leer esas historias pues este nuevo capítulo contiene diversos elementos, tramas y personajes desarrollados previamente en los mencionados fanfics.

 **Capítulo 1: "La llegada del Titán".**

Hace más de diez millones de años, en un lugar muy lejano en nuestro universo, está localizado un planeta con un tamaño similar al de la Tierra. En este mundo domina una dinastía encabezada por un rey bastante respetado por su pueblo, sin embargo la codicia y su sed por el poder de conocimiento, traerán como consecuencia un futuro oscuro para toda su gente.

El 80% de su población son gente pobre y humilde, compuesta por artesanos, carpinteros y agricultores, como pueden imaginar la principal actividad económica de la población es la agricultura. El pueblo mantiene una buena relación con su rey solo por una simple razón, desde que el propio tomó el poder heredado por su viejo padre, ha reinado la paz en todo el mundo, los soldados han soltado las armas y han usado sus manos para ayudar a los más necesitados.

En los últimos meses, en todos los poblados, ha corrido el rumor de que el rey ha perdido el camino, la oscuridad está apoderándose de su ser y con ella puede caer una maldición a toda su gente. Claro que eran solo rumores. En sus apariciones públicas el rey se mostraba sonriente y siempre tenía tiempo para atender a las personas que se le acercaban a saludarlo, pero en las últimas semanas, algo ha cambiado, el rey no ha aparecido públicamente y esto está haciendo crecer cada vez más fuerte la veracidad de estos rumores.

En uno de estos poblados, cercano a la ciudad capital del mundo, podemos observar a un joven carpintero, si lo comparáramos a la edad terrícola, este joven podría tener unos 9 o 10 años. El niño se encuentra martillando unos clavos mientras que su padre llega al local cargando más materiales.

"¿No piensas descansar un rato?" le pregunta el padre mientras descarga los objetos.

El joven se mostraba animado, estaba construyendo el nuevo hogar para su mascota.

"No papá, si nos apresuramos, la casa estará pronta antes de anochecer" le responde al padre.

La preocupación del niño es fundamentada. Por lo visto se acerca una gran tormenta y el joven descansaría más tranquilo si Snapi, su fiel mascota, estuviese más seguro en su nuevo hogar.

Luego de algunas horas, el padre colocó la última pieza con la cual finalizaron la construcción de la casa, Snapi tardará un poco en adaptarse a ella, por el otro lado estará más protegido.

"Bien hijo, llevemos esto a casa", le dice su padre mientras observa la acumulación de nubes en el cielo.

Posteriormente ambos se dirigieron a su hogar donde se encuentra su esposa y madre, quien está cocinando un suculento plato con la cosecha que consiguieron el día anterior.

Ella se da cuenta que su hijo acababa de pescar un refriado, se quita la bufanda y se la entrega al pequeño, "si no te proteges bien, no podrás ir mañana al festival querido".

Luego de la cena, y unas horas después de que la gran tormenta haya comenzado, el pequeño tiene problemas para dormir debido a los ruidosos truenos que aterrorizan al poblado.

La madre se acerca al pequeño e intenta persuadirlo: "no te preocupes por los ruidos cariño, esta bufanda te dará suerte, siempre te protegerá".

El niño se da la vuelta, observa a su madre y le dice en tono irónico: "no seas tonta mama, es solo una bufanda".

Al cabo de unos minutos el pequeño queda dormido en los brazos de su madre, quien posteriormente intenta escabullirse silenciosamente para no despertarlo.

Al día siguiente, la tormenta es cosa del pasado, el cielo está despejado, un indicio que demuestra que el festival se llevará a cabo sin interrupciones.

En las zonas más altas del poblado habían casas destrozadas por el fuerte viento, pero las perdidas solo fueron materiales, y era solo cuestión de minutos para que algunos soldados llegasen e respaldasen a las personas damnificadas.

El niño se prepara para el festival mientras que la madre se viste y el padre alimenta a Snapi, juntos salen caminando y decidieron quedarse en la parada ubicada en la vía principal esperando por el transporte.

Al llegar al festival, el pequeño les pide autorización a sus padres para pasear a Snapi, ellos asienten y le avisan a su hijo que no se vaya muy lejos.

El joven pasea a su mascota por el local de venta de las frutas y vegetales, pero Snapi estaba inquieto, quería pasear por toda la ciudad y el niño siendo muy liviano de peso, es jalado por su mascota mientras que le ordena a Snapi que se calme ya que es posible que terminen tropezándose con alguien.

Luego de pronunciar estas palabras, el joven choca contra otra persona y debido al impacto el pobre cae al suelo.

"¿Te encuentras bien chico?, le pregunta el desconocido mientras le ofrece la mano.

El pequeño lo observa y se sorprende, nunca había visto anteriormente a alguna persona con esa apariencia y mientras este se levanta le pregunta inapropiadamente: "disculpe señor, usted luce diferente, ¿será que está enfermo?".

El extraño se ríe luego de ayudar a levantar al joven e inesperadamente le pregunta el nombre al pequeño.

"Mi nombre… eh, yo me llamo Saturus" responde el niño tímidamente.

El extraño le contesta al mismo tiempo que acaricia a Snapi: "Un placer Saturus, yo me llamo Shin y acabo de tener una reunión con vuestro rey".

El niño observa los pendientes colgados en las orejas y admira la mirada benevolente y el sentimiento de bienestar que transmite el desconocido.

Shin se disculpa porque está atrasado y se despide rápidamente del niño, este se aleja caminando mientras que Saturus le hace una pregunta final: "¿usted sabe que le está ocurriendo al rey?".

Shin se da la vuelta y le responde con una cálida sonrisa: "he llegado a tu planeta para aconsejar al rey y por favor no le hagas caso a los rumores que han estado circulando recientemente".

Saturus observa la figura de Shin alejándose, y en ese mismo momento, sus padres lo encuentran y le comentan al niño que el espectáculo está a punto de comenzar.

La noche cae en el poblado y Saturus junto con sus padres disfrutan los fuegos artificiales que adornan el cielo de varios colores, con los cuales se cierra el maravilloso festival.

Han pasado dos semanas y el pequeño Saturus se encuentra en casa, este no ha olvidado aún su curioso encuentro con ese sujeto llamado Shin. Alguien toca la puerta y Saturus es el primero en saltar de la silla y acercarse a la entrada del hogar.

Aparentemente el sujeto es reconocido por el niño. Es el hermano de su padre, quien trae algunos regalos para toda la familia.

El padre del pequeño le da la bienvenida y lo invita a almorzar, sin embargo, la madre de Saturus se muestra un poco insegura por causa de la presencia del tío, un ladrón con una moral muy cuestionable puede ser muy mala influencia para su hijo.

La familia está compartiendo el almuerzo entretanto el tío comenta las increíbles historias y aventuras en las cuales ha participado en los últimos meses.

La madre de Saturus mientras sirve el postre le pregunta: "dime, ¿por cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte en mi casa?

El tío le responde sin dudarlo un segundo: "un par de días puede que sea suficiente" y luego comenta "he observado a la gente de la ciudad capital un poco más nerviosa de lo normal, no sabría decir si es por la ausencia del rey o por los rumores de una supuesta maldición".

La madre le advierte que ese es un tema que no comentan en su hogar y el padre reafirma lo dicho por su mujer.

Saturus inesperadamente interviene en la conversación: "no te preocupes tío, yo conocí a un señor llamado Shin y me aseguró que el rey se encuentra bien".

El tío del niño luce un poco inquieto luego de lo mencionado por su sobrino, nunca antes había escuchado el nombre de ese personaje e instantáneamente le pregunta al niño como era la apariencia de ese sujeto.

Repentinamente, se escuchan unos gritos desde el exterior de la casa, en plena calle una señora escandalosa se encuentra advirtiendo sobre la llegada de un "titán", sin embargo nadie se preocupa por los comentarios de la señora debido a su reciente historial clínico.

"Él está llegando y todos moriremos", "¡el rey nos ha traicionado!", "ya es tarde, ¡no hay salvación para nosotros!", son las frases que repite continuamente.

Segundos después, una serie de temblores azotan a los pueblerinos. El padre les pide con calma a los demás que salgan de la casa cuidadosamente.

El tío de Saturus un poco confundido por lo que está aconteciendo le pregunta a la familia: "¿desde cuándo ocurren temblores por estas zonas?".

Mientras la madre abre la puerta, ellos observan el cielo cubierto en su totalidad con un color grisáceo, un fenómeno que nunca había ocurrido anteriormente.

"Se los dije, es nuestro fin…" comentó la señora mientras se arrodilla en el suelo.

Los temblores cada vez se hacen más frecuentes y en consecuencia varias grietas se han abierto en las calles.

El tío le aconseja a su hermano que en la ciudad capital existen algunos lugares donde podrán refugiarse.

El padre de Saturus se mete en su viejo vehículo y le grita a su familia que entre lo más rápido posible, mientras tanto Saturus grita varias veces el nombre de su mascota no obstante ésta ha desaparecido. El tío agarra a Saturus y lo mete en el vehículo.

La madre de Saturus tranquiliza a su desconsolado hijo: "tranquilo Saturus, Snapi es un sobreviviente, seguro que lo encontraremos nuevamente en casa".

Por el camino hacia la capital observan a las personas huyendo a pie, los techos de las casas derrumbándose, gente gritando y muchas personas solicitando ayuda médica, este escenario espanta a toda la familia. La madre le entrega a Saturus su bufanda mientras lo abraza cada vez más fuerte.

Ellos llegan hasta un punto donde la vía está trancada debido al tráfico de vehículos que intentan ingresar a la ciudad, el padre detiene el vehículo y decide que a partir de ese punto lo mejor sería caminar los últimos metros que faltan hasta llegar al destino. Al salir reparan que los temblores han finalizado, no obstante comienza a llover torrencialmente, esto los obligar a correr, hasta llegar a un refugio ubicado en el este de la ciudad.

La familia observa detenidamente los rayos que impactan en los edificios más altos, un viento fuerte levanta todo lo que está a su paso.

"Un terremoto primero, y seguidamente una tormenta eléctrica, vaya esto no se ve todos los días", menciona el tío de Saturus.

El padre un poco angustiado le comenta: "se siente alguna presencia en los cielos".

El tío se burla de su hermano: "vaya, me parece que estas quedando un poco paranoico, debe ser la edad."

Pese a las bromas del tío de Saturus para minimizar la sensación de peligro que los acecha, la situación climática no mejora.

Todos los refugiados ubicados en el mismo local que la familia se preguntan cuándo durará esta situación, mientras que algunas personas comienzan a preocuparse debido a la ausencia de soldados y asistentes médicos en la calle.

El padre de Saturus conversa a solas con su hermano y le menciona: "Cuando ocurren catástrofes o situaciones parecidas, los soldados del rey son los primeros en asistir y auxiliar a las personas, ¿Por qué desde que comenzó esta serie de temblores ninguno ha aparecido?".

El hermano comprende la inquietud de su familiar y mientras roba unos cuantos aperitivos y bebidas, este los coloca en una mochila y le responde en voz baja: "Conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar a ingresar al palacio".

Luego de comentar el plan a la madre de Saturus, la familia decide ir al palacio de la capital, un lugar en el cual ellos asumen que estarán más seguros.

Tras recorrer varias calles y esquivar diversos objetos que caen de lo más alto de los edificios, encuentran una multitud en los alrededores del palacio y observan a los soldados que están protegiendo la muralla de ese local. Los ciudadanos expresan caras de preocupación, muchos otros lucen absolutamente desesperados, todos se encuentran en la parte inferior del muro solicitando refugio.

Un rayo cae en el topo del muro y hace caer algunos de los soldados, esto hace alborotar a las personas quienes piden la presencia de su rey. Como si no fuera suficiente, una nueva serie de temblores azota a la capital.

"¿Dónde está nuestro Rey?", pregunta angustiadamente una ciudadana cargando a su hijo en sus brazos, sin embargo los soldados ignoran los comentarios y le indican a las personas que se refugien momentáneamente.

Luego de esquivar a la multitud acumulada en las afueras del palacio, el tío de Saturus verifica el local donde habitualmente uno de sus amigos soldados hace guardia, pero no encuentra a nadie ocupando el lugar.

"Maldición, no están aquí, ¿Dónde está toda la gente?, se pregunta en voz alta.

"¿Has pensado en algún plan secundario?", le pregunta el padre de Saturus.

"Bueno, conozco un atajo, pero puede que no nos agrade lo que encontremos allí adentro", le confiesa su hermano.

Entre los cortos intervalos de tiempo en los cuales los temblores se detienen, la familia aprovecha y siguen al tío de Saturus, quien misteriosamente conoce las instalaciones del palacio como la palma de su mano. Luego de pasar por las alcantarillas, subir varias escaleras y recorrer pasillos estrechos, consiguen acceder al jardín interior del palacio.

Todos quedan impactados al comprender la gravedad del asunto, pues los soldados están abandonando sus puestos, junto a ellos varios civiles corren buscando refugio en el interior del local. La familia decide seguir a los soldados desertores y encuentran una habitación sin techo mientras observan que en ese local se encuentran algunas naves espaciales.

Uno de los soldados agarra el brazo de la madre mientras les pregunta que están haciendo en esa sala. El tío de Saturus responde impulsivamente y golpea al soldado, los otros compañeros al percatarse de este ataque se acercan al tío y lo amenazan físicamente, afortunadamente un nuevo temblor los detiene.

El padre del niño los separa y les pregunta: "¿Porque están huyendo?, ¿no es vuestro deber ayudar a los ciudadanos?".

Uno de los soldados les confiesa: "es muy tarde para eso viejo, vamos a escaparnos en las naves, estas ya se encuentran activadas y despegaran en pocos segundos".

La madre indignada lanza otra pregunta: "¿Por qué se escapan?, pero hay alguien que nos explique, ¿Qué le ha ocurrido al Rey?".

Otro soldado escucha la pregunta y le contesta angustiadamente: "¡el rey ha muerto, una maldición ha caído encima del mundo!". Toda la familia quedó mortificada al escuchar esa frase.

En medio de este caos reina la desesperación, entre soldados y civiles se pelean por encontrar un lugar en las naves.

El tío de Saturus corre hacia una nave, mientras le grita a los otros: "¡No hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que irnos también!".

La madre de Saturus lo sigue y le pide a su hijo que entre en la nave, el tío también ingresa a la máquina y los llama a entrar rápidamente, sin embargo, el padre del pequeño al darse la vuelta observa a dos niños abandonados, los cuales lucen aterrorizados, pues no encuentran un lugar en las naves.

El padre corre hacia ellos pero en ese justo momento, sienten un temblor más fuerte que cualquier anterior, el suelo se abre y el hombre cae en el hueco.

Él se aguanta a duras penas, apoyando sus manos en lo que queda de suelo.

Una alarma que se activa da el previo aviso, las naves comienzan a levitar y el conteo regresivo de 10 segundos para el despegue acababa de empezar.

"Quédense allí", les ordena la madre de Saturus a su hijo y tío.

Ella corre en auxilio de su esposo y con ayuda de los niños intentan levantarlo. Luego de varios intentos, consiguen sacarlo de allí, el marido agarra las manos de los niños y corren directos hacia la nave, sin embargo… ya es tarde, la cuenta regresiva terminó, y las puertas de las naves se cierran antes de que pudiesen ingresar.

Saturus y su tío aprietan todos los botones intentando abrir la puerta pero no lo consiguen.

La madre apoya la mano en la ventana de la puerta y Saturus también apoya la suya, ella le recuerda a su hijo: "Saturus, no olvides lo mucho que te queremos, por favor, se obediente con tu tío".

El tío observa esta triste escena, luego cierra los ojos y se lamenta golpeando los controles: "maldita sea, ¡no hay forma de abrir la puerta!".

"Se fuerte Saturus, nosotros sobreviviremos y nos volveremos a encontrar, te lo prometo" comenta la madre entristecida mientras intenta esconder sus lágrimas, el padre le hace un gesto a Saturus asegurándole que todo estará bien y abraza a la madre.

Las naves despegan finalmente y mientras se alejan de la órbita del planeta, Saturus observa una extraña sombra rodeando su mundo y minutos después, esta lo cubre completamente.

«¿Qué rayos es eso?», se pregunta silenciosamente el tío de Saturus.

Al cabo de unos minutos, un brillo intenso se refleja en las ventanas de las naves e inesperadamente el planeta estalla.

Saturus observa la gigantesca explosión mientras que llora desconsoladamente. Una gran onda expansiva aleja rápidamente la nave la cual seguirá viajando hacia un destino aún desconocido.


	2. Capítulo 2: La nave espacial

**Capítulo 2: "La nave espacial".**

Dos meses han transcurrido desde la formidable batalla en el Templo de los Dioses Oscuros. Gohan y Videl, la pareja recién comprometida, se encuentran en el techo de la casa de Goku situada al lado de un bosque cercano del Monte Paozu.

Juntos conversan sobre los planes de la boda, aunque a Gohan no le importaría posponerla pues solo quiere pasar más tiempo junto con Videl, por el otro lado Videl está dispuesta a mantener la fecha, que después de los eventos apocalípticos que han ocurrido recientemente, piensa que es mejor casarse, sabiendo mejor que nadie que cualquier acontecimiento puede cambiar el futuro de ambos.

Los jóvenes estaban observando las estrellas en una noche pacífica.

Entretanto Videl señala hacia el cielo la presencia de una estrella fugaz, sin embargo Gohan rectifica lo dicho por su comprometida: "no, ¡es una nave espacial!".

La supuesta nave está cayendo a una velocidad impresionante y parece que nadie está controlándola. El objeto se estrella lejos del local donde se encuentran.

"Me dirigiré allá, puede que haya sobrevivientes" le menciona Gohan mientras se levanta. No obstante Videl insiste en que lo acompañaría.

Ambos vuelan dirigiéndose al local del accidente, la nave se estrelló en una montaña y quedó enterrada bajo los escombros. Gohan suelta un poco de su energía y aleja toda la tierra y los escombros que cubrían la nave.

Videl se acerca pero Gohan le advierte que tenga mucho cuidado. Ambos observan que el objeto espacial tiene la puerta sellada.

Gohan menciona impresionadamente: "nunca antes había visto este tipo de tecnología" mientras que Videl busca señales de vida o algún botón con el cual puedan abrir la nave.

Gohan no siente ningún Ki en el interior del objeto, y eso es lo que más le preocupa, en la mente del joven merodea un pensamiento inquietante: « ¿porque una nave espacial viajaría hacia la Tierra sin algún ocupante en su interior?».

Videl confirma y avisa a su comprometido que no halla forma de abrir la nave. Los jóvenes deciden verificar las zonas cercanas al área de impacto, con el fin de encontrar algún sobreviviente.

Al pasar el cuarto de hora y sin obtener éxito alguno, Gohan le explica a Videl lo que piensa hacer: "le pediremos ayuda a Bulma, quien es la única junto con el Dr. Brief con el conocimiento tecnológico para ayudarnos a conseguir responder tantas dudas".

Videl no está del todo de acuerdo: "¿no sería desprevenido dejar la nave abandonada?".

El joven le pide confiar en él mientras le responde: "la nave está desactivada y parece que no se moverá a ningún lado, por lo menos en un corto plazo de tiempo".

Ambos deciden pasar primero por la casa de Goku para informar a la madre y futura suegra de Videl sobre este reciente acontecimiento.

Al acercarse a la casa, Gohan escucha los gritos desesperados de su madre: "¿Goku, que te pasa Goku?".

Gohan aumenta su velocidad e intenta encontrar a Milk.

Milk se encuentra en la cocina agachada sosteniendo la cabeza de un Goku convulsionando en el suelo. Gohan intenta calmar a su madre y le pregunta a su padre que le está ocurriendo, sin embargo no obtiene alguna respuesta.

Finalmente, los temblores que sacudían el cuerpo de Goku se detienen, sin embargo, el saiyain queda inconsciente.

Videl llega al local y al observar el cuerpo de Goku en el piso, se coloca las manos en el rostro y exclama "Oh, Dios mío", luego pregunta: "Gohan, ¿qué podemos hacer?".

Gohan piensa que talvez exista alguna posibilidad de que Goku no se haya recuperado completamente de su enfermedad del corazón.

Milk se sienta en la silla, parece que está a punto de desmayarse, luego le recuerda a su hijo: "el chico del futuro le había dicho a tu padre que si se tomaba la medicina, él se curaría de esa enfermedad".

Videl le pregunta si queda alguna de esas pastillas, Milk le responde negativamente y agacha la mirada.

Gohan carga a Goku en sus hombros y les dice que llevará a su padre al hospital, luego sale a una velocidad asombrosa rumbo al hospital más cercano.

Videl intenta animar a su suegra, "prepararé el carro para poder llegar al hospital lo más rápido posible".

También consuela a Milk y le menciona que no tiene por qué preocuparse, "también me encargaré de llamar a Goten para informarle que estaremos en el hospital".

"Gracias Videl", le agradece Milk mientras le agarra la mano y posteriormente la abraza.

Horas después, el médico de servicio en el hospital llama a la familia de Goku y les informa que ya pueden ingresar a la habitación donde el saiyajin se encuentra descansando.

Gohan le pregunta al doctor sobre el estado de su padre, el médico le responde: "al contrario de lo que han mencionado anteriormente, el Sr. Goku no sufre de ninguna enfermedad del corazón".

Al escuchar esas palabras Milk queda más aliviada.

Goten despreocupa a su madre comentándole: "no te desanimes mamá, luego de recibir la llamada de Videl pasé por la Torre del maestro Karin y les pedí algunas semillas de ermitaño, él propio Karin me dijo que están en época de sequía pero intentará de conseguirlas en el menor tiempo posible".

El médico menciona francamente: "nunca había observado un cuadro clínico como en el que se encuentra su familiar, este se encuentra en algún tipo de coma y no podemos predecir cuándo es que despertará", luego se acerca a Gohan, apoya su mano en el brazo del joven y le confiesa: "intentaremos por todos los medios encontrar el origen del problema aunque esto pueda demorar un tiempo".

Goten le pide al médico que se relaje y de buen humor le menciona: "todo se solucionará mañana cuando mi padre se coma la semilla".

El doctor ignora los comentarios fantasiosos del hijo menor de Goku y les dice que los dejará un tiempo a solas con su padre.

Al día siguiente, Milk se despierta con la luz del sol brillando en su cara, al voltearse se decepciona porque observa que Goku se encuentra en el mismo estado.

Gohan se encuentra en los alrededores del hospital hablando telefónicamente con Videl. El joven le cuenta que Bulma mandó un equipo de trabajo para recoger la nave y realizará un análisis inmediatamente.

Gohan le confiesa a Videl lo que ha está pensando toda la noche, "tal vez, no es solo una coincidencia, esa nave que aterrizó anoche, cualquier cosa que haya salido de allí, puede que haya pasado por nosotros sin que nos diésemos cuenta y ha conseguido de alguna forma hacerle esto a mi padre".

Videl le responde que por ahora tendrán que esperar.

Gohan observa un transporte volador acercándose al hospital, interrumpe la conversación y se despide de Videl.

De ese transporte sale Yajirobe, quien intenta pasar por la ventana de la habitación pero se queda atrapado, Goten le sugiere comer menos y hacer más ejercicios mientras lo ayuda a entrar por la ventana.

Yajirobe les advierte mientras que les muestra el saco de semillas: "esta es la semilla restante de la última cosecha que hicimos, así que espero no tener que desperdiciarla".

Gohan llega a la habitación y le agradece a Yajirobe por el esfuerzo, entretanto Milk coge la semilla y se la da a Goku.

Esperaron algunos minutos, lamentablemente nada ha cambiado. Milk se lamenta y Yajirobe se enoja porque le entregó la última semilla a Goku en vano.

Al cabo de unas horas, Yajirobe se retira y se lamenta de que no haya sido de mucha ayuda: "siento que esto no haya funcionado".

Luego de despedir a Yajirobe, Gohan recibe una llamada telepática de Dende. El Dios le informa que el Sr. Picolo y él propio, les aconseja que lleven a Goku a la Atalaya y juntos buscaran una solución.

Gohan piensa en la idea y le responde: "esperaremos unos días más, si los doctores no nos consiguen ayudar, viajaremos allá lo más breve posible".

Luego de varios días, los médicos especialistas no hallan la causa de la enfermedad y Goku se mantiene en las mismas condiciones.

El mismo Doctor que los atendió aquel día lamenta la situación, no obstante, Gohan les agradece que hayan cuidado a su padre y decide llevarlo a la Atalaya.

Cuando la familia completa se encuentra en la casa del Dios de la Tierra, Dende intenta curarlo con sus poderes, pero el resultado es el mismo que él temía, no consigue despertar a Goku.

Dende les informa una buena noticia: "contacté a Enma Daiosama y este último, en agradecimiento a nuestra intervención en el mundo de los muertos, mandará a la Tierra un especialista en este tipo de asunto".

Picolo también menciona optimistamente: "ese sujeto tal vez tenga otros métodos para despertar a Goku" luego observa a Gohan y le anima comentándole: "tu padre es un tipo muy difícil de vencer, conseguirá ultrapasar esta situación tarde o temprano."

Minutos después, Gohan llama a Bulma para saber el punto de la situación referente a la nave espacial.

Ella le menciona que le han hecho varios análisis, pero no reconoce el material ni la tecnología alienígena, y le confiesa que por más métodos que hayan ideado, no consiguen abrir la compuerta, ni siquiera con la fuerza bruta de Vegeta.

Sin embargo, Bulma lo alienta y le comenta: "pero no te preocupes, he estado pensando en una excelente idea que hará que se active la nave y podremos descubrir finalmente lo que se encuentra en el interior".

Entretanto el Dr. Brief le avisa a Bulma que observe la pantalla, al parecer los sensores colocados en la nave están señalando alguna anormalidad.

Bulma le informa a Gohan que tiene que colgar rápidamente.

La mujer de Vegeta intenta descubrir que fue lo que despertó a la nave, sin embargo el objeto espacial emite un impulso electromagnético que colapsa los sistemas computacionales y hace que la pantalla explote al frente de Bulma mientras se protege la cara con las manos.

Bulma intenta salir desesperadamente al exterior, y observa que la nave está levitando. Luego emite otro impulso electromagnético que hace separar los cables que lo mantenían amarrado, posteriormente el objeto despega al frente de los incrédulos ojos de la mujer de Vegeta. En cuestión de segundos la nave se encuentra fuera de la órbita terrestre y rápidamente se va alejando del planeta.


	3. Capítulo 3: La decisión

**Capítulo 3: "La decisión".**

Vegeta llega a Capsule Corp. y cuando estaba sobrevolando el área del jardín, se da cuenta que la nave espacial fue movilizada. El príncipe entra en las instalaciones informáticas y repara que los sistemas están estragados.

Bulma se encuentra leyendo los datos recogidos por los sensores, sin embargo con el poco tiempo que tuvo con la nave adquirió muy poca información. Bulma se frustra y piensa en cómo decírselo a Gohan.

Vegeta inocentemente le pregunta: "¿Qué has hecho con la nave?".

Ella lo observa con sus ojos llenos de furia y le grita escandalosamente: "¡la nave obviamente se ha ido!"

Luego le reclama "¿dónde rayos te encontrabas? ¡Podías haber detenido esa nave!".

Vegeta serenamente le responde: "no me eches la culpa, no fui yo quien metió la pata".

"¿Qué es lo que has dicho?" le pregunta una Bulma impaciente y consigue intimidar al saiyajin.

Luego le pide a regañadientes que llamé a Trunks para comunicar la noticia: "necesito informarle lo sucedido a Gohan, nuestro sistema de comunicaciones también está averiado".

Vegeta sale silenciosamente de la sala con un pensamiento un poco insatisfecho por el pedido de su mujer, «que ahora soy el hombre de los recados…».

Bulma lanza los documentos que tenía en las manos y se lamenta, pues siente que ha defraudado a Gohan. El Dr. Brief recoge los documentos del piso y le pregunta a su hija porque reaccionó de esa manera.

Bulma le dice a su padre que no está de humor, sin embargo el abuelo de Trunks le comunica que no todo son malas noticias.

"¿A qué te refieres padre?" le pregunta más sosegadamente.

Él le responde mientras acaricia a su gato: "bueno, si te digo que durante la colocación de los sensores, conseguimos instalar un localizador de grande escala, ¿eso te animaría?".

"Con toda probabilidad el localizador también se haya averiado" le responde Bulma aun desesperanzada.

"El localizador estaba completamente aislado del sistema eléctrico y además le montaron un núcleo protector, también la computadora con la cual está conectado se encuentra en los pisos inferiores" le explica el padre.

Bulma se anima súbitamente y le pregunta al padre en cual piso se encuentra el computador, luego sale corriendo mientras se interroga porque rayos no ha llegado Trunks.

En el palacio de Dende, Milk se encuentra preparando la comida junto a Mr. Popo, la madre de Gohan fue aconsejada por Dende para ayudar a Popo y distraer un poco su mente.

Dende le muestra las instalaciones y habitaciones a Gohan y a Videl para que puedan descansar cuando lo necesiten. Entretanto el Dios de la Tierra es contactado por Enma Daiosama y este le informó que su especialista ha llegado al planeta.

Dende y la pareja salen al patio de la Atalaya, donde los estaba esperando Uranai Baba, quien los saluda acompañada de un sujeto con varias maletas en su alrededor y lentes de sol.

"Así que me quedaré hospedado aquí, no es un hotel cinco estrellas, pero no está nada mal", menciona el extraño sujeto mientras que inspecciona la limpieza del lugar.

"Te agradezco que lo hayas traído aquí Uranai Baba", le agradece Dende a la hermana de Roshi.

Baba le comenta que es todo un placer y le informa que el desconocido se llama Kremerui, posteriormente les avisa que es un sujeto muy peculiar. Ésta se despide inmediatamente y les desea mucha suerte.

Kremerui, o como le gusta que le llamen: "el asombroso Kremer", le solicita a Dende que le muestre su mejor habitación.

Dende le pide que lo acompañe y al mismo tiempo Kremer le entrega todas las maletas a Gohan y le indica que tenga mucho cuidado pues lleva materiales muy costosos en su equipaje.

Gohan acepta en ayudarlo, luego observa a una Videl furibunda pues no le agrada la forma en como los ha tratado. Gohan percibió los gestos de rabia mostradas por su prometida y le pide que tenga mucha paciencia con él, pues es el único que puede ayudar a su padre.

Dende le muestra la habitación a Kremer y el sujeto luego de verificar el cuarto, le interroga al Dios: "¿con cuál dispositivo puedo llamar el servicio de hotel?".

"Disculpe Sr. Kremer pero esto no es un hotel", le reitera Dende.

El sujeto reacciona de mala manera respondiéndole: "bueno, si es así, entretanto puedo buscar otro sitio en donde me atiendan amablemente".

Dende se disculpa y le pide a Videl que busque a Mr. Popo mientras Gohan posa el pilar de maletas dentro de la habitación.

El joven le pregunta al enviado por Enma Daiosama: "Sr. Kremer. ¿Cuándo tendrá la disponibilidad de revisar a mi padre?". Kremer le responde señalando su barriga: "en cuanto tenga mi estómago vacío no podré hacer mucho".

"Pero señor, la situación de mi padre es muy grave", le advierte el joven.

Sin embargo Kremer lo ignora y les pide un poco de privacidad porque quiere tomar un baño.

Gohan cierra la puerta, y le pregunta a Dende de dónde sacan a estos sujetos.

Dende se ríe y luego le dice: "Este sujeto es peculiar, lo sé, pero es nuestro último recurso, si nada de lo que hagamos lo convence para que nos ayude, solo tenemos que presentarle a Milk".

Horas más tarde, la comida se encuentra servida y todos están sentados esperando por la llegada de Kremer.

Kremer recién llega al comedor con Mr. Popo y le menciona a Dende que Mr. Popo "es por lejos el mejor empleado del local". Mr. Popo le contesta agradecidamente que solo hace su trabajo.

Goten observa sorpresivamente al sujeto y luego le pregunta en voz baja a Videl: "en serio, ¿este es el tipo que mandaron a ayudar a mi papa?".

Kremer se sienta y comienza a comer, los demás notan la lentitud con la cual mastica cada comida, por lo tanto demora más de una hora en acabar el primer plato.

Luego de otra hora incomoda y silenciosa, Kremer termina el plato principal. Popo le pregunta si está preparado para el postre, pero Kremer le responde amablemente: "no gracias amable sirviente, ya tengo la barriga llena, creo que iré directo a mi habitación para tomar una siesta".

Videl no tolera más la insolencia del sujeto y se prepara para detenerlo, no obstante, observa a una Milk contenida pero que deja la impresión de que su ira está a punto de estallar.

Kremer se levanta de la silla y le entrega los platos a Milk mientras que les informa a todos "luego de la siesta, haré una caminata para ejercitar los músculos y luego tomaré una siesta más".

Involuntariamente, Milk parte los platos que el sujeto le entregó, él la observa y le dice en tono de pena: "vaya querida, mira el desastre que has hecho".

Los demás observan preocupadamente está situación y se pueden notar en sus caras los gestos de terror mientras que piensan en el espantoso desenlace que está a punto de acontecer.

Milk finalmente explota en furia, agarra a Kremer por la oreja y lo jala hacia la habitación de Goku mientras que le reclama: "vas a ayudar a mi Goku ahora mismo, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, si no haces nada en ayudarlo vas a conocer personalmente a la única mujer a quien los rebeldes saiyajin tanto temen".

Kremer se tomó las amenazas muy en serio y antes de verificar el estado de Goku le pide a Dende que le traiga el libro de reclamaciones por el abuso físico sufrido ante la impaciencia de la cocinera.

Entretanto todos observan seriamente como Milk afila los cuchillos de la cocina insinuando que no andaba con juegos.

Kremer optó por callarse, se agacha y coloca sus manos en la cabeza de nuestro héroe, luego cierra los ojos y se concentra. Al cabo de pocos segundos el sujeto abre los ojos.

"¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?" le pregunta Gohan.

Kremer le responde seriamente: "su padre se encuentra en otro plano mental, alguien lo atrapó allí y no me deja devolverlo a su cuerpo".

"Bien, ¿qué es lo que puede hacer para traerlo de vuelta?", pregunta atentamente Picolo.

Kremer le contesta atemorizado, "un ente desconocido le hizo esto, y siendo este un sujeto más poderoso que yo, no hay mucho que pueda hacer para liberar a su familiar, lo lamento".

"Bien, es oficial, este sujeto es un fiasco", reclama un Goten insatisfecho.

Kremer le pide desesperadamente a Mr. Popo que lo proteja de Videl y Milk. Afortunadamente en ese momento llega Trunks. "¡Hola!, ¿Por qué esas caras tan largas?."

"Qué bueno que nos hayas visitado Trunks, dime, ¿Bulma consiguió abrir la nave?", le pregunta Gohan.

El hijo de Vegeta agacha la mirada y le responde temerosamente: "ehh, no lo consiguió, porque la nave despegó".

"¿Despegó?" se preguntan todos.

Goten se coloca las manos en la cabeza y le pregunta exasperadamente "acaso, ¿cómo rayos dejaron que una nave escapase?".

Un Gohan impotente comienza a sentir que se está quedando sin opciones, pero Trunks le comenta la buena noticia: "podemos rastrear la nave, mi madre dice que en el computador pueden localizar la ubicación del objeto".

Kremer interrumpe la conversación y en tono muy serio les comenta: "disculpen que me entrometa pero, ¿de qué nave estamos hablando?".

Gohan le explica que una nave aterrizó en el planeta y que luego su padre cayó en ese estado de coma, el joven piensa que ambas situaciones están relacionadas.

Kremer analiza la situación, se junta las manos detrás de la espalda y empieza a caminar en círculos.

Trunks aprovecha la pausa para señalar a Kremer y cuestionar "¿y quién rayos es ese sujeto?".

Goten le cuenta toda la historia. Posteriormente es interrumpido nuevamente por Kremer quien afirma tener una solución: "del lugar de donde proviene la nave, quizás encuentren al ente que tiene atrapado a Goku, si lo localizan pueden obligarlo a despertar a su amigo".

Al principio nadie se tomó en serio esa sugerencia, pero Picolo luego de pensarlo detalladamente les informa que no es una idea descabellada. "Si las alegaciones de Gohan están en lo cierto, encontrar a la fuente que mantiene a Goku en ese estado puede ser la única solución", reflexiona el namekiano.

Gohan les pide a los demás que no tomen decisiones precipitadas y solicita a su antiguo maestro que converse en privado con él.

Videl se acerca a Trunks y le pregunta: "dime Trunks, ustedes afirman que podemos rastrear la nave, pero, ¿cómo piensan seguirla?."

"Mi madre tiene preparada una sorpresa, me dijo que es un proyecto en el cual ha estado elaborando silenciosamente desde la llegada de los androides", le responde Trunks.

Media hora después Gohan se junta con los demás. "Está decidido, seguiremos a la nave", les avisa el joven.

Goten es el primero en seguirle los pasos y Trunks no duda en ofrecerles su compañía.

Picolo sin embargo les comunica: "me quedaré en la Tierra para proteger a sus habitantes. Les aconsejo que Goku permanezca también en la atalaya, pues si hallan algunas dificultades en el viaje espacial, Goku solo les obstaculizaría".

Kremer le pide la palabra a Picolo, "yo también decidí quedarme en la Tierra, tampoco quiero ser un estorbo y pienso ser de mejor ayuda si me quedo acompañando el estado de Goku".

Goten le responde irónicamente: "vaya, sí que eres de gran ayuda…".

Videl interroga por los preparativos del viaje. Gohan le responde que en un mínimo de 24 horas deberían salir del planeta para no perder el rastro de la nave.

Luego prosigue, "Trunks necesito que le comuniques nuestra decisión a tu madre lo más pronto posible".

Han pasado 20 horas y Gohan ya se encuentra en Capsule Corp. Bulma lo invita a entrar a un establecimiento en cuyo interior se encuentra una nave espacial construida conjuntamente con tecnología saiyajin y terrícola.

Mientras le muestra el interior de la nave le comenta: "esta nave es más rápida que la que usamos para viajar a Namekusei y posee muchas mejoras".

Luego de mostrarle el interior de la máquina, Gohan le pregunta "¿cuánto tiempo tardaré en aprender a manejarla?".

Ella sonríe y le contesta, "no será necesario porque yo les acompañaré."

El joven se niega y le dice que es muy arriesgado pero Bulma le convence rápidamente afirmando que la nave no despegará si ella no se encuentra en su interior.

Goten y Trunks llegan al local con varios suministros, detrás de ellos aparece Vegeta cargando docenas de maletas.

Gohan se alegra y le pregunta a Vegeta si también piensa acompañarlos, Vegeta le responde rotundamente: "Ni lo pienses, no me importan los problemas de Kakarotto".

Gohan queda un poco decepcionado, sin embargo Bulma coloca su mano en el hombro del joven y le pizca el ojo mientras le dice: "No te preocupes, lo convenceré".

Vegeta posa las maletas en el interior de la nave mientras le reclama a Bulma: "vaya mujer, no veo donde piensas poner todas estas cosas ni porque las necesitas".

Bulma se acerca íntimamente a Vegeta pero el saiyajin le advierte que no funcionará, no hay argumento con el cual consiga convérselo para que se junte al viaje.

Bulma sonríe y le lanza la siguiente pregunta: "si algo malo me ocurre, ¿quién crees que tendrá que cuidar todo el tiempo a Trunks?".

Vegeta voltea la cabeza y observa a Trunks haciendo payasadas con Goten, agacha la mirada y suspira exclamando en voz baja: "maldición".

Bulma observa a Gohan y le enseña el dedo pulgar girado hacia arriba indicando que consiguió una respuesta positiva.

Inesperadamente, llega un vehículo al área de aterrizaje y de allí se bajan Krilin junto con esposa e hija. Gohan le agradece que pasen para despedirlos, pero Krilin le menciona que no es solo una visita y mientras baja las maletas del vehículo le dice: "viajaré con ustedes, Goku es mi amigo, siento que debo ayudarlo".

Krilin camina hacia al interior del establecimiento y saluda a Goten. Gohan le pregunta a nº 18 si ella está de acuerdo, la androide le confiesa que intentó disuadirlo y le confiesa: "aunque no entienda los lazos de amistad entre ellos, me di cuenta que era lo más correcto".

Gohan le expresa su gratitud, luego observa las horas mientras se pregunta dónde estará Videl.

Pasaron un par de horas y Bulma anuncia que despegarán en 30 minutos.

Gohan sigue observando el reloj, entretanto escucha los gritos de su prometida: "¡Gohan, ya llegue!".

Videl abraza a Gohan y se disculpa con él: "Lamento la tardanza, estaba preparando mis cosas".

Un Gohan desentendido le pregunta: "¿tus cosas?, ¿acaso piensas venir con nosotros?".

Videl le responde afirmativamente y le advierte: "no hay forma de que puedas hacerme cambiar de opinión".

Mr. Satán, quien acompañaba a Videl, aparece y saluda a Gohan, además le pide que cuide a su hija.

Videl le responde a su padre que no necesita protección y luego le solicita a Gohan que lleve sus cosas a la nave mientras ella habla a solas con Mr. Satán.

"Padre tienes que hacerme un favor" le dice la joven mientras le agarra las manos, "cuida al Sr. Goku, hazlo por mí y por Gohan, me sentiría más segura si estuvieses protegiéndolo en nuestra ausencia".

A pesar de que Mr. Satán tiene una agenda bastante apretada, le promete a su hija que cuidará de Goku, luego le abraza y le pide que regrese pronto.

Pasada la media hora, comienza el conteo final, el Dr. Brief observa en las pantallas los indicadores del estado de la nave, mientras que los demás se encuentran observando en una zona alejada del lugar del despegue.

La nave finalmente despega, Maroon mueve sus manos despidiéndose de su papá, al mismo tiempo la Sra. Brief – quien traía consigo unos deliciosos aperitivos en una bandeja - le pregunta a los demás si el Sr. Vegeta estaba también dentro de la nave.

En la Atalaya, Dende observa la salida de la nave de la atmosfera terrestre y les desea buena suerte a nuestros viajeros.


	4. Capítulo 4: Kraden el sabio

**Capítulo 4: "Kraden el sabio".**

Han pasado varios años desde la destrucción del planeta de Saturus. Este último ha crecido al cuidado de su tío, quien se ha encargado de educarlo y conseguir un trabajo para ambos. Son ladrones profesionales, trabajadores independientes, ambos exploran los planetas para robar piezas de mucho valor, y por ende su trabajo se basa en planificación, en tomar otras identidades y conseguir su objetivo en el tiempo establecido.

Saturus se encuentra en un planeta desconocido, en unas instalaciones de lujo pasando un buen momento con su compañera llamada Mia. Ella está coqueteando con él y le pregunta porque sigue usando esa bufanda horrorosa.

"Tal vez me dé buena suerte", le contesta.

Ella se ríe mientras le informa: "sabes que, me encantaría acompañarte en tu próximo trabajo".

Saturus bromea mientras coge una fruta de la cesta y le dice: "es un trabajo muy peligroso para una mujer tan hermosa como tú".

Mia se le acerca, lo abraza y le dice: "tal vez algún día deberíamos dejar este trabajo".

Saturus aún se pregunta porque ella sigue insistiendo en reformarse, ella le quita la fruta de la mano y le contesta: "podríamos tener una vida normal, en cualquier planeta, prométeme que lo pensarás".

Saturus estaba a punto de responder cuando recibe un aviso de su dispositivo colgando de su cuello. Mia le pregunta si es su tío, él le responde afirmativamente, la besa en la mejilla y se retira.

Saturus entra en la habitación del tío quien le informa que tienen un trabajo nuevo. Uno de sus habituales clientes les solicitó visitar un planeta bastante cercano al que se encuentran en este momento.

"Quiere que robemos una joya de diamante situada en la cabeza de una estatua".

"No nos especificó si la estatua se encuentra en el exterior o en el interior de alguna estructura", le explica el tío.

Saturus cruza sus brazos y le pregunta: "¿el planeta es habitado?".

El tío verifica el informe que le entregaron y le menciona: "veamos, las personas que habitan allí no son hostiles y en general son gente pacífica."

"Entonces será un trabajo fácil", admite Saturus. "Sabes que no hay trabajos fáciles, no en nuestra profesión" le advierte su familiar.

El tío le indica a Saturus que se prepare y que piense en elaborar sus nuevas identidades, mientras que él verificará si la nave ya está abastecida.

Luego del amanecer, ambos se encuentran preparados para iniciar su misión. Mia se despide de Saturus mientras le pregunta: "¿de verdad no puedo acompañarlos?".

Saturus le responde confesándole: "lo siento, es un trabajo para dos personas".

Ambos se despiden con un abrazo, posteriormente Saturus entra en la nave.

El viaje hacia su destino solamente duró dos días, tiempo suficiente para planear el robo y practicar sus nuevas identidades. La nave aterriza sin problemas en un campo desierto, la atmosfera del planeta presenta parámetros adecuados para que no tengan que usar los respiradores artificiales.

En esta ocasión el tío de Saturus se hace llamar "Raznat" mientras que el alter ego del joven tiene como nombre "Priet". Su historia es sencilla, son turistas que en pleno viaje su nave se ha averiado y aterrizaron en ese planeta para solicitar ayuda.

Luego de recorrer algunos kilómetros a pie, se encuentran con un habitante en una carreta siendo jalada por dos animales gigantescos. Ellos solicitan ayuda, afortunadamente el habitante es muy simpático, este los deja montarse en la carreta y durante el recorrido le contaron toda la historia.

Al llegar al poblado, Saturus le pregunta si conoce la estatua con la descripción que tiene anotada. El habitante afirma conocerla, esta se encuentra en la ciudad, en el Mausoleo de la Capital.

Otro habitante del pueblo, un sujeto bajísimo pero con una audición maravillosa, los interrumpe y les informa: "¿quieren visitar el Mausoleo?, les advierto que no suelen pasar muchos turistas por ese lugar".

"Dígame extraño, ¿porque no deberíamos visitar ese lugar?", le pregunta el familiar de Saturus.

El sujeto les explica: "el Mausoleo no es solamente un lugar Santo, es un laberinto, muchos se pierden y nunca vuelven".

"Entonces, ¿existe algún tipo de mapa?", pregunta incrédulamente Saturus.

El habitante se ríe y descarta esa posibilidad. Luego les informa que los llevará personalmente al lugar, pero una vez dentro del Mausoleo, no los podrá ayudar a salir.

Saturus y su tío piensan que quizás este exagerando y aceptan su ayuda.

Ellos llegan a la ciudad y como prometió, el sujeto los deja al frente del Mausoleo, les desea buena suerte y les informa que los esperará allí hasta antes de anochecer.

Saturus y su tío activan los dispositivos colgados en el cuello, de forma a que puedan comunicarse el uno con el otro. Al ingresar al Mausoleo, luego de pasar la primera habitación, encuentran varias puertas. A partir de ese momento se separaron.

Saturus recorre por varios pasillos y habitaciones, pero siente que está caminando en círculos. "Esto es inútil", menciona el joven en voz alta mientras se sienta en el suelo y se toma un respiro.

"Oh, un turista por estos lados", menciona una figura desconocida que sale de una habitación. "Dime chico, ¿no te advirtieron que este lugar es un laberinto?", le pregunta el anciano.

Saturus piensa en la respuesta pero el anciano lo invita a entrar a la habitación, que realmente es una biblioteca.

Saturus observa el lugar y le pregunta: "disculpe la intromisión, pero ¿Qué hace usted en un lugar tan desolado?".

El anciano le responde: "bueno, básicamente me gusta leer en privado y cómo puedes observar, el local donde nos encontramos es una enorme fuente de lectura".

"No me has dicho porque te encuentras en el Mausoleo", le interroga nuevamente el anciano después de prepararle una taza de café.

Saturus piensa en inventar una historia que atraiga su atención y lo desvíe de sus mentiras, le agradece por el café y le contesta improvisadamente "yo…he venido para conseguir respuestas".

El anciano se intriga y le menciona que tal vez es el hombre perfecto para ayudarlo. Saturus solo puede improvisar, piensa rápidamente y el primer nombre que le viene en la mente es: "el Titán, quiero saber sobre el Titán".

Saturus asumía que el desconocido ignoraba todo lo relacionado con ese nombre, sin embargo el anciano queda petrificado al escuchar esas palabras, y le pregunta con cierta inquietud: "¿qué es lo que sabes del Titán?".

Saturus en esta ocasión fue honesto, sus recuerdos merodean por su mente y sus emociones le nublan el raciocinio. El joven bajó la guardia y le contó la triste historia de su infancia.

Cuando acaba de relatar su experiencia, el anciano enciende su pipa mientras le menciona: "increíble historia joven, lamento lo sucedido, pero vayamos al grano, yo me llamo Kraden, y el Shin que conociste, es uno de los Kaoshin".

Obviamente la primera reacción de Saturus fue preguntar que es un Kaioshin, Kraden le explica que son dioses protectores del Universo.

El anciano le confiesa que debe ser aterrador visualizar de cerca la figura del Titán.

Saturus le pregunta cómo es que tiene conocimiento de los dioses. Kraden sonríe y en voz baja le menciona: "porque he trabajado con ellos, bueno por lo menos con uno de ellos, el mismo Dios que tu conociste, el kaioshin del este".

"Consigues guardar un secreto, joven… ¿cuál es tu nombre?", le pregunta el anciano.

Saturus en medio de la conversación se olvida de su tapadera y le responde: "me llamo Saturus".

"Joven Saturus, este laberinto tiene un objetivo, sirve para proteger algo maravilloso, y esta biblioteca, solo es una encubierta, los Kaioshin han dejado en este lugar una gema, la cual es un puente, una conexión que nos permite acceder al conocimiento de todo el universo, la llamo la Biblioteca Universal", le cuenta el anciano.

Saturus al principio cree que Kraden está solo fanfarroneando, sin embargo, el joven piensa como es que el anciano obtuvo el conocimiento sobre el Titán y los Kaioshin.

La interesante conversación es interrumpida por una comunicación enviada por el tío de Saturus, en su dispositivo escucha la voz de su familiar: "Saturus, el trabajo está hecho, salgamos rápido".

Saturus se disculpa con Kraden y le informa que se tiene que ir. Kraden se decepciona porque su compañía duró unos pocos minutos.

Saturus le pregunta al anciano como puede salir. Kraden le indica que tiene que entrar en la tercera puerta luego de girar hacia la derecha.

Posteriormente el anciano se despide diciéndole: "Espero que nos volvamos a ver algún día joven Saturus".

Saturus y su tío salen finalmente del laberinto. En la entrada del Mausoleo, el familiar le muestra la joya y ambos salen del local. El sujeto bajito aún los estaba esperando.

Saturus le confiesa que fue más fácil de lo que le había advertido, el sujeto le responde: "tenemos que atraer a los turistas de alguna forma, a todos les intriga la idea de perderse en un laberinto".

Posteriormente, este los lleva al lugar donde se encuentra la nave y ambos abandonan el planeta.

Durante su viaje de regreso, el tío de Saturus recibe una nueva comunicación. Es su cliente principal, su mayor fuente de ingresos, el cual les indica que tiene un nuevo trabajo, será más difícil conseguirlo, por eso les pagará una suma millonaria.

Luego de recibir todos los detalles de la misión, Saturus le advierte a su tío: "necesitaremos más personas".

Aunque a su tío no le encante la idea de compartir el botín sabe que tendrán más posibilidades de salir exitosos si incluyen a otros profesionales.

La nave llega a su base habitual. Saturus sale corriendo en búsqueda de su querida Mia.

El entra en la habitación y la encuentra durmiendo. Saturus la despierta y le muestra la joya robada. Mia grita de la sorpresa y le pregunta si es para ella, Saturus le responde negativamente, ella se enfada pero el joven le menciona la buena noticia: "tengo una nueva misión, puedes venir con nosotros y si lo logramos, si conseguimos salir con éxito, podemos dejar esta vida".

Mia escucha esas palabras y comienza a llorar. Luego lo abraza y le dice en voz baja: "gracias Saturus".

Posteriormente Saturus le pide que se prepare mientras él busca a otras tres personas que lo puedan ayudar.

Luego de un par de horas, el tío se encuentra abasteciendo nuevamente la nave. Saturus llega con los nuevos reclutas y le comunica al tío que todos ya están informados. Aparentemente la misión tiene un límite de tiempo porque el objetivo está en constante movimiento.

La nave sale del planeta rumbo hacia su nuevo destino. Lo que no saben Saturus y compañía, es que este viaje traerá sorpresas desagradables y un futuro poco prometedor para estos habilidosos ladrones.

Luego del largo viaje de varios días, ellos llegan al planeta objetivo y cuidadosamente observan desde el cielo el comportamiento de sus habitantes.

Encuentran una zona montañosa, y bien escondido entre las rocas, se localiza un centro de reclusión, que aparenta una seguridad bastante rigorosa.

La nave aterriza en una zona lejana, y por decisión del tío de Saturus, todos llevarán armas escondidas bajo los trajes, las cuales solo deben ser usadas en caso de absoluta emergencia.

Saturus y Mia deciden hacer un reconocimiento de las instalaciones. Mientras se esconden tras los arbustos verifican el tamaño del local. Mia usa los binóculos para observar la dimensión del lugar y calcular aproximadamente el número de guardias al que se tendrán que enfrentar.

"Si todos nos separamos, tendríamos más posibilidades de encontrar el objeto, le explica a Saturus.

Saturus le solicita que observe una de las entradas interiores de la cual salen varias personas. "Allí, en las áreas ajardinadas", le señala el joven.

Mia distingue que son varios seres de diferentes edades, incluyendo niños, todos muestran signos de violencia. "Saturus, esto es aterrador", le comenta muy preocupadamente.

El joven le contesta, "lo sé, pero acuérdate que estamos en una misión, somos inferiores en número, no los podemos ayudar".

Las dudas comienzan a incomodar a los jóvenes pero Saturus insiste en concentrarse en el objetivo de la misión. "Vamos Mia, tenemos que reportar a mi tío lo que hemos visto". Ambos se retiran al local donde están los demás.

Posteriormente, Saturus le informa a su tío: "encontramos un lugar por el cual podemos acceder sin que se activen las alarmas".

"¿Cuánta oposición vamos a encontrar?", le pregunta el tío.

"Sin duda nos superan en número", responde Saturus mientras observa la mirada incómoda de Mia.

"Está bien, preparémonos muchachos", les informa el tío de Saturus.

Antes de viajar al local indicado por Saturus, el joven intenta calmar a Mia, quien no puede ignorar los maltratos sufridos por esa gente.

"No me veas así Saturus, sé que no es parte de la misión, entramos y salimos de una, ¿cierto?".

"También los he visto Mia, tampoco es fácil para mí, pero si pensamos en ayudarlos, arriesgaríamos nuestras vidas", le contesta.

Todos salen de la nave y caminan hacia el local que según Saturus es una entrada sin vigilancia. Ellos lo siguen y al confirmar la ausencia de los guardias, entran por aquella puerta. Ninguno de ellos desconfía de la escaza protección, al contrario, posiblemente piensen que la gente que vigila ese centro de reclusión ha sido descuidada.

Saturus en voz baja les recuerda: "a partir de aquí nos separamos, no se olviden que no pueden ser vistos, esta misión es de entrar y salir, quien encuentre el objeto avise a los otros".

Posteriormente todos se separan. Saturus le advierte a Mia: "ten mucho cuidado cariño". Ella sonríe y le aprieta los cachetes mientras le confiesa, "eres encantador cuando te preocupas de esa manera."

Luego de separarse, Saturus camina por los pasillos y se esconde entre las sombras, también se fija en la posición de las cámaras para no ser detectado. El joven entra en una habitación en la cual puede visualizar algunas celdas, luego observa a las personas que están encerradas, las caras de estas personas reflejan el terror, el miedo de tener que vivir un día más en esas condiciones.

Saturus siente remordimiento, piensa en lo que Mia o sus padres hubieran hecho en su lugar. Luego analiza las posibilidades, teoriza que puede abatir a los guardias antes de que consigan avisar a lo demás. Se motiva pensando en darles a esas personas la oportunidad de vivir en libertad.

Sin embargo, en pleno pensamiento, antes de que pueda actuar, Saturus escucha la alarma activarse.

«Pero que rayos», piensa el joven mientras se esconde de los guardias que pasan por su lado.

Saturus intenta comunicarse con los demás, no obstante nadie contesta. El joven sale corriendo por el pasillo pero se encuentra con algunos guardias.

Saturus golpea a uno de ellos, le roba el arma y dispara al otro sujeto. El joven llega a otra habitación, se encuentra a otros tres guardias que comienzan a disparar inmediatamente, él se protege con la pared y disparando consigue impactar a uno de ellos. Luego lanza una granada de luz, la cual los deja temporalmente ciegos, este aprovecha y golpea a los dos sujetos, uno de ellos se queda agachado.

Saturus apunta el arma en la cabeza y piensa en la crueldad de esos sujetos y en lo justo que sería que pagasen con la misma moneda. En ese preciso momento, llega un sujeto desconocido con una espada en sus manos, él propio le dice al joven: "mátalo, haz justicia con tus propias manos".

Inesperadamente llegan más guardias y el joven se ve rodeado. El sujeto con la espada se deshace de todos ellos con cierta facilidad y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparece del sitio.

«¿Cómo lo ha hecho?, ¿Dónde rayos se ha metido?» piensa el joven Saturus cuando repentinamente escucha los gritos de Mia solicitando ayuda.

El joven corre hacia la dirección de donde provienen los gritos y la encuentra en el otro lado del pasillo.

Mia repara en la presencia del joven, a solo pocos metros de ella. Saturus se acerca y observa que ella está sangrando en el área del abdomen. "Mia estas desangrándote, tengo que sacarte de aquí", le indica el joven mientras intenta detener la hemorragia.

Mia le agarra la mano y la coloca encima de su rostro, luego le menciona moribundamente: "Saturus, es tarde, no tengo más energías, tienes que salir vivo de aquí, prométeme que saldrás sano y salvo de aquí". Saturus la ignora e intenta levantarla.

El joven corre con su amada muriéndose en sus brazos. Saturus busca entre las habitaciones alguna enfermería. Lo más cercano que consigue es un gabinete con materiales médicos.

"Mia, aguanta por favor", le suplica el joven mientras le cubre la herida. El pobre aún no se percató que el corazón de Mia dejó de latir.

«Maldición, no me abandones también», piensa desoladamente mientras los recuerdos de la muerte de su familia merodean por su mente.

Repentinamente el joven se ve rodeado por varios guardias quienes lo apuntan con sus armas y le exigen que se rinda. En este momento, Saturus sabe que no tiene nada que perder.


	5. Capítulo 5: El viaje espacial

**Capítulo 5: "El viaje espacial".**

Han pasado algunas semanas desde que Vegeta y compañía salieron de la tierra en búsqueda de la misteriosa nave espacial. Vegeta se encuentra entrenando y preparándose para el momento decisivo en el caso de que tengan que batallar con el ser que tiene aprisionada la mente de Goku.

Bulma entra en la habitación especializada para los entrenamientos y automáticamente la sala se desactiva. Vegeta coge las toallas para limpiarse el sudor y le pregunta a Bulma cuál es la posición de la nave.

"Estamos muy retrasados Vegeta y la nave que perseguimos aún no se ha detenido", le responde Bulma mientras observa los gestos de su marido.

"¿Estas realmente preocupado por Goku?", le pregunta cuidadosamente.

Vegeta se coloca la toalla encima del hombro y camina hacia la puerta mientras le responde: "no seas tonta, Kakarotto no me preocupa en lo más mínimo".

Vegeta se retira de la habitación, al mismo tiempo Bulma se pregunta si su marido les está ocultando algo.

En otra habitación de la nave Gohan está leyendo un libro y en ese momento Krilin lo interrumpe y le pregunta si puede acompañarlo. El amigo de Goku le entrega unas de las bebidas que trajo desde la cocina y el joven le agradece.

"Vaya, ¿no te recuerda esto los viejos tiempos?", le pregunta Krilin con mirada pensativa.

"Si, en aquellos tiempos yo era un niño y tú no tenías cabello", bromea el joven.

Ambos se ríen, Krilin se sienta en uno de los muebles y estira sus brazos. "Aquella vez, tuvimos que esperar por la llegada de Goku para detener a las fuerzas especiales Ginew y al propio Freezer, pero ahora, él no nos puede ayudar y su vida depende de nuestras acciones", le menciona seriamente a Gohan.

El joven lo observa con una mirada despreocupada, posa el libro encima de una mesa y le dice: "su vida está en nuestras manos, no obstante somos más fuertes que aquella vez, y sinceramente me alegra que Vegeta esta vez esté de nuestro lado".

Krilin sarcásticamente le responde: "confieso que no tengo la misma confianza que tú sobre Vegeta, ese hombre a veces me aterra".

Gohan sonríe y le interroga a Krilin: "¿has hablado con 18?".

"Bueno, la última vez que intenté comunicarme con ella, el maestro Roshi aún seguía con vida, por eso pienso que les está yendo bien sin mí", confiesa el amigo de Goku.

Gohan se ríe nuevamente y le agradece la compañía a Krilin, este último le pregunta si ha conversado con su madre, el joven le responde: "en este momento Videl está intentando comunicarse con ellos".

En la habitación destinada a las comunicaciones con la Tierra, Videl se encuentra observando una pantalla y al otro lado se distingue a Mr. Satán, quien está cuidando de Goku como se lo prometió a su hija. Videl intenta entender lo que está diciendo su padre, sin embargo no puede escuchar debido al ruidoso volumen provocado por los videojuegos de Goten y Trunks.

Esto hace enfadar a la joven, le pide a su padre que aguarde y luego les grita: "¿no pueden jugar en otra habitación?".

Trunks pausa el juego momentáneamente y le responde: "oye, no es mi culpa que hayan instalado las consolas en la misma sala", igualmente Goten menciona "además, está sala es la más cercana a la cocina".

Videl se levanta, coloca sus manos en las cabezas de los jóvenes y les pide amablemente: "¿será que pueden pausar el juego momentáneamente y retomarlo cuando acabe la transmisión?".

Como era de esperarse, ambos responden al mismo tiempo: "¡No!".

Videl se da la vuelta y le menciona a Goten: "bueno, como no me haces caso, llamaré a tu madre para que me de algunos consejos". Goten ignora lo dicho por la joven, sin embargo ella le pregunta a su padre si Milk se encuentra en las cercanías.

Mr. Satan le responde afirmativamente y le pregunta: "¿quieres que la llame?".

Trunks se levanta, camina hacia Videl y le menciona: "ni creas que nos puedas chantajear de esa manera, ya estamos crecidos y nuestras madres no nos asustan".

Videl sonríe y le responde: "pues, data la vuelta y revélame porque Goten ha desaparecido".

Trunks queda perplejo ante la ausencia de su amigo, luego observa que Videl intenta comunicarse con Bulma con los intercomunicadores de la habitación, el joven sale corriendo de la habitación mientras grita en voz alta: "Goten, eres un cobarde, ¡nunca más me dejes solo con esa maniática!".

Videl aprovecha el momento de paz y le pregunta a Satán como se encuentra el padre de Gohan.

Mr. Satán le responde que Milk y Mr. Popo lo están cuidando muy bien.

La joven detecta alguna preocupación en los gestos de su padre y le pregunta que es lo que le inquieta. "Bueno, es… ese tal Kremer, es un todo fanfarrón, nunca había visto un sujeto tan egocéntrico" le responde Mr. Satán mientras observa cuidadosamente hacia sus lados.

Videl detecta esta vez la ironía en las palabras del padre y le comenta: "sé que el sujeto es algo peculiar, pero tal vez puedas aprender algo de él".

Mr. Satán ignora lo comentado por su hija y le menciona orgullosamente: "pues no lo creo, yo soy el hombre más fuerte de la tierra, el enésimo campeón de las artes marciales, el salvador…".

Este es interrumpido por Kremer quien vestía solamente una bata encima, se acerca y le pregunta: "¿está usted pronto señor masajista?, tengo inmensos dolores en la espalda y últimamente me encuentro bastante estresado".

Satán se enoja y le reclama: "acaso no ves que estoy teniendo una charla con mi hija, además ¡no soy ningún masajista!".

Kremer reacciona ante el enojo del padre de Videl y se pregunta por qué los funcionarios de ese hotel son tan maleducados. Satán pierde la paciencia, se quita el cinturón del campeón mundial y lo reta a una pelea. En ese preciso momento Videl decide que ya vio suficiente, se despide rápidamente de su padre y apaga la pantalla.

Uno de los intercomunicadores de la sala se activa con la voz de Gohan quien le pregunta a su prometida si consiguió conversar con su padre, luego le informa que Bulma los está llamando pues tiene una novedad sobre el paradero de la nave.

Al cabo de unos minutos, todos se encuentran reunidos en el salón principal.

Bulma les anuncia su último informe: "acabo de recibir la última señal emitida por el localizador, la nave se ha detenido. Asumo que ya ha aterrizado en su planeta de origen".

Gohan decide preguntar: "dime Bulma, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta llegar al supuesto planeta?

Bulma verifica las estadísticas del informe mientras comenta: "veamos, esa nave es más rápida que la nuestra, así que nos ha sacado algunas horas de ventaja, pero según mis cálculos, en por lo menos 72 horas deberíamos acercarnos al local de aterrizaje".

Videl le pregunta a Bulma si sabe algo sobre el planeta de origen de la nave, la mujer de Vegeta le responde negativamente: "estamos en un lugar bastante alejado de nuestro planeta, incluso más que Namekusei, no es posible predecir qué es lo que nos vamos a encontrar allí".

Krilin anima a los demás y les recuerda: "no se preocupen muchachos, tenemos tres días para prepararnos, estaremos prontos ante cualquier acontecimiento".

Vegeta los interrumpe con su tono arrogante y les avisa: "no sean idiotas, nunca estaremos preparados para lo que nos podamos encontrar, podríamos aterrizar en un planeta de criaturas monstruosas devora-terrícolas o tal vez los pobladores nos vean como una amenaza y manden a estallar nuestra nave antes de entrar en su atmósfera. Solo hay una regla que tienen que respetar, no hagan nada y déjenme la iniciativa, me encargaré yo solo de cualquier amenaza".

Todos observan al saiyajin y aceptan unánimemente la regla propuesta por el padre de Trunks.

Al pasar las 72 horas, una alarma despierta a Bulma como anticipación a la llegada al local donde se encuentra el transporte espacial. Ella corre inmediatamente al salón principal y observa una gran estructura de metal acercándose peligrosamente a su nave. Bulma cambia el manejo automático por el manual e intenta desviar la nave de su trayectoria para evitar la colisión con ese extraño objeto.

Este movimiento violento y repentino hace despertar a los otros pasajeros. Krilin estaba durmiendo, se cae de la cama y pregunta en voz alta "¿qué está ocurriendo?, no puede ser, ¡nos están atacando!".

Vegeta aparece corriendo en dirección al salón mientras comenta: "cállate gusano, no nos están atacando, solamente nos desviamos de la trayectoria".

El saiyajin entra al salón y le reclama a Bulma: "cielos mujer, ahora entiendes porque te digo siempre que no manejes el carro".

Gohan también llega a la habitación y le pregunta a Bulma que ocurrió. Bulma verifica las pantallas y queda espantada al observar el tamaño del planeta en el cual aterrizó la nave desconocida: "Es gigante, es un planeta enorme, y casi chocábamos contra… lo que yo describiría como un satélite".

Videl y los jóvenes acababan de llegar y Bulma les pide que observen en la ventana lateral. Goten es el primero a verificar y repite exactamente lo dicho por la mujer de Vegeta: "Trunks mira, es un planeta grandísimo".

Gohan observa las pantallas y señala algunos "cuerpos" en movimiento en la órbita del planeta al mismo tiempo que le pregunta a Bulma: "¿eso son asteroides?".

Bulma le corrige explicándole: "No, son satélites, es un planeta con tecnología superior a la nuestra, eso me temo".

Vegeta verifica también las pantallas y les advierte: "hay dos objetos acercándose a una velocidad impresionante, deben ser naves, preparen los sistemas de defensa".

Bulma estaba a punto de apretar los botones de emergencia, lamentablemente, todos los sistemas entraron en colapso y la nave perdió energía. Las dos naves se detienen justo al frente de la ventana del salón principal.

Gohan entra en pánico mientras le pregunta a Bulma que está ocurriendo y por qué motivo perdieron la energía. Vegeta observa la ventana y le responde sin dudar: "fueron ellos, no quieren que nos fuguemos, pero afortunadamente tampoco quieren abatirnos".

La nave se activa nuevamente, asume el manejo automático y comienza a desplazarse sin que Vegeta y compañía puedan hacer mucho. Ellos ingresan a la atmósfera del planeta y a medida que se van acercando a la superficie, cada uno de ellos se queda más boquiabierto. Nunca habían observado un planeta tan moderno y tecnológico, es todo un placer para sus vistas. La nave llega a un local de aterrizaje y aterriza sin ningún problema.

Otra nave pasa por encima de ellos y aterriza justo al frente. Un sujeto acompañado por dos guardaespaldas sale de esa nave y se aproxima a nuestros guerreros.

La compuerta principal de la nave de Bulma se abre automáticamente y Vegeta es el único en salir. El otro sujeto se encuentra cara a cara con Vegeta y mientras se presenta le hace un gesto de bienvenida: "Bienvenido a nuestro planeta príncipe Vegeta. Me llamo Fédelem y soy el príncipe de los Metarujin".


	6. Capítulo 6: Tiempos de oscuridad

**Capítulo 6: "Tiempos de oscuridad".**

"Jefe, hemos detectado otra nave aterrizando en nuestras cercanías", informa un sujeto a su superior mientras observa el movimiento de la supuesta nave en una de sus pantallas.

"Eso es irrelevante, nos apegamos al plan", menciona el líder del grupo mientras afila su espada.

El sujeto de la espada se levanta y se acerca a la salida de la nave. "Ustedes dos vienen conmigo y tú Brunner, no te atrevas a escapar de este lugar".

"Si señor", le responde el soldado, quien aparenta ser una persona con un intelecto superior al del resto, por el otro lado, no parece que posea la habilidad ni la capacidad de combatir físicamente contra otros enemigos.

Los desconocidos entran en unas instalaciones que aparentan ser un centro de reclusión. "Sepárense, encuentren al alcaide de este lugar y tráiganme su cabeza", les indica el jefe.

El extraño sujeto usa una armadura bastante ligera, tiene una espada guardada en una funda colocada en su cintura, al estilo samurái.

Él camina tranquilamente por los pasillos y escucha la voz de varias personas que se encontraban en los vestidores. En ese local consigue a un grupo de guardias vistiéndose luego de completar su jornada laboral.

"Disculpen, ¿saben dónde puedo encontrar a vuestro jefe?", les pregunta amablemente.

Uno de los guardias saca la pistola de su casillero y dispara al sujeto, los otros se cubren mientras intentan recargar sus armas. El espadachín aparece detrás del guardia que disparó, este último no se percató de su presencia.

"Bien, tendré que obtener las respuestas de otra manera", menciona el sujeto mientras sonríe.

"¡Ah!", grita de dolor el guardia al mismo tiempo que la espada del sujeto atraviesa su pecho.

El espadachín es visiblemente rápido y muy habilidoso, luego de esquivar varias balas, degüella a los guardias uno por uno, hasta que al final solo queda un único sobreviviente.

"Bien, tú eliges si quieres compartir el mismo destino que tus compañeros, yo con toda benevolencia te lo concederé", le advierte el sujeto entretanto su espada roza el cuello del amenazado.

Este último da unos pasos hacia atrás e inesperadamente agarra la espada con sus dos manos y la jala atravesándose el abdomen.

"¿Un suicida?", se pregunta sorprendentemente el espadachín.

El guardia, con sus pocas fuerzas, estira su brazo derecho y aprieta un botón de emergencia que estaba escondido bajo un poster colgado en la pared.

Una alarma se activa y con ella seguramente llegarán los refuerzos que puedan detener al asesino de la espada. "Te veré en el infierno idiota", sonríe adoloridamente el guardia antes de perder la conciencia.

"Muy hábil de tu parte, de todas formas eso no me detendrá", menciona serenamente el espadachín quien sale caminando de los vestuarios y enfunda su espada.

Durante su búsqueda, se encuentra con varios guardias, a cada uno de ellos les daba la oportunidad de vivir si le indicaba el paradero del alcaide, sin embargo, no obtiene información de ninguno de los sujetos uniformados, por eso les asesina sin ningún titubeo.

Repentinamente escucha algunos disparos y decide dirigirse a ese lugar. El espadachín se esconde detrás de una pared mientras observa a un sujeto enfrentándose a los guardias. Este sujeto es Saturus, quien empleando una eficiente técnica de lucha, los supera y termina apuntando con un arma a uno de sus contrincantes.

"Mátalo, haz justicia con tus propias manos", es lo que le aconseja el asesino mientras se percata sobre la llegada de nuevos guardias.

Posteriormente, la sala queda rodeada de guardias, sin embargo, el espadachín no demuestra piedad y los elimina con cierta facilidad. Luego observa a Saturus huir de la sala.

«Debe ser uno de tripulantes de la otra nave», asume el espadachín mientras persigue a Saturus sigilosamente.

Minutos después, Saturus se encuentra nuevamente rodeado por guardias y el cuerpo de Mia yace encima de sus brazos. El joven está dispuesto a pelear una última batalla, sin importar dar su vida, pues en esta lamentable situación ya no tiene nada que perder.

Afortunadamente, antes de que pueda reaccionar y cometer alguna imprudencia, el espadachín aparece y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos los guardias acaban en el piso.

«Otra vez ese sujeto», piensa pasmosamente Saturus.

"Dime quien eres, ¿qué es lo quieres?", el joven desafía al extraño.

El asesino aparece por detrás del joven, Saturus siente su presencia acechando su sombra: «es demasiado rápido, con esa espada definitivamente es letal».

"Dime joven, ¿también te pagaron para asesinar al alcaide?", le pregunta.

Saturus posa el cuerpo de su amada. "Yo… no, solo vine a robar un objeto, no somos asesinos".

El sujeto baja la guardia y limpia su espalda con un pañuelo. "Bien, no me gusta la competencia, tomaré en serio tus palabras".

Saturus se agacha, observa a Mia con mucha tristeza y le cierra los ojos.

"No soy solo un asesino, también soy sentimental. Te dejaré matar al alcaide para vengar la muerte de la chica, pero yo me quedaré con el premio", le indica el espadachín.

Saturus rechaza la oferta del extraño: "Nada de esto importa, ya he perdido a todas las personas que alguna vez he querido".

"¿Deseas unirte a tu amada chico?", le pregunta el sujeto sin escrúpulos.

Un Saturus amenazado se levanta y observa discretamente una de las armas que se encuentra a poca distancia de él.

"Saturus, ¿me consigues escuchar?", la voz del tío proveniente del dispositivo comunicador interrumpe esta tensa situación.

"Contesta joven, créeme, no podrías alcanzar esa arma sin perder una mano en el intento", le aconseja el espadachín.

"Aquí estoy tío", le contesta el joven. "Ya conseguí el objeto, aunque no tengo idea de cómo se activó la alarma, estuve en medio de una balacera y…"

Inesperadamente se escuchan algunos disparos en la comunicación.

"Maldición, ¡maldición!, estoy rodeado, estoy en la ala sur, cerca del gabinete del alcaide, Saturus necesito…"

La comunicación se interrumpe y Saturus corre inmediatamente al lugar indicado por su familiar. El espadachín lo acompaña y elimina a todo ser que se atravesara en el medio. Ambos llegan al ala sur y se esconden detrás de un muro.

Saturus mira uno de los cadáveres en el suelo y lo señala. "Ese sujeto no es guardia".

Por el otro lado, el espadachín admite conocer al sujeto: "Es uno de los míos, no eres el único con bajas en esta batalla, afortunadamente, no me importan en lo absoluto".

Ambos estaban distraídos observando el baño de sangre y las numerosas bajas que trajo este conflicto. Por consiguiente, no detectaron la presencia de un sujeto que recién entró en el mismo local donde se encuentran.

"Bueno, bueno, ¿qué es lo que tenemos aquí?", pregunta en voz alta el mismo sujeto custodiado por guardias.

"Levántense por favor señores", les pide el sujeto, mientras los guardias los apuntan con sus armas y les gritan: "¡Pongan las manos en la cabeza!".

"¿Eres el alcaide de este local?", pregunta el espadachín.

"Si, lo soy. Pero ahora, debido a su estúpida intervención, han enviado refuerzos de otras regiones y no admito que alguna otra persona ponga en duda mi mandato en este lugar", les advierte enojadamente.

"Bueno, no te tendrás que preocupar más por tu puesto de trabajo. Déjame presentarme, soy Stalon, y alguien me ha pagado muchísimo dinero por tu cabeza".

"¿Qué dices?", le pregunta el alcaide. Luego se ríe descontroladamente ignorando la amenaza que se encuentra a pocos metros de él.

Saturus observa a Stalon e interpreta sus gestos como señal de ataque. Ellos se levantan rápidamente. Mientras Stalon elimina el flanco derecho, Saturus golpea a uno de los guardias del otro lado y dispara en las piernas de otro.

El alcaide intenta escaparse pero es intervenido por Stalon, quien apoya su espada en el hombro izquierdo del sujeto.

Mientras el alcaide ruega cobardemente por su vida, Saturus siente el movimiento de algunas naves y un ruido infernal atormenta a todos lo que están en el local.

"Los refuerzos han llegado", le indica el espadachín al joven Saturus.

"¡Huye joven!, no podremos acabar con todos ellos. Mi nave se encuentra escondida en el este de este sitio", le informa Stalon.

Sin embargo Saturus tiene otra preocupación: "pero, mi tío, tengo que ayudarlo".

"Tu tío está muerto, somos los únicos sobrevivientes", le revela el espadachín.

"No hay escape para ustedes, no sean tan ilusos, tardarán solo segundos en entrar a las instalaciones, ellos suelen disparar y luego preguntan", les advierte despavoridamente el alcaide.

Stalon se hartó de escuchar las palabras de ese disociado, y con su espada concluye la misión acabando con la vida del alcaide.

"¡Vámonos!", le grita Stalon. El espadachín y Saturus huyen del local, salen por una ventana, saltan las rejas y consiguen escapar antes que los refuerzos entrasen al centro de reclusión.

Posteriormente entran en la nave y Stalon manda inmediatamente a Brunner a cerrar las puertas y despegar la nave.

El vehículo espacial ya se encuentra a una distancia bastante alejada del planeta y Brunner les informa que no están siendo perseguidos. Saturus aún no se ha recuperado de lo ocurrido y se queda en un rincón separado de los demás. Brunner deja la nave en piloto automático y se dedica a hablar su jefe.

"¿Qué quieres?", le pregunta Stalon con cara de pocos amigos.

"No dudo que haya cumplido la misión jefe, pero confieso mi profunda preocupación. Siempre que cumplimos el trabajo alguien se queda en el camino, ¿Por qué en esta ocasión en cambio, un sujeto desconocido se junta con nosotros?".

Stalon se quita la armadura exponiendo las diversas cicatrices marcadas en su cuerpo. El espadachín observa a Saturus y confiesa: "el chico nos puede servir de ayuda, lo vi batallar, tiene talento, además perdió recientemente a sus seres queridos, ya no tiene por lo que luchar, nosotros le daremos un motivo".

El viaje duró unos cuantos días sin embargo Saturus no ha pronunciado ninguna palabra, solo descansa en un colchón, a veces suele comer lo que Brunner le deja pero el joven sigue afectado, pues solo piensa en la supuesta maldición de su pueblo y como los tentáculos de ésta se expanden y perjudican a todas las personas que le rodean, incluyendo a sus seres más queridos.

La nave aterriza en una estación espacial abandonada, local que Stalon describe como su hogar. Luego de unos días, Saturus se instaló en la estación y comenzó a interactuar de a poco con Brunner y Stalon.

Entretanto recibieron la jugosa recompensa por su última misión, la cual el propio Stalon decide compartir con Saturus con la intención de integrarlo en su equipo, sin embargo este último no lo acepta.

"Sr. Saturus, el jefe quiere hablar con usted", le solicita Brunner al joven mientras Saturus se encontraba meditando.

Ambos recorren los pasillos y entran en la habitación del jefe, allí los esperaba Stalon quien no se encontraba satisfecho por el rechazo de Saturus.

"Siéntense por favor, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar. Vaya, que mal anfitrión que soy, ¿Alguien quiere una bebida?", pregunta el espadachín.

Saturus le responde que se encuentra bien mientras que Brunner le pide un té helado. Stalon ignora el pedido de Brunner y le aconseja que se prepare uno él mismo.

"¿Por qué has rechazado mi oferta?", le pregunta Stalon mientras Brunner se retira de la habitación para prepararse su propio té.

"Mis disculpas, pero… no soy ningún asesino", le confiesa Saturus.

"Creo que nos estás juzgando cruelmente. No somos asesinos, somos mercenarios, nos pagan por un objetivo, ¿te suena familiar?".

"No entremos en comparaciones, ¡nunca asesinamos personas!", le grita disgustadamente.

"Cálmate Saturus. Nuestros objetivos son personas crueles, asesinos, ladrones, corruptos, lo que hacemos se puede definir con una palabra, justicia. Tu propio viste a esas personas encarceladas, siendo tratadas como animales. El alcaide era un monstruo y los guardias que asesiné disfrutaban maltratar a esos pobres inocentes", reflexiona el espadachín.

"Dime, ¿cuándo estabas apuntando a ese guardia, no pensaste que era mejor hacer justicia por tus propias manos?"

"Si, pero…", Saturus se queda callado.

"Lo que hacemos, es un mal menor, vengamos la muerte y sufrimiento de muchas personas inocentes, tal como tu tío y Mía".

Mientras tanto, Brunner entra en la habitación nuevamente bebiéndose el té que se preparó.

"La maldición que sentenció a mi pueblo, acecha a las personas que me rodean, de igual manera si pienso quedarme aquí y colaborar con ustedes, todo acabará mal", les revela Saturus.

"Lo siento no creo en supersticiones", le responde Brunner.

"Pienso que toda esta maldición, no es algo real. Tienes que sacarte esa idea de la mente chico", le advierte el espadachín.

"Lo que tu llamas maldición, pienso que es un conjunto de variables y sucesos que han cambiado el curso de tu vida, para crecer y hacerte una persona mejor, y todo esto te trajo hasta nosotros, si trabajamos juntos podemos revertir esa situación", le explica Brunner.

"Les agradezco las palabras, solo les pido un tiempo para pensar en vuestra propuesta", responde Saturus.

Stalon se levanta y observa una de las pinturas de su cuarto. "Mañana partiremos a una misión, si piensas venir con nosotros te esperaremos en la nave".

Saturus les vuelve agradecer y se retira de la habitación.

"Jefe, ¿crees que lo hemos convencido?", pregunta Brunner con alguna desconfianza.

Stalon hace una pausa de reflexión y luego le contesta: "Mañana obtendremos la respuesta de Saturus, si no piensa colaborar, temo que mi paciencia termine y tendremos que deshacernos de él".

Al día siguiente, la nave está abastecida y ambos mercenarios se encuentran esperando la llegada de Saturus.

"Aquí estoy, disculpen la demora", se disculpa el joven.

Stalon sonríe, lo invita a entrar a la nave y le avisa que durante el viaje lo entrenará. Finalmente la nave despega de la estación y parte en camino hacia su nuevo objetivo.

La primera misión fue un éxito rotundo, Saturus se destacó por su inteligencia táctica con la cual consigue localizar los objetivos y derrotarlos sin consecuencias o bajas colaterales.

Sin embargo, luego de varios meses y un sin número de misiones conseguidas, Saturus comprendió que cada uno de sus objetivos requiere una planificación diferente, lamentablemente en algunos casos, los planes no salen como había ideado, resultando en varias muertes y mucha sangre derramada.

Saturus piensa que se ha liberado de la maldición de su pueblo, las palabras de Stalon y sus posteriores acciones, han manipulado y cambiado la perspectiva del joven. Para Saturus, el poder de la justicia es ahora su doctrina a seguir, eso significa que todo el trabajo que han conseguido hasta ahora, ha sido por un bien mayor, pero hay una cuestión que aún no ha incomodado la nublada mente del joven, ¿se ha vuelto Saturus un ser sanguinario?.

Esa es la parte que asusta, el joven ya no posee pensamientos moralistas, ya no podemos percibir si Saturus consigue aún diferenciar el bien y el mal. Lo que si podemos confirmar, es que el joven se ha convertido en un guerrero excepcional y en un líder táctico.

Lo único que mantiene a Saturus lejos de perder la cordura, es su código ético, heredado por su mentor. "Matar si es necesario, proteger a los inocentes". Fue la primera regla que le enseño el espadachín.

No obstante, han pasado casi dos años desde que Stalon reclutó al joven y el propio Saturus no piensa abandonar la estación ni sus funciones como mercenario.

Pero a partir de este momento, cuando Stalon recibe una nueva misión y se encuentra a punto de informar a sus dos pupilos, algo hará cambiar al joven y definitivamente, no será para su bien.

"Bien, tenemos que ir a un planeta de pequeñas dimensiones, pero en este caso, capturaremos a nuestro objetivo y lo llevaremos a nuestro cliente", les informa Stalon.

"He revisado todos los informes y estadísticas. Algo extraño está ocurriendo en ese planeta, en los últimos meses varios habitantes han perdido sus vidas, ¿será obra de ese sujeto?", se pregunta Brunner.

"¿Qué piensas Saturus?", le interroga el espadachín.

"Hagámoslo", contesta el joven mientras se coloca una armadura parecida al de su mentor.

La nave se acerca al planeta y aterriza en todo el centro del poblado, donde según los cálculos de Brunner, fue el local donde se vio por última vez al sujeto que tienen que capturar.

"Cielos, nuestros sensores térmicos no registran ningún movimiento, este lugar parece estar desolado", les advierte Brunner. "Lo más preocupante, es que la última lectura que hicimos mientras la nave viajaba rumbo a este planeta, hace unos días atrás, detectó y reconoció muestras de vida en este mismo poblado, cientos de ellas para ser más exacto".

"Bien, eso facilitará nuestra búsqueda, no tendremos que ocultarnos", comenta Saturus.

El espadachín y su pupilo salen de la nave. Observan las calles vacías, una niebla densa rodea sus pies. Ellos entran en un bar y observan que el lugar está encharcado de sangre.

"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí?", se pregunta en voz alta Saturus.

"Parece que se han matado entre ellos", le comenta Stalon y luego llama a Saturus para que se le acerque.

"¿Acaso es…?", se preguntaba el joven quien no puede acabar la frase, porque un pensamiento inquietante merodea en su mente. «Hay algo extraño en todo esto, no son las muertes, es una presencia que me aterroriza, me hace sentir de vuelta al exacto momento en el cual mi planeta fue destruido».

"Si, es él, nuestro objetivo, sin vida…", le confirma Stalon.

"Bien, parece que hemos perdido nuestro tiempo, volvamos a la nave", le sugiere el mentor.

"Pero, ¿no quieres saber qué es lo que ha pasado en este lugar?".

Stalon se acerca al bar, coge algunas botellas, y se bebe una de las que estaban abiertas. "En lo más mínimo", le responde el espadachín.

Stalon abandona el lugar y le menciona a Saturus desde cierta lejanía: "Te esperaremos en la nave, no tardes mucho, no me agradaría conocer quién o qué cosa ha provocado esta masacre".

Saturus analiza los detalles de la escena del crimen, en su mente crea una ilusión con la cual consiga explicar cómo es que llegaron a morir todas las personas de ese local.

Él encuentra un pasillo secreto detrás de una pared falsa. Baja las escaleras y enciende la luz para conseguir visualizar mejor el lugar.

Repentinamente una sombra pasa por su frente y luego por sus lados. Saturus se impacienta: "¡Muéstrate cobarde, no andes con juegos!".

Una voz le hace llamar la atención: "Joven Saturus, consigo ver tu oscuridad, ¿Cuál es el peligroso secreto que no le cuentas a los demás?".

"No sé de lo que estás hablando, ¿Dónde estás?", pregunta el joven mientras intenta localizar la proveniencia de la voz.

La sombra se detiene a su derecha, una forma oscura e incorpórea es observada por Saturus. El joven sabe que es inútil atacarla y una pregunta inesperada hace congelar su cuerpo.

"¿Quieres vengarte del Titán, cierto chico?", comenta la voz.

«¿Cómo rayos sabe del Titán?», se pregunta compresiblemente el joven.

"Lo consigo ver, en tu corazón, la oscuridad de tu ser quiere venganza, quieres hacer justicia por la muerte de tus padres, ¿o me equivoco?".

Saturus no consigue responderle, muchas dudas y cuestiones merodean por su mente.

"Puedo ayudarte. La supuesta maldición no existe. Vuestro rey lamentablemente traicionó a su pueblo, perdió la cordura, desató la ira del Titán. Puedo hacerte más fuerte para enfrentar al monstruo que aniquiló a tu raza".

Saturus finalmente reacciona y le lanza una pregunta: "¿Cómo piensas ayudarme? ¿Cómo puedo encontrarlo y derrotarlo?".

La sombra nuevamente se mueve y se sitúa detrás del joven. "Esas preguntas se responderán a su debido tiempo. Entiendo porque te juntaste a los mercenarios, quieres hacer justicia con tus propias manos. Te estoy concediendo la oportunidad de tu vida".

Saturus solamente desconfía, "¿Qué tan ingenuo crees que soy?, no acabaré como toda esta gente, no puedo confiar en ti".

La voz le responde: "Ellos sirven para un propósito. Lo entenderás cuando obtengas un poder mayor. Sigue la oscuridad de tu corazón, deja que te guie a tu nuevo destino. Varios kilómetros hacia el sur de este poblado, encontraras un templo en condicione nefastas, allí nos encontraremos nuevamente".

La sombra desaparece y Saturus queda solo pensando en la conversación que acaba de tener.

El joven tiene ahora que tomar una difícil decisión. Él es lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender que no se puede confiar en esa sombra y menos aun cuando el cobarde no es capaz de mostrar su rostro, por el otro lado, su sed de curiosidad y venganza lo empuja cada vez a pensar en emprender un viaje para explorar el local indicado por el ente desconocido. ¿Será que la voluntad de encontrar respuestas ante tantas dudas se interpondrá ante su raciocinio y capacidad de sobrevivencia?.


	7. Capítulo 7: La traición de Vegeta

**Capítulo 7: "La traición de Vegeta".**

Cara a cara, el príncipe de los Metarujin en frente del príncipe de los Saiyajin. Uno de ellos conoce la historia y la cultura de la otra raza, por el otro lado, Vegeta nunca había escuchado sobre la existencia del planeta Metarusei.

El saiyajin respetuosamente le da la mano. Entretanto Fédelem le confiesa: "lamentamos la prematura extinción de su raza, de parte mía y de nuestro Rey, les ofrecemos nuestra invitación y una cordial bienvenida". El príncipe se inclina en señal de respeto.

"Déjate de formalidades. Explícame porque nos atrajiste hasta tu planeta", Vegeta no anda con rodeos.

"Veo que heredó la impaciencia de su padre. Por favor, síganme hasta nuestras instalaciones, les responderemos todas sus preguntas cuando se sientan más descansados del largo viaje, mientras tanto pueden dejar su nave aquí, les aseguro que ningún miembro de nuestra dinastía la moverá de su lugar", les asegura el metarujin.

Vegeta acepta la invitación y llama a sus compañeros a salir de la nave. Todos quedan maravillados al visualizar la pintoresca ciudad. Bulma admite que la tecnología de este mundo está a años luz de la ingeniería terrícola.

Las personas usan trajes modernos, parecen pesados, sin embargo, los movimientos de la gente evidencia que son más confortables de lo que parecen.

En el cielo solo se visualiza el tráfico de vehículos voladores. Gohan destaca la armonía que concilia la naturaleza junto con su impresionante infraestructura.

Aparentemente los metarujin son una raza excepcional, civilizada y comandada por una dinastía competente y progresista.

Ellos ingresan en la nave del Príncipe. Este último les pide que entren con él dentro del círculo amarillo que se sitúa en la sala de control principal.

"¿Qué es esto?", pregunta inocentemente Goten.

Fédelem le hace un gesto a su tripulación y uno de sus súbditos aprieta un botón del painel electrónico.

En menos de dos segundos, todos los que estaban en el interior del circulo fueron transportados a otro local, probablemente, las instalaciones donde acogen a los huéspedes.

"Bien, hemos llegado", les informa el Príncipe.

"¿Poseen tecnología de teletransportación?", les pregunta una Bulma maravillada.

"¡Oh Dios Mio!, disculpen, ¿me podría decir dónde están los baños?", interroga Krilin avergonzadamente, quien quedó con nauseas debido al repentino viaje.

El Príncipe le señala el camino y les pide disculpas pues se le olvidó avisar que los primeros viajes son difíciles de digerir.

Posteriormente los lleva hacia una habitación y les pide que aguarden unos minutos. Todos esperan en el cuarto mientras que Goten y Trunks aprenden rápidamente a apagar y encender las luces mediante un comando de voces después de leer el manual de la habitación. Por suerte, debido a que no entienden el idioma que está escrito, es lo único que aprendieron a hacer.

Minutos después, alguien abre la puerta, una mujer llamada Ánika les informa que el Príncipe organizó un banquete y solicitó directamente que los llevara para ese lugar.

Ellos llegan a una sala descomunal con decenas de mesas juntas todas llenas de comidas. El Príncipe se encuentra sentado al fondo de la habitación y les pide que disfruten de la comida.

"Por favor chicos, sean un poco más formales, no coman como…", les solicitaba Bulma, aunque un poco tarde, ya todos se encontraban a comer toscamente.

El único que no se dedicó a comer fue Vegeta, quien se acerca a Fédelem y le pide tener una conversa privada. El Príncipe de los Metarujin le pregunta cuáles son sus inquietudes.

"¿Por qué enviaron una nave a la Tierra?", pregunta directamente Vegeta.

"Has malinterpretado la situación, nosotros no hemos enviado esa nave. Alguien se infiltró en nuestras filas y la robó", le confiesa el metarujin.

"Me es difícil creer en esa versión", le responde francamente Vegeta.

"Sr. Vegeta, así como usted, tengo plena curiosidad en descubrir quién nos traicionó y por cual motivo enviaron la nave especialmente a vuestro planeta", admite el Príncipe.

"Sabemos que la nave aterrizó aquí, si no has descubierto quién la robó, ¿no te preocupa saber porque no se encontraba nadie en su interior?", pregunta Vegeta.

"Francamente, eso es lo que más me preocupa", le responde el Príncipe.

Entretanto el metarujin solicita unas bebidas a sus sirvientes. "Mañana los llevaré personalmente al local donde mantenemos esa nave. Podrás hacerles más preguntas al jefe de nuestras fuerzas armadas".

"Ahora con su permiso". Fédelem se levanta y rechaza los copos que trajo su sirviente.

"Dénselo a ellos", le pide el Príncipe. "Ánika les indicará sus habitaciones, les pido por favor que descansen para ahorrar sus energías. Hasta mañana Príncipe Vegeta".

Fédelem se retira y Gohan aprovecha la oportunidad para conversar con Vegeta. "Sr. Vegeta, ¿cree que nos están ocultando algo?".

"Probablemente. Pero noto en su mirada que algo lo tiene aterrorizado, creo que en lo que se refiere a la desaparición de la nave, está diciendo la verdad", contesta Vegeta.

En la mañana siguiente, Vegeta ya se encuentra en los pasillos del local esperando a que lo llevasen a la instalación donde tienen la nave. Gohan y Videl también se despiertan temprano y Bulma prácticamente no consiguió dormir pues ella debe encontrarse en su paraíso tecnológico.

Ánika los encuentra esperando en los pasillos. "¿Dónde se encuentran los demás?", pregunta la mujer.

"Esos insectos no saben el significado de la palabra madrugar", le contesta Vegeta desconsideradamente.

Bulma, la pareja de jóvenes y Vegeta acompañan a Ánika hacia la entrada del local. Allí se encontraba el Príncipe, quien los invitó a entrar al vehículo, el cual despegó custodiado por guardias imperiales y se dirige al local donde se encuentra la nave.

Aterrizan en una zona aislada, llena de vegetación y sin ningún poblador en sus cercanías. Luego salieron de la nave y el Príncipe les pide aguardar un momento.

En aquel local no se visualiza alguna infraestructura, solo plantaciones y algunos animales exóticos. El Príncipe les explica que las instalaciones mejor conocidas como el instituto de defensa imperial, se encuentran bajo la superficie.

Inesperadamente el piso se abre y del hueco sale una plataforma, en cuya superficie se encuentran algunos científicos metarujin. El Príncipe les solicita que extraigan la nave robada. Uno de los científicos utiliza un aparato, con el cual teclea un código y repentinamente hace aparecer a la nave en la misma plataforma de la cual salieron.

El Príncipe se acerca a la nave y coloca su mano en la parte trasera de la máquina. Ésta se activa y la puerta se abre.

"Pero, ¿cómo lo logró?", se pregunta sorpresivamente Videl.

"Es fácil Sra. Videl, la nave solo se abre con reconocimiento del ADN de nuestra raza", explica el metarujin.

En ese momento un sujeto aparece a través del uso de la telenstraportación de la plataforma. "Príncipe Fédelem, no esperaba su visita en este maravilloso día", menciona mientras se acerca a la nave.

"Buenos días Káradon, lamento no haberte avisado, realmente no estaba en mis planes visitarte en estos días", le confiesa el Príncipe.

Káradon observa a nuestros guerreros y le pregunta a Fédelem quienes son los invitados.

"Al frente tuyo se encuentra el Príncipe Vegeta junto a algunos amigos y familiares".

«¿Príncipe Vegeta?, ¿el saiyajin?», piensa detenidamente el jefe de las fuerzas armadas.

Káradon aprieta los puños y demuestra alguna aversión hacia el saiyajin.

"Tienes algún problema hombrecito", Vegeta lo provoca.

Repentinamente Káradon grita: "¡Asesino!" y ataca súbitamente al saiyajin.

Vegeta fácilmente lo esquiva y vuela a unos metros alejado de la tierra.

"Káradon, ¿pero qué rayos estás haciendo?, te ordeno que te detengas", le ordena el Príncipe, sin embargo el General no lo escucha.

El militar vuela acercándose a Vegeta quien no esperaba que tuviese esa habilidad. En uno de sus brazos posee una armadura con la cual consigue concentrar toda su energía y golpea de lleno en la cara de Vegeta.

El saiyajin retrocede pero se mantiene sereno. "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?", le insinúa Vegeta.

En medio de la pelea, Videl le pregunta a Gohan si deberían intervenir. El joven le responde que seguirán las ordenes de Vegeta y dejaran que el saiyajin se encargue el asunto. Entretanto Bulma ignora la batalla y le echa un vistazo al interior de la nave.

Káradon usa su armadura para potenciar sus ataques y aumentar su velocidad, sin embargo, en cada uno de sus ataques Vegeta lo esquiva. El saijayin lo agarra por el brazo y lo lanza al suelo. El militar cae de mala forma pero eso no lo detiene.

"Pagaras por el sufrimiento causado a mi hija", menciona el General en voz alta. Al mismo tiempo saca dos cápsulas y las lanza al aire.

Las cápsulas explotan y el humo liberado por la explosión se expande por el cielo. Vegeta vigila los movimientos de su contrincante ignorando lo que se está formando arriba.

"¿Qué es eso?", se pregunta Videl mientras señala el cielo.

El humo se disipa y se logran distinguir dos formas idénticas, dos monstruos creados científicamente.

"Siento dos ki fuera de lo común", menciona un Gohan intrigado.

Vegeta solo observa austeramente a las criaturas, no se molesta ni siquiera en preocuparse.

"¡Káradon!, ¿Qué significa esto?, pensábamos que los monstruos fueron eliminados en su totalidad", le reclama un Príncipe notablemente enojado.

"Mentí mi Príncipe, como líder defensor de este planeta, actué por el bien de mi gente. Conservé sus ADN y los mejoré, lo hice para defendernos de verdaderos monstruos impiadosos como él", le confiesa el militar mientras señala a Vegeta.

"¡Atáquenlo, venguemos la muerte de Sentus!", les ordena Káradon.

Uno de ellos ataca a Vegeta pero el saiyajin lo esquiva, no obstante, la otra criatura leyó a la perfección los movimientos de Vegeta y lo golpea por la espalda, haciéndolo caer y chocar contra un árbol.

Súbitamente los monstruos se juntan en el cielo y sacan un poderoso ataque de energía que sale de sus bocas, impactando en el local donde cayó Vegeta.

"Lo han logrado, Sentus al fin descansará en paz", menciona el General con tono de alivio.

"Nunca subestimes a Vegeta", le advierte Gohan.

Vegeta aparece detrás de las criaturas convertido en ssj. "Tendrán que hacerlo mejor insectos".

Una de las criaturas vuelve a atacar, Vegeta se percata que estaban usando la misma estrategia pero esta vez anticipa al segundo monstruo y lo golpea en el estómago.

Luego habilidosamente le agarra una de las piernas y golpea al otro usando a su gemelo como arma.

"Tienes razón, lo subestime", confiesa el militar. "Pero hay algo que aprendes luego de tantos años al servicio de las fuerzas armadas, siempre ten un as bajo la manga".

Káradon lanza otra cápsula que explota en medio de los dos monstruos, y cuando el humo desaparece, ambos se fusionan en un demonio impresionante.

El monstruo es el primero en atacar, Vegeta lo esquiva y lo patea en la espalda, no obstante, la criatura no se resiente y desaparece del lugar. Vegeta intenta sentir los movimientos del contrincante y luego expulsa varias bolas energías de sus manos, una de las cuales impacta en el monstruo, el saiyajin consigue claramente hacerle daño.

La criatura se aleja y utiliza la misma técnica acumulando una cantidad de energía considerable en su boca y lanzándola al saiyajin, Vegeta no se mueve y estira el brazo, haciendo detener el ataque con su mano. Repentinamente el monstruo aparece detrás de Vegeta, pero el saiyajin ya se esperaba esa jugada, lo que no tuvo en cuenta, es que el poderoso ataque que estaba deteniendo era una trampa.

Toda la energía que impactó en la mano de Vegeta había desaparecido y mientras el guerrero estaba pendiente de los movimientos de la criatura, esa misma energía se unificó formando una especie de anillo que se enrolló alrededor de la muñeca de Vegeta. El saiyajin se percata que no puede controlar el brazo, y es atacado súbitamente por el enemigo.

Aun conociendo las desventajas de poder utilizar solamente un brazo, el saiyajin supera fácilmente la criatura en el combate físico, hasta que en algún momento, el monstruo esquiva el ataque del guerrero y muy velozmente atrapa la otra mano de Vegeta y le coloca otro anillo, con el cual logra neutralizar al marido de Bulma. Seguidamente lo golpea en la cabeza y lo hace retroceder unos metros, en ese instante lanza un tercer anillo que le atrapa las piernas.

Vegeta intenta reventar los anillos pero falla en liberarse. La criatura aparece debajo de él y de su barriga acumula una sorprendente cantidad de energía y se la lanza al saiyajin quien no puede reaccionar ante la amenaza y le impacta de lleno.

Káradon vuelve a pensar que la batalla ha finalizado pero Vegeta le demuestra nuevamente lo contrario.

El humo formado por la explosión se disipa y la figura del saiyajin se muestra intacta. Vegeta luce sin daño aparente, solamente quedó con la ropa un poco rasgada. El saiyajin eleva su ki y expulsa su energía haciendo explotar los magníficos anillos.

El aura de ssj rodea a Vegeta quien advierte: "Si esto es todo lo que puedes hacer, te advierto que aún no he empezado a pelear en serio".

Káradon luce aterrado pues desconocía los niveles de poder a los que han llegado los saiyajin, sin embargo, aún no se da por vencido y ordena a la criatura atacar con todas sus fuerzas.

Vegeta toma la iniciativa y pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con el monstruo, logra aventajarse y propinarle golpes extremadamente dolorosos, todo esto para dar a entender al jefe de las fuerzas armadas que no puede detener al Príncipe de los saiyajin.

En plena batalla, una persona desconocida se dirige a Káradon: "Deténgase General Káradon, ese sujeto no fue quien asesinó a Sentus".

El Príncipe metarujin se acerca a Káradon y le pregunta a la otra persona: "Diosa Fibi ¿Lo ha visualizado?, ¿Sabe quién le quitó la vida al Sr. Sentus?"

"Si mi Príncipe, fue un sujeto de la misma raza que Sentus, un demonio con poderes ilimitados, ese mismo sujeto fue derrotado por el Sr. Vegeta y sus compañeros", explica la Diosa.

En plena conversa Gohan les grita: "¡Tengan cuidado!".

Una grande figura cae del cielo y se acerca al local donde están los metarujin.

Vegeta aparece en el medio de ellos y alza la mano amortiguando la caída del monstruo y evitando que el cuerpo de la criatura aplaste a los que se encuentran debajo de él. Luego lo lanza a unos pocos metros del lugar, dando por sentado quien salió victorioso de la batalla.

El saiyajin posa los pies en el suelo y desafía al jefe de las fuerzas armadas: "Bien, eso ha sido un buen calentamiento".

Káradon ignora los comentarios del saiyajin, se acerca al monstruo y coloca la mano encima de la criatura, la cual desaparece convirtiéndose en humo absorbido por una cápsula parecida a las que lanzó anteriormente.

"Has ganado saiyajin, ustedes se han demostrado más fuertes de lo que alguna vez he imaginado. Por un momento he perdido la cabeza, me disculpo por el malentendido", confiesa casi avergonzadamente.

El Príncipe se dirige autoritariamente hacia su subordinado: "Káradon, me has desobedecido, has colocado en peligro a toda nuestra gente ocultándonos la existencia de esas criaturas sabiendo todo el caos y el dolor que causaron no hace mucho años atrás y por eso…"

El General Káradon le interrumpe: "su majestad, soy consciente de lo que he hecho y conozco las consecuencias, dejemos eso para más tarde, permítame responder las dudas de los forasteros, por eso es que vinieron aquí en primer lugar, ¿o me equivoco?", pregunta dirigiéndose hacia Bulma.

"Necesitamos saber quién envió esta nave y con qué propósito", le cuestiona la mujer de Vegeta.

"Desde que la nave escapó de nuestras instalaciones, he interrogado a nuestros soldados y funcionarios, he visto numerosas veces las grabaciones de las cámaras, he intentado encontrar alguna evidencia en el local del despegue. A pesar de mis esfuerzos en hallar alguna explicación o algún sospechoso, lo único que conseguí fueron más dudas y preguntas", les explica Káradon, quien se disculpa y posteriormente se telenstraporta al interior de las instalaciones.

"Bien, eso no ha sido de mucha ayuda", comenta Gohan un poco defraudado.

El Príncipe de los metarujin se disculpa con Vegeta por la actitud del General Káradon y les informa que de todas maneras intentará ayudarlos a encontrar una cura o alternativa ante la condición de Goku.

Inesperadamente la Diosa Fibi cae al suelo y se aqueja del dolor mientras sueña despierta.

"¿Qué le está pasando?", pregunta Gohan mientras corre en socorro a la Diosa.

"Es… es otra visión, pero nunca la vi reaccionar de esa forma", le responde el Príncipe desconcertado.

Durante la visión, la Diosa menciona palabras desconocidas para nuestros guerreros, por el otro lado, Fédelem parece comprender lo que está describiendo, lo cual hace paralizar de terror al Príncipe de los metarujin.

"El Titán, el Titán volvió y está deseando venganza", menciona agitadamente la Diosa.

Al terminar de pronunciar esta frase, la Diosa se desmaya. Un Fédelem aterrado carga el cuerpo de Fibi y mientras se acerca a la nave les informa: "llamaré otra nave para que los lleve de vuelta a sus instalaciones, tengo un deber que cumplir antes de ayudarlos en vuestra investigación".

La nave del Príncipe se aleja de nuestros guerreros y Gohan se pregunta qué tal grave será lo que habrá observado la Diosa en su visión mientras Vegeta se separa del grupo para reflexionar y sin medir cualquier palabra se retira volando del lugar.

Los demás se acercan a la nave que aterrizó en la Tierra mientras que la mujer de Vegeta asume que ya tiene un potencial sospechoso en su lista: "ese tal Káradon, con toda esa tecnología a su favor y no puede descubrir quien robó esta nave, es muy extraño".

"Tal vez podamos interrogarlo más tarde", sugiere Videl.

Un nuevo transporte aterriza cerca del local y uno de los soldados que sale de la nave los llama a subir. Gohan les pide que no lleguen a conclusiones precipitadas: "yo tampoco entiendo la razón por la cual ese sujeto atacó a Vegeta, pero pienso que lo mejor es aguardar, recuerden que el Príncipe Fédelem nos garantizó todo su apoyo".

Ellos abordan el transporte pero antes de que esta despegara, se escuchan varias sirenas acercándose y varias naves se aproximan al local científico mientras que una voz se escucha desde un altoparlante: "General Káradon, usted queda bajo arresto conforme las órdenes del Rey y el Príncipe Fédelem solicitamos que salga a la superficie".

Posteriormente Káradon sale de las instalaciones telestransportándose nuevamente y es arrestado sin ofrecer alguna resistencia.

Unas horas más tarde, el Príncipe Fédelem concede a Gohan y compañía una audiencia urgente solicitada por su padre, la cual tendrá lugar en el salón real del palacio.

"Padre, los forasteros ya llegaron", avisa el Príncipe.

El Rey de los metarujin, un personaje noble y con una visión progresista, se encuentra sentado en el trono y hace llamar a los viajeros.

Todos se encuentran reunidos en el salón real, a excepción de Vegeta, quien no ha regresado desde el momento en el que se separaron.

"Sean bienvenidos a nuestro planeta, brillantes guerreros", el Rey los saluda.

A su derecha se encuentra el príncipe Fédelem, a su izquierda la Diosa Fibi quien ya demuestra estar recuperada. En los alrededores del salón varias personas presencian esta reunión, gente de clase alta que cumplen diferentes funciones en la sociedad (guerreros, científicos, sabios, ingenieros, entre otros).

A pesar de que la sala se encuentre llena de gente, un silencio escalofriante hace entender que la visión concebida por la Diosa puede atemorizar a las civilizaciones más brillantes y avanzadas de todo el universo.

"Conocemos la razón por la cual han viajado desde tan lejos. Mi hijo prometió ayudarlos a encontrar al rufián que atrapó la mente de su amigo. Sin embargo, una amenaza terrible ha emergido desde lo desconocido, y me temo que el Príncipe tendrá que cumplir su promesa en otro momento".

Goten reacciona impulsivamente ante lo dicho por el Rey: "¿ya no nos piensan ayudar?, ¿Qué puede ser más importante que la vida de mi padre?".

Gohan posa la mano en el hombro de su hermano y le llama la atención: "Goten, ten más respeto con el Rey, tenemos que escuchar cuáles son sus razones".

El Príncipe es el siguiente en tomar la palabra: "la Diosa Fibi ha tenido una visión perturbadora. Y puede que todo esto tenga que ver con ustedes y los desaparecidos Dioses Kaioshin".

"Nuestra deidad ha observado a una criatura celestial, que ha existido desde el inicio y expansión de nuestro universo. Sabemos que tiene la espantosa capacidad de consumir mundos. Los Kaioshin, en su función como dioses protectores, lo han enfrentado en algunas ocasiones. No obstante, ellos ya no pueden protegernos, tendremos que defender el universo con nuestras propias fuerzas", les explica el Príncipe.

"He estado reunido con mi hijo y el Concejo interno de la realeza durante las últimas horas. En este momento estamos en alerta y hemos emitido una comunicación a los líderes de otros planetas. Dentro de pocos días estableceremos una asamblea del Concejo internacional con los gobernadores de otros mundos, organización constituida desde la muerte de la familia Cold", explica el Rey mientras los forasteros escuchan atentamente.

Videl interrumpe y lanza una cuestión fundamental: "Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con nosotros?"

Repentinamente, Vegeta aparece en la sala y toma parte de la conversación: "Porque matamos al demonio que lo convocó. Ese maldito de Saturus, después de todo, su verdadero objetivo se cumplió".

Trunks señala hacia la Diosa y comparte con todos su inquietud: "Me están diciendo que esta señora tiene visiones y que toda esta ansiedad se basa en lo que ella vio, ¿Cómo sabemos que no está alucinando?".

"Entiendo su punto de vista joven Trunks", le responde el Príncipe. Luego intenta convencerlos sobre la veracidad de las visiones: "Ella nos informó de su visita, por esa razón anticipamos vuestra llegada".

"Con todo el respeto, ustedes tienen tecnología de punta, con esos satélites pueden detectar cualquier aproximación a miles de kilómetros de su planeta", menciona una Bulma poco convencida.

La Diosa interrumpe y les recuerda quien fue el verdadero autor del asesinato de Sentus: "Quien asesinó a Sentus, fue… Broly, el monstruo con poderes inalcanzables. Sentus se interpuso en el camino del saiyajin pero…"

En la cara de la Diosa se denota tristeza, dando a entender que sus visiones son verdaderas y sus gestos muestran lo afectada que queda al recordarse continuamente el asesinato de un sujeto que conoció, el cual que compartió mucho tiempo con los metarujin.

"Sabiendo que el demonio Saturus fue el artífice del regreso del Titán, debemos investigar moderadamente si el demonio conocía o no alguna forma de derrotar al Celestial", les explica el Rey.

El Príncipe se levanta de su silla, se acerca a los forasteros y les enseña un aparato que tenía guardado en los bolsillos. El aparato se activa y un gran holograma aparece en el medio del salón.

Fédelem les informa que han obtenido información clasificada sobre el local donde vivía Saturus en el pasado. Les señala el planeta y posteriormente en la imagen aparece un templo conocido en esos tiempos como el Templo Saturus, "podemos comenzar por ese lugar, Saturus debe haber guardado muchos secretos allí".

Vegeta cruza los brazos mientras pregunta: "ustedes nos han contado todo esto, ¿quieren que hagamos el trabajo sucio, cierto?".

Todos quedan observando al Rey, éste último contesta: "Sr. Vegeta, Príncipe de los saiyajin. Han derrotado al demonio Saturus cuando todo parecía perdido. Por eso hemos concluido que son las personas adecuadas para este trabajo, aunque en general representamos un pueblo pacífico, nosotros también contamos con fabulosos guerreros que los pueden acompañar"

"Está bien, no los haré suplicar. Pero tengo solamente una condición. Llevaremos únicamente a uno de ustedes, ese tarado de Káradon", exige el saiyajin.

"¿Káradon?. No es posible. Él está aprisionado, nuestras leyes son rigurosas, tiene una condena que cumplir", advierte el Príncipe.

"Concedido", le contesta el Rey a pesar de los reclamos de su hijo.

Fédelem está en desacuerdo con su padre, no obstante, como patriarca del pueblo de los metarujin, el Rey siempre tiene la última palabra.

"Comenzaremos los preparativos para el inicio de su viaje. Nosotros nos encargaremos junto a los gobernantes de otros mundos a buscar otras soluciones, tenemos que trabajar todos en conjunto para poder sobresalir de esta terrible amenaza", indica el Rey mientras se levanta.

"Doy por acabada la audiencia, buena suerte príncipe Vegeta". De esta forma el Rey sale del salón despidiéndose y depositando todas sus esperanzas en nuestros forasteros.


	8. Capítulo 8: La ciudad maldita

**Capítulo 8: "La ciudad maldita".**

"¿Por qué Saturus demora tanto tiempo?", se pregunta un Brunner impacientado.

Stalon destapa otra botella robada del bar y comienza a beber. Luego le responde: "Conoces al chico, siempre tiene esa necesidad de satisfacer su curiosidad, él busca resolver el enigma, yo por el otro lado, no tengo la más mínima intención de investigar la masacre de aquel bar".

Saturus se tomó un tiempo en decidir cuál camino tomar. Conforme había intuido Stalon, la curiosidad del joven es insaciable, por lo cual decide visitar cautelosamente el supuesto local indicado por el ente desconocido.

"Vaya, tienes cara de haberte encontrado con un fantasma", le bromea Stalon en el momento en que Saturus ingresa a la nave.

"Dime chico, ¿Has resuelto el caso de la masacre? ¿Ya tienes algún sospechoso?", el espadachín continúa a meterse con el joven.

"He encontrado una pista, varios kilómetros al sur, allí encontraremos nuestras respuestas", les contesta seriamente.

Ambos mercenarios se ríen, pues piensan que Saturus les está tomando el pelo.

Sin embargo el joven ignora las burlas: "Si no quieren quedarse en este planeta, por mi está bien, pero no me convencerán de abandonar este mundo, déjenme allá, luego buscaré alguna forma de salir de este lugar".

"Cielos, eres un sujeto muy persistente", le reclama Brunner.

"Muy bien, pasaremos por allá, luego te volveremos a buscar en tres días, ¿Qué te parece?", le pregunta Stalon.

"De acuerdo", le responde Saturus sin titubeos.

Stalon ordena a Brunner a despegar la nave y dirigirse al sur. Luego de recorrer varios kilómetros encuentran una ciudad enorme completamente despoblada y en el centro de esta, un gran templo en ruinas, exactamente como lo describió aquella sombra.

Posteriormente Brunner aterriza la nave en los exteriores de la ciudad.

"Esta ciudad está completamente abandonada, un mundo que vive más tiempo bajo la oscuridad debido a la escasa iluminación exterior, esto es escalofriante, alguien más piensa que es una pésima idea", les confiesa detalladamente Brunner.

Stalon destapa la tercera botella e intenta despreocupar a su compañero: "tranquilízate cerebrito, no vamos a salir de esta nave, Saturus es el único que quiere arriesgar su pellejo".

Luego se levanta, se acerca a Saturus antes de que este salga de la nave y le coloca la mano encima del hombro: "quizás sea el alcohol en mis venas que me suavice un poco, pero te esperaremos aquí por un par de horas en caso de que quieras cambiar de opinión".

Saturus se coloca su bufanda conociendo las bajas temperaturas que tendrá que afrontar y se baja de la nave.

Toda la ciudad está rodeada por el mismo tipo de niebla que encontraron en aquel pueblo. Saturus salta una reja, entra en un jardín con flores marchitadas y encuentra rastros de sangre en el piso.

«Estos rastros aún están frescos. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado en ese sitio?», se pregunta el joven.

El mercenario ignora las pruebas de sangre y continúa caminando adentrándose cada vez más en la ciudad.

Saturus escucha los golpes de las ventanas y puertas, el ruido es provocado por un viento helado, sin embargo, el joven se mantiene atento ante cualquier eventualidad.

A medida que el joven va caminando, observa una de las torres de aquel templo, siendo esta su referencia para anticipar la distancia restante que lo separa de su destino.

Repentinamente, el silencio es quebrado por un llanto que atrae al joven hacia unas escaleras que lo llevan al interior de un sótano. Allí se encuentra una mujer, probablemente sobreviviente de esa misma ciudad.

Saturus se acerca a ella, sin embargo la mujer se asusta e intenta atacarlo. El joven la esquiva y le agarra las dos manos, luego le repite varias veces que no quiere hacerle daño, que solo la quiere ayudar.

La desconocida se calma por unos instantes, seguidamente se descompone y rompe en llanto nuevamente.

"Cuéntame, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?", le pregunta el joven.

"Mis hijos, mi marido, todos se han transformado", le cuenta la mujer.

"¿En que se han transformado?", Saturus interroga a la mujer aun temiendo por la respuesta.

La mujer entra en nerviosismo mientras le intenta describir lo que ha visto: "ahora son monstruos, criaturas que solo buscan batallas y caos, todo mi pueblo está _maldito_ ".

"Si, también he sentido la misma frustración", le confiesa Saturus.

El joven la ayuda a levantarse y luego le indica que en los exteriores de la ciudad hay una nave estacionada, que les diga a sus tripulantes que fue mandada por Saturus y ellos la mantendrán a salvo.

No obstante la desconocida piensa que afuera no estará a salvo y le pide que le acompañe.

Saturus le explica que tiene pensado entrar al templo y no puede desviarse del camino después de todo el recorrido que realizó, sin embargo, la mujer es necia y prefiere acompañarlo antes que vagar sola por las calles.

"Está bien, vendrás conmigo, pero no te puedo prometer que a mi lado estarás a salvo", le advierte el joven.

Ambos salen por las escaleras y caminan por la calle principal hasta llegar a las puertas de una fábrica. El joven intenta descubrir algún atajo para pasar por los alrededores de la fábrica, no obstante, la mujer le explica que el lugar ocupa varias hectáreas y será más fácil ultrapasar el sitio si se adentran en las instalaciones.

Luego de ingresar en la fábrica a Saturus le viene por primera vez una duda: "dices que todo tu pueblo se ha transformado en unos monstruos, ¿Por qué no te has transformado?".

"Yo… no lo sé, tal vez sea inmune, o quizás, la _maldición_ actúe de otra forma conmigo, viendo como mis seres queridos y amigos se transforman en seres espeluznantes, observando lo bajo que ha caído mi gente y vivir cada día teniendo que sufrir por ello", le cuenta retorcidamente la mujer.

Saturus hace una pausa y le responde. "Aunque no lo creas, tenemos muchas cosas en común".

"¿Crees que el hecho de que me hayas encontrado, no fuera solo una coincidencia?", le pregunta la desconocida.

"Tal vez alguien haya preparado esto, con algún fin", le confiesa Saturus, quien sospecha de aquella sombra que encontró en el bar.

Ambos utilizan una escalera y suben a las plataformas ubicadas en el piso superior, Saturus supone que por ese camino encontrarán menos obstáculos o desvíos.

Inesperadamente la mujer grita y avisa a Saturus que observó a través de una de las ventanas a uno de los monstruos volar por los alrededores. El mercenario observa las ventanas pero no encuentra a nadie volando por el exterior.

«La mujer aún está en shock, quizás este delirando», piensa Saturus.

La mujer grita nuevamente: "¡por el otro lado!".

Un monstruo con alas y cuernos atraviesa una de las ventanas y se dirige hacia la desconocida.

Saturus se lanza encima de ella y consigue esquivar el ataque. Luego el monstruo vuelve a atacarlo, pero el joven saca una de sus armas y dispara hacia la criatura.

Los impactos de las balas solamente lo hacen retroceder. El joven utiliza esta vez una granada de luz con lo que consigue cegar a su enemigo, luego le dispara desde una distancia corta, sin embargo, no consigue eliminar a su adversario.

«Maldición, son resistentes a todas mis armas», el joven se comienza a preocupar.

En seguida le agarra la mano a la desconocida y comienzan a correr en búsqueda de un escondite. Encuentran varias cajas pesadas apiladas una encima de la otra y mientras se esconden del monstruo, ellos notan un olor muy fuerte, por lo cual Saturus le pregunta a la desconocida en qué tipo de fábrica se encuentran.

"Es una fábrica que produce substancias tóxicas, las cuales usábamos para defendernos de los parásitos que habitan en los bosques lejanos de la ciudad, fue construida desde la última epidemia que arrasó con mitad de nuestra población", le contesta detalladamente la mujer.

Saturus solo recrimina a la desconocida: "¿en serio pensaste que estábamos seguros en un lugar como este?".

El joven le pide a su acompañante que se quede escondida mientras averigua alguna forma de derrotar a la criatura.

El mercenario observa una oportunidad. Seguidamente corre llamando la atención del monstruo y repara que en la planta inferior hay un enorme recipiente con un material tóxico, un líquido acido con el cual quizás consiga neutralizar a su enemigo.

Saturus se vuelve a esconder entre las sombras de aquel lugar y rápidamente se amarra con una cadena enganchada a una polea en el techo, espera el momento exacto en que la criatura sobrevuele encima del recipiente y luego lanza otra granada de luz, seguidamente dispara hacia la granada haciendo que el enemigo pierda la visión.

El joven salta hacia la criatura y cuando pasa encima del monstruo le dispara varias veces con su arma, dañándole las alas y haciéndole caer dentro del recipiente.

Saturus se impulsa nuevamente ayudado de la cadena, cayendo en el lugar donde realizó el primer salto. El joven observa que su plan funcionó y la criatura murió debido a las fuertes quemaduras provocadas por el material que contenía el recipiente.

El joven se desamarra la cadena y le pide a la mujer que salga del escondite. Sin embargo otra de esas criaturas atraviesa el cristal de las ventanas y lo empuja, haciéndole caer en una zona apantanada en las afueras de la fábrica. La caída fue de varios metros y Saturus queda eventualmente inconsciente.

Al mismo tiempo se escuchan los gritos de la pobre mujer sin nadie que la pudiese socorrer.

Mientras tanto en los exteriores de la ciudad, Stalon descansa luego de tomar su última botella y Brunner se encuentra reparando los daños exteriores que expone la nave.

«Maldición, aún falta media hora, debería aprovechar la siesta de Stalon y salir de esta espeluznante lugar», piensa Brunner deliberadamente.

Repentinamente se escucha un ruido metálico, Brunner posa todas sus herramientas y decide investigar lo que se sea que haya provocado ese sonido.

El temeroso mercenario se acerca a unos arbustos y consigue distinguir una sombra parada entre los árboles. "¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?", pregunta Brunner mientras retrocede unos pasos.

Un rugido espanta al mercenario y detrás de él aparece uno de los monstruos parecido a los que atacaron a Saturus. Seguidamente se escucha un grito aturdidor que logra despertar al espadachín.

"Esa voz es… maldición, ¡Brunneer!". Stalon sale corriendo de la nave y solo encuentra unos rastros de sangre en el piso, el espadachín insinúa lo peor.

"¡Bastardo muéstrate!", les grita el mercenario.

A sus espaldas el monstruo ataca con sus garras pero Stalon habilidosamente lo esquiva. La criatura vuelve a atacar, solo que esta vez el espadachín le agarra uno de los brazos y usando su potencia física lo estrella con la nave. La criatura se levanta rápido, sin embargo pierde de vista a su contrincante.

Stalon lo observa desde el techo de la nave y se prepara para lanzar una cadena con la intención de ahorcar al monstruo. Luego de atraparle el cuello, el mercenario jala la cadena con todas sus fuerzas y amarra a la criatura de forma a que no pueda escaparse.

"Ahora me dirás que es lo que has hecho con Brunner", el espadachín intenta intimidar a la criatura.

"No esperes muchas palabras de un monstruo monosilábico", una voz llama la atención de Stalon.

La misma sombra que encontró a Saturus en el otro pueblo aparece al frente del mercenario. "No te preocupes por tu otro amigo, fui benevolente con él, murió instantáneamente. Pero te advierto que el joven Saturus no tendrá la misma suerte".

Stalon intenta atacar a la sombra, pero esta es intangible, al mismo tiempo el espadachín huye al interior de la nave mientras que la figura oscura ríe inconteniblemente.

"No te escaparás tan fácilmente", le advierte la sombra.

Al contrario de lo que piensa la sombra, Stalon no es el tipo de guerrero que huye de las batallas. El mercenario entra en la nave con intenciones de encontrar algún objeto. «¿Dónde está la espada?, ¡maldición, le prohibí a ese gusano de Brunner que no tocara mis armas!».

Mientras el mercenario intenta encontrar el arma, la nave es sacudida por los golpes y abolladuras que provocan las criaturas recién llegadas, pues el objetivo de ellos es muy claro, intentan destrozar la nave para que el mercenario no pudiese escapar.

Stalon encuentra su apreciada espada y se fija en el deterioro de la nave, dándose cuenta que no le queda otra que luchar para sobrevivir.

Las embestidas de las criaturas obligan al espadachín a salir de la nave y a enfrentarse contra sus enemigos. El mercenario corre y se aleja unos metros, instantáneamente es rodeado por 4 de esas criaturas mientras que la sombra le habla desde lejos: "Si logras sobrevivir, encontraras a Saturus en el templo de esta ciudad", luego desaparece.

Aun conociendo su desventaja numérica, Stalon se coloca en posición de combate mientras les advierte: "Esta espada fue forjada con los materiales más fuertes de nuestro mundo y con ella vengaré la muerte de Brunner".

En otra localización Saturus se despierta e intenta recuperar sus fuerzas. Luego de levantarse, descubre que no hay rastros de las criaturas ni de la desconocida. El mercenario se toma un tiempo para contar lo que le queda de su arsenal y decide posteriormente avanzar hacia su destino.

Luego de unos minutos y sin alguna interrupción, el joven llega finalmente al templo cuyas puertas están abiertas y entra precavidamente mientras se dirige al primer salón.

«Bien, he llegado, ahora que se supone que tengo que hacer», se pregunta el joven.

Uno de los corredores al final del salón se ilumina y Saturus asume que ese es el camino a seguir. El joven camina por un pasadizo húmedo y poco iluminado.

Posteriormente llega a otra habitación. Allí le espera la misteriosa sombra. "Por fin has llegado joven Saturus, espero que mis mascotas no te hayan causado bastantes problemas".

"¿Por qué no te muestras?, ¿qué le has hecho a todas estas personas?", pregunta el joven desafiando al ente desconocido.

"Como te dije anteriormente, toda esta gente sirve para un propósito", la sombra desaparece nuevamente.

Saturus observa a sus alrededores y no encuentra ninguna salida por la que se haya escapado ese ser incógnito.

"Hijo mío, como has crecido". Al escuchar esas palabras Saturus reconoce la voz y se gira hacia su derecha.

"No, no puede ser… madre, esto debe ser un engaño". El mercenario observa la figura de su madre, aunque demuestra cierta incredulidad.

"Te prometí que íbamos a encontrarnos nuevamente", la madre se acerca lentamente hacia su hijo.

"No, no eres real, esto es un truco", comenta temerosamente el joven.

La madre lo abraza aunque su hijo no le retribuye el abrazo. "No lo entiendo, ¿realmente estas aquí?".

"Tu padre y yo te hemos extrañado, lamentamos mucho el haberte abandonado", le menciona mientras suelta algunas lágrimas.

Saturus baja su guardia y abraza calurosamente a su madre y le comenta: "yo también los he extrañado, no ha habido un solo momento en que no haya pensado en ustedes luego de aquella explosión".

Ella quiebra en llanto y lo empieza a apretar muy fuerte. "Ustedes no me han abandonado", le dice el joven mientras la consuela.

La madre lo suelta y simultáneamente deja de llorar. Inesperadamente ella cachetea a Saturus con cierta agresividad.

El mercenario se queja adolorido e incrédulamente le pregunta porque lo ha golpeado.

La madre cambia radicalmente hacia una actitud más enfurecida y le responde acusándole: "Todo lo que hemos hecho para cuidarte y protegerte, todo lo que sacrificamos, ¿con cuál fin?, ¿para convertirte en un asesino?".

"Yo… no es fácil de explicar, todo lo que he pasado", se avergüenza el joven.

"¡Hemos criado un asesino!, nos repugnas hijo mijo," le confiesa descaradamente.

Ella se retira de la habitación caminando mientras que Saturus le persigue, no obstante este fue detenido por otra persona que le agarra el hombro.

Saturus reacciona violentamente e intenta golpear al sujeto, sin embargo, el joven es fácilmente esquivado y neutralizado.

"Saturus, ¿ya has perdido la cabeza?", le pregunta el sujeto mientras sujeta al mercenario.

Saturus vuelve en sí y repara que el sujeto que había atacado es nada más y nada menos que Stalon, quien se encuentra un poco debilitado debido a la batalla contra aquellas criaturas.

"Has estado viendo fantasmas, ¿cierto chico?", le pregunta el mercenario.

Saturus se coloca la mano encima de la cabeza y le responde a su maestro: "He visto a mi madre, me ha dicho que los he defraudado".

"No creas esas falsedades, alguien está jugando con nuestras mentes", le advierte el espadachín.

El joven observa las heridas de Stalon y le lanza algunas preguntas: "¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Por qué no has abandonado el planeta?".

Stalon baja la cabeza y cruza los brazos, luego aprieta fuertemente los puños. "Unas criaturas extrañas han asesinado a Brunner y lo que sea que las esté manipulando, se ha encargado que nosotros no nos escapemos de este lugar".

Saturus se coloca nuevamente las manos encima de la cabeza y admite su culpabilidad. "Yo he hecho esto… los he metido en apuros, me he dejado llevar por la voluntad de una maldita sombra".

"No te preocupes, los dos estamos completamente de acuerdo que todo esto ha sido tu culpa", bromea el espadachín quien intenta quebrar el tono dramático de esta situación.

"Si no escapamos de aquí, es una cuestión de tiempo que nos asesinen también", le advierte Saturus ignorando la tentativa humorística del espadachín.

Stalon envaina su espada mientras le responde: "Entonces lucharemos hasta el final, así encontraremos una muerte honrada".

Ambos escuchan un ruido provocado por el movimiento de una puerta escondida en una pared falsa. Dicha compuerta se abre, señal que ellos interpretan como un nuevo camino para avanzar.

Sin embargo, se escuchan nuevamente los rugidos que indica el acercamiento de las horrorosas criaturas. Stalon le da la espalda a su discípulo. "Saturus, tienes que continuar, yo me quedare aquí, te haré ganar tiempo".

El joven se niega a abandonarlo. "Pero… estas débil, no podrás aguantar mucho tiempo más".

Una de las criaturas se acerca volando velozmente hacia Saturus pero es interceptada por el espadachín, quien le propina una patada dolorosa.

"¡No seas idiota!, es hora que te enfrentes a tus demonios chico, ¡vete ahora!", le ordena su maestro.

Stalon lucha cara a cara contra dos criaturas y le da tiempo a Saturus para atravesar la puerta, la cual se cierra inmediatamente y deja al espadachín a merced de las criaturas.

Saturus se encuentra del otro lado de la pared y recuerda las palabras de Stalon, ahora sabe que tiene que enfrentar su pasado y encarar a sus demonios.

El joven baja las escaleras hasta llegar a un túnel, por el cual se accede a una cripta vagamente iluminada y con escrituras extrañas pintadas en las paredes.

Repentinamente varias antorchas se encienden en simultaneo y esto permite al mercenario distinguir una figura que se encuentra en el centro del lugar.

"No puede ser…", menciona un Saturus anonadado.

La mujer que se encontró en la ciudad, la misma que fue llevada por las criaturas, se encuentra parada allí, sin ningún rasguño.

"Joven Saturus, ¿estás preparado para aceptar tu lado oscuro?", le pregunta la mujer.

Saturus se sorprende al escuchar esas palabras, pues él nunca mencionó su nombre ante la desconocida, posteriormente concluyó que no es ella quien está hablando.

"Maldito cobarde, ¿ahora te escondes detrás de esa pobre mujer?", le cuestiona.

Repentinamente la mujer se acerca al joven. "Lo que le dijiste a esta chica, pues te doy la razón, ella es solo un medio para un fin. Si quieres obtener el poder suficiente para enfrentar al Titán y vengar la muerte de tus padres, tendrás que sacrificarla".

"Yo solo quería respuestas, ¡no soy un asesino!", le responde Saturus.

"¡Idiota!, para traer al Titán y eliminarlo, tendrás que sacrificar a muchísima gente, no creerías que era tan fácil, ¿cierto?", la mujer muestra una sonrisa maquiavélica.

"No lo haré, hay otros medios". Saturus se rehúsa a sacrificar a la pobre mujer.

"Bien", le responde. "No pensé que tendríamos que forzarte de esta manera".

En la entrada de la cripta aparece un Stalon moribundo, amarrado y custodiado por dos criaturas.

"Este mercenario, es un guerrero habilidoso, te ha entrenado bien, ¿lo dejarás morir a él para salvar la vida de esta mujer?".

La sombra que controla a la desconocida tiene al joven mercenario entre la espada y la pared.

"Mátame Saturus y protege a los inocentes. Me sentiré honrado si tu fueras la persona que me quitase la vida y no estás viles y asquerosas criaturas", le peticiona Stalon quien se mantiene arrodillado a duras penas.

"Parece que todos estamos de acuerdo, ¿Qué esperas chico?", la mujer presiona al joven.

"No lo haré", menciona el mercenario determinadamente mientras baja la cabeza.

La mujer cambia los gestos de su rostro, ahora se muestra enfadada. Inesperadamente, ella agarra la espada de Stalon y atraviesa el pecho del mercenario sin titubear.

"¡No!" grita Saturus, quien al mismo tiempo corre hacia su mentor, sin embargo es fuertemente golpeado por una de las criaturas, abatido contra una pared y posteriormente es pisoteado violentamente.

Stalon se desploma al suelo y muere desangrándose. El joven intenta recobrar fuerzas mientras se encuentra tirado en el suelo. Repentinamente, una nueva figura se presenta al frente de él y lo alienta.

"Levántate cariño, hazle frente, no tengas miedo", le dice.

Saturus levanta su mirada y observa a su amada Mia quien le ofrece la mano.

"No eres ella, ¡no profanes el alma de Mia!", reclama el joven.

"Querido, soy yo, levántate por favor, ayuda aquella mujer", le pide su amada.

"¡Détente!, deja de usar mis recuerdos para manipularme", el joven intenta levantarse mientras observa el cadáver de su mentor.

Saturus luce enfadado, saca una de sus dagas y corre hacia la mujer que asesinó al espadachín.

El joven es interceptado nuevamente por una de las criaturas quien intenta golpearlo, Saturus lo esquiva y le clava la daga en uno de los ojos. Luego de retirar la daga, intenta evadir el ataque de la otra criatura, no obstante, no es lo suficientemente rápido y el golpeado salvajemente. Este último golpe lo deja vapuleado en el suelo.

Mia se acerca al joven y se agacha. "Me dejaste morir en tus brazos, mi vida fue sacrificada en vano, tus padres tienen razón Saturus, eres un fracaso", le menciona cruelmente su difunta novia.

Saturus está tirado en el suelo e intenta ignorar los comentarios de su amada. El joven se encuentra en una situación delicada, está perdiendo de poco su energía y los golpes letales que ha recibido han causado varias hemorragias en el interior de su cuerpo.

"Quiero que sigas vivo querido, quiero que renazcas y aceptes tu oscuridad, levántate y hazte más fuerte, ¡venga la muerte de tu familia!", le susurra Mia mientras le acaricia la cabeza.

"Yo… mi oscuridad, tengo que vengarlos, tengo que ser más fuerte", susurra el joven.

Así como si se tratase de un saiyajin, pero en lugar de acumular su ira, Saturus se deja llevar por su oscuridad e inesperadamente se levanta.

El joven corre hacia la criatura, hace una finta con la cual consigue esquivar al monstruo, luego hace una pirueta y alcanza la daga que estaba en el suelo, finalmente da el golpe de gracia clavándole el arma a la mujer poseída.

La mujer ni reaccionó ante el ataque, derrama un poco de sangre por la boca y se desploma al suelo.

Saturus observa los ojos entristecidos de aquella mujer y una lágrima recorriendo por su mejilla. Ésta es la primera víctima inocente que el joven asesina, y sin embargo, el propio ni se inmuta ante la macabridad que acaba de cometer.

Posteriormente Saturus también se derrumba al suelo. Mientras intenta permanecer consciente observa a sus alrededores con la esperanza de volver a encontrar a algún familiar o ente querido, no obstante, él está solo y debido a las hemorragias contraídas por los diversos golpes el joven muere en sufrimiento.

Posteriormente una figura aparece en la cripta, siendo este finalmente la verdadera apariencia de la sombra desconocida, se acerca al cadáver de Saturus y posa sus manos encima de la frente del joven.

"Joven Saturus, finalmente la oscuridad se apoderó de tu alma, ahora renacerás, emergerás como un demonio incontenible y obedecerás a tu amo, el mismo Dios de la Oscuridad, Kaulet".


	9. Capítulo 9: La Historia de los Metarujin

**Capítulo 9: "La historia de los Metarujin".**

En el comedor ubicado en las lujosas instalaciones destinadas a los forasteros o invitados, se encuentran los dos jóvenes saiyajin frustrados por no poder participar en una misión peligrosa.

"Esto es aburrido, todo lo que teníamos que hacer era escaparnos y escondernos en la misma nave que viajó mi papá", menciona Trunks mientras se toma su bebida de chocolate en el refectorio del local.

"Cálmate Trunks, el Sr. Vegeta tendrá un buen motivo para dejarlos aquí", le explica Videl.

"No tiene mucho sentido Videl, ya no nos gusta que nos traten como niños, lo peor de todo es que papá decidió que ese tal Káradon los acompañase", le responde un Trunks decepcionado.

"Tal vez deberíamos buscar una nave para nosotros y los seguimos", aconseja Goten, quien habla con la boca llena de comida.

"¡Nadie va a salir de este planeta!", les advierte Videl, quizás cansada de hacer el papel de niñera.

Bulma se acerca a la mesa y se sienta al lado de la hija de Mr. Satán. La mujer de Vegeta les indica que los están vigilando: "Esa mujer llamada Ánika, nos acompañará durante todo el día, no puedo creer que aún no confían en nosotros".

"Tal vez puedas distraerla mientras nosotros investigamos más al fondo sobre el caso de la nave", sugiere Videl.

"Puede que la vidente haya visto anteriormente esta conversación y por esa razón nos mantengan más vigilados", les explica ingeniosamente Trunks.

"¡Cállate Trunks!", le responden las mujeres en simultaneo.

Han pasado solamente tres días desde que Vegeta en compañía de Gohan, Krilin y Káradon abandonaron el planeta Metarusei con destino al Templo Saturus. El príncipe Fédelem bajo las órdenes del Rey, convocó una audiencia con los gobernadores de otros mundos para reunir a la Comisión de Defensa Internacional, de modo a preparase para un futuro que no pinta esperanzador.

Al planeta Metarusei han llegado los representantes de otros mundos, sin embargo a diferencia de otras ocasiones, más de la mitad de los representantes han recusado presentarse a la audiencia. Quizás sea el temor de sus gobernadores al tener que enfrentar a un enemigo imbatible o la incredulidad de estos, ignorando la amenaza aterradora liberada por el demonio Saturus.

La enorme sala de audiencia localizada en el centro de la ciudad capital recibirá el día de hoy a los máximos representantes.

El Rey está preparando su discurso, no obstante es interrumpido por uno de sus sirvientes: "Mi majestad, he traído la lista completa de los representantes de otros mundos".

El Príncipe Fédelem, quien acompaña a su padre en su gabinete, recibe la lista y comienza a nombrar en voz alta cada una de las razas que se encuentran en el planeta. "Veamos, han comparecido los namekianos, los yardrats, los metaromans, ¿los arcosianos?", menciona éste último nombre con tono de sorpresa.

El Rey se sienta por un momento y prefiere mantener el silencio mientras se concentra en su presentación.

"Padre, ¡ellos ya habían declinado su participación como miembros del Consejo Internacional!", avisa un Fédelem plenamente alterado.

El Rey observa a su hijo y rompe el silencio: "Hijo mío, en estos tiempos oscuros, necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible".

Fédelem comprende las palabras de su padre, sin embargo no teme en exponer su desconfianza ante las verdaderas intenciones de los arcosianos. "Puede que hayamos conseguido una tregua con ellos, sin embargo, no sabemos si aún tienen intenciones de destruir nuestro pueblo. Nuestros informes apuntan que ellos siguen comercializando tecnología en el mercado negro. Lo más preocupante es que aún no hemos podido identificar a los compradores".

El Rey ignora los comentarios de Fédelem mientras saca un artefacto de su bolsillo y lo lanza al suelo activando un holograma con el dispositivo. En aquella imagen se muestra un planeta, el cual según las explicaciones del Rey, se encuentra localizado en la galaxia norte.

"¿Qué es ese planeta?", pregunta el Príncipe.

"Estas imágenes fueron tomadas por nuestros satélites, ahora fíjate en aquella sombra, cerca de aquel asteroide", le señala el Rey.

"¿Ese… es el Titán?", cuestiona un Fédelem impresionado.

El Rey no responde, aunque le advierte que aún no ha visto lo peor: "Esta última imagen fue tomada horas después"

"El planeta… ¡ha desaparecido!". El Príncipe queda aterrorizado.

"Hasta estos momentos decenas de planetas han sido consumidos por el Titán, millones de vidas se han perdido. Espero que entiendas hijo mío, que el conflicto entre los arcosianos y nuestra raza son de momento problemas menores. Tenemos un enemigo en común y unir nuestras fuerzas puede que nos ayude a sobrevivir".

Repentinamente la Diosa Fibi entra a la habitación e interrumpe la conversación. "Disculpe la intromisión su majestad, faltan menos de cinco minutos para comenzar la audiencia y los invitados se encuentran algo impacientes".

El Príncipe se acerca cautelosamente su padre: "Ahora lo entiendo padre, desde ahora en adelante intentaré enfocarme en nuestro mayor problema".

El Rey hace un gesto colocando sus manos encima de los hombros del Príncipe: "El destino de numerosos mundos dependen ahora de nosotros y de los salvadores del Universo. No tengo dudas en que algún día te convertirás en un gran Rey, el futuro de nuestro pueblo estará en buenas manos".

El Rey se retira de la habitación y se dirige a la sala de audiencias. En dicha sala, se encuentran aguardando todos los representantes de otros mundos (en total suman unas 16 razas), todos esperaban en silencio.

Videl también fue invitada a participar en la audiencia y se encuentra sentada en un puesto acompañando a los conocidos namekianos.

La primera persona en entrar a la sala oval fue la Diosa Fibi, ella se coloca en el centro de la enorme habitación y presenta la entrada del Rey de los Metarujin.

El Rey ingresa a la sala y comienza su discurso: "Queridos aliados, agradezco que hayan aceptado nuestra invitación aunque las circunstancias no sean las mejores. Como ha sido de vuestro conocimiento, el demonio Saturus ha desatado una fuerza letal. El Supremo Kaioshin entregó su vida y su energía para erradicar la maldad y mantener el equilibrio de nuestro universo. Lamentablemente, durante esa crisis, un Celestial ha sido liberado, nuestra investigación revela que es una poderosa entidad llamada El Titán".

Unos cuantos murmullos se hacen escuchar y algunos invitados comienzan a dudar de las palabras del Rey.

"Si no tienen fe en mis palabras, espero que puedan creerme a través de estas imágenes". El Rey activó un proyector holográfico montado en el techo de la sala, con el cual muestra las mismas imágenes observadas por el Príncipe Fédelem.

Luego de visualizar las imágenes, todo el público queda estupefacto. De todas formas el líder Metarujin prosigue con su discurso: "Estas imágenes prueban que lo visualizado por la Diosa Fibi son hechos reales. Hemos investigado todo lo que se ha escrito sobre el Titán. Nuestras esperanzas decaían en los protectores del universo, los Kaioshin, sin embargo, los Dioses han desaparecido sin dejar rastros y por los momentos no hemos encontrado alguna solución para erradicar al Celestial".

Uno de los invitados (vestido misteriosamente con un manto que cubre todo su cuerpo) interrumpe el discurso. "Ustedes, los metarujin, una de las razas más avanzadas del Universo, poseen más recursos que cualquier otro mundo, y ¿esto es todo lo que han conseguido?".

El Rey se dirige a esa persona: "No sé qué es lo que insinúan, pero vuestra raza, los arcosianos, también tienen una tecnología bastante avanzada, lamento que la utilicen por los motivos equivocados".

El arcosiano ignora los comentarios de la máxima autoridad metarujin e intimida con una acusación. "¡Mentiroso! Ustedes están ocultando algo, creen ser una raza superior a los demás, se sienten escogidos por los Dioses, ¡exijo que demuestren lo que han estado escondiendo en todo este tiempo!".

Moori, líder de los namekianos (quien optó por comparecer a la audiencia en lugar de enviar un representante) interrumpe esta discusión. "¡Basta de acusaciones! En este momento, el cual estamos desperdiciando con acusaciones fuera de lugar, otros mundos y las vidas de personas inocentes están siendo exterminadas. Les agradezco que nos concentrémonos en hallar alguna forma de derrotar al Titán".

Los demás invitados concuerdan unánimemente con Moori, por el otro lado, los representantes de los arcosianos se retiran del lugar bastante enfadados.

"Agradezco su oportuna intervención Patriarca Moori. Lamento que hayan testimoniado esta discusión improductiva. Ahora prosigamos con el verdadero objetivo de esta audiencia. Los metarujin hemos tenido la suerte y el honor de recibir la visita de los artífices de la muerte del demonio Saturus, uno de ellos es Vegeta, el Príncipe de los saiyajin", indica el metarujin, quien consigue devolver el orden a la sesión.

Un nuevo murmullo y algún que otro ruido escandaloso sobresale en la sala de audiencia. Algunos representantes se sorprenden al escuchar que aún existen saiyajin sobrevivientes.

"Ellos han viajado al Templo Saturus donde suponemos que el demonio conocía alguna forma de derrotar al Titán, este por ahora ha sido nuestro plan. Les prometo, fieles aliados, que los mantendremos en contacto ante cualquier eventualidad y les pido nuevamente que trabajen en conjunto con nosotros", solicita el líder metarujin.

El Rey hace un gesto a uno de sus súbditos y justo en frente de cada uno de los invitados aparece un dispositivo creado por la inteligencia científica de los metarujin. "Nuestros científicos han desarrollado esta pulsera con la cual podemos comunicarnos mediante hologramas desde cualquier lugar del Universo".

Seguidamente, el líder de los Metarujin finaliza su discurso prometiendo responder todas las dudas que pretendan cuestionar. Al acabar su discurso todos se quedaron callados y durante varios minutos permaneció un silencio aterrador, indicando que las dudas y el miedo colman los pensamientos de los representantes.

Moori es el primero en levantarse de la silla con la intención de animar y esperanzar a sus aliados: "Esas personas que acompañan al Sr. Vegeta, han salvado nuestra raza de la extinción, también fueron los responsables de derrotar al monstruo Buu, tenemos que tener fe en ellos". Luego se dirige al Rey: "Como líder de los namekianos, les ofrezco nuestros mejores guerreros y sanadores en caso de que se avecine una batalla inevitable".

Los demás representantes siguen la iniciativa de Moori, prometen enviar a sus mejores científicos y guerreros para trabajar todos en conjunto con el fin de encontrar alguna forma de detener al celestial.

Luego de llegar a la unanimidad, el Rey da por cerrada la audiencia. Cada representante se lleva una de las pulseras creadas por los científicos metarujin, y muchos de ellos se retiran rápidamente del planeta.

Posteriormente, el Príncipe se encuentra con el Rey en la salida de la sala de audiencia.

"Los arcosianos han abandonado el planeta", le confirma Fédelem.

"¿Todos?", cuestiona el Rey quien intenta certificar esa información.

"Hemos confirmado que salieron el mismo número de personas que se encontraban en la nave al momento de aterrizar. No creo que hayan dejado alguien detrás. Antes de la reunión, su majestad intentaba disuadirme sobre su sospechosa llegada. ¿Por qué se preocupa de repente por la presencia de los arcosianos?", le pregunta el legítimo sucesor del trono metarujin.

"Ellos comenzaron a sospechar que tenemos algo oculto. No sabemos con exactitud de dónde sacaron esa información o cuanto es que saben. Defendernos del Titán es nuestra prioridad, pero no podemos olvidar nuestras responsabilidades. ¿Está todo estable _allá abajo_?", pregunta el Rey de forma sospechosa.

"No se preocupe padre. No hemos detectado alguna anormalidad", le asegura Fédelem.

"Bien, ahora necesito descansar", le responde el Rey. "Por favor, llama a Ánika, tenemos que prepararnos para la llegada de varios huéspedes".

El Rey y el Príncipe se retiran de aquel local, sin embargo, no se percataron que esta conversación fue escuchada involuntariamente por Videl, quien se encontraba buscando al Príncipe Fédelem y decidió no dejarse ver por ellos, pues ella también comienza a sospechar sobre la sinceridad de los metarujin.

Al día siguiente Videl decide contarle a Bulma todo lo que escuchó durante la conversación entre los líderes metarujin. "Aparentemente, los arcosianos y los metarujin son rivales", le menciona Videl mientras que Bulma se encuentra inspeccionando la tecnología que le prestaron para hacer sus investigaciones.

Bulma se quita los lentes de protección y le pregunta: "¿crees que lo que están ocultando los metarujin esté relacionado con la nave y la condición de Goku?".

"No lo sé, pienso que vale la pena investigarlo", responde Videl.

"Bien, deberías averiguar discretamente, no conviene hacer enemigos en estos momentos. Yo me encargaré de distraer a Ánika", planifica la mujer de Vegeta.

Bulma se saca los guantes y se ingenia un plan para distraer a la mujer que aparenta tener cierta cercanía con el alto mando de la dinastía metarujin.

Videl le agradece la ayuda, luego observa a los lados e interroga a Bulma: "hablando de distracciones, ¿Dónde estan Goten y Trunks?".

La mujer de Vegeta guarda sus instrumentos y luego dirige su mirada hacia Videl con cierta sorpresa: "pensé que estaban contigo".

Entretanto, en el comedor del local que acogen a los huéspedes, se encuentran los jóvenes mestizos comiendo como si no hubiese mañana. Al acabar la comida que restaba, el chef de la cocina, una persona bastante simpática, se acerca hacia los jóvenes para tener una charla. "Me alegra ver a los clientes bien satisfechos, ¿qué piensan de nuestra comida?".

"Es muy buena señor, pero no tanto como la que prepara mi madre", responde un Goten indiscreto.

"Oye viejo, ¿es cierto que ya no les queda más comida?", pregunta Trunks desconsideradamente.

"Lo siento, ustedes han vaciado toda la cocina", le responde un chef apenado.

"Bueno, entonces tendremos que hacer una reclamación formal", menciona irónicamente el hijo de Vegeta.

Ante tal injuria, el chef avergonzado intenta persuadir a los chicos: "No se preocupe joven forastero, revisaré si aún hay sobras de la última comida", luego se retira velozmente a la cocina.

"No tenías que ser tan malintencionado Trunks", le reclama Goten.

Trunks se estira y se coloca las manos encima de la cabeza mientras se recuesta en la silla. "Esto es muy aburrido, ni siquiera hay un sitio donde podamos entrenar".

Ánika aparece oportunamente en el comedor y saluda a los jóvenes. "Buenos días jóvenes. Puedo notar sus caras llenas de aburrimiento", les menciona la metarujin.

"Si bueno, es que mi hermano se encuentra en una misión peligrosa y a nosotros ni siquiera nos dejan salir de este hotel", le responde Goten.

"Ah, ya veo. Pues creo que tengo la solución a vuestro aburrimiento". Ánika saca una tarjeta digital de su bolsillo y se la entrega a Trunks.

"Muestren esta tarjeta al guardia que se encuentra en la puerta principal del hotel. Luego se la muestran a uno de los choferes de los transportes parados al frente de la plaza y él los llevará a unas instalaciones apropiadas donde podrán entrenar", les aconseja la metarujin.

"No entiendo, ¿Cómo es que ellos saben a dónde llevarnos si no hay nada escrito en esta tarjeta?", Trunks hace una pregunta válida al mismo tiempo que intenta descifrar si hay algún mensaje oculto en la tarjeta.

Ánika se acerca a los jóvenes y les explica en voz baja. "Esta tarjeta tiene un chip que contiene información clasificada. Hay órdenes explícitas de parte de nuestro alto mando para darles acceso a las salas de entrenamiento".

"¡Vaya!", menciona Goten quien pretende demostrar que entendió la explicación de Ánika.

"La próxima vez le pediré personalmente al chef que haga cantidades mayores de comida", les menciona Ànika mientras se aleja de los jóvenes y les pizca el ojo.

Trunks y Goten no pierden el tiempo y corren a las habitaciones para buscar su ropa de entrenamiento y salir del hotel lo más rápido posible.

Horas más tarde, Bulma invita a un café a Ánika y le pregunta si puede salir de paseo por el resto del día. "Suena interesante, pero aún estoy en mi jornada laboral", le responde la metarujin

"Vamos, creo que no nos hace mal salir y tomar un aire". Bulma intenta persuadir a la mujer.

"Bien, hay un museo a la vuelta de la esquina, pienso que podemos visitarlo durante un rato", Ánika cede ante la insistencia de la mujer de Vegeta.

Seguidamente Bulma y Ánika salen del hotel e ingresan al museo. La madre de Trunks queda impactada al visualizar el tamaño gigantesco del museo.

Ánika le explica que toda la historia de su planeta se encuentra expuesta en ese lugar. "Esta figura de barro, es supuestamente la apariencia de nuestros ancestros hace algunos cientos de miles de años. Las circunstancias y los cambios climáticos nos han hecho evolucionar, nuestro mundo ha pasado por tantas catástrofes y guerras".

Bulma ignora las lecciones de historia de Ánika mientras se fija en una escultura de una figura conocida.

"Es asombroso verdad. Este señor es una de las deidades de nuestro Universo. Lo llamaban Shin y era conocido como el Kaioshin del Este. Muy pocos metarujin fueron afortunados de apreciar su presencia y amabilidad", expone la metarujin.

Una Bulma pensativa aún se encuentra intentando reconocer a ese sujeto. "¡Ya se!, él estuvo en aquel torneo de artes marciales", menciona satisfechamente.

Ánika queda completamente sorprendida: "pero, ¿ustedes ya conocieron al dios Kaioshin?".

La mujer sonríe mientras se coloca la mano en la barbilla: "vaya, ustedes los terrícolas son una caja llena de sorpresas".

Posteriormente la metarujin se aleja caminando y le menciona a Bulma que la mejor parte del museo se encuentra en el último piso.

"Pero, ¿cómo hacen para subir?, no veo algún ascensor", se cuestiona la terrícola.

"¿Ascensor?, ¿Qué es eso?", pregunta inocentemente la metarujin.

Ambas se colocan en un círculo de color amarillo y Ánika menciona en voz alta: "último piso por favor".

Ellas llegan instantáneamente al topo del museo. Bulma intenta sujetarse de la pared y con la mano libre se arregla el cabello: "cielos, aún tengo que acostumbrarme a estos viajes".

Mientras la terrícola se recupera, Ánika se adentra a la habitación y comienza nuevamente a relatar partes de la historia de su raza.

"En esta habitación exponemos nuestra historia reciente, en los últimos siglos hemos participado en muchas batallas, hemos sufrido innumerables perdidas, algunas guerras fueron internas, otras batallas fueron provocados por enemigos que ansiaban derrotarnos y conquistarnos. Existe una raza en específico, conocida por su uso de magia negra combinada con lo más avanzado de las tecnologías".

"¿Los arcosianos?", Bulma interrumpe acertando de lleno.

"Si, ya veo que te has informado bien. Ellos no son solo nuestros rivales más competitivos en lo referente a la comercialización de tecnologías, por alguna razón, siempre tuvieron envidia de nuestro pueblo y de nuestra progresión. Verás, hace mucho tiempo fuimos bendecidos por los Dioses Kaioshin, ellos siempre nos apoyaron, ellos visualizaron el magnífico potencial de nuestra raza y admiraban nuestra persistencia, nuestra visión sobre el bienestar común. Gracias a ellos conseguimos evolucionar y llegar a ser el mundo que visualizas hoy en día. Sin ellos, hubiésemos caído hace bastante tiempo, quizás toda nuestra raza hubiese sido exterminada en manos del emperador Freezer o cualquiera de sus familiares", menciona la metarujin.

"Ni me lo digas, siempre detesté a ese Freezer, desde el primer momento en que lo vimos", confiesa Bulma.

Ánika queda nuevamente asombrada. "¿También conocieron a Freezer?, veo que también tienes muchas historias que contar".

"¿Estos son los arcorsianos?", le pregunta Bulma mientras señala hacia una pintura.

"Si, todos ellos usan mantas para cubrirse, nunca conseguimos desvelar la verdadera apariencia de esos seres. Ellos siempre iniciaban las guerras y atacaban nuestras bases, algunas veces arremetían contra nuestras ciudades. Se dice que ellos tienen alguna familiaridad con el imperio Cold pero eso nunca fue confirmado. Después de la muerte de la familia imperial, los arcorsianos disminuyeran sus ataques y retiraron sus fuerzas militares, ya no se sentían intocables. A partir de ese momento, tuvimos numerosas reuniones y ambas razas firmaron un tratado, una tregua que permite años de prosperidad y paz para nuestros pueblos. Hasta el día de hoy se ha mantenido la paz."

Ánika observa una lista con los nombres de generales y jefes de las fuerzas armadas destacados tanto en el campo como en el área científica, entre ellos resalta un nombre bastante conocido.

"A pesar del tratado de paz, nuestro Príncipe en conjunto con mi padre han invertido en nueva tecnología para proteger al mundo de un futuro ataque, esa es la razón por la cual estamos rodeados de tantos satélites", le explica la metarujin.

Bulma se concentra en un detalle que no pudo ignorar: "¿el Príncipe y tu padre?".

"Sí, el General Káradon es mi padre", le revela Ánika. Ahora es Bulma quien queda impresionada ante dicha novedad.

"Lamento no haberlo mencionado antes. No sabía cómo iban a reaccionar. Sé que mi padre atacó cobardemente al señor Vegeta", lamenta Ánika.

"Si bueno, no es tu culpa. Aunque aún no he entendido sus razones y tampoco he podido conversar con Vegeta desde entonces", menciona Bulma.

Ánika le señala un homolograma donde se muestra un grupo de Ozaru atacando a algunos metarujin. "¿Reconoces esos simios gigantes?", le pregunta la hija de Káradon.

"A veces es difícil reconocer ante las personas que tu esposo usaba una cola", bromea la mujer de Vegeta.

Ánika sonríe y le explica: "Hace unos años fuimos atacados por un grupo de saiyajin. La Diosa Fibi ya había obtenido una visión del futuro ataque y ya estábamos preparados mucho antes de su llegada. Los guerreros saiyajin pelearon hasta la muerte, solo uno de ellos sobrevivió, se llamaba Sentus".

"¿Sentus?, ahora que lo pienso, Káradon inculpó a Vegeta de haber asesinado a ese sujeto". Bulma recuerda la acusación del metarujin cuando atacó a su marido.

"Como ya había mencionado la Diosa Fibi, tu marido no asesinó a Sentus", le confiesa la hija de Káradon.

"Honestamente, yo mantuve la esperanza de que tu padre estuviese equivocado. Conozco el pasado de mi marido, pero él ahora es una persona completamente diferente", menciona la mujer de Vegeta.

Ánika muestra por primera vez síntomas de flaqueza y se sienta rápidamente en un asiento. "¿Estas bien?", le pregunta Bulma.

"Así como el Sr. Vegeta se fue convirtiendo en una mejor persona, Sentus también cambió con el pasar del tiempo. Luego de la invasión de los saiyajin, él fue relegado y convertido en un simple esclavo. Hubo un acontecimiento que cambió su condición radicalmente. Esos monstruos creados genéticamente por los científicos, fueron usados alguna vez en contra de nuestro pueblo, asesinaron a personas inocentes, casi ultimaban a mi padre, pero Sentus le salvó la vida. A partir de ese momento, él fue considerado como un héroe. El mayor legado de Sentus, fue que siempre luchó por los derechos de los más desfavorecidos, causando una gran impresión a los habitantes del planeta y con el apoyo de ellos y un conjunto de reformas y leyes, fue abolida en su totalidad la esclavitud", comenta detalladamente la metarujin.

Bulma se queda sin palabras y nota la tristeza en los gestos de Ánika. "Sentus fue un gran hombre y un mejor marido…", confiesa la metarujin mientras brota algunas lágrimas y sus manos comienzan a temblar.

"Yo… no sabía… siento tu perdida", Bulma se sincera con Ánika y la consuela.

La hija de Káradon baja la cabeza y apoya su puño izquierdo en el pecho: "el orgullo, fue por su estúpido orgullo, quería vengarse de las personas responsables de la extinción de su raza, yo intente convencerlo a quedarse pero…".

Bulma empatiza con la metarujin e intenta animarla: "créeme, los saiyajin suelen ser personas muy orgullosas y mayormente testarudas, estás hablando con una experta en el asunto".

Ánika se seca las lágrimas mientras se disculpa con Bulma. "Lo siento, se supone que no debía hablar sobre esto en pleno horario laboral y mucho menos con forasteros".

"Tranquila, conmigo puedes hablar de cualquier cosa", le menciona Bulma con una sonrisa que transmite confianza. "Siento que hayas pasado por todo esto, y ahora que tu padre ha sido arrestado…", comentaba la mujer de Vegeta antes de ser interrumpida por la metarujin.

"Mi padre reconoce sus pecados, aunque no dudo que hizo todo esto con la intención de protegernos, es una persona que se toma muy en serio la seguridad de su pueblo", le explica Ánika.

"¿Crees que tu padre descubrió alguna información que le hayan estado ocultando a los pobladores?". Bulma no pierde tiempo e intenta conseguir algunas repuestas, sin embargo Ànika heredó la astucia de su padre.

"¿Te refieres al Rey y al alto mando de la dinastía? No, no creo que estén ocultando algo. Mi padre sobrepasó los límites, él lo reconoce y asume sus consecuencias, no hay nada más detrás de su detención. Estás pensando en la situación de la nave y el estado de vuestro amigo, ¿cierto?".

"Si, siento no haber sido honesta contigo", le confiesa Bulma.

"Entiendo vuestra preocupación. Pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer para ayudarlos a conseguir respuestas". Ánika observa uno de sus dispositivos brillar y le informa a Bulma que el Príncipe está solicitando su presencia.

Antes de retirarse, Ánika promete acompañarla nuevamente luego de acabar su horario laboral.

Posteriormente Bulma se reúne con Videl y le cuenta toda la información que obtuvo de la hija de Káradon.

"Lamentablemente ella mencionó que no nos puede ayudar, me parece que será difícil contar con ella, está muy implicada con el alto mando", le explica Bulma, quien observa a la hija de Mr. Satán y le lanza una pregunta: "¿Has conseguido alguna información?".

Videl le confiesa: "Nada, he realizado preguntas de forma prudente a científicos, algunos soldados, personal que trabajan en el Palacio, hasta el momento no he conocido a alguien en quien podamos confiar. Todos son leales"

"Tendremos que pasar más tiempo con Ánika, tal vez si la hacemos dudar…". Menciona la mujer de Vegeta, la cual se percata por un instante de la ausencia de los jóvenes: "¿sabes dónde se encuentran Goten y Trunks?, es casi la hora de la cena".

A kilómetros de la ciudad capital del planeta Metarusei, varios científicos y soldados se encuentran concentrados en una instalación subterránea.

Uno de los soldados metarujin acude a su superior: "Señor, ¡Ellos nos han vencido con extrema facilidad!".

El general encargado de las misiones científicas le responde con tranquilidad: "Cálmese soldado, son descendientes de saiyajin puros, este es el resultado que esperaba".

Un científico cuestiona al mismo superior: "Señor, ¿activamos el nivel máximo de ataque?".

El general metarujin observa a Trunks y Goten en varias pantallas mientras les indica: "Bien, refuercen la sala, ataquémosles con todas nuestras fuerzas".


	10. Capítulo 10: El templo Saturus

**Capítulo 10: "El templo Saturus".**

El General Fáradan, un científico/militar reconocido y cercano a la alta dinastía de los metarujin, fue recientemente promovido como líder de las fuerzas armadas de su mundo, substituyendo al recién destituido Káradon. Fáradan es conocido como un sujeto muy serio y eficiente, ha mantenido un historial honesto y ha demostrado ser un soldado leal a los principios instaurados por el alto mando militar.

En este momento está llevando a cabo una misión encomendada por el propio Príncipe Fédelem, quien le pidió personalmente que investigara los niveles de poder actuales que alcanzan los saiyajin y sus descendientes directos.

Al igual que Káradon, las expectativas del general Fáradan fueron severamente superadas al observar en primera persona como Goten y Trunks conseguían culminar todas las pruebas. Por el otro lado, quedó demostrado que para los jóvenes esto ha sido un mero entrenamiento, una forma entretenida de pasar el día.

Luego de reunir todas las informaciones solicitadas, Fáradan se reúne con el Príncipe Fédelem en su despacho particular.

"Con su permiso mi alteza", el General entra a la oficina.

"General, ¿acepta una bebida?", Fédelem le sirve una copa.

Fáradan agradece el gesto y ambos se sientan en las sillas. El General posa sus informes encima de la mesa que separa a los metarujin.

"No espere que lea todos sus informes y estadísticas, solo dígame, ¿qué ha descubierto sobre los saiyajin?", le interroga Fédelem.

El General hace una pausa y le responde francamente. "Nuestros lectores de energía son inútiles, por lo visto los saiyajin poseen una cualidad anteriormente inobservada, su poder se multiplica cuando se transforman en fases a lo que ellos refieren como super sayajin".

Fédelem queda visualmente intrigado: "¿Super saiyajin?".

"Es una fase en la cual aumentan su musculatura, el cabello al igual que su aura cambian de color, la velocidad y fuerza se elevan considerablemente", le explica detalladamente.

Fédelem recuerda silenciosamente las leyendas que aterraban al emperador Freezer y al mismo tiempo preocupaban bastante a los arcosianos. "Así que super saiyajin…", menciona pensativamente el metarujin mientras observa los informes.

"Ahora no me extraña que la familia del monarca King Cold haya sido derrotada. Al final de cuentas las leyendas no eran historias inventadas. Por eso es que el potencial ilimitado de los saiyajin provocaba cierto pánico entre los demonios del frío, lo cual encadenó su extinción en manos de Freezer", concluye un Fédelem convencido del asombroso potencial alcanzado por los saiyajin.

"Señor, como estaba diciendo, cuando esos jóvenes alcanzaron esas fases nuestros lectores de energía se deterioraron, no hay forma de cuantificar tal cantidad de poder. También tememos que los niveles de poder del príncipe Vegeta sean absolutamente superiores", explica el General mientras le muestra los resultados de todas las pruebas que realizaron.

Seguidamente, el Príncipe Fédelem le pide respetuosamente que retire los informes de la mesa y le menciona a su general que no hay razón por la cual preocuparse, recordándole la posición actual en la cual se encuentran los saiyajin a diferencia de los exitosos metarujin.

"No debemos temer a los saiyajin", le dice al General en un tono intimidante.

Fédelem se levanta y se sirve una nueva copa mientras le explica: "Los saiyajin eran criaturas violentas, tengo que admitir que en general fueron guerreros excepcionales, sin embargo, siempre dependieron de la tecnología de los demás y no hay que olvidar que entre nuestras dos razas, una está prácticamente extinta y la otra sigue progresando en los tiempos actuales".

Fáradan escucha atentamente las palabras del Príncipe: "Comprendo su argumento, a diferencia de los saiyajin siempre hemos destacamos por nuestra ciencia y por nuestra propuesta incentivando el dialogo pacífico entre las razas".

"Cierto, somos una raza dedicada a la ciencia y al estudio, nuestra sociedad está conformada en su mayoría por científicos y profesores, a pesar de tener una población de billones de personas, nuestras fuerzas armadas poseen muy pocos soldados en activo, simplemente la guerra no está en nuestra sangre, pero…", Fédelem hace una pausa mientras observa en una pantalla las imágenes del Titán capturadas por sus satélites.

"¿Qué le preocupa mi Príncipe?", le pregunta el General.

"Los saiyajin, los arcosianos, Káradon, el Titán, no es necesario tener el don de la Diosa Fibi para predecir que se acerca una guerra con la cual peligrará la vida de nuestros ciudadanos, se aproximan tiempos oscuros para nuestra sociedad", sentencia el Príncipe.

"Entonces, ¿Qué podemos hacer?", interroga nuevamente Fáradan.

"Quiero que refuerces nuestra seguridad global, usa todos los medios posibles para mantener a salvo a nuestros civiles y proteger nuestras infraestructuras. Confió en ti Fáradan, no cometas el error de traicionarme al igual que tu antecesor", le recuerda Fédelem refiriéndose a los planes ocultos del General Káradon.

Fáradan se levanta y se inclina delante del Príncipe: "Señor, prometo no defraudarlo". Luego levanta la mirada y le menciona a su superior una observación bastante inesperada: "aunque tengo otra preocupación, si realmente una guerra se avecina, ¿cómo podemos resguardar lo que tenemos bajo protección en nuestras instalaciones subterráneas?, ¿no es esa una de nuestras grandes responsabilidades?".

Repentinamente, la conversación es interrumpida por el pitido de uno de los dispositivos que posee el General.

"Esa es la señal, ¿cierto?", le pregunta el Príncipe.

"Si… la nave de Káradon ha llegado finalmente a su destino, han encontrado el planeta donde se localiza el Templo de Saturus", le responde Fáradan.

En otro lugar de la galaxia, Káradon detiene la nave en el cielo mientras hace un reconocimiento del planeta e intenta precisar las coordenadas de la ubicación del Templo de Saturus.

Posteriormente, Vegeta observa en las pantallas un templo que se localiza en el centro de una ciudad, al mismo tiempo que visualiza los signos vitales de algunos habitantes recorriendo las calles.

El metarujin aterriza la nave en los alrededores de la referida ciudad para no llamar la atención de los locales. Mientras que Vegeta y Karadón salen al exterior, Gohan y Krilin se detienen justamente en la salida.

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Vegeta?", le pregunta Krilin susurrando.

"Me dijo que necesitaba un piloto", le cuenta Gohan mientras se tapa la boca.

"¿En serio?, ¿trajo a ese sujeto con nosotros solo porque necesitaba un piloto?", le pregunta un Krilin incrédulo.

Vegeta con su postura de siempre se da la vuelta y les hace una pregunta: "¿van a seguir con los murmullos señoritas?".

"No, ya hemos terminado Sr. Vegeta", le responde Gohan con una sonrisa.

«¿Qué es lo que estará ocultando Vegeta?», se pregunta Krilin mientras lo observa fijamente.

Gohan se acerca a Karadón y le cuestiona sobre el abandono de la nave. "Sr. Káradon, ¿piensa dejar la nave desprotegida?".

"¿Dejar nuestra única vía de escape al merced de nuestros enemigos?, ¿con quién crees que estás tratando chico?". Káradon lanza una capsula redonda arriba de la nave, esta se abre y aparece una luz, haciendo desaparecer la nave en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Krilin admira la tecnología de los metarujin y le hace una petición: "Oiga, es posible que me regale una de esas esferas, hay cosas que prefiero mantener escondidas de mi esposa".

"Silencio insectos, alguien nos ha estado observando", les advierte un Vegeta precavido.

Entre los arbustos se escuchan algunos movimientos. Gohan es el primero en echar un vistazo y descubre la presencia de unos niños ocultándose, aparentemente son habitantes de la misma ciudad.

Repentinamente aparece un señor con una vestimenta parecida a la de un monje, éste llama la atención de los niños expresando unos gestos de preocupación, no obstante, no se le entiende lo que está diciendo.

"No se preocupe, no le haremos daño, no somos ese tipo de personas", le intenta explicar Krilin.

Los niños no obedecen al señor y agudizan la preocupación de su cuidador, pues aparentemente está intentando proteger a los pequeños.

Káradon saca una caja pequeña en cuyo interior contiene unos artefactos auditivos y les pide a los demás que se lo coloquen en las orejas. Gracias a esa ingeniosa tecnología comienzan a entender las palabras pronunciadas por el hombre.

"Por favor aléjense de los niños, ustedes no están a salvo en este lugar", les advierte el señor.

"Dime, ¿de qué modo nuestras vidas peligran?", le pregunta el metarujin en el mismo idioma.

"Esta ciudad no tolera forasteros", les explica el señor.

Káradon se acerca al señor y le coloca la mano en el hombre expresando un gesto de confianza: "No tenemos intención de molestarlos, solo queremos entrar al Templo".

El señor reacciona negativamente y le advierte: "el Sr. Saturus prohíbe la entrada de forasteros en su templo sagrado".

"Pues entonces, espero que el Sr. Saturus comprenda nuestra misión y nos perdone la vida", le responde Káradon, quien intenta persuadir al habitante.

"¿Sería tan amable de llevarnos al Templo?", le cuestiona el metarujin.

"¿Prometen no hacerle daño a mi gente?", pregunta el señor perseverando como siempre el bienestar de los habitantes.

"Por supuesto", le responde Káradon amablemente.

El señor los dirige hacia el santuario, durante el camino los habitantes se mostraban temerosos, algunos cerraban las puertas y ventanas de sus locales, otros se escondían y ninguno de ellos si quiera llegó a tener contacto visual con los forasteros.

"Hemos llegado", les indica el habitante.

"Tengo que admitir que para un demonio despreciable como Saturus, este templo es estéticamente impresionante", comenta Gohan acerca del estado del maravilloso local.

"Les imploro una vez más que cambien de ideas y no entren al Santuario de nuestro señor", les suplica el habitante.

Vegeta se acerca al señor y le comenta con total franqueza: "tranquilo anciano, no tendrás que preocuparte por él, yo mismo me encargué de sepultarlo, no hay forma que les haga daño".

Como era de esperar el poblador no reaccionó bien ante el comentario del saiyajin. "Entonces serás tú quien lleve nuestro pueblo a la perdición" le advierte a Vegeta.

"No seas tan dramático", le responde el saiyajin sin ninguna sutileza.

El poblador huye inmediatamente de lugar sin intercambiar alguna otra palabra y los deja solos a pies de las puertas del Templo.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?", pregunta Gohan.

Vegeta se eleva mientras les indica: "buscaré otras entradas, ustedes entren por la puerta principal, los necesito como cebo".

El saiyajin se retira volando y Gohan decide acompañarlo. "El Sr. Vegeta tiene razón, la mejor opción es dividirnos".

Krilin oberva a Gohan alejándose y menciona disgustadamente: "claro, lo mejor que podíamos hacer era dividirnos, soy yo quien se tiene que quedar con este sujeto".

Káradon camina hacia el interior del templo y le advierte al amigo de Goku: "cuando estemos dentro del templo, no será mi presencia por la cual te tendrás que preocupar".

Ambos ingresan a la primera habitación en la cual se localizan el trono del demonio y la estatua de Saturus, venerada todos los días por sus habitantes. Káradon utiliza su tecnología para rastrear objetos dejados por el demonio o sus secuaces y encuentra una señalización indicada por uno de sus aparatos.

"Tenemos que seguir al frente, bajar un piso utilizando unas escaleras escondidas, pasar por una serie de corredores con numerosas trampas letales y probablemente encontraremos en aquella habitación algún objeto o información que nos sea de ayuda", le indica el metarujin.

Krilin se sorprende y rápidamente cambia de opinión. "¿trampas mortales?, ¿sabes qué?, me alegra haberme quedado contigo".

"Necesito que te cubras", le solicita Karadón mientras saca nuevamente otro artefacto que lanza rápidamente hacia una pared.

"¿De qué estás...?". Una explosión interrumpe la pregunta de Krilin y derrumba una pared de la habitación. Detrás de aquella grieta se visualizan las mencionadas escaleras. Luego de bajar unos cientos de escalones, pasar por los corredores y evitar caer en algunas de las trampas mortales que defienden el templo (gracias a la preparación obtenida por la tecnología de Káradon), llegaron a la referida habitación.

En dicho local se encontraban varios libros con informes de los Kaioshin, esto puede significar que Saturus haya estudiado bien a sus enemigos, sin embargo, no hay referencias sobre el Titán.

En los exteriores del Templo, Gohan acompaña a Vegeta en búsqueda de otra entrada, no obstante, el templo permanece sellado por todos sus alrededores. El hijo de Goku se detiene por un segundo mientras su atención es atraída por el sonido de una explosión.

"Puede que le haya ocurrido algo a los demás", le menciona Gohan al padre de Trunks.

"No te preocupes por ellos", le contesta fríamente Vegeta. El marido de Bulma también se detiene y observa directamente hacia una de las paredes de la fachada del Templo.

"Siento un ki conocido por estas zonas", menciona el saiyajin.

Gohan se acerca y le da la razón a Vegeta. "Es un ki diminuto, es un ser muy débil o tal vez…".

Vegeta no pierde tiempo y usa una ráfaga de energía para entrar súbitamente al interior del templo. Ambos vuelan entre los corredores internos hasta llegar a la misma cripta donde el propio Saturus perdió la vida.

"El ki se siente cada vez más fuerte, debe estar por aquí, pero no consigo ver nada", expresa Gohan.

El referido local se encuentra completamente a oscuras. Vegeta intenta iluminar la habitación creando una bola brillante en la punta de sus dedos.

El marido de Bulma es el primero en encontrar al desconocido, una persona que se encuentra encadenada en la pared, además de presentar muchas heridas y estar visiblemente inconsciente, talvez moribundo.

Los gestos de Vegeta expresan incredulidad y sorpresa, pues reconoce rápidamente al sujeto en cuestión. "Es… imposible", es lo único que consigue mencionar el saijayin.

Seguidamente Gohan alcanza a Vegeta y observa también al sujeto maltratado. Su reacción es la misma que la de Vegeta. "No… esto no puede ser verdad… ese es… ¿Bardock?".

Gohan se acerca rápidamente para verificar las heridas, al mismo tiempo intenta desencadenar al saiyajin.

"¿Qué es lo que haces?", le pregunta Vegeta a regañadientes.

"Acaso no lo ves Vegeta, está mal herido, ¡tenemos que ayudarlo!", le expresa el joven.

Vegeta intenta racionalizar con el joven. "Esto puede ser una trampa, una nueva ilusión, no te dejes llevar por tus…"

"¿Una nueva ilusión?, ¿no habías dicho que Saturus fue derrotado?", le interumpe Gohan.

"Si, y se supone que Bardock también murió en aquella batalla", le responde con franqueza.

"No me importa si es una trampa, el ki de Bardock no ha cambiado. Además no sabemos cómo ha llegado a este lugar. Hasta puede que haya obtenido informaciones relevantes, ¿piensas seguir discutiendo o me vas ayudar a bajarlo?", le cuestiona el joven convencido de ayudar a su familiar.

Vegeta se demuestra desinteresado y compresiblemente desconfiado. Por el otro lado, el saiyajin asume posteriormente que Bardock puede que sea una pieza importante para conseguir más informaciones sobre Saturus y el Titán.

El Príncipe de los saiyajin ayuda al joven a liberar a Bardock mientras le menciona sin escrúpulos: "Si detecto alguna intención de atentar en contra nuestra, lo mataré con mis propias manos".

Entretanto en otra habitación localizada en el interior del templo, Krilin y Káradon intentan conseguir informaciones en un armario de libros coleccionados por el propio demonio. El metarujin está recolectando la máxima información posible gracias a un aparato que funciona como lector y scanner.

Krilin queda impresionado al visualizar el estado de los libros, pues como le explicó Káradon, muchos de esos libros poseen una antigüedad de más de 10 millones de años y se encuentran en perfecto estado.

Repentinamente el amigo de Goku siente un ki moviéndose rápidamente mientras se oculta entre las sombras.

"¡Cuidado!", le grita Krilin mientras empuja a Káradon evitando el ataque de un desconocido.

"¿Qué fue eso?", le pregunta el metarujin mientras se levanta del suelo.

"No lo sé, pero es alguien bastante veloz y habilidoso, tuve suerte al detectar el ataque y reaccionar justo a tiempo", le responde Krilin.

Káradon observa una herida en su brazo, aparentemente un objeto filoso le cortó superficialmente. "Bueno, tal vez no hayas sido lo suficientemente rápido".

"Forasteros que han profanado el templo del Dios Saturus, han provocado la ira de su protector", una voz tenebrosa se escucha en la habitación.

"Quédate aquí", le ordena Krilin mientras intenta encontrar al agresor. El terrícola persigue el mismo ki que detectó recientemente y encuentra a un sujeto al lado de la estatua de Saturus.

"No deberías atacar de manera cobarde a las personas", le reclama Krilin.

El sujeto quien se hace llamar el protector del templo, es… ¡Stalon! Sin embargo, el espadachín luce diferente, tiene una mirada sombría, su espada está fusionada de alguna forma con su brazo derecho y en su pecho expone una herida cicatrizada, fruto de la misma espada con la cual fue asesinado.

El espadachín ataca inmediatamente a Krilin, pero el amigo de Goku consigue esquivarlo y reacciona posteriormente devolviéndole un puñetazo en la cara que hace retroceder algunos metros a su enemigo. Stalon no demuestra haber recibido daño alguno y vuelve a atacar al marido de 18.

Krilin lo esquiva lo más rápido que puede, pero el espadachín siempre fue conocido por su asombrosa agilidad y junto con una velocidad extraordinaria consigue asestar el primer golpe en la barriga de Krilin.

Instantáneamente Stalon usa su brazo derecho para ultimar al terrícola, no obstante, Krilin reacciona rápidamente y detiene el brazo con sus dos manos, luego aumenta su ki y lanza al protector del templo directamente hacia una de las paredes.

«Es bastante ágil y con esa espada es letal, tengo que acabar con esto lo más rápido posible», piensa el amigo de Goku.

Stalon vuelve a la carga y ataca primero con su brazo derecho, Krilin lo esquiva y responde con un rodillazo en la nuca del espadachín. Mientras el mercenario intenta recomponerse, Krilin pretende destrozar la espada canalizando toda su energía en su mano derecha y golpea finalmente el objeto filoso.

Lamentablemente la espada se mantiene intacta y esto dificulta la misión del terrícola. Stalon contrataca consiguiendo acertar algunos golpes y con un poderoso puñetazo hace impactar el cuerpo de Krilin contra una de las paredes de la habitación.

El mercenario se acerca al terrícola, lo agarra por el cuello e intenta propinar el golpe de gracia. Milagrosamente llega Káradon quien con la tecnología de propulsión en sus botas junto a sus brazos protegidos por la armadura arremete contra el espadachín y lo aleja de Krilin.

Stalon se levanta del suelo y Káradon al mismo tiempo saca una de sus armas laser y dispara varias veces, sin embargo, el objetivo es demasiado rápido y no consigue atingirlo.

El espadachín se acerca peligrosamente y con una patada le quita el arma, con un segundo movimiento usa su espada, la cual es detenida con la armadura que cubre el brazo del metarujin, por suerte ésta es lo suficientemente resistente para amortiguar el golpe de Stalon.

El padre de Ánika usa la armadura de su mano izquierda canalizando cierta cantidad de energía que es expulsada e impacta en el rostro del espadachín. Esto lo hace alejar hiriéndole uno de sus ojos.

El metarujin se lanza rápidamente buscando su pistola pero es intervenido por el mercenario, quien le hace caer al suelo y le atina una patada en las costillas. Káradon se aqueja de dolor mientras el espadachín levanta su brazo derecho que al mismo tiempo menciona: "Serás el primero en caer".

"¡Kienzaaan!". Un grito se escucha en la misma habitación y el mercenario es cogido desprevenido. El disco destructor creado por Krilin impacta y corta el brazo derecho del espadachín, dejándolo más vulnerable.

Esto lo hace enfurecer y ataca arriesgadamente a Krilin. Este último, tomando en cuenta que no tiene que preocuparse más por el peligro de la espada, consigue obtener ventaja y le propinó unos cuantos golpes, dejando al espadachín tirado en el suelo mientras se le desangra el brazo.

Káradon se levanta un poco adolorido y agradece a Krilin por su oportuna intervención. El terrícola le responde que solamente le devolvió el favor.

Seguidamente llegan a la misma habitación Vegeta junto a un Gohan cargando a Bardock en sus hombros.

"¿Ese es el padre de Goku?", pregunta Krilin mientras recupera sus energías.

"No tenemos tiempo para explicaciones", le responde Vegeta antipáticamente.

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?", cuestiona Gohan.

Krilin se coloca la mano en la cabeza mientras le contesta: "Eh… ese sujeto nos ha atacado, se hace llamar el protector del templo".

"Bien, me encargaré de hacerle una simpática interrogación", menciona Vegeta, quien observa al malogrado Stalon caído en el suelo.

"No valdrá la pena saiyajin", le advierte Káradon.

"¿De qué hablas insecto?", le pregunta el marido de Bulma.

"Mi tecnología lo ha escaneado, no es un ser viviente, es solo una marioneta sin consciencia propia, programada únicamente para defender el templo", les explica el metarujin.

Mientras se encuentran conversando, unas risas maléficas y desesperadas provocadas por el espadachín interrumpen la discusión.

Seguidamente Stalon sonríe mientras les dirige algunas palabras: "No conseguirán lo que hayan venido a buscar, aunque eso ya no importa, en cuestión de tiempo todos estarán muertos y sufrirán la ira de…"

Una ráfaga violenta de energía hace desaparecer el cuerpo del mercenario y junto a él destroza la estatua de Saturus y la entrada del templo.

Vegeta fue el propio quien expulso esa energía. "Basta de fanfarronerías, ya me estaba aburriendo", menciona arrogantemente el saiyajin.

El humo provocado por esa explosión se disipa, sin embargo, una niebla espesa liberada en dicho impacto se expande por todo el templo.

"¿Qué es eso?", pregunta Krilin.

"Mis sensores indican que no es tóxico, nada de lo que nos tengamos que preocupar", confirma Káradon.

Repentinamente la base donde se ubicaba la estatua comienza a brillar y de su interior sale levitando un cubo plateado.

"Interesante", mencióna Káradon mientras se acerca al objeto y lo agarra con mucha prudencia.

"¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que contiene ese objeto?", le pregunta Gohan.

"Si este cubo fue escondido dentro de la estatua, asumo que contiene alguna información en su interior. Tendré que revisarlo en la nave", les explica el metarujin.

Posteriormente todos salen del templo y los forasteros se dan cuenta que la niebla se expandió por toda la ciudad.

Inesperadamente, el mismo señor que los llevó al templo aparece corriendo temerosamente, el sujeto cae al suelo y los observa con una mirada llena de terror: "Lo había advertido, ¡tú nos maldijiste de nuevo!"

El extraño señala a Vegeta recordando lo que le había mencionado anteriormente.

"No sé de qué hablas viejo", le responde el saiyajin sin contemplaciones.

"¡Ah!", el sujeto comienza a transformarse ante los ojos de los forasteros, Gohan y los demás se aperciben que el ki del extraño comienza a aumentar exponencialmente.

El habitante dejó de ser la misma persona, ha sufrido algún tipo de metamorfosis y se ha convertido en una criatura fuerte con alas y cuernos, muy parecida a las criaturas que atacaron a Saturus y a Stalon en el pasado.

El monstruo sin consciencia ataca a Vegeta pero el saiyajin no se deja sorprender y le devuelve el golpe, haciéndole caer encima de unos pilares de la entrada del templo.

Krilin se eleva cerca del techo del templo y se da cuenta que todos los habitantes están sufriendo la misma conversión.

"Eh muchachos, esto le está ocurriendo a todos los habitantes… oh no, ellos están volando hacia acá", les advierte el amigo de Goku.

Káradon no se queda paralizado y se escapa volando para alejarse de la ciudad.

"Gohan, llévate al padre de Kakarotto y no pierdas de vista al cobarde de Káradon", le ordena Vegeta al joven.

"Pero Vegeta… son muchos", Gohan se preocupa en dejar a sus compañeros en inferioridad numérica.

"Aunque sean millones, siempre serán insectos para mí. El enano y yo nos encargamos de esto", le responde el saiyajin.

Gohan acata las órdenes del padre de Trunks y sale volando en persecución del metarujin.

"¿Enano?, ¿no te has tomado las medidas de tu altura, cierto Vegeta?", le critica Krilin irónicamente.

Vegeta se eleva junto a Krilin y le responde: "Cállate idiota. Esas criaturas están llegando". Ambos elevan su ki y se preparan para la primera embestida de las criaturas.

Cada uno de ellos se separa e intentan esquivar todos los ataques de los monstruos. Mientras golpean a un número máximo de criaturas, se dan cuenta que estas aparecen de todos lados y da la sensación de que se multiplican como si fuesen cucarachas.

Krilin se encuentra rodeado, dos de esas criaturas le agarran los brazos y una tercera lo golpea fuertemente en la cabeza haciéndole caer en el interior de una casa.

Vegeta está peleando apoyado en el suelo, consigue liberarse de varios de los monstruos a la vez, sin embargo, un número considerable de estas aberraciones le caen encima, apilándose uno encima del otro intentando atrapar y asfixiar al saiyajin.

Por unos segundos parecía que el príncipe de los saiyajin había sido derrotado, no obstante, un gran brillo de color amarillo ilumina la montaña apilada por los monstruos y posteriormente cada uno de ellos es expulsado violentamente y alejados del lugar. Vegeta se ha transformado en ssj y apunta su mano hacia el cielo.

"Es hora de acabar con ustedes", menciona el saiyajin harto de tratar con estas criaturas.

Krilin aparece instantáneamente al frente de Vegeta e intenta calmar al saiyajin. "No podemos matarlos Vegeta, recuerda que esas criaturas eran personas".

"O quizás, esas personas siempre fueron realmente estas malditas aberraciones", le explica retorcidamente el marido de Bulma.

Vegeta no ignora los comentarios del terrícola, eleva su ki y con una velocidad impresionante derrota a cada uno de los monstruos con un solo golpe.

Krilin observa hacia el horizonte y visualiza en las lejanías a la nave de Káradon esperando en el cielo.

«Tenemos que salir de aquí», piensa el amigo de Goku.

El terrícola le grita a Vegeta que regrese a la nave mientras él distrae a las criaturas. Vegeta lo escucha, patea a uno de los monstruos que se acercaban a Krilin y luego le menciona: "Tienes cinco minutos para llegar a la nave".

Posteriormente el saiyajin se aleja a toda velocidad y los monstruos que lo perseguían son detenidos por Krilin, quien en cuestión de segundos, ya se encontraba rodeado por miles de estas criaturas.

«Es ahora o nunca», piensa Krilin en este momento. El terrícola cierra los ojos y grita su siguiente técnica: "¡Taiyoken!".

Este ataque deja temporalmente ciegas a todas las criaturas y le da tiempo suficiente a Krilin y a los demás para escaparse en la nave.

Luego de alejarse varios kilómetros de la superficie del planeta, Vegeta le ordena a Káradon que detenga la nave cuando estén lo suficientemente lejos para no ser derrumbados por esas criaturas.

"Antes de volver a tu planeta, tienes que averiguar que informaciones contiene ese cubo", le menciona Vegeta.

"Es exactamente lo que planeaba hacer. Creo que este es el momento más oportuno para preguntarte, ¿Quién es este sujeto que encontraron en el Templo?", le cuestiona el metarujin mientras observan el cuerpo de Bardock metido en una cápsula de recuperación.

"Es algo que nos tendremos que preocupar para cuando se despierte", le responde un Vegeta desconfiado.


	11. Capítulo 11: La Venganza de Saturus (1)

**Capítulo 11: "La venganza de Saturus (parte 1)".**

El joven Saturus ha sufrido todo tipo de tragedias desde aquella vez que el Celestial conocido como el Titán consumió su planeta y se llevó la vida de sus padres junto a sus sueños y esperanzas. Como si no fuera suficiente, durante el camino recorrido hasta su muerte perdió otros seres queridos y muy llegados: no consiguió rescatar a su tío a tiempo, su amada Mia murió en sus brazos, observó a Stalon desangrándose y expirando su último aliento.

La vida del joven parece que fue condenada desde un principio a sufrir esta inevitable _maldición_. La pregunta que nos podemos hacer ahora es si continuará a perseguir estas infelicidades o cambiará el rumbo cumpliendo su preciada venganza, dando fin a un ciclo iniciado desde aquella tragedia. No cabe alguna duda que en la mente de Saturus merodeaba siempre cierto pensamiento rencoroso sobre el verdadero culpable que desencadenó esta serie de sucesos negativos, el misterioso Titán.

Como si se tratase de un milagro o algún deseo peticionado al dragón Shen Long, Saturus obtuvo una segunda oportunidad para llevar a cabo su objetivo, sin embargo, no en las condiciones que él propio podría imaginar.

Posteriormente a los eventos ocurridos en la cripta del respectivo Templo, el joven abre los ojos por primera vez luego de recibir un baño inesperado de agua helada. Saturus se encontraba encadenado en una pared, con el torso desnudo exponiendo aún las heridas cicatrizadas provocadas por los demonios manipulados por Kaulet.

El local en el cual se encuentra está en condiciones paupérrimas, el joven percibe un olor fuerte a podrido y un clima imperado por la muerte.

"¿Cuándo estará pronto?", pregunta uno de los dos sujetos que observan a Saturus.

El otro extraño que sujetaba el balde de agua le responde: "sus heridas se están curando rápidamente, para mañana estará listo".

"Aliméntenlo nuevamente, quiero que tenga las energías suficientes para el evento", le responde el otro sujeto.

"Si Doctore", le responde el extraño haciéndonos conocer que no es más que un subalterno del otro sujeto.

En la mañana siguiente, el Doctore junto a su sirviente aparecen en la celda de Saturus, luego lo liberan de las cadenas y le amarran los brazos. El joven apenas puede caminar, no obstante, a nadie le parece importar las condiciones nefastas en la que aún se encuentra.

A medida que el joven camina y se acerca a una luz, consigue escuchar el bullicio de multitud concentrada en un solo lugar.

"¿Qué lugar es este?", se pregunta el joven desorientado.

El Doctore le desata las manos y le entrega una espada, luego le responde: "Los descubrirás si sobrevives a esta batalla".

Una puerta gigante se abre y Saturus es empujado hacia el otro lado. El joven cae encima de la arena y mientras intenta enfocar la vista, consigue visualizar a centenas de personas sentadas en unas gradas que rodean el local donde se encuentra. Toda la gente se encuentra animada y deseando ver la batalla.

Otra puerta se abre y de allí sale otro sujeto que asemeja estar en las mismas condiciones que el joven Saturus. El extraño tiene una lanza como arma y un casco que protege su cabeza.

"El ganador sobrevive un día más, el perdedor pierde la vida, estas son nuestras reglas", comenta el narrador del evento intentando alentar al público en las gradas.

El sujeto de la lanza, dominado por el miedo y empujado por su capacidad de sobrevivencia, ataca inmediatamente a Saturus lanzándole la lanza mientras el joven se encontraba de espaldas.

Saturus se da cuenta del ataque cobarde e inesperadamente esquiva la lanza en el último segundo, apareciendo posteriormente detrás de su contrincante. Al mismo tiempo el público quedó eufórico pues ninguno de ellos consiguió ver el movimiento veloz del joven.

Saturus no tiene tiempo para pensar y patea a su enemigo quien sale volando y es golpeado contra una pared. Su contrincante cae desmayado al suelo y esto hace enfurecer a las personas debido al escaso tiempo que duró el combate.

El narrador, de forma a apaciguar a sus espectadores, incita a Saturus para acabar con la batalla y matar a su enemigo. Sin embargo el joven refuta tal petición.

La gente comienza a lanzar objetos a la arena como gesto de rechazo. El narrador recibe indicaciones de su superior e informa al público que el castigo por rebeldía es la muerte.

Como consecuencia ante la pasividad de Saturus, un nuevo sujeto entra a la arena usando una armadura que le protege el pecho y los brazos. Éste levanta una de sus manos saludando al público. "Ha llegado uno de nuestros mejores luchadores, el demonio de la oscuridad, ¡Cristus!", menciona el narrador mientras que los espectadores le alientan y le exigen la muerte de sus contrincantes.

En el momento el cual su contrincante hace una entrada espectacular, Saturus comienza a presentar síntomas de cansancio, pues aún no está del todo recuperado de sus heridas.

Cristus se acerca al sujeto de la lanza, levanta su espada apuntando hacia su cabeza intentando animar a los espectadores y elimina macabramente al primero de sus contrincantes, todo esto ante la mira atónita del joven Saturus.

Seguidamente el luchador se acerca a Saturus quien se coloca en posición de defensa. Cristus lo ataca con las espadas pero es esquivado por el joven, aunque uno de sus golpes logra rozarle el brazo dejándole un corte superficial.

Saturus consigue intuir que su velocidad es superior a la de su enemigo y le arrebata una de las espadas. Esto no hace retroceder al luchador quien intenta atinar el golpe final, pero es parado fácilmente por el joven. Saturus le agarra la mano con la cual empuña la espada y le aprieta la muñeca, destrozándole la mano de forma a que no pueda sujetar nunca más una espada.

Cristus se aqueja del dolor y se arrodilla ante su enemigo. Por primera vez, los gestos de Saturus recuerdan al terrible demonio que en un futuro lejano emprenderá la batalla contra Goku y compañía.

"¿Crees que eres digno de ser llamado el demonio de la oscuridad? No te preocupes, te ahorraré la humillación", le comenta el joven con tono de desprecio.

Saturus lo patea fuertemente en el pecho, mandándolo directamente hacia las gradas e impactando su cuerpo encima de algunos espectadores. Luego, mostrando gala de sus nuevos poderes, con algún tipo de telekinesis lanza una de las espadas hacia su enemigo y ante las miradas de sorpresa del público, le atraviesa el pecho con el arma.

A este punto toda la arena se encuentra en silencio, no obstante, uno de los espectadores comienza a alentar a Saturus y seguidamente todo el público enaltece la figura del joven.

Como el cuerpo del joven aún se encuentra en condiciones nefastas y luego del grande gasto de energía, Saturus pierde la conciencia desplomándose en el suelo.

Al finalizar la batalla, el superior del narrador y probablemente el mandamás y organizador de estos eventos se acerca al Doctore y le menciona gratamente: "Nos han regalado una mina de oro, ahora es tu deber domesticarlo, quiero que esté pronto para futuros eventos".

Unas horas más tarde, Saturus se despierta en medio de una celda aparentemente acompañado por otra persona.

"Vaya has despertado, pensé que nunca ibas a recuperar la consciencia", le menciona un joven con cicatrices en el rostro y la espalda.

"Te dejé un poco de mi agua, pensé que ibas a despertar con mucha sed", le menciona sonriendo.

Saturus bebe el agua e intenta recomponerse luego de su última batalla.

"Veo que eres poco hablador, me llamo Menar y a partir de este momento seré tu compañero de celda", comenta el joven mientras le ofrece la mano.

Saturus no le réplica el gesto y le pregunta dónde están.

"Estamos obviamente en una celda", le contesta Menar intentando demostrar su lado humorístico. Saturus sonríe tímidamente y rápidamente le menciona que alguien se está acercando.

"Ya lo sé, es mi hora de pelear, espero que me vaya igual de bien como te fue a ti", le responde el joven con mucho optimismo. Los guardias abren la celda y Menar se despide de Saturus.

Saturus aprovecha su momento de soledad e intenta recordar cómo ha llegado a este lugar. «No lo entiendo, ¿este es el infierno?, ¿este es mi castigo?, ¿de dónde he sacado esta fuerza?» se pregunta el joven.

Este observa sus manos y recuerda lo sucedido en la batalla: «siento un inmenso poder recorriendo por mis venas, ¿esto es lo que he obtenido aceptando mi oscuridad?».

Mientras Saturus reflexiona sobre el aparecimiento de sus nuevas habilidades, el Doctore se acerca a su celda y le llama la atención. "Has luchado bien, nos tienes a todos sorprendidos. Dime joven, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?", le cuestiona el sujeto.

Saturus no le responde puesto que aún se encuentra meditando. Esto hace enojar al Doctore quien lo considera como una falta de respeto ante la autoridad.

"Sé que me estas escuchando", le advierte el Doctore. "Nuestro Dominus quiere conocerte, pero antes, te daremos atención médica y una buena ración de comida. No olvides de agradecerle personalmente, ¿entiendes esclavo?".

El joven continua ignorando las palabras del Doctore, quien lo deja solo con sus pensamientos y mientras se aleja de la celda le indica enojadamente a uno de los guardias que no le den de comer.

Al transcurrir tres horas la jornada de las batallas ha llegado a su fin. Un Menar mal herido y desgastado ha regresado a su celda. Saturus se encuentra sentado en el suelo y luego lo observa. "¿No deberías ser atendido por un médico?", le pregunta.

Menar se sienta en el otro lado de la celda y se limpia las heridas con el balde de agua que le dejaron. El joven intenta esconder el dolor que provocan sus heridas, tal sufrimiento es difícil de ocultar y de forma inesperada, Menar comienza a llorar discretamente.

"Dime chico, ¿Qué lugar es este?, ¿Cómo has llegado aquí?", le cuestiona Saturus.

Menar se recompone y le responde: "Esto es una cárcel, somos meros prisioneros, nuestros destinos son manejados por el Dominus de este lugar."

"¿Cómo conseguiste derrotar a Cristus?, era uno de los mejores", le pregunta el joven.

"Aún no lo sé, todavía sigo cuestionándome si esto es real o si he sido enviado al mismo infierno", le responde Saturus.

"No estamos en el infierno, pero es muy parecido. Esto es real, mis heridas son reales, todos los prisioneros de este lugar estamos destinados a morir peleando", le responde un desesperanzado Menar.

"No me parece que seas un luchador", le comenta Saturus mientras se le acerca. Este último agarra una venda del suelo y le tapa una de las heridas de su brazo.

"Mi familia y yo escapamos de nuestro planeta, huimos de la dictadura que aterrorizaba a nuestro pueblo. En el camino encontramos este planeta, tuvimos que realizar un aterrizaje de emergencia pues nuestra nave necesitaba de combustible. La gente de este lugar parecía muy amable pero…". Menar hace una pausa aquejándose de una herida.

"Ellos mataron a tu familia, ¿cierto chico?", Saturus no tiene problemas en ir al grano.

Menar aprieta fuertemente sus puños. "Fui el único sobreviviente, ellos insinuaron que yo podía ser un luchador. Eso es lo que ellos hacen, secuestran a gente sin hogar, a desertores, fugitivos, comerciantes, y los aprisionan aquí. Todo esto… todo esto, ¡para su entretenimiento!", reclama el joven enojadamente.

A pesar de haber escuchado esta trágica historia, Saturus se mantiene sereno y le pide calmadamente a Menar que se guarde esos pensamientos para él solo, de modo a no llamar la atención de sus secuestradores.

En la mañana siguiente, el Doctore regresa nuevamente a la celda y le peticiona a Saturus que lo siga. Mientras caminan, el joven observa el estado en el cual se encuentran todos los prisioneros, imágenes que le hacen recordar las instalaciones donde se encontró por primera vez con Stalon y donde perdió la vida su amada Mia.

"Hemos llegado, espera aquí", le ordena el Doctore.

En la misma sala aparece el Dominus quien no oculta su egocéntrica personalidad. "Así que este es el animal que causó tanto alboroto".

"El Doctore me ha informado que no nos quieres decir tu nombre, ¿Qué te parece si te llamamos _Deudor_?", le insinúa de forma provocativa.

Saturus aún no intercambia palabras y el Dominus comienza a impacientarse. Este se acerca al joven de forma intimidante: "¿sabes por qué te llamaremos así? Porque has matado a uno de mis mejores luchadores, uno de los más lucrativos. Desde el momento en que te rebelaste has quedado en deuda perpetua conmigo y serás mi prisionero hasta que los espectadores se cansen de ti y decidan que acabemos contigo".

Saturus sigue sin reaccionar ante la amenaza del Dominus y se mantiene firme mientras observa su alrededor.

"Vaya, ¡este idiota es mudo!", menciona el Dominus de forma burlona. "La gente pensaba que eras un ángel caído del cielo, y quien los podía contradecir, realmente caíste del cielo y nunca conseguimos saber cómo es que llegaste a este planeta".

Las palabras del esclavizador llaman la atención del joven, el cual confirma que no se encuentra en el infierno y tal vez su repentina llegada a este repugnante lugar no sea solo una coincidencia. A partir de este momento la actitud de Saturus cambia de forma instantánea, mostrándose más confiado y desafiante.

El Dominus se sienta en una de las sillas y se bebe una copa de vino mientras observa seriamente a Saturus. "Mañana te meteremos en una de las batallas exclusivas, quiero que sigas las instrucciones del Doctore, mientras mejor te comportas, mejor te trataremos".

Inesperadamente, el joven cruza sus brazos y por primera vez le responde sin titubeos: "Olvídalo, no soy una de tus mascotas".

"¡Aja! Finalmente el animal abrió la boca. Es una pena que la elección de tus primeras palabras no fuera la adecuada", le advierte el Dominus mostrándose más animado que preocupado por la serenidad de su esclavo.

Saturus, quien se muestra bastante tranquilo, le interrumpe y exponiendo su lado presuntuoso intimida a todas las personas en la sala. "Pueden dejarme libre o tendrán que pagar su ineptitud con sus vidas".

Al Dominus no le sientan bien esas palabras. "No has analizado bien tu posición, ¿cierto chico? Estás rodeado por varios guardias armados, ¿Qué te parece si reconsideras tu actitud malcriada?".

Saturus dirige su mirada hacia el Dominus y lo observa de forma amenazante, por lo cual se genera un ambiente bastante tenso y obliga al esclavizador a actuar contra el joven mandando a uno de sus guardias a atacarlo.

Saturus usa nuevamente sus poderes paralizando al guardia. "Patético", menciona el joven mientras lanza al guardia por una de las ventanas.

El Dominus queda atemorizado pero no pierde los estribos. Este llama a sus guardaespaldas, siendo uno de ellos un esclavo, el mejor luchador de la arena. El gladiador golpea rápidamente a Saturus y lo hace volar impactando contra una de las casas en el exterior de la prisión.

"¡Mátalo, hazle pagar por su ingratitud!", le ordena el Dominus a su peleador.

El luchador sale saltando por el balcón de la sala y aterriza en el local donde cayó Saturus. Éste último se levanta entre los restos de la casa y se da cuenta que ese golpe lo hubiese matado si no tuviera oportunamente los nuevos poderes que le fueron concedidos.

El luchador lo ataca por la espalda pero el joven lo esquiva y le devuelve el golpe usando su rodilla hacia una de las costillas del contrincante. El joven aparece nuevamente en frente de su enemigo y por instinto lanza de sus manos una ráfaga potente de energía con la cual elimina la mitad del cuerpo del luchador.

Saturus observa sus manos incrédulamente, reconoce que su actual fuerza y poderes están fuera de cualquier límite. «Esto es increíble», piensa el joven.

Seguidamente otros luchadores y guardias mandados por el Dominus atacan a Saturus, sin embargo son fácilmente derrotados. De esta manera el joven comienza su propia masacre y se denota que ya no existe cualquier guía moral o código que le impida acabar con cualquier contrincante que se le oponga. La influencia de la oscuridad se ha apoderado de su destino y de sus propias acciones.

Saturus empieza a torturar a los propios guardias para poder obtener algunas respuestas, las cuales les guía hasta la sala más protegida del local donde obtiene las llaves de las celdas. Seguidamente se pasea por los pasillos de las celdas eliminando a los guardias hasta llegar al calabozo donde estuvo aprisionado.

Menar se encontraba durmiendo, pero es despertado por los gritos de los guardias y observa la figura de Saturus acercándose a la puerta.

"Chico, ¿sabes manejar las naves de este lugar?", le pregunta Saturus.

"Pienso que sí, mi padre fue piloto y…", le respondía Menar.

Saturus lo interrumpe y le entrega las llaves. "Dale esto a uno de los prisioneros para que ayude a escapar a los otros. Tienen 10 minutos para abandonar el planeta. Tu solo preocúpate en buscar una nave rápido".

Menar recibe la llave aunque no se preocupa en exponer sus dudas: "¿10 minutos?, ¿Por qué 10 minutos?".

Saturus desaparece rápidamente del local y se encuentra en su camino con más guardias y luchadores defensores del Dominus. Ninguno de ellos está a la altura del joven y terminan fácilmente superados.

Posteriormente Saturus fue derrotando a los guardias uno por uno y al mismo tiempo preguntando por el paradero de su jefe. Uno de ellos se rindió antes de luchar y le confiesa que debe estar escondido en su bunker.

Saturus baja a los pisos inferiores hasta encontrar a un grupo de guardias protegiendo una habitación subterránea y concluye que el Dominus se encuentra detrás de las puertas reforzadas.

Luego de acabar con los guardias, el joven golpea las puertas con todas sus fuerzas y consigue acceder al bunker del malhechor. Saturus elimina a todas las personas de la habitación y se guarda lo mejor para el final.

"No por favor, no me mates, eres libre como deseas", le suplica el Dominus arrodillado en el suelo.

Saturus usa sus poderes para levantar al aire al Dominus, mientras que varias espadas rodeaban su cuerpo.

"Te creías el Rey del mundo. Dueño de otras vidas. La verdad es que no eres más que una sabandija", el joven consigue ofender el orgullo del sujeto.

El Dominus observa a Saturus con cara aterradora mientras le pregunta: "¿Qué clase de demonio eres?".

Saturus le da la espalda y sonríe, luego voltea la cabeza mostrando un rostro puramente maléfico: "no soy solo un demonio, soy un Dios de la oscuridad".

El joven hace un gesto encerrando el puño izquierdo, con lo cual las espadas atraviesan el cuerpo del Dominus quien muere desangrándose en el suelo de su bunker.

Tras el asesinato del Dominus, Saturus vuelve para la cima del edificio y desde el tejado observa las diferentes naves abandonando el planeta al igual que el caos que ha creado en este mundo. Sin embargo, el joven no piensa en las consecuencias de sus acciones, sus pensamientos están ocupados cuestionándose cuál es el verdadero potencial de sus nuevas habilidades.

«¿Será posible?», piensa el joven mientras observa la distancia que lo separa del suelo. Un Saturus imprudente se lanza desde el tejado dejándose caer en picado y justamente antes de impactar al suelo consigue detener la caída y levitar.

«Bien, si también puedo volar…», piensa Saturus al momento que se aleja varios kilómetros de la superficie. El joven se detiene en el cielo y apunta su mano hacia la superficie. «Un mundo deplorable como este, nadie lo extrañará».

Una bola enorme de energía se forma al frente de él. Saturus no presenta cualquier remordimiento y lanza el poderoso ataque contra la prisión. El impacto contra la superficie crea una gigantesca onda de expansión que hace alejar aún más a Saturus de la tierra y este instintivamente crea un campo de energía que lo protege ante semejante fuerza.

Ante la falta de conocimiento del joven sobre el alcance de sus nuevos poderes, Saturus no midió la gravedad de su poderosa técnica puesto que no solo acabó con la prisión, la arena o las pequeñas poblaciones a su alrededor, también hizo explotar el planeta asesinando a todas las personas que allí residían.

Posteriormente, un Saturus protegido en su campo de energía divaga en el espacio. Oportunamente, este es recogido por una nave que estaba orbitando fuera de la atmosfera del planeta. Esta nave tiene solamente un tripulante, su compañero de celda Menar.

Después de varios días, la nave aterriza en un local ya conocido por Saturus. "¿Por qué estamos aquí señor Saturus?", le pregunta Menar.

"Aquí es donde encontraré las respuestas de todas mis dudas", le responde el autodenominado demonio de la oscuridad.

"¿De quién es esta nave destrozada?", le pregunta Menar luego de aterrizar en los alrededores de una ciudad.

"Era de un viejo amigo", le contesta Saturus. Ellos se adentraron a la ciudad y Saturus le señaló el Templo donde su amigo perdió la vida.

En plena calle, Menar visualiza la niebla que se expande en todos los rincones de la ciudad. El compañero de celda de Saturus no se atemoriza, sin embargo, sus nervios se disparan al encontrar en el medio del camino a algunos demonios ya conocidos por el demonio.

"Cálmate, no nos harán daño. Tienen órdenes de no tocarnos", le comenta a Menar de forma a tranquilizarlo.

Ambos ingresan al Templo y acceden a la cripta donde todo comenzó. En ese lugar encuentran al mismo sujeto que le concedió los poderes a Saturus.

"Bienvenido de vuelta mi pupilo, es bueno saber que has tenido éxito en tu misión", le comenta la sombra que aparece al frente del demonio.

"¿Has traído un amiguito contigo?", le pregunta a Saturus mientras intimida al pobre Menar.

"Déjate de juegos, ¿Por qué me dejaste en aquella prisión?", le pregunta sin desviar la conversación.

"Necesitaba conocer el alcance de tus poderes y déjame decirte con total honestidad, has superado mis expectativas", le responde la sombra mostrándose bastante satisfecho.

Saturus parece desconfiado, no obstante, le otorga pacientemente unos minutos para que Kaulet le exponga su visión.

"Disculpen incomodar, pero ¿quién es este extraño sujeto?", pregunta Menar tímidamente.

"Esa es una buena pregunta", Saturus secunda el cuestionamiento del joven Menar.

"Oh, espero que me disculpe por mi mala educación, joven Menar. Mi nombre es Kaulet, hace no mucho tiempo salvé la vida de tu amigo. Resulta que ambos tenemos un objetivo en común, derrotar al Titán".

"¿Pero por qué no tienes cuerpo?", Menar demuestra ser un joven bastante curioso y observador.

El Dios oscuro se le acerca y le responde susurrándole en el oido: "Es una larga historia, mi cuerpo fue destruido por las mismas personas…"

"¡Es suficiente!", exclama Saturus llamando la atención de los demás. "¿A que te refieres con acabar con el Titán?".

"Ambos hemos sido víctimas de la desgarradora aniquilación que emprendió el Titán años atrás", le responde la sombra.

"Bien, ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo?, ¿Cómo puedo derrotarlo?" le pregunta Saturus.

Kaulet se ríe escalofriadamente y le contesta: "¿derrotarlo?, aún necesitas de mi entrenamiento, tienes mucho que aprender joven Saturus. En relación a tu primera pregunta, solo hay una forma de liberarlo…".

Kaulet se aleja de ellos y les muestra una imagen de los Kaoshin: "Tienes que matar a los Kaioshin y capturar sus almas. El caos generado por el desequilibrio entre los mundos hará el resto".

«¿Los Kaoshin?», se pregunta Saturus mientras observa detenidamente la imagen y consigue reconocer al sujeto llamado Shin, a quien se encontró días antes de la destrucción de su hogar.

Repentinamente, uno de los demonios de la ciudad aparece en la cripta y Saturus se distrae al observarlo. "Siento una magia poderosa en estos demonios. La mujer que poseíste mencionó que estos monstruos eran como ella, ¿Qué les ocurrió?".

Kaulet hace un simple movimiento con sus dedos, transportando a todos los presentes en la cripta hacia el exterior del Tempo.

"¿Puedes observar esa niebla?", le señala el Dios de la oscuridad.

"He creado esa niebla con mi magia y los habitantes de la ciudad han sido víctimas de una transformación inesperada pero satisfactoria", comenta Kaulet.

"Ya veo…", menciona Menar quien luce asombrado.

Saturus cruza los brazos mientras visualiza a los desafortunados habitantes. Inesperadamente el joven vuela hacia el centro de la ciudad ante la mirada prudente de Kaulet.

El demonio observa a todos los monstruos mientras decide realizar un acto de piedad. Improvisando con sus poderes, hace remover cuidadosamente la niebla de la ciudad concentrándola en el interior del templo.

Con la ausencia de la niebla en las desoladas calles de la ciudad, todos los monstruos sufren una transformación regresándolos a la su apariencia original. Uno de los habitantes, contento de ver a su familia sana y salva a su lado, se arrodilla ante la presencia de Saturus agradeciendo por su misericordia. Seguidamente todos los habitantes imitan al sujeto y se inclinan ante el demonio.

"¿Por qué los has ayudado?", le pregunta Kaulet quien aparece al lado del joven.

"A partir de ahora ellos me veneraran como su Dios, el tempo será mi altar, le pondrán mi nombre", le responde un engrandecido Saturus.

"Me agrada tu forma de pensar, pupilo", le responde Kaulet sonrientemente.

"La niebla quedará sellada en el interior del Templo. Con eso crearé una advertencia para cualquier sujeto que decida interrumpir nuestro entrenamiento", le advierte el joven demonio.

"Ya veo que has tomado tu decisión. Entonces este templo será tu nuevo hogar", le comenta Kaulet.

"Con el entrenamiento adecuado, ¿crees que será suficiente para matar al Titán?, le cuestiona Saturus.

"Si haces exactamente lo que te pido, no existirá cualquier rival que te pueda detener", le asegura el Dios de la Oscuridad.

Ambos regresan al interior del Templo acompañados por Menar. Saturus aún desconfía de las intenciones de su maestro, sin embargo, sus motivos le alientan a alienarse con él puesto que ambos comparten el mismo objetivo.


	12. Capítulo 12: ¡La Tierra en peligro!

**Capítulo 12: "¡La Tierra en peligro!"**

El Rey de los metarujin, líder indiscutible de su planeta, ha delegado una de sus responsabilidades más importantes a su hijo, el Príncipe Fédelem. Mientras que el gobernador se encarga de satisfacer las necesidades de su gente, de resolver todos los problemas administrativos del planeta, de encargarse de la diplomacia internacional e interplanetaria; su descendiente está cumpliendo un papel más oscuro y comprometedor, proteger a su planeta y sus habitantes a todo costo.

No hay dudas en la mente del Rey en lo que concierne al liderazgo y a la perseverancia del Príncipe Fédelem, sin embargo, puede que existan otros asuntos que perturben al líder de los metarujin. El futuro incierto de su raza le hace cuestionarse varias veces si su hijo tendrá alguna oportunidad de heredar el trono de su padre, o si su gente lo seguirá en los momentos más oscuros y desesperanzadores.

Todos estos pensamientos merodean en la mente del Rey mientras observa la maravillosa vista de su ciudad metropolitana desde el balcón en lo más alto del palacio.

"Su majestad, disculpe molestarlo a estas horas tan tempranas", le menciona la Diosa Fibi apenada.

El Rey la recibe con una cálida sonrisa y le invita a ver el hermoso paisaje.

"Esto es por lo que hemos luchado tantos años, la paz, la armonía, la esperanza y la progresión de nuestra gente, sería una pena que todo fuese arrasado por una fuerza celestial como la del Titán", le explica el Rey.

"Estoy segura que entre todos encontraremos una solución", le confiesa la Diosa.

El Rey observa fijamente a la Diosa mientras le pregunta: "¿Por qué mantienes tu apariencia de metarujin?"

Fibi comienza a tocar su rostro con las manos. "Es la costumbre, a veces me olvido de cambiar a mi aspecto original".

La Diosa cierra los ojos, una luz ilumina todo su cuerpo cuyo aspecto cambia radicalmente.

"Ya te había dicho anteriormente, el color verde te sienta mucho mejor", confiesa el Rey.

Fibi sonríe tímidamente y el Rey interpreta el gesto como señal de preocupación. "Siempre has tenido una sonrisa cautivadora, ¿Qué es lo que te mantiene tan nerviosa?, ¿otra visión?".

La Diosa baja la cabeza y le responde: "Si… no sé si debería contárselo". Ella se revela un poco reservada, es la primera vez que se niega a relatar una de sus visiones, señal de mal augurio para el Rey.

"Me imagino que tendrá que ver directamente con mi persona. No me dejes a oscuras. Cuéntame lo que has visto", le ordena el Rey.

"He visualizado al Príncipe sentado en vuestro Trono, con toda vuestra indumentaria", le revela.

El Rey le da la espalda silenciosamente, y para sorpresa de la Diosa, el gobernador comienza a reír a carcajadas sin ningún motivo.

La Diosa se molesta un poco ante tal actitud. "¿Qué es lo que parece tan gracioso?".

El Rey vuelve a la cordura. "Mis disculpas Diosa, no tenía intención de burlarme", le responde con una sonrisa simpática.

"Si tu visión se lleva a cabo, finalmente podré ponerle fin a todas mis inquietudes", le comenta el líder metarujin.

La diosa no oculta su desconcierto. "No entiendo porque se tranquiliza ante tan deplorable noticia".

El Rey observa al horizonte mientras su mente se pasea en un mar de memorias. "Recuerdo el día que llegaste al planeta. Eras muy pequeña para recordarte de ese momento. Tus padres sacrificaron todo al dejarte aquí antes de la terrible masacre que sufrió tu pueblo", le relata el Rey.

"Siempre pensamos que eras un milagro enviado por los Kaioshin. A medida que te adaptabas a nuestra atmosfera y a nuestra cultura, desarrollaste ciertos poderes que te hacían destacar entre los demás".

"Tus visiones fueron un regalo muy especial, una bendición", le comenta el Rey.

"No sé qué tendrán de especial mis visiones, si ni siquiera puedo escogerlas ni controlarlas, siempre llegan al azar y son desordenadas cronológicamente", la Diosa subestima sus propios poderes.

El Rey le recuerda su trayectoria mientras coloca sus manos encima de los hombros de la Diosa: "Ascendiste entre los mortales y te has ganado el puesto como protectora de Metarusei. Has traído esperanza y has contagiado tu fe hasta a los más incrédulos. Por eso eres la Diosa de los Metarujin".

"Sin embargo, tengo que seguir ocultando mi apariencia para que no desconfíen de mi bondad", le comenta la Diosa con total sinceridad.

"Fuiste tú quien escogió parecerse a nosotros, nadie te obligó querida Fibi", le aclara el Rey.

"Y déjame decirte que te equivocas. Quizás todas sus visiones se hayan cumplido hasta el momento. Pero no todo está escrito en piedra", le confiesa el Rey.

"¿Cree que tengo el poder de cambiar el destino?", le pregunta al gobernador.

"Pienso que te estás subestimando. Has limitado tus poderes por causa del miedo y la poca aceptación a tu orígenes, a tu cultura, tienes mucho que aprender de ti misma", le confiesa.

"Yo… nunca he pensado en ello", la Diosa asimila los consejos del Rey.

"Dime querida Fibi, ¿Qué más has observado en tu visión?", le cuestiona el gobernador.

"El Príncipe Fédelem estaba presentando un discurso en nuestra sala de audiencias, varios representantes de los planetas se encontraban allí. Luego observé al Príncipe en su trono juzgando a uno de los forasteros que se encontraba esposado en la misma habitación, era el Sr. Vegeta, fue acusado y posteriormente sentenciado como autor de un asesinato".

El Rey se sienta en una de las sillas flotantes pensando silenciosamente.

"Mi majestad, ¿en que está pensando?", le pregunta la Diosa cuidadosamente.

El Rey vuelve a observar fijamente el hermoso paisaje. "Puede que el tiempo de mi reinado se esté agotando".

Luego se voltea y observa a la Diosa: "a partir del momento en que mi hijo herede mi Trono, el necesitará de tu compañía y lealtad".

La Diosa Fibi expone su rotunda tristeza y abraza al líder de Metarusei. El Rey le seca las lágrimas derramadas mientras le solicita: "necesito un tiempo a solas con mis pensamientos".

La Diosa se aleja caminando pero es interrumpida por el gobernador antes de abrir la puerta: "Necesito que me hagas un favor más querida Fibi, no le cuentes a nadie lo que has visto, ¿me lo prometes?".

"Si… mi majestad", la Diosa le contesta inclinando la cabeza y saliendo finalmente de la habitación.

En uno de los corredores del palacio real se encuentra Ánika dando instrucciones a sus empleadas. Ella observa que al final del pasillo estaba pasando la Diosa Fibi con un aspecto desolador. Ánika sale corriendo detrás de la Diosa mientras llama su nombre, sin embargo, Fibi no la escuchaba.

La metarujin alcanza a la Diosa y le pone la mano en uno de sus hombros: "Diosa Fibi, la he estado llamando, ¿porque no escucha?".

"Yo… lo lamento, estaba distraída", le responde.

"No te ves nada bien, ¿quieres que te acompañe?", le pregunta Ánika.

"Agradezco tu preocupación", le responde la Diosa mientras sonríe simpáticamente.

Repentinamente los ojos de la Diosa se vuelven totalmente blancos y Fibi se queda completamente paralizada.

Ánika no se deja sorprender ante tal reacción: "Estas teniendo otra visión, ¿cierto?".

La actitud pasiva de la metarujin cambia cuando la Diosa se arrodilla mientras coloca las manos sobre su cabeza y comienza a gritar. La hija de Káradon intenta reanimarla pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para despertarla de aquella oscura visión.

La Diosa finalmente vuelve a la realidad, no obstante, despierta toda transpirada y el pánico absoluto se refleja en los gestos de su cara.

Ánika le pide a una de sus empleadas que le traiga un vaso de agua, pero cuando Fibi recobra sus fuerzas comienza a correr y entra en una de las habitaciones. Ánika le persigue y accede la misma habitación encontrando a la Diosa rompiendo en llanto.

La metarujin la compadece: "esas visiones, ¿suelen dejarte así?".

La Diosa intenta recomponerse mientras le responde: "Solo veo muertes, desde que el Titán fue liberado puedo sentir el terror y el miedo de las víctimas".

La hija de Káradon intenta empatizar con la Diosa: "Ni siquiera me puedo imaginar por lo…"

"¡La Tierra!", Fibi la interrumpe con la primera idea que le vino a la cabeza

"¿A qué te refieres?", le pregunta la metarujin.

"Tengo que hacer algo para salvarlos", le responde la Diosa mientras observa hacia el techo. Luego comienza a hablar en voz alta: "Sr. Kaiosama, si puede escucharme por favor responda".

Ánika no entiende a quien le está hablando. **"** ¿Kaiosama?".

"Oh señora Fibi, después de tanto tiempo al fin me devuelve la llamada", le responde una voz que no es nada menos que el Kaiosama del Norte.

"Pero, ¿de dónde sale esa voz?", se pregunta la metarujin.

"Digame Diosa Fibi, ¿tiene algún tiempo libre para salir conmigo la próxima semana?", le pregunta un entusiasmado Kaiosama.

La Diosa se avergüenza y le responde con educación: "Será para otro día Sr. Kaiosama, tengo que darle noticias más urgentes".

"No me digas que conseguiste alguien más bonito que yo, me parece un poco improbable", el Kaio intenta hacerse el gracioso, sin embargo Fibi no tiene tiempo para rodeos.

"¿Ha estado supervisando lo que ocurre en su galaxia?", le pregunta la Diosa de forma directa e ignorando las bromas de Kaiosama.

"Hemos estado muy ocupados trabajando en el otro mundo luego de todo el desastre provocado por Saturus", le contesta.

"¿Trabajando?, ¿y quién se está ocupando de lo que está ocurriendo en nuestras galaxias?", cuestiona la Diosa.

"Pues, de eso se ocupan los Kaioshin, no hemos tenido tiempo para vigilar nuestras zonas", le responde el Kaio.

"Sr. Kaiosama, sabe que el Titán fue liberado, ¿cierto?", le cuestiona la Diosa.

"¿El Titán?", el Kaio le pide aguardar unos segundos.

"¡Oh Dios Mio!", menciona el Kaio incrédulamente.

"He tenido una visión Sr. Kaiosama, el Titán va a destruir la Tierra", le advierte la Diosa.

"¡Tengo que avisar a Goku!", le responde el Kaiosama del Norte e inmediatamente corta la comunicación.

Ánika aprovecha el momento para realizar sus preguntas. "¿Con quién te has comunicado Diosa Fibi?".

"Te lo explicare luego Ánika. En tu lista de huéspedes, ¿sabes si aparecen como invitados los yardrats?", le interroga rápidamente.

"Si, como es obvio ellos han sido de los primeros en llegar", le responde la metarujin.

"Necesito que los traigas lo más rápido posible, necesitaremos de su ayuda", le explica la Diosa.

Mientras tanto, en el planera Tierra nº 18 aparece con su hija en la Atalaya de Dende para saber alguna novedad sobre el viaje que emprendió su marido. Milk la recibe y le explica que no han sabido más nada de ellos desde que Videl se comunicó con Mr. Satán.

18 observa una línea roja pegada en el piso que divide el patio de la atalaya en dos partes iguales. "¿Qué es esta línea?", pregunta la androide.

Milk muestra algún recelo en responderle. "Bueno… esa línea es para dividir el territorio, debido a que nadie aguanta las discusiones de Kremer y Mr. Satán, cada uno de ellos tiene prohibido ultrapasar esta raya".

"Sé que Satán es todo un payaso insoportable, pero no conozco a ese tal Kremer", le comenta 18.

"¡Finalmente!, llegó la peluquera", aparece oportunamente el maravilloso Kremer.

"¿Qué dijiste?", le pregunta 18 en tono intimidante.

"Dígame señorita, ¿usted hace también servicios de manicure?". Kremer intenta persuadir a 18.

La mujer de Krilin comienza a perder la paciencia, por fortuna (o tal vez no), Satán también aparece y le avisa a Kremer que es su turno de cuidar a Goku.

"¡Has fallado dos turnos consecutivos!, esta vez no te escapas", le reclama Satán.

"Si quieres que cuide del Sr. Goku, tendrás que llevarle mi cadáver", le responde Kremer en modo incitador.

Satán se sube las mangas de modo a intimidar a Kremer, no obstante, este último se percató que el padre de Videl estaba pisando la línea roja.

Esto desencadena un sin número de discusiones y acusaciones de cada parte, afortunadamente, 18 finaliza el drama golpeando la cabeza de uno contra el otro y dejándolos noqueados en el suelo.

"Bien, no sé cómo te sentirás tú, pero esto me ha hecho el día", le menciona a Milk muy satisfechamente.

"No nos queda otra que aislarlos en habitaciones separadas", le comenta Milk de forma pensativa.

"O podríamos tirarlos desde la Atalaya", le recomienda 18 quien consigue persuadir a la mujer de Milk.

Las dos mujeres comienzan a reír, sin embargo, este momento divertido es interrumpido por la aparición instantánea de un sujeto desconocido.

"Hola terrícolas, vengo de parte de la Diosa Fibi", menciona el sujeto.

Milk casi se mata del susto y 18 reacciona violentamente, no obstante, falla el golpe debido a que el sujeto es muy rápido.

"Por favor, no he venido a pelear, estoy aquí para ayudarlos", les explica el sujeto desesperadamente.

Picolo aparece volando en el momento justo y dándose cuenta que el sujeto tiene buenas intenciones, decide preguntar su nombre pacíficamente.

"Mi nombre es Sibba, y soy la mano derecha del líder del planeta Yardrat", el extraño se inclina en señal de respeto.

"Está bien Sibba, ahora respóndeme que haces aquí y quien te ha enviado", le cuestiona el namekiano.

"Tal vez yo pueda ayudarles en eso", comenta una voz telepática.

"Finalmente decides comunicarte con nosotros Kaiosama", le responde Picolo.

"¿Dónde están Goku y Vegeta?, no los he podido encontrar", les pregunta el Kaio del Norte.

"Ambos están indisponibles, ahora me puedes explicar de qué trata todo esto", cuestiona un Picolo impacientado.

"En forma resumida, un celestial llamado el Titán se acerca rápidamente a la Tierra con la intención de destruirla, es un ser incontenible, no podrán derrotarlo", explica Kaiosama.

Dende y Mr. Popo salen al exterior de la Atalaya mientras escuchan la conversación de Kaiosama y Picolo.

"¿El Titán?, ¿un Celestial?", se pregunta el namekiano en voz alta.

"Sibba los sacará del planeta y serán hospedados en el planeta Metarusei", les menciona Kaiosama.

No obstante, a Dende no le convence la idea: "¿esperas que abandonemos a la suerte a toda la gente que debíamos proteger?".

Repentinamente, una proyección astral de la Diosa Fibi aparece al frente de Dende.

"Entiendo vuestra preocupación Dios de la Tierra, pero tienen que comprender que el destino de todo el universo está en juego", le explica la Diosa. Dende observa maravillado la figura de la Diosa Fibi.

"Necesitamos que nos acompañen a nuestro planeta, todos serán útiles en la batalla, además vuestros amigos también se encuentran hospedados en este lugar", les revela Fibi.

"¿Krilin está con ustedes?", pregunta 18 entusiasmadamente.

"Los estaré esperando", la figura astral de la Diosa desaparece.

"Kaiosama, dime algo, ¿tenemos alguna posibilidad ante este Titán?", pregunta Picolo.

Se puede escuchar nuevamente la voz de Kaiosama con un tono desesperanzador. "Lo lamento, no hay forma de que puedan salvar a su planeta".

Picolo observa a todas las personas presentes, todos se muestran con dudas, otros impacientados por ver de vuelta a sus amigos y familiares.

El namekiano decide ceñirse al plan de la Diosa mientras se acerca para conversar con el Dios de la Tierra. "Dende, tienes que llevarlos a ese lugar, incluyendo a Goku, creo que lo necesitaremos más que nunca antes", le confiesa.

El Dios de la Tierra se recusa a abandonar el planeta: "Pero dejaremos la Tierra expuesta, no será la primera vez que una amenaza espacial ataque a nuestros habitantes, siempre hemos resistido".

"Me temo que esta vez es diferente, no hay tiempo que perder, tienen que irse", les ordena Picolo.

"¿Piensa quedarse en la Tierra Sr. Picolo?", le pregunta Milk.

"Tal vez yo sea la única línea de defensa que le queda a este planeta, no pienso abandonar a las personas, además, si es así de poderoso tengo que verlo de cerca", menciona Picolo refiriéndose al Titán.

"Sr. Picolo, no tiene que hacer esto, por favor, déjeme en su lugar", le pide un Dende entristecido.

Picolo apoya su mano en el hombro de Dende y sonriéndole con confianza le responde: "Te necesito para que te encargues de Goku y como pienso que las necesitaremos en un futuro, no te olvides de llevarte las esferas".

Dende comprende las prioridades y le responde con mucho optimismo: "Nos volveremos a ver brevemente Sr. Picolo".

"No lo dudes chico", le contesta el namekiano.

"Bien, ¿están todos listos?", pregunta cortésmente Sibba.

"¿Nos tenemos que llevar a estos dos?", cuestiona 18 mientras apunta a Mr. Satán y Kremer aún inconscientes.

"Iremos todos", le responde Dende.

Mr. Popo regresa al patio de la Atalaya con Goku cargado en sus hombros siendo acompañado por Milk quien lleva algunas provisiones, incluyendo las esferas del dragón.

Dende se lleva a Maroon cargada en sus brazos al mismo tiempo que 18 tiene sujetados por las piernas a Mr. Satán y su némesis.

Todos se reúnen alrededor de Sibba. "Muy bien, ahora necesito que todos se agarren fuertemente, nunca se suelten, el salto es gigantesco y un poco incómodo", les recomienda Sibba.

Dende se despide de Picolo haciendo un gesto con su mano y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos desaparecen del local.

En la misma fracción de tiempo los gestos del rostro de Picolo cambian, mostrándose ahora más serio y preocupado. Kaiosama se contacta nuevamente con el namekiano. "No tienes que hacer el papel de héroe Picolo, tenías que haberte ido con lo demás".

"No tengo que justificar mis decisiones Kaiosama", le responde Picolo de forma directa. "¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?", cuestiona el namekiano.

"Un par de horas aproximadamente", le responde Kaiosama.

"Bien, necesito que me dejes a solas", peticiona Picolo.

"Buena Suerte Picolo", le desea Kaiosama antes de cortar la comunicación.

Luego de hora y media, Picolo se encuentra meditando en la Atalaya y sigue sin sentir la presencia del Titán. Sin embargo, aunque el ki del celestial no haya sido detectado, algunos cambios climatológicos anormales en el planeta han evidenciado la cercanía del enemigo.

Al pasar los 20 minutos, Picolo siente finalmente un poderoso ki acercándose al planeta. El namekiano abre los ojos y observa hacia el cielo: «Siento su presencia en todos lados, pero una gran parte del ki se encuentra concentrado en un solo lugar», piensa el maestro de Gohan.

Picolo sale volando velozmente hacia el lugar que el asume que es el epicentro del poder del Titán, pero él mismo se detiene en el camino cuando observa que el color del cielo ha cambiado, de la misma forma que ocurre cuando Shenlong es convocado.

El suelo comienza a temblar consecutivamente, eso hace con que una valla publicitaria caiga desde lo más alto de un edificio y se encuentre en caída libre y a pocos metros de desplomarse encima de una señora con dos niños.

Picolo aparece justo a tiempo para salvar a la familia y los deja posteriormente en un local lejano de los edificios. El namekiano observa una de las pantallas de televisor expuesta en una de las tiendas, en la cual se transmite el reportaje de un periodista.

"Hemos estimado cientos de vidas perdidas y miles de heridos en cuidad Oeste. Mientras que en otras partes del mundo los terremotos siguen derrumbando casas y esto ha provocado la aparición de maremotos que han arrasado las costas mientras que en los lugares montañosos no ha parado de llover causando inundaciones catastróficas. Hemos recibido reportes sobre erupciones volcánicas, temperaturas que varían radicalmente, tornados de categoría más alta y en estos momentos el cielo ha cambiado de color de forma instantánea. A todos los que aún siguen escuchándonos, no hay duda que el apocalipsis ha…".

La señal del canal fue interrumpida y Picolo queda seriamente impactado por el daño masivo que está provocando la presencia de un Celestial.

Picolo sale volando nuevamente hacia el local donde estima que se encuentre su enemigo. Cuando el namekiano llega al epicentro de ese desastre encuentra a Yamcha, Mr. Buu, Chaoz y Ten admirando una columna de luz que sobrepasa los cielos y que prácticamente ha perforado la Tierra de un extremo a otro.

"¿Sabes que está pasando Picolo?", le pregunta Yamcha.

"Un celestial ha llegado a nuestro planeta con el fin de destruirlo", responde el namekiano sin pelos en la lengua.

"¿Qué es un Celestial?", le pregunta Ten.

"Me temo que es algo o alguien a quien no se puede vencer", responde Picolo.

El namekiano se acerca a la columna y llega a la conclusión que de alguna forma el Titán está absorbiendo la energía vital del planeta desde su interior.

"¡Muéstrate cobarde!, lucha contra nosotros, no te dejaremos consumir nuestro planeta", Yamcha lo reta.

En consecuencia a la provocación de Yamcha, una voz intimidante se hace escuchar desde lo más alto del cielo. "Este planeta es humillante, poblado por una raza débil y egocéntrica. No merecen la piedad del Titán".

"Baja a la superficie y te mostraremos que tan débiles somos", Ten también lo desafía.

"No merecen la pena, aunque luchen contra mí, nunca ganarán", les advierte la voz.

Una figura oscura aparece en el medio de la columna y todos quedan asombrados al observar al ser imponente, no obstante, ninguno de ellos piensa rendirse y atacan a esa silueta.

Los ataques no funcionan pues no pueden atravesar la columna, Ten y compañía intentan derribarla utilizando todo su poder pero no consiguen hacerle un rasguño.

Picolo se queda todo el tiempo paralizado, un gran miedo consume sus pensamientos. El namekiano observa al Titán como un enemigo al que nunca se han enfrentado anteriormente, pues se apercibe que el Celestial representa algo ancestral y misterioso, un ente imponente y absolutamente poderoso.

Al mismo tiempo la Tierra está siendo destruida y no aparenta que vaya a resistir más. "Picolo, no te quedes ahí, ayúdanos, ¿Qué podemos hacer?", le pregunta Ten desesperadamente.

En el momento más inesperado, cuando Ten intenta cuestionar a Picolo, el cuerpo del namekiano desaparece sin dejar rastro.

"¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Dónde se ha metido?", se pregunta Ten.

Repentinamente se puede escuchar la voz del Titán: "Todos los que muestren resistencia ante el Titán, perecerán junto con su mundo".

La columna comienza a brillar y a expandirse, consumiendo todo lo que está a su paso. Chaoz es el primero a ser desintegrado siendo Yamcha el siguiente a morir.

"¡Maldicion!", grita Ten iracundamente mientras observa su inevitable muerte.

La luz de la columna se expande por todo el mundo y en solo cuestión de minutos, al igual que ocurrió con el hogar de Saturus, el planeta Tierra explota y con él, varios héroes, guerreros y personas familiares fallecen en la explosión.


	13. Capítulo 13: La Venganza de Saturus (2)

**Capítulo 13: "La venganza de Saturus (parte 2)".**

Luego de 18 meses siguiendo un entrenamiento intensivo y de realizar una serie de misiones en las cuales podía poner en prueba sus nuevas habilidades, Saturus sentía que ya se encontraba confiado y preparado para desafiar a los Kaioshin, por el otro lado Kaulet continuaba a advertirle que aún era muy prematuro el enfrentarse a los Dioses.

Al igual como crecieron sus ansias de iniciar la gran batalla, sus dudas sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Kaulet creaban ciertas paranoias en su mente. El demonio intentó varias veces obtener informaciones que colmasen su incertidumbre pero el Dios de la oscuridad era un experto en juegos mentales y nunca cedió.

En estos momentos Saturus se encuentra en su Templo y Kaulet dio por finalizado su entrenamiento. Este último desapareció sin previo aviso, dejándole al demonio la oportunidad perfecta de descubrir los planos ocultos de su maestro.

El joven Menar, quien admite ser un seguidor y un fiel admirador de Saturus, se hospedó en una de las casas de la ciudad y ha estado acompañando al demonio tanto en sus misiones como en su entrenamiento.

Además Menar tiene una propia misión al estar reuniendo información sobre los Kaioshin, por lo cual posee una biblioteca con una variedad libros localizada en una habitación del mismo templo.

Durante la lectura de dichos textos, el joven escucha algunos sonidos que provienen fuera de la habitación y decide descubrir si alguien anda merodeando por el lugar sin la supervisión de su maestro.

"¿Quién anda allí?", pregunta un Menar desafiante.

El joven visualiza una sombra en el fondo del pasillo consiguiendo distinguir que no se trata ni de Saturus o Kaulet.

"Por favor perdóneme señor Menar", le responde un habitante al ser descubierto.

"¿Acaso no sabes que tienen prohibido entrar al Templo sin previa autorización?", le interroga el joven a regañadientes.

El habitante estaba apenado y le confiesa el motivo por el cual se encuentra en el tempo. "Perdí de vista a mis hijos, creo que entraron al Templo".

Menar se compadece del hombre pero le responde con cierta inquietud: "espero que Saturus no los encuentre merodeando por estos lugares, tenemos que encontrarlos cuanto antes".

Repentinamente Saturus aparece acompañado de los dos niños. "¿Estos mocosos son tus hijos?", pregunta el demonio de forma intimidante.

El habitante se acerca a Saturus y se arrodilla pidiendo clemencia: "Por favor mi señor, perdone a mis hijos, le prometo que esto no volverá a suceder".

Saturus observa al señor con mucha seriedad y no demuestra alguna empatía ante las suplicas del habitante.

Menar agarra de la mano a los dos niños y los defiende sonrientemente ante su maestro: "Vamos Saturus, todas las personas tienen derecho a obtener una segunda oportunidad".

Saturus reacciona violentamente ante los comentarios de su pupilo y lo golpea fuertemente haciéndolo alejar unos pocos metros. El demonio se acerca lentamente hacia los pequeños quienes se quedaron paralizados por el miedo.

El padre se agarra a una pierna del demonio y le suplica misericordia: "Por favor mi señor, educaré mejor a mis hijos, ellos han estado pasando por una fase rebelde desde la muerte de su madre".

Al escuchar las suplicas del habitante, Saturus se detiene por un momento mientras que algunos recuerdos rondan en su mente: « ¿su madre?».

El demonio se da la vuelta y le pide al habitante que se ponga de pie. "¿Cómo fue que perdieron a su madre?", le pregunta al señor.

El padre baja la cabeza y le cuenta que desde que todos los habitantes de la ciudad regresaron a la normalidad luego de su anterior transformación, su esposa es una de las pocas personas desaparecidas.

"La pérdida de mi mujer ha afectado el comportamiento de mis hijos", le confiesa el señor.

Los gestos del rostro de Saturus cambian radicalmente, no sería difícil pensar que el demonio siente alguna culpabilidad o remordimiento, pues él propio llegó a la conclusión que es el autor del asesinato de la madre de esos pequeños en aquel trágico momento cuando decidió aceptar su oscuridad.

Por esta razón el demonio se compadece del habitante: "Lamento tu perdida, estoy seguro que era una buena persona".

Saturus hace llamar a uno de los hijos y de su bolsillo saca un objeto que ya habíamos observado anteriormente, una bufanda que lo ha acompañado desde la trágica muerte de su familia. "Ahora soy un ser bastante poderoso, ya no necesito de esta bufanda, tal vez les dé mejor suerte a ustedes".

El niño recibe la bufanda y se la coloca encima mientras le agradece el obsequio. El demonio aún demuestra inconscientemente señas de vulnerabilidad y por eso cambia de actitud de forma súbita y les da un ultimátum a la familia: "Váyanse antes que vuelva a cambiar de opinión". El habitante le agradece la comprensión y sale huyendo velozmente del local con sus hijos.

Menar se levanta del suelo y cuestiona directamente a su maestro: "¿Por qué has cambiado de actitud tan rápidamente?".

Saturus evade la pregunta y le sugiere que no le mencione a nadie lo que ha ocurrido. Luego le pide que lo acompañe hacia la cripta del Templo.

"¿Qué hacemos nuevamente en este lugar tan escalofriante?", pregunta en voz alta el pupilo del demonio.

"Aquí es donde todo comenzó y desde entonces sigo sin descubrir los secretos que nos oculta Kaulet", le confiesa Saturus.

"¿Aun crees que nos ha estado mintiendo?, ¿Cómo sabes que no nos está escuchando en este momento?", le cuestiona el joven mientras observa a sus lados.

"Luego de finalizar el entrenamiento él ha desaparecido, no siento su presencia, por eso que tengo que aprovechar este momento", le responde Saturus. "Voy a visitar otro planeta, necesito que tomes el mando de este lugar durante mi ausencia".

"Pero, ¿Por qué no puedo acompañarte?", le pregunta ansiosamente.

"En caso de que Kaulet regrese al Templo, solo infórmale que he comenzado con nuestra misión de encontrar a los Kaioshin", contesta Saturus.

Menar acepta su misión y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Saturus abandona el templo. Instantáneamente el demonio aparece en un planeta, el cual ya ha visitado anteriormente cuando era solamente un ladrón trabajando con su tío.

«Vaya, en todos estos años el pueblo no ha cambiado nada», piensa Saturus mientras pasea por las calles llena de turistas y habitantes locales.

"¡Pero si mis ojos me engañan!", grita un sujeto local al mismo tiempo que se acerca a Saturus.

"¡Chico como has crecido!, ¿vienes a visitar nuevamente el Mausoleo?", le pregunta el mismo señor bajito quien en un pasado había transportado a Saturus hacia la ciudad.

"Algo así", le responde el demonio.

"¿Hoy no vienes acompañado?, no te preocupes, te haré un descuento especial para el viaje a la ciudad", el sujeto bajito como buen comerciante intenta persuadir a su cliente.

"No será necesario…", le responde Saturus quien desaparece delante de sus ojos dejando estupefacto al habitante.

El demonio aparece en la entrada del Mausoleo y esta vez decide usar su magia para encontrar el camino directo para reencontrarse con un _viejo conocido._

«Ya te encontré», piensa Saturus mientras atraviesa las paredes evitando la magia del laberinto que tanto odia.

Saturus llega finalmente a la biblioteca donde se encontró con Kraden. El anciano se encuentra tomando una siesta, no obstante el demonio se toma la molestia de despertarlo.

"Cielos, tienes que respetar las horas descanso de este pobre anciano", reclama Kraden mientras busca sus anteojos.

"Hola anciano, tienes razón, nos volvemos a encontrar", le menciona el demonio.

Kraden reconoce la voz y confirma su sospecha cuando encuentra sus lentes, reconociendo la figura de aquel joven que se perdió alguna vez en el laberinto del Mausoleo.

"¡Oh, por los Kaioshin!, es bueno verte de nuevo joven Saturus", le responde entusiasmadamente.

"Sin embargo…", agrega el anciano, "… ¿Cómo has encontrado tan fácilmente la biblioteca?".

Saturus se sienta en la misma silla cuando tuvieron su última conversación hace unos años atrás. "Te responderé tus preguntas, pero necesito primero obtener algunas informaciones".

Kraden se levanta para servirse su habitual taza de café. A pesar de su evidente entusiasmo, el anciano sospecha que Saturus no ha encontrado nuevamente la biblioteca por acaso y siente que es una persona muy diferente de aquel joven que encontró perdido en los pasillos. "Bien, ¿Cuáles son tus preguntas?".

"¿Qué sabes sobre Kaulet?", el demonio comienza su interrogación.

Luego de dar el primer sorbo, Kraden se sienta nuevamente al frente de Saturus y le sirve una taza. "¿Kaulet?, no mucho, ¿Qué sabes sobre él chico?".

"Déjate de mentiras, ¡tengo que saber lo que sea que me estés ocultando!, le peticiona Saturus de forma intimidante, mostrándose un poco ansioso.

"Eres muy impaciente, ¿lo sabias?", le comenta Kraden quien intenta descifrar cual es la verdadera intención de Saturus. "¿Te recuerdas de Shin?", pregunta el anciano.

"Lo recuerdo como si lo hubiese conocido ayer", le responde el demonio.

"Bueno, luego de tu repentina aparición recibí la visita de Shin, pude conversar con él. Le comenté sobre tu historia y tengo que confesarte, te costará un poco asimilar lo que estoy a punto de mencionar", comenta el sabio mientras se acaba la taza que se preparó.

El anciano observa detenidamente los gestos de Saturus mientras le confiesa: "no fue el Titán quien destruyó tu planeta, según me confirmó el Dios del Este, el verdadero Titán lleva capturado desde hace millones de años".

La reacción de sorpresa no puede ser ocultada por el demonio: "¿a qué te refieres?".

"La _maldición_ de tu pueblo, el comportamiento inusual de tu Rey, todo tiene una explicación. En aquel momento cuando te encontraste con Shin, él estaba investigando todo eso, estaba siguiendo una pista intentando encontrar a uno de los posibles sospechosos que pudo haber…", explica el sabio con cierta intriga.

"Uno de los sospechosos… ¿Se trataba de Kaulet?", le pregunta el demonio interrumpiendo la explicación del anciano.

"Los Kaioshin no descubrieron quién provocó esa masacre. Sin embargo, la manipulación de la mente y del cuerpo, las mentiras y la capacidad de persuasión son características que resaltan los historiadores sobre un antiguo Dios de la oscuridad llamado Kaulet. Antes de la extinción de tu planeta, Shin lo tenía descartado como sospechoso, pues se suponía que él había sido de cierta forma… _erradicado_ ", le explica Kraden.

El anciano decide ir al grano y sabiendo que las preguntas lanzadas por Saturus no provienen solamente por simple curiosidad del joven, este le cuestiona: "Es hora de decirme la verdad joven Saturus, ¿has conocido a Kaulet?".

Saturus no responde directamente la pregunta y decide atar los cabos sueltos por si propio. «Los Kaioshin aún no saben de la existencia de Kaulet…», piensa el joven, el cual se levanta y menciona en voz alta: "… y no podrán saberlo".

Kraden se levanta rápido y retrocede unos metros: "¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho joven Saturus?".

"No te preocupes por ello. Me encargaré de Kaulet en su debido momento. Pero primero necesito de tus conocimientos, necesito obtener la _gema_ ", le confiesa el demonio quien lo observa de forma intimidante.

"Eso no será posible porque…", le responde el anciano mientras se mete una de las manos en los bolsillos.

"Tú propio mencionaste que la gema se encontraba aquí, que estaba a tu alcance, tráela o sufrirás las consecuencias", el demonio no oculta su faceta amenazadora.

"La gema nunca se encuentra en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo. Está en constante movimiento bajo la protección de los Kaioshin. Shin la tomó cuando me visitó, temiendo que alguien la encontrase, lo que nunca imaginé es que ese alguien podría ser tú", le confiesa un anciano bastante sobresaltado.

Un astuto Kraden saca la mano de su bolsillo y lanza un cristal al suelo que crea una explosión de humo haciéndole desaparecer ante la mirada de Saturus. El demonio no se toma por sorprendido y utiliza sus poderes para detectar el paradero del anciano, quien solo estaba usando un camuflaje que lo dejaba invisible ante los ojos de cualquier enemigo, ayudándole a esconderse del temible pupilo de Kaulet.

Saturus aparece en un pasillo del laberinto y con ayuda de su magia detecta la presencia del anciano, el cual recibe un golpe estrellándolo contra una de las paredes y gracias al impacto pierde la capacidad de desaparecer nuevamente.

El demonio lo sujeta por el cuello y lo levanta. Con la fuerza que le aplica en el cuello a Kraden le cuesta hablar decentemente. "¿Para qué quieres la gema?", pregunta el anciano moribundamente.

Saturus sonríe y le confiesa el plan. "Con la gema obtendré la información necesaria para derrotar al Titán y a Kaulet con mis propias manos".

El demonio lo suelta y Kraden intenta llamarle a la razón desesperadamente: "No lo entiendes. El Titán no es el responsable de la muerte de tus familiares. No creo que seas lo suficientemente estúpido para obedecer las órdenes de Kaulet y liberar al Celestial."

Saturus le responde con confianza y frialdad: "No. Yo he decidido tomar este camino. No soy ningún títere y les demostraré quien es el verdadero Dios de la oscuridad, eliminaré a los Kaioshin, a Kaulet y derrotaré al Titan".

Kraden observa al demonio con mucho temor y desprecio. "La oscuridad y la locura se han apoderado de tu juicio. Deshonras el recuerdo de tu familia".

Saturus ignora la provocación del anciano y lo agarra por el hombro, luego se telenstraporta hacia el exterior, exactamente en el mismo pueblo donde llegó por primera vez.

"Dime donde está la gema, o mataré a cada uno de los habitantes de este deplorable planeta", el demonio no piensa ceder ante la persistencia del anciano.

Kraden se niega a responder. En consecuencia Saturus apunta su brazo hacia los habitantes y turistas, los hace flotar en el aire y mientras la gente comienza a gritar guiados por el miedo y la desesperación, el demonio los hace explotar a cada uno de ellos sin contemplaciones.

"¡No!", grita un Kraden impotente y malherido.

Saturus sonríe y le menciona a Kraden que eso no es todo. El demonio se alza al cielo y levanta los dos brazos. "Puedo hacer esto con todos los habitantes de este planeta. ¿Serás capaz de perdonarte a ti mismo si dejas que todas estas personas sean asesinadas bajo tu responsabilidad?".

Kraden se arrodilla, cruza sus brazos apoyándolos en su pecho y comienza a susurrar alguna especie de conjuro. Saturus se ríe mientras ejecuta su masacre y al mismo tiempo provoca al anciano: "Rezar no te ayudará de nada anciano".

El demonio se divierte torturando al sabio sin embargo no se da cuenta que está subestimando el conocimiento del propio anciano. De forma repentina el joven comienza a sentir cierta fragilidad y su cuerpo empieza a brillar haciéndole perder lucidez y obligándole a caer terminando apoyándose a duras penas en el suelo mientras se aqueja exponiéndose bastante adolorido.

Sosteniéndose apenas con sus brazos, el demonio intenta llegar hacia Kraden quien también se desploma en el suelo sin dar señales de vida.

El demonio se visualiza extrañamente afectado y como último recurso decide regresar al Templo sin poder obtener la apreciada gema. Ésta fue la última vez que Saturus y Kraden cruzaron sus caminos, ignorando que en un futuro algo lejano, tendrán que volver a enfrentarse en una batalla crucial.

Luego de unas horas, Saturus despierta en su habitación, encontrándose aún bastante afectado mientras estaba siendo asistido por una de las habitantes y el mismo Menar.

Después de recuperar la consciencia, Menar le informa que Kaulet ya había regresado al Templo y se encuentra esperándolo en la cripta. Saturus se levanta a duras penas y con la ayuda de su pupilo caminan dirigiéndose hacia el local donde la sombra le espera.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Kaulet?", pregunta Saturus sin poder visualizar la figura de su maestro.

En ese momento y ante la sorpresa del demonio, Menar es poseído por Kaulet y lanza a Saturus hacia una pared, dejando su cuerpo flotando en el aire antes de impactar el cuerpo con el muro.

"Vamos estúpido, libérate, usa tu magia contra tu maestro", le indica un Menar posesionado y bastante furioso.

Saturus intenta liberarse pero no puede. Esto no sorprende a Kaulet quien lo critica. "No puedes liberarte, ¿cierto? Te han quitado la magia, ya no eres útil para mis planes".

Kaulet lo libera y abandona el cuerpo de Menar. Saturus cae al suelo y sin tener fuerzas para levantarse comienza a cuestionar el comportamiento de su maestro. "¿Por qué haces esto?".

"Has arruinado todo mi plan. No tengo idea de lo que hiciste pero ahora eres más débil. No podrás derrotar a los Kaioshin". El Dios de la oscuridad es fríamente honesto y desaparece del local sin mediar más palabras con el demonio.

Saturus se levanta y comienza a gritar al vacío: "No me importa lo que pienses de mí. ¿Me escuchas Kaulet?. ¡Derrotaré a los Kaioshin y liberaré al Titán por mi propia cuenta!".

«Y después iré a por ti», piensa el demonio mientras examina el estado de Menar.

Dos meses después, Saturus y su pupilo concretizaron un plan, el cual desde un principio había sido concebido por el mismo Kaulet en la época del entrenamiento de Saturus. Para poder llegar a los Kaioshin, tendrían que llamarles la atención, obligándolos interferir cuando decidan que el propio demonio es una amenaza para el Universo.

A pesar de haber perdido sus poderes mágicos y de no conseguir la gema protegida por los Dioses, Saturus se creía capaz de derrotar a los Kaioshin. Él era consciente que no podía alcanzar su objetivo sin reclutar guerreros y seguidores, también sabía que era necesario contratar informantes que difundan los rumores sobre un poderoso demonio capaz de derrotar a los mismos Dioses. De esta forma él podía predecir cuál será el momento en el cual los Kaioshin decidirán buscarlo y cuál sería el lugar de la batalla.

Luego de un tiempo aterrorizando planetas y asesinando millones de vidas inocentes, el demonio logró finalmente captar la atención de los Dioses. Daio Kaio Shin mandó a los otros Kaioshin a investigar sobre el paradero de este cruel demonio.

Pero antes de llegar al momento culminante de esta campaña sangrienta, Saturus obtuvo una valiosa información que consiguió casualmente durante el transcurso de sus planes para derrotar a los Kaioshin.

En uno de los planetas objetivos, los guerreros de Saturus fueron derrotados en extrañas circunstancias. El demonio reconoce que los Dioses no tuvieron nada que ver con ese suceso, pues no coincidía con su forma de actuar y decide investigar personalmente esta situación.

Saturus emprendió un viaje a dicho planeta, que tiene como nombre "Karnek". Luego de examinar cada rincón del planeta, lo único que encontró fueron los cadáveres de sus seguidores. Ni rastros de los atacantes o de cualquier habitante.

«Esto es extraño. Este planeta aparenta ser normal como cualquier otro, pero hay algo en el aire, una sensación de divinidad que inquieta mi cuerpo», piensa el demonio mientras vuela cerca de la superficie.

Inesperadamente Saturus es atacado por dos guerreros que aparecieron de la nada. El demonio los esquiva y luego se esconde entre las montañas.

«No los vi salir de ningún lado. Tal vez, este sitio no este del todo desierto», especula el demonio mientras cubre su presencia.

Uno de sus adversarios encuentra a Saturus sorprendiéndole y atacándole por la espalda, sin embargo el demonio no se deja intimidar y luego de esquivarlo, le golpea en la cabeza haciéndole impactar contra el suelo. El otro contrincante aparece arriba del demonio, no obstante Saturus es demasiado rápido y lo atrapa por la espalda apretándole el cuello con sus brazos mientras le indica sus opciones de sobrevivencia. "Te dejaré con vida si me muestras lo que están ocultado en este lugar".

El otro sujeto no le responde y Saturus le quiebra el cuello. "Bien, esperemos que tu amigo sea más hablador", menciona el demonio sin titubeos.

Cuando Saturus voltea su mirada hacia el otro adversario, una lanza le roza la cabeza haciéndole un corte superficial cerca del ojo. El propio contrincante atrapa nuevamente la lanza y vuelve a atacar al joven.

Saturus evita el ataque cogiendo el arma y se lanza encima de su enemigo, empujándolo hacia el suelo mientras tiene la punta de la lanza apuntándole el cuello. Luego de impactar con el piso, Saturus amenaza la vida del segundo guerrero advirtiéndole que le puede quitar la vida con su propia arma. Este último demuestra que no tiene miedo de morir y por ende el demonio le atraviesa el pecho con el arma concediéndole el descanso eterno.

Mientras la sangre del enemigo se expande por el suelo, la lanza se activa de forma misteriosa y todo lo que está alrededor del demonio se hace visible. En cuestión de segundos, el joven observa hacia su lado una especie de Santuario al lado de una estatua, representada por una mujer que ha sido venerada al igual que Saturus en su propio templo.

Varios guerreros aparecen de forma súbita y esto hace comprender al demonio que este lugar es más valioso de lo que parece. La curiosidad de Saturus es insaciable, por lo cual el demonio fue creando un festival de sangre eliminando a todo adversario que le haga frente.

Al acabar con cualquier resistencia, Saturus se adentra en el Santuario y encuentra una especie de cámara frigorífica bañada en oro con diamantes y en cuyo interior solo se puede distinguir el rostro de una niña.

Seguidamente un último sobreviviente aparece en la habitación. Este sin embargo no ataca a Saturus y prefiere dialogar con él.

"¿Qué clase de perversión es esta?", pregunta el demonio.

"¿Perversión?, has masacrado nuestra defensa eliminado a todos los guerreros protectores y aún crees que eres capaz de juzgarnos", le reclama el sujeto quien solo se mantiene parado con la ayuda de un bastón de madera.

"No tengo paciencia para tus reclamos. Respóndeme, ¿Qué es este lugar?, ¿Qué le han hecho a esta niña?", le cuestiona Saturus a punto de perder la paciencia.

"No seas irrespetuoso. Ella es la última heredera, el huésped de nuestra Diosa. Estamos aquí para protegerla", le confiesa el extraño.

"¿Diosa?, ¿Qué clase de Diosa?", pregunta nuevamente Saturus quien se demuestra incrédulo.

"Nuestra Diosa es la Celestial conocida como Emat. Estamos esperando que sea liberada de su prisión", le explica el sujeto quien se expone incómodo ante tantas interrogaciones.

«¿Otra celestial?, ¿será eso cierto?», Saturus delibera en su mente si todo lo que ha visto no pasa de un insólito ritual o tal vez un engaño de sus enemigos.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que sea liberada?", interroga el demonio.

El sujeto no responde y prefiere resguardar el secreto como fiel seguidor a su Diosa.

"Esto es inútil", comenta el demonio mientras lanza un rayo de energía atravesando la cabeza del último sobreviviente.

«Los Kaioshin, Kaulet, el Titán y ahora otra Celestial. No podré encargarme de todos al mismo tiempo», piensa el joven mientras intenta decidir qué hacer con la supuesta heredera.

"Este lugar ha sido descubierto. Aquí no estarás a salvo", menciona en voz alta el demonio al mismo tiempo que coloca su mano en la cámara frigorífica y desaparece rápidamente del lugar.

Luego de varias semanas los planes de Saturus dieron su fruto. Los Kaioshin cayeron en su anzuelo y el joven anticipa que los Dioses Supremos estarán en el planeta Daksar buscando al demonio.

En el día de la batalla, Saturus hace llamar a dos de sus mejores guerreros mientras se prepara en el interior de su Templo.

"¿Por qué no puedo acompañarte?", le pregunta un Menar desilusionado.

"Necesito que te quedes aquí, eres todavía muy joven para luchar en esta batalla", Saturus le explica sus razones.

"Estas equivocado Saturus, no tengo miedo de enfrentar a los Dioses", le advierte el joven.

"Está bien. Seré honesto contigo. En caso de que las cosas no salgan como lo hemos planeado, tendrás que asumir mi legado, es por esta razón que necesito que te quedes. Tendrás que acabar lo que hemos comenzado".

"Lo… lo entiendo. Pero sé que los derrotarás, confió en que lo harás", Menar no oculta su voto de confianza hacia Saturus.

Posteriormente, Saturus se acerca a la entrada y observa la construcción de su estatua. El joven camina hacia el exterior del Templo y hace un breve discurso enfrente de todos los habitantes y seguidores que se encontraban reunidos en aquel local.

"Ya es hora, después de tantos años de sufrimiento, por fin podré demostrar a los Dioses que existe alguien más poderoso que ellos. ¡El reinado de Saturus comenzará el día de mañana!". Toda la gente que sigue el discurso se entusiasma y a seguir se oyen los coros de apoyo hacia el demonio.

Finalmente, Saturus decide abandonar el planeta para emprender una batalla colosal contra los Dioses protectores del Universo, ignorando que tal vez, aquel momento en el cual fue advertido por Kaulet en la cripta del Templo Saturus, el mismo Dios de la oscuridad tuviese razón.

Pero como ya sabemos, la historia de Saturus no acaba aquí, Menar y sus herederos tendrán un arduo trabajo y a pesar de varios traspiés, el demonio Agato, tercero en la jerarquía del legado de Saturus, tendrá la oportunidad de ayudar al demonio de la oscuridad a completar su misión, lo que nos lleva al presente de esta historia y donde las reales consecuencias de las acciones del pupilo de Kaulet se harán sentir en todos los rincones del Universo.


	14. Capítulo 14: Bardock, ¿amigo o enemigo?

**Capítulo 14: "Bardock, ¿amigo o enemigo?".**

Luego de haber encontrado al padre de Goku y de liberar la niebla que transformó instantáneamente a los habitantes de aquella tenebrosa ciudad, Vegeta le pidió a Káradon demorar el tiempo que sea necesario para descifrar el contenido oculto en el interior del cubo hallado en el Tempo de Saturus.

La nave se encuentra sin rumbo y sin destino. El príncipe saiyajin espera obtener informaciones antes de volver a Metarusei, sea por el lado científico del padre de Ánika o con el esperado despertar del abuelo de Gohan, del cual todos pensaban que había fallecido sacrificándose en la batalla contra Saturus en el Templo de los Dioses Oscuros.

Sin embargo, fue otra noticia inesperada la cual hundió a nuestros viajeros, puesto que su hogar ha desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Gohan se había comunicado recientemente con Videl quien lamentó informarle que la Tierra fue destruida en manos del poderoso Titán.

Seguidamente el joven se reúne con los demás en la sala de comandos de la nave y les expone la desafortunada noticia. Al mismo tiempo, el hijo de Goku intenta animar a Krilin contándole que 18 y Maroon se encuentran a salvo en el planeta Metarusei, gracias a la participación oportuna de la Diosa Fibi, aunque otros no consiguieron escapar, entre ellos Picolo, Yamcha, Ten o el Maestro Roshi.

La tristeza e impotencia son los sentimientos que predominan en el grupo, aunque nadie contaba con la reacción impulsiva del príncipe de los saiyajin.

"¡Esto es inaceptable!", reclama Vegeta exponiendo su ira.

El marido de Bulma se dirige hacia las pantallas de la sala y luego le lanza una pregunta al metarujin: "¿con esta tecnología podemos localizar el paradero del Titán?".

"Es posible", le responde el metarujin quien se expone completamente preocupado por la actitud atrevida del saiyajin.

"Bien, entonces nos dirigiremos hacia él, lo derrotaré con mis propias manos", les confiesa el marido de Bulma exhibiendo su lado orgulloso.

"Espera Vegeta", menciona Gohan intentando calmar el enojo del rival de su padre. "Todos nos sentimos igual, hemos perdido a demasiados amigos pero…".

Vegeta ignora los comentarios del joven, por lo cual le interrumpe y lo observa mencionándole de forma brusca: "No me importan tus amigos, ese Titán es un cobarde, ¡no es capaz de confrontarnos directamente! Es hora que alguien le haga pagar caro encarándole y mostrándole que se metió con las personas equivocadas, ¡yo me encargaré de ese insecto!".

Todos los presentes en la sala observan silenciosamente el enojo del saiyajin, sin embargo Gohan mantiene la serenidad y le contesta haciéndole llamar a la razón: "Sr. Vegeta, tiene que entender que si usted muere a manos del Titán y con la condición actual de mi padre, nuestras posibilidades de derrotarlo disminuirían considerablemente".

Káradon también interviene en la discusión concordando con el hijo de Milk: "Por los momentos no conocemos el verdadero potencial del Celestial ni siquiera sabemos cuáles son sus puntos débiles, si es que los tiene. Tenemos que apegarnos a nuestro plan. No cabe dudas que tarde o temprano nuestros caminos se cruzarán y obtendrás tu preciada oportunidad para vengarte".

El marido de Bulma intenta calmar su furia y abandona la sala mientras les menciona sarcásticamente: "Millones de personas serán masacradas mientras ustedes deciden el momento propicio para actuar".

El saiyajin se da la vuelta por unos instantes al mismo tiempo que aprieta los puños y les comenta orgullosamente: "Cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarlo, me encargaré yo mismo de darle el golpe de gracia". Seguidamente el padre de Trunks se retira a su habitación.

"Entiendo su punto de vista. Pero atacar al Celestial sería imprudente y como buen estratega que es, el saiyajin también conoce los riesgos. Esperemos a que se calme un poco", comenta sabiamente el metarujin luego de una breve pausa silenciosa.

Gohan intenta cambiar el tema y aprovecha el momento para preguntarle al padre de Ánika por cuánto tiempo podrá demorar en extraer las informaciones del misterioso cubo.

"Aún no se lo he mencionado al saiyajin. Pero me temo que con nuestra tecnología no obtendremos algún resultado. Este cubo fue sellado con otro medio que carece de cualquier noción científica, la magia", le responde Káradon negativamente.

"Y tomando en cuenta el local de donde proviene este objeto además de los poderes que poseía el sujeto que selló el cubo, necesitaremos posiblemente de la ayuda de un practicante de magia oscura", agrega el perspicaz metarujin.

"¿Y dónde encontraremos a un sujeto con esas características?", pregunta el joven esperando que el padre de Ánika tenga un as bajo la manga.

Káradon se gira hacia sus pantallas y solicita a la computadora una simulación basada en un mapa en el cual se localizan los planetas más cercanos a la ubicación de la nave. "Si nos dirigimos a este lugar, podemos capturar a uno de los habitantes", les menciona señalando el mapa.

"¿Capturar?", pregunta un Gohan desentendido.

El metarujin señala al referido planeta y le explica: "Este sitio es una base de mercadeo donde operan los arcosianos. Muchos de sus habitantes practican magia oscura, sin embargo tengo que confesar que es un plan un tanto arriesgado".

"Eh… chicos", Krilin interrumpe la conversación mientras se encuentra vigilando una de las pantallas en la cual se observa la habitación donde se estaba recuperando el padre de Goku.

"¿No es esta la habitación donde se encontraba Bardock?", pregunta preocupadamente el terrícola.

"Cielos, ¡ya no está!", menciona desesperadamente el hijo de Goku.

Káradon le pide a la computadora para activar los sensores de movimiento de la nave. "Hemos detectado alteraciones de movimiento en la cocina", corrobora el metarujin mientras prosigue: "Las imágenes de la cámara nueve confirman que Vegeta recién ingresó a su dormitorio".

Gohan y Krilin salen velozmente de la sala de comandos dirigiéndose a la zona de la cocina. Ambos encuentran la nevera con la puerta abierta y algunos restos de comida en el piso, los cuales les señala el camino hacia el comedor. Sorprendentemente, allí descubren a Bardock comiendo como si no hubiese mañana.

Ambos observan al padre de Goku sin pronunciar palabras, por el otro lado un Bardock bastante amistoso descubre su presencia y los invita a comer. Gohan le responde amablemente que no tienen apetito y le pregunta si se encuentra bien.

"A pesar de despertarme con un hambre apoteósico y con el cuerpo todo demolido, ¡nunca me sentí tan bien en toda mi vida!", les responde un Bardock satisfecho con la comida.

Gohan y Krilin se observan el uno al otro con miradas confusas.

"Abuelo, ¿no se recuerda de cómo llegó al Templo de Saturus?", pregunta Gohan para salir de dudas.

"¿El Templo? Yo…", el saiyajin se muestra pensativo y luego responde sonrientemente: "Realmente no me acuerdo de nada desde la batalla contra Saturus".

"Oh… pérdida de memoria. Eso es bastante oportuno", menciona Krilin de forma sarcástica.

A pesar de haber encontrado a su familiar, Gohan no se despreocupa e intenta persuadir a Bardock para que vuelva a la habitación donde se encontraba. "Abuelo por favor tiene que volver a la habitación, aún no se ha recuperado de sus heridas. Además, Vegeta también está en la nave y se encuentra bastante enojado. No sería el mejor momento para descubrir una posible fuga del sujeto del cual desconfía plenamente".

El rostro de la cara de Bardock cambia con una expresión bastante seria mientras observa una figura entrando al comedor y responde a su nieto: "Me parece que es un poco tarde para eso".

Repentinamente, Vegeta accede velozmente al comedor y sin previo aviso golpea a Bardock impactándolo contra los armarios del local y lo inmoviliza sujetándole el cuello.

"Es muy conveniente que no te recuerdes de nada luego de que te hayamos encontrado en la casa de nuestro enemigo", menciona el príncipe saiyajin con cierta agresividad.

Gohan intenta interponerse entre los saiyajin, no obstante Vegeta amenaza la vida de Bardock si el joven los llegase a interrumpir.

Bardock intenta contestar pero no consigue hablar debido a la presión sometida por Vegeta. Este último lo suelta y le hace una pregunta: "¿Cómo has sobrevivido a esa muerte segura?".

El padre de Goku se masajea al cuello y le responde: "No lo sé, el anciano Kraden mencionó que tal sacrificio significaría el total desaparecimiento de mi alma, no tengo idea del como llegué aquí".

El padre de Trunks no se fía de las respuestas del familiar de Goku y decide apuntarle con su mano derecha con intención de crear una ráfaga de energía como ultimátum mientras Gohan le asegura al marido de Bulma que su abuelo está diciendo la verdad.

"¡Detente Vegeta! Amenazándole no conseguiremos respuestas. Tenemos que darle tiempo, tal vez pueda recuperar la memoria si le ayudamos", le explica el joven.

"Gohan tiene razón. Bardock tuvo la oportunidad de atacarnos y no lo hizo", menciona Krilin respaldando al hijo de Goku.

"Eso es porque estamos en una nave espacial imbécil", responde Vegeta dando a entender que a nadie les conviene iniciar una confrontación en el interior de la nave.

Bardock se levanta e intenta ponerse del lado del marido de Bulma: "Yo también quiero obtener respuestas Vegeta".

El padre de Goku observa a su alrededor y se propone a indagar sobre los hechos posteriores a su sacrificio: "Si todos se encuentran bien, eso significa que Saturus fue derrotado ¿cierto?".

Gohan asiente y Bardock no tarda en hacer otra pregunta: "entonces, ¿Qué hacían ustedes en el Templo del demonio?, ¿Cómo sabían dónde encontrarme?".

Gohan estaba a punto de responderle pero Vegeta detiene al hijo de Goku y le indica a Bardock: "No te contaremos nada, no hasta que nos expliques lo que te ha ocurrido". Luego señala a Krilin y a Gohan advirtiéndoles: "si algunos de ustedes les cuenta algo, me aseguraré de que les corten la lengua".

Ambos se toman la intimidación muy en serio y deciden optar por el silencio.

Oportunamente y para cortar la tensión que predomina en el comedor, Káradon se comunica por los altavoces y le recuerda a Gohan que tienen tomar una decisión en lo que respecta al uso de la magia para descifrar la información del cubo.

"¿De qué están hablando?", pregunta Vegeta mientras no le quita el ojo encima al padre de Goku.

Minutos después todos se encuentran en la sala de comandos, incluyendo Bardock quien está siendo vigilado rigorosamente por Vegeta.

Káradon les está explicando la razón por la cual optó a investigar la base de los arcosianos: "Es el lugar más cercano, además tendremos más posibilidades de encontrar a alguien con las características necesarias para ayudarnos".

A pesar de ser una buena idea, Vegeta reconoce que si los descubren tal acción podría ser interpretada como una declaración de guerra de parte de los metarujin: "Si nos descubren, ellos pueden denunciar nuestra intervención como un acto de terrorismo, lo usarían como motivo para atacar a tu gente".

"Es un riesgo calculado, sin embargo no creo que tengamos otra alternativa", le menciona un Káradon decidido.

"Y se supone que este era el protector de su planeta", menciona Krilin sarcásticamente.

Mientras todos deciden optar por el plan de Káradon, un Bardock bastante distraído es atraído por la misteriosa aura que rodea al cubo.

"¿Este es el cubo del cual todos hablan?", pregunta Bardock quien por alguna razón no le puede quitar la mirada.

"¡No, no lo toques!", le advierte Káradon.

Un curioso Bardock ignora las advertencias del metarujin y agarra el cubo al mismo tiempo que observa el repentino desaparecimiento del aura. Inesperadamente el objeto comienza a brillar obligando a los presentes a taparse los ojos. Al pasar unos cinco segundos, la intensidad del brillo disminuye y al abrir los ojos, se dan cuenta que están flotando en el espacio dando a entender que se ha creado una ilusión.

"¿Qué has hecho?", le pregunta Káradon a regañadientes.

"No lo sé…" le responde Bardock mientras se coloca la mano encima de la cabeza.

"Ya empiezas a irritarme con la misma respuesta", le advierte Vegeta.

"¿Ven ese planeta?", pregunta Gohan el cual no puede ocultar el maravilloso descubrimiento.

Justamente en sus cercanías lo único que visualizan es un planeta con varios satélites naturales orbitando alrededor de ese mundo.

"¿Qué significa todo esto?", se pregunta el metarujin.

"Esto es claramente un mensaje. Nos está indicando a donde tenemos que ir", les explica Vegeta.

El metarujin coloca una de sus manos en su barbilla, mostrándose plenamente fascinado y les responde: "Bien, este planeta tiene características únicas. Inseriré una búsqueda en mi computador, lo localizaremos en cuestión de segundos".

"Ahora, ¿Cómo es que salimos de aquí?", interroga Krilin.

Todos observan a Bardock pero el saiyajin indica con un gesto que no tiene la más mínima idea de cómo revertir la situación.

Sorprendentemente, un nuevo brillo vuelve a incomodar a nuestros viajeros y en lo que dura un parpadeo se vuelven a encontrar de regreso en la nave.

Káradon le pide rápidamente el cubo a Bardock y este último se lo entrega con precaución de forma a no activar nuevamente el dispositivo.

"Ahora lo entiendo, tenemos que saber lo que me ha ocurrido", les avisa el saiyajin mientras observa sus manos.

"Primero lo primero. Viajaremos a ese planeta, tenemos que descubrir porque Saturus ocultó esta información", les explica Vegeta.

Káradon no perdió el tiempo y encontró la localización de un planeta que se asemeja al que visualizaron. "Es mejor que descansen. Usando la máxima velocidad llegaremos allí en menos de 48 horas".

Todos se retiran a sus habitaciones a excepción de Vegeta quien invita a Káradon a intercambiar opiniones sobre las misteriosas habilidades exhibidas por Bardock.

"Afirmabas que el cubo se podía activar con el uso de magia negra, ¿cierto?", le interroga el saiyajin.

"Y de hecho hemos confirmado mi teoría. No es casualidad que lo hayan encontrado en el Templo del mismo demonio de la oscuridad", confiesa el metarujin.

Vegeta baja la cabeza y comienza a pensar en las posibles soluciones ante la amnesia de Bardock. "¿Conoces algun método para obtener las memorias perdidas de una persona?", le pregunta el marido de Bulma.

"En este momento no dispongo de ninguna tecnología de esa naturaleza. Sin embargo, tengo varios prototipos en Metarusei que nos pueden servir de ayuda", le comenta el padre de Ánika.

Después de 40 horas, Káradon anuncia la llegada al planeta marcado por Saturus.

"¿Qué esperas para aterrizar?", le pregunta Vegeta mientras todos están presenten en la sala de comandos de la nave.

"El planeta presenta una atmósfera particular, entre la elevada concentración de gases tóxicos en el aire y la imponente radiación proveniente del núcleo del planeta, nos será imposible acercarnos más", explica el metarujin.

"Entonces, ¿nos han traído aquí para nada?", interroga un Krilin bastante irritado.

Todos quedan observando la ventana de la nave mientras intentan descifrar el acertijo dejado por Saturus.

"Esperen un momento, ¿no será posible investigar en los satélites alrededor del planeta?", pregunta el hijo de Goku.

"Con los trajes adecuados para protegerse de la radiación, si, es posible", le responde Káradon.

"Tiene sentido. Nos hacen pensar que tenemos que entrar al planeta, siendo lo más probable que hayan escondido algo en uno de los satélites", concluye Vegeta.

Mientras tanto, Káradon verificó sus cápsulas y encontró solamente dos trajes. Al preguntar quién de los presentes se ofrecen para hacer la investigación fuera de la nave, Vegeta no duda un segundo en pedir a Bardock para que lo acompañe.

Luego de colocarse los trajes y salir de la nave, uno a uno van comprobando los satélites más lejanos del planeta, esto por mera precaución conforme solicitado por el propio Káradon. Sin embargo no encuentran pistas ni rastros que los lleven a un escondite elaborado por el demonio.

"¿Han encontrado algo?", les pregunta Gohan desde la nave.

"No me molestes", le responde Vegeta con su típica actitud.

"No, solo tierra y rocas. Además son demasiados pequeños como para esconder…", contestaba Bardock quien corta la comunicación cuando observa una anormalidad que le llama la atención.

Seguidamente el padre de Goku vuelve a comunicarse con su nieto: "Detrás del lugar donde me encuentro hay un satélite con dimensiones más grandes en comparación a los demás, además tiene un color azul llamativo".

Karádon usa un scanner 3D para contemplar el tamaño y dimensiones de todos los satélites. "Es imposible", comenta el metarujin. "Todos los satélites tienen formas y tamaños parecidos. Mi sistema no detecta ningún objeto con tu descripción".

Al escuchar la extraña conversación, Vegeta se acerca rápidamente al local donde está Bardock y tampoco visualiza el supuesto satélite.

"Como lo pensé", insinúa el saiyajin. "Debe ser la magia de Saturus, por alguna razón tienes los mismos dones que esa sabandija, y no es que sea algo del cual nos podamos despreocupar".

"No nos podemos quejar. Hasta ahora esto nos ha dado una buena ventaja", le responde Bardock quien no se lamenta por sus nuevas habilidades.

Seguidamente el padre de Goku se acerca al satélite azul y justamente cuando aterriza haciendo contacto con el suelo, el sello del conjuro del demonio se quiebra y el planeta es definitivamente visible para los demás.

"Es impresionante. Mi tecnología acaba de detectar el satélite. Tengan mucho cuidado con las posibles trampas", les advierte el metarujin al visualizar detalladamente los pormenores del cuerpo espacial.

Vegeta acompaña al familiar de Gohan y encuentran en el suelo los restos destrozados de una estatua. Mientras prosiguen en su caminata, ambos guerreros descubren una entrada subterránea y luego de adentrarse observan que es el interior de un templo.

"¿No sientes una presencia divina?", le pregunta Bardock al padre de Trunks.

"No siento ningún ki en este lugar", le responde Vegeta quien admite haber encontrado algo interesante: "no veo nada más que ese extraño ataúd".

Bardock se acerca al único objeto que se encuentra en el interior del templo, sin embargo el saiyajin se exhibe extrañamente preocupado puesto que es el único al reconocer una presencia magistral: "No, no estoy hablando de un ki. Hay algo más grande, muy antiguo. Proviene de este…", le advierte el abuelo de Gohan.

"¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿tus nuevos dones te han dejado mudo?", le pregunta el príncipe sarcásticamente.

Barcock queda visualmente pasmado y se lo comenta a Vegeta: "No es un ataúd, hay un ser vivo dentro, algo especial".

Bardock observa el objeto y por un determinado momento su mente visualiza los recuerdos de Saturus, específicamente el momento cuando el demonio encuentra el Santuario de Emat.

Vegeta intenta llamar la atención de Bardock quien se encuentra en un estado vegetal y cuando éste último vuelve en sí, golpea repentinamente al padre de Trunks haciéndolo abatir contra una de las paredes. "¡La necesitamos!", menciona enloquecidamente el familiar de Gohan.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo allí?", pregunta Gohan por medio de las comunicaciones de la nave.

Vegeta reacciona inmediatamente y ataca al padre de Goku devolviéndole el golpe en la cabeza. Luego de recibir tal agresión, Bardock recupera su propia consciencia y le pide a Vegeta que se detenga.

"Ya estoy bien, gracias por la ayuda", le menciona un Bardock maltratado mientras se acaricia la cabeza.

"¿Me pueden decir que es lo que acaba de ocurrir?", menciona un Gohan preocupado.

Vegeta se molesta con las continuas interrupciones del hijo de Goku y decide bloquear el sistema de comunicaciones.

"¿A qué te refieres con que la necesitamos?", le cuestiona el marido de Bulma.

Bardock se levanta y le explica: "es una cámara frigorífica, contiene el cuerpo de una niña en su interior".

"Los recuerdos de Saturus merodearon por mi mente, el creía seriamente que ella podía ayudarle en una futura batalla contra el Titán", le confiesa.

Los gestos de Vegeta exponen dudas e incredulidad. El Príncipe saiyajin decide investigar más al fondo este asunto y se anima a llevarse el supuesto ataúd a la nave para que Káradon lo pudiese inspeccionar.

Mientras el metarujin se encuentra examinando el objeto, Vegeta y Gohan le preguntan a Bardock que otros recuerdos ha podido visualizar.

"No mucho", responde el saiyajin. "Entiendo que el demonio estaba buscando una forma de liberar al Titán para poder enfrentarlo, pero no he conseguido determinar porque esa niña era muy especial para él".

"Entonces definitivamente es eso lo que él ha estado ocultando en este lugar", concluye el padre de Trunks.

Media hora después, el metarujin solicita la presencia de Vegeta en la habitación donde se lleva a cabo la investigación del ataúd.

"¿Qué has conseguido?", pregunta el saiyajin al entrar a la habitación.

"Definitivamente hay un ser vivo dentro de este extraño… objeto", le responde el metarujin quien confiesa no haber visto algo así en toda su vida.

"Sin embargo…", menciona el metarujin. "No tengo las herramientas suficientes para examinarlo con más exactitud, tenemos que llevarlo de vuelta a Metarusei".

Mientras Vegeta le comenta lo que mencionó Bardock en aquel templo, Káradon no duda sobre la veracidad de lo visualizado por el padre de Goku. "Analicé los materiales de este objeto, todos tienen una antigüedad de hace muchos millones de años".

"Entonces la llevaremos a tu planeta", comenta el saiyajin quien tiene otros planes en su mente.

"A raíz de este descubrimiento tenemos que cambiar nuestros planes. Solo prepárate para el momento en el cual estemos llegando a Metarusei", le indica Vegeta haciendo hincapié en la importancia de mantener en secreto su nuevo descubrimiento.

"¿Y qué hacemos con Bardock?", le cuestiona el metarujin con la intuición de proteger a sus ciudadanos.

"Lo dejaremos a cuidado de Gohan", le responde. "Hay muchos cabos sueltos por atar. Existe algo más que no estamos viendo y pienso que es más preocupante que las nuevas habilidades de Bardock", le confiesa el saiyajin.

"Entonces tendremos que actuar por nuestra propia cuenta. No podemos confiar en nadie más", le menciona el metarujin.

Mientras tanto, durante el viaje de regreso al planeta de Káradon, un suceso inaudito acaba de ocurrir en una de las ciudades principales de Metarusei. Algunas personas han sido reportadas como desaparecidas en una cuestión de pocas horas. Los vigilantes locales no han dado con el paradero de ninguna de ellas y esto hace llamar la atención de los principales gobernadores de la ciudad. El General Fádaran fue llamado a investigar el acontecimiento personalmente y ha evacuado una zona en la cual están ocurriendo las investigaciones.

En el palacio real, el príncipe Fédelem se encuentra reunido con Dende, dándole su pésame ante la pérdida de la Tierra y todos sus habitantes.

"Agradezco que nos haya hospedado en su planeta", le menciona Dende.

"Han sufrido un trágico suceso, es lo que menos podía hacer", le comenta el Príncipe. "Lamento que mi padre no haya podido atenderlos, como líder de los metarujin tiene muchas responsabilidades de las cuales hacerse cargo".

"Eso lo entiendo, no se preocupe" le responde el Dos de la Tierra. "Bulma me informó que el Sr. Vegeta aún no ha regresado de su viaje al Templo Saturus, ¿sabe algún novedad?", le pregunta el namekiano.

"Veo que aún no le han informado. Káradon nos comunicó recientemente que han retomado la ruta hacia nuestro planeta y nos trae noticias interesantes", le responde el Príncipe con mucho optimismo.

Dende cambia el curso da conversación y le pregunta sobre el estado actual de su amigo Goku.

"En relación a vuestro amigo, aún no hemos encontrado evidencias de quién nos robó la nave, aunque la investigación sigue su curso", le confiesa el metarujin quien no pierde tiempo para hacerle una pregunta bastante directa.

"Dígame Dios de la Tierra, ¿Han intentado usar las esferas de Dragón?", le pregunta Fédelem.

Dende se da por sorprendido y su primera reacción fue cuestionar sobre su conocimiento de las esferas. "¿Cómo sabe que aún tenemos las esferas?".

Fédelem sonríe y le confiesa: "Conozco las historias de las esferas del dragón, para nosotros era una leyenda hasta que Freezer se aventuró a buscarlas y cayó derrotado por un saiyajin. Desde ese momento comenzamos a averiguar, sin embargo Sentus nos robó parte de nuestra investigación por causa de sus deseos de venganza contra los saiyajin sobrevivientes. Posteriormente descubrimos que también existen esferas en la Tierra", le explica. "Además, no creo que vosotros las hayan dejado en su planeta sabiendo que en un futuro las tendrán que usar para revivir a sus habitantes", intuye el Príncipe.

"Pues tiene toda la razón", le contesta el namekiano. "Nos encargaremos de hallar una solución para derrotar al Titán y luego reviviremos a todas las personas que murieron a manos de ese ser".

"Bien, tiene sentido. En tu lugar habría hecho lo mismo", le responde el Príncipe mientras se levanta de la silla para servirse otra copa.

Repentinamente, uno de los sirvientes de Fédelem interrumpe la reunión anunciando que Fádaran ha obtenido una novedad sobre el desaparecimiento de algunos de sus habitantes y necesita contactar con el Príncipe lo más urgente posible.


	15. Capítulo 15: El ataque de los arcosianos

**Capítulo 15: "El ataque de los arcosianos".**

En una de las habitaciones designadas para la atención médica de los huéspedes se encuentra un Goku aún inconsciente y a su lado su fiel esposa Milk, quién no se ha separado del saiyajin desde su llegada a Metarusei, olvidándose incluso del paradero de su hijo menor.

Ánika recién llega a la habitación con sábanas nuevas y alguna novedad: "Me han comunicado que la nave del Sr. Vegeta está regresando al planeta", menciona la hija de Káradon. Milk sonríe tímidamente pero en su mente recorren otras preocupaciones. La idea de perder a su marido sin opciones de revertir esta misteriosa situación está siempre latente, sin embargo ella lo está combatiendo, manteniendo aún la esperanza de que el buen Goku algún día despierte.

En vez de quedarse con los brazos cruzados ella continúa cocinando la comida favorita del saiyajin; contándole historias sobre el imponente Titán y como sería un digno rival o advirtiéndole que debido a su condición tendrán que vacunarlo todos los días. Milk conserva la ilusión de que en algún momento el padre de Gohan despierte y se encuentre en la mesa comiendo el plato que le cocinó; entrenando sonrientemente esperando enfrentarse al Titán o incluso huyendo de la habitación debido a su fobia por las agujas.

Luego de abandonar la habitación del saiyajin, Ánika se cruza con Bulma en el pasillo y ésta última la acompaña mientras discuten sobre el regreso de Vegeta a Metarusei.

"Cuando la nave llegue, ¿crees que encerrarán de nuevo a tu padre?", pregunta la madre de Trunks refiriéndose a los eventos que conllevaron a la destitución del General metarujin.

Ánika le responde mientras baja la cabeza: "Las leyes de nuestra gente son muy rigurosas. Lo mantendrán encerrado hasta concluir el juicio".

Bulma intenta animar a su compañera y le comenta: "Pues si realmente han conseguido una forma de contrarrestar al Titán, puede que sean menos severos con él, ¿no crees?".

La metarujin se muestra reservada, haciéndole entender que no tiene muchas esperanzas con que la sentencia de su padre sea favorable.

Ambas llegan al gran comedor donde se encuentran algunos de los terrícolas rescatados por Sibba, el enviado del planeta Yardrat.

"¿Cómo se han comportado tus nuevos huéspedes?", cuestiona Bulma.

Ánika señala a 18 alimentando a su hija en una de las mesas del local y le menciona: "La mujer del Sr. Krilin ha cambiado de humor repentinamente después de mencionarle que su marido estaba regresando al planeta".

Bulma señala hacia otra mesa y le interroga: "¿y esos payasos?".

La metarujin observa a Mr. Satán compitiendo con Kremer para conocer quién se puede comer el mayor número de emparedados en un minuto, mientras que Mr. Popo es el árbitro de dicho concurso.

"Ellos, bueno…". Ánika hace una pausa y sonríe. "Honestamente me parecen muy graciosos".

Bulma se sorprende al escuchar dicha respuesta: "me encantaría tener tu sentido de humor".

Ambas se ríen descaradamente mientras que Mr. Popo intenta reanimar al padre de Videl luego de aplicarle algunas maniobras debido a un atragantamiento y al mismo tiempo Kremer carcajea sin parar.

Luego de visualizar esta escena surrealista, la metarujin se sincera con Bulma y le cuestiona: "¿Cómo hacen para lucir tan relajados y optimistas luego de perder vuestro planeta?".

La mujer de Vegeta piensa que no sería oportuno contarle sobre las esferas y le responde: "Siempre tenemos un as bajo la manga, un último recurso para volverlos a ver, algún día te lo mostraré".

Mientras tanto, en una de las ciudades principales del planeta Metarusei, el general Fáradan ha evacuado una zona en la cual se ha reportado el desaparecimiento repentino de varios habitantes.

Fáradan mandó a algunos de sus soldados para investigar lo que está ocurriendo en ese local después de verificar que sus satélites no emiten una señal concreta y esto aumenta aún más sus sospechas.

El metarujin montó una base en los alrededores de la zona evacuada y en estos momentos se dirige a aquel lugar.

Luego de llegar a la base recibe una transmisión directa desde el palacio real.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo general?", pregunta el Príncipe un poco angustiado.

"Aún no lo sabemos mi alteza. Mandamos a varios de nuestros soldados a investigar. Dentro de poco obtendremos nuevas informaciones", le responde Fáradan.

Uno de los soldados sentado al frente de las pantallas interrumpe al general. "Señor, por alguna razón nuestra comunicación con los soldados está siendo interferida".

"Esto no es normal. Quiero que investiguen la causa de estas interferencias", ordena el metarujin.

Dentro del local evacuado los soldados no encuentran rastros de las personas desaparecidas y se dan cuenta que sus aparatos de comunicación ya no funcionan.

Uno de ellos escucha un sonido sospechoso y se acerca a un parque. El soldado apunta hacia el cielo pero lo único que detecta es el movimiento de un conjunto de aves aparentemente huyendo hacia las montañas.

El soldado se mantiene concentrado, no obstante, el sonido que escuchaba anteriormente ha disminuido considerablemente, haciendo con que se relaje un poco y baje la guardia por unos momentos.

Sin embargo, atrás del metarujin aparece repentinamente una criatura del tamaño de una casa de dos pisos y lo que se escucha a seguir es el grito despavorido del pobre soldado.

Esto hace llamar la atención de sus compañeros y al llegar al local encuentran a la criatura desprotegida. Uno de ellos ordena disparar simultáneamente con sus cañones láser pero por alguna razón sus armas no funcionan.

Al percatarse que sus armas son inútiles contra esta criatura, los soldados intentan acercarse y luchar con armas blancas. La criatura se acerca a uno de ellos y al detener el ataque del metarujin, esta sostiene el brazo del soldado. Su cuerpo aparenta estar compuesto por un material negro y viscoso, el cual se extiende hacia la mano del soldado y luego le cubre toda la piel, recordándonos la misma técnica de absorción del monstruo Buu, aunque con algunas diferencias notables, el cuerpo y la fuerza vital del soldado es absorbido en la totalidad por la criatura.

Todos los soldados sufren el mismo destino pues no le consiguen hacer frente sin sus mejores armas.

Oportunamente uno de ellos consigue escapar a tiempo y huye directamente a la base provisional montada por el General Fáradan localizada al borde del perímetro del área evacuada. El metarujin llega cansado y completamente aterrorizado. El propio es atendido por un médico y posteriormente interrogado por el General, quién al mismo tiempo le transmite sus impresiones al Príncipe Fédelem por vía de una comunicación proyectando la imagen de su superior.

"Por la descripción expuesta por uno de los soldados sobrevivientes, puede que se trate de una de las criaturas de Káradon", le explica el General.

"He pensado en lo mismo", le responde Fédelem.

"Por el otro lado, tenemos que tomar en cuenta que al acercarnos a esa criatura toda nuestra tecnología es obsoleta" reflexiona el Príncipe. "Por ese motivo no me parece que haya sido creada por uno de nosotros. Káradon creó esas criaturas para protegernos, esto es diferente", agrega Fédelem.

Al descartar tal posibilidad la preocupación del General aumenta considerablemente puesto que sus sospechas le hacen cuestionar al Príncipe: "¿cree que esto es obra de los arcosianos?".

Fédelem le responde haciendo gala de sus dones de deducción: "según el reporte de nuestro soldado me parece que esa criatura fue creada no solo con una tecnología similar a la nuestra, probablemente lo habrán combinado con la práctica de magia oscura".

"Si esa criatura puede anular nuestra tecnología, eso le hace casi invencible", le advierte Fédelem quien ordena a su General: "Usa las muestras de ADN que quedaron en el arma del soldado, tal vez conseguiremos de esa forma confirmar mi teoría".

Fáradan manda a uno de sus subordinados para realizar los análisis mientras le reitera su preocupación a su superior. "El enemigo sigue avanzando y atacando a nuestros habitantes. No podemos retenerlo".

"Me ocuparé de conseguir otro tipo de ayuda", le responde Fédelem antes de cortar la transmisión.

La misteriosa criatura continúa acechando en la ciudad y se dirige a los locales más habitados. Todo esfuerzo de los soldados ha sido fácilmente superado y han fallado categóricamente en contener a la criatura en un lugar aislado. Los misiles que son lanzados desde el aire se desactivan al acercarse a la criatura, siendo este uno de los numerosos fracasos al tentar abatir a su enemigo. Esta es la primera vez en la cual los metarujin se ven en desventaja en una batalla llevada a cabo en su propio planeta.

La situación empeora emblemáticamente cuando la base de Fáradan es arrollada por la criatura sin resistencia alguna. El General consigue escapar en su nave militar al mismo tiempo que demora en esperar el resultado de los análisis de la muestra de ADN.

Mientras la nave se encuentra en pleno vuelo, el General le pregunta a uno de sus subordinados: "¿La ciudad ha sido completamente evacuada?".

"No señor", le responde nerviosamente uno de sus subalternos. "Nuestros transportadores han dejado de funcionar debido a la influencia y presencia de nuestro enemigo al igual que nuestras comunicaciones cesaron inmediatamente. Hay lugares en los cuales no se han percatado de nuestra señal de emergencia", le menciona dando a entender que el número de víctimas aumentará con el pasar del tiempo.

"¿A dónde se dirige ahora?", pregunta Fáradan cuando observa los pocos informes subministrados por sus soldados en el campo.

El soldado calcula una proyección de la trayectoria del invasor. "Esto no puede ser bueno", responde demostrando su desconcierto.

Fáradan observa el posible trayecto de su enemigo por lo cual expone su mayor preocupación: "Ese es el parque de diversiones. Cielos, ¡la feria!".

El General ordena a sus soldados desplegados en las naves acompañantes a dirigirse rápidamente al local indicado en el mapa. "¡Evacuen la zona lo más rápido posible!".

Por lo visto un festival se está llevando a cabo en uno de los parques de diversiones más conocidos en el mundo. Miles de turistas se encuentran en el local, y entre todos ellos, dos conocidos guerreros están disfrutando en la montaña rusa más espectacular de siempre.

Goten y Trunks están sentados en los primeros lugares del carro y apenas han recorrido la mitad de la distancia total de esta atracción. Sin embargo, un aviso de emergencia se activa y desde las cornetas se escuchan mensajes para evacuar el parque de diversiones y dirigirse hacia los edificios o medios de transporte.

Los metarujin son un pueblo disciplinado y saben qué hacer en situaciones de emergencia, pues este tipo de simulacros son practicados todos los años. Las atracciones son abandonadas rápida y ordenadamente, no obstante, la llegada de la criatura transforma la calma y el orden en total anarquía, puesto que se está haciendo un banquete absorbiendo a las personas a su alrededor.

"No entendí nada de lo que estuvieron diciendo en las cornetas", le menciona Trunks al hijo de Goku.

"Parece que han cerrado todo el parque. ¿Será que es la hora del almuerzo?", se pregunta Goten quien no para de pensar en la hora de la comida.

Seguidamente los jóvenes escuchan los gritos de las personas que corren hacia la dirección de ellos.

"Hey, ¿Por qué corren?", les pregunta Trunks.

Nadie le contesta y ambos deciden investigar lo que está ocurriendo hasta que llegan al mismo local donde se encuentra la criatura.

"¿Será esto parte del evento?", le pregunta Goten al hijo de Vegeta.

"No lo sé. Las personas parecen realmente asustadas", le responde Trunks.

Un joven metarujin se tropieza mientras huía y la criatura acerca su mano para absorberlo. Oportunamente Trunks se interpone y evita el contacto salvando la vida del pequeño habitante.

"Oye creo que te estás tomando tu papel muy en serio", le advierte el joven al monstruo invasor.

La criatura no dialoga y ataca a Trunks haciéndolo impactar contra una de las cabañas donde venden las palomitas. Goten se acerca rápidamente a su amigo y le pregunta si se encuentra bien.

Trunks se levanta mientras se masajea la cabeza. "No lo vi venir, no puedo sentir su ki", le explica a su compañero de lucha.

"Yo tampoco. ¿Pero que le está haciendo a las personas?", se cuestiona el hijo de Milk.

En ese momento los jóvenes se dan cuenta que los habitantes están siendo absorbidos por la criatura. Antes de iniciar cualquier ataque, los hijos de Vegeta y Goku intentan rescatar y alejar a los residentes de aquel extraño enemigo.

Goten interviene velozmente para salvar a una mujer, sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar el toque de su contrincante, quien lo toma por el brazo.

"¡No Goten, no te dejes tocar!", le advierte Trunks aunque tardíamente.

Por fortuna y al contrario de lo que le ocurre a los metarujin, esa técnica de absorción no funciona con Goten y este último se libera a tiempo.

"¿Estás bien?", le pregunta Trunks mientras se acerca y le pide a la metarujin rescatada para huir lo más lejos posible.

Goten observa su brazo y le responde: "Si, creo que eso no funciona con nosotros".

El hijo de Bulma se alivia y piensa que es tiempo para dejarse de juegos. "Tenemos que proteger a la gente", le advierte Trunks mientras se coloca en posición de combate.

La criatura los ignora y se dispone a absorber a otros habitantes. Trunks lo persigue y lo golpea en la cabeza sin hacerle el más mínimo daño. Aparentemente el enemigo tiene la habilidad cambiar la densidad de su cuerpo a su antojo, pasando del estado sólido al líquido en solo cuestión de segundos.

Goten intenta derrumbar al enemigo golpeándole en la pierna pero obtiene el mismo resultado que Trunks.

Ambos se colocan rápidamente al frente del contrincante y usan ráfagas de energías poderosas que desintegran completamente la cabeza y derriban a su enemigo.

"Vaya eso fue más fácil de lo que parecía", menciona un Goten descansado.

"Esto no ha terminado Goten", le advierte Trunks quien observa desconfiadamente.

"Pero, ¿por qué lo dices?, ¿cómo sabemos si fue derrotado si ni siquiera podemos sentir su ki?", cuestiona coherentemente el hermano de Gohan.

Trunks comienza a observar los alrededores. "Porque no veo a ninguna de las personas absorbidas, tienen que estar en algún lado".

En estos minutos de tranquilidad, algunos habitantes salen del edificio donde se escondieron para agradecer la colaboración de los jóvenes y celebrar su triunfo.

"¡No, cuidado!", grita Trunks al percatarse que el enemigo no estaba inconsciente y por lo que parece estaba esperando el momento oportuno para encontrar más personas y absorberlas masivamente. Los restos del cuerpo de la criatura capturan a los metarujin haciendo que el contrincante se regenere en un santiamén.

El enemigo se levanta imponentemente y emite un rugido escandaloso, dando señas de que no es un rival fácil de vencer. A pesar de su gigantesco tamaño, la criatura demuestra ser muy ágil, apareciendo rápidamente detrás de Goten y golpeándolo sin que este último se pueda defender.

Goten impacta contra una de las ventanas de un edificio y un precavido Trunks reacciona rápido consiguiendo esquivar un segundo intento de la criatura. El hijo de Vegeta intenta golpearle en el pecho, sin embargo su contrincante cambia nuevamente la densidad de su cuerpo. Después de solidificarse, la mano del joven queda atrapada, siendo esta una trampa con la cual el contrincante usa la palma de sus dos manos para aplastarle y luego de liberar la mano del joven, lo agarra por la cabeza y lo lanza violentamente contra otro edificio.

Ambos se levantan enfurecidamente y se convierten en ssj. Los jóvenes atacan nuevamente a la criatura aunque no le consiguen hacer daño. Trunks entiende que no pueden ganarle en un duelo físico y le comunica a Goten: "Uno de nosotros lo distrae, el otro lo ataca con todas sus fuerzas".

"Está bien", menciona Goten mientras se aleja de la pelea. Seguidamente Trunks distrae a su oponente y Goten se prepara para realizar el Kamehameha.

El hijo de Vegeta obtiene la atención del enemigo y se deja golpear, en ese momento el joven le avisa a su compañero: "¡Ahora Goten!".

El hermano de Gohan lanza un poderoso Kamehameha que se acerca poco a poco a su contrincante. Inesperadamente la criatura reacciona ante el ataque y produce una intensa ráfaga de energía que sale de su boca. Ambas energías chocan entre sí. Al principio parecía todo igualado, pero la técnica de Goten fue inevitablemente superada por la de su contrincante, haciendo con que esta impacte parcialmente en Goten mandándolo muy lejos del lugar.

Trunks intenta alcanzarlo y evita que su compañero impacte fuertemente contra uno de los rascacielos de la ciudad. Aparentemente al no poder detectar el ki del enemigo, no consiguen percibir los límites de poder de su oponente.

El hijo de Bulma apoya el cuerpo de Goten en el suelo, luego observa como la imparable criatura sigue absorbiendo a los habitantes.

"¿Aún te puedes mover?", le pregunta Trunks a su compañero.

Goten está un poco adolorido y le responde orgullosamente: "Estoy bien". El hijo de Goku observa cautelosamente hacia su enemigo: "Es más poderoso de lo que esperábamos".

Trunks asiente concordando con su compañero pero no piensa en desistir: "Si no lo detenemos cuanto antes, más personas serán absorbidas".

Goten se levanta pausadamente mientras le sugiere: "Tendremos que usar la fusión. Es la única forma de acabar con el rápidamente".

Mientras tanto, el General Fáradan obtiene los resultados de los análisis y se comunica nuevamente con el Príncipe.

"¿Qué has conseguido General?", le pregunta Fédelem.

"Es sin duda una creación de los arcosianos, pero eso no es lo peor", le comunica con cierta inquietud. "Esa criatura fue creada para alimentarse de nuestro ADN y mientras más personas absorbe, más fuerte se hace".

"Esos cobardes…", menciona un enfurecido Príncipe refiriéndose a los arcosianos. "Habrán dejado su experimento antes de abandonar nuestro planeta. Esto no es más que un entretenimiento para ellos, conocen cuál es nuestro punto débil, sin nuestra tecnología somos objetivos fáciles", explica un Fédelem cada vez más furioso.

"Señor, tenemos que hallar una forma de aislarlo", le aconseja el General.

"La Diosa Fibi se está encargando de eso", le comunica el Príncipe quien parece tener un plan. "Por ahora intenten evacuar a la mayor cantidad de personas", le ordena Fédelem.

En plena batalla, Trunks y Goten se dirigen al techo de uno de los edificios y deciden realizar la fusión. Cada uno hace su posición y realizan los pasos de la conocida técnica.

Al culminar la danza, extrañamente nada llega a suceder. Ambos se quedan sorprendidos y ejecutan los pasos nuevamente. No obstante, no llegan a concretar la fusión.

En una reacción producto de la desesperación, Trunks culpa a Goten de lo sucedido. "¡No lo estás haciendo bien Goten!".

"Yo no me he equivocado. ¡Tú eres quien no lo está haciendo bien!", le reclama el hermano de Gohan, haciéndoles perder la cabeza y acabando con que se culpen uno al otro.

Luego de terminar de acusarse inútilmente entre ellos, los jóvenes llegan a la conclusión de que hay algo que les impide concretar la fusión. Al escuchar desde lejos los gritos de las víctimas, deciden dejar de perder el tiempo y enfrentarse nuevamente a la criatura.

Ambos atacan al oponente pero este último consigue esquivarlos con facilidad.

"Maldición, parece que con cada segundo que pasa se hace más fuerte", comenta un Trunks impaciente.

Goten intenta salvar a uno de los habitantes y consigue evitar a tiempo que sea absorbido por el enemigo. La criatura solo usaba al metarujin como señuelo y pisa a Goten con su pierna izquierda. El hijo de Goku apenas se mantiene parado intentando aguantar el peso de su oponente.

Trunks ataca la cabeza de su contrincante mientras este se encontraba distraído. El impacto le hace algún daño y Goten consigue aprovechar el momento para escapar.

Los dos juntan fuerzas para agredir a su enemigo, luego se separan a una cierta distancia y utilizan unas poderosas ráfagas de energías. La criatura extiende sus brazos y consigue detener los ataques, luego concentra la misma energía en sus manos y se la devuelve a los jóvenes.

Ellos esquivan el contraataque, pero no contaban con la velocidad de su adversario quien aparece detrás de Trunks y lo golpea fuertemente en la cabeza haciéndolo impactar con el suelo, luego le vuelve a golpear salvajemente antes de que pueda levantarse.

En un acto de impotencia Goten intenta arremeter contra su enemigo pero este vuelve a cambiar la densidad de su cuerpo con mucha facilidad. El joven se enoja y aumenta su ki, usa su velocidad para no dejarle referencias y desde una corta distancia usa un Kamehameha con las fuerzas que le quedan.

Este ataque acaba con la parte superior del cuerpo de la criatura, lo cual le otorga un tiempo a Goten para verificar el estado de su compañero, quien se encuentra inconsciente y bastante maltratado.

El hijo de Goku también se muestra muy debilitado. Como era de esperar la criatura se regenera apareciendo en el cielo. Esta crea una descomunal ráfaga de energía y la dirige directamente hacia los jóvenes.

Con sus pocas fuerzas Goten intenta levantar a Trunks para esquivar el ataque, sin embargo su reacción fue tardía y en cuestión de segundos la poderosa embestida impacta el lugar donde se encuentran.

El humo creado por el impacto se disipa y felizmente se vislumbra las siluetas de los dos jóvenes. Aunque no son las únicas figuras que se consiguen distinguir, aparentemente los dos guerreros están acompañados.

Goten abre los ojos y se percibe de la presencia de otras cuatro personas. Además, están rodeados por un campo de energía que evitó el impacto directo y la consecuente muerte de los jóvenes.

"Hemos llegado a tiempo", menciona de forma aliviada el General Fáradan.

"¿Se encuentran bien?", les pregunta Sibba.

Un namekiano también se encuentra entre ellos y les ofrece su ayuda curando sus heridas y recuperándoles la energía.

"Hicimos bien en traer a un sanador", menciona el General mientras los ayuda a levantar.

"¿Cuánto tiempo puedes aguantar?", le pregunta Fáradan a una cuarta persona. Aparentemente este sujeto fue quien creó el campo de energía. Parece que es un metamorano, quizás uno de los refuerzos entre todas las razas que se quedaron en Metarusei luego de la decisión deliberada en la audiencia de la Comisión de Defensa Internacional.

"Estoy bien. Es mejor que ejecutemos el plan", responde el metamorano quien usa una vestimenta que coincide con la habitual ropa de Gotenks y Gogeta.

"¿Qué plan?", les pregunta un Goten bastante desconcertado.

"Lo llevaremos al desierto. El único lugar donde no encontrará a quien absorber", les responde Fadarán, el cual le ordena a Sibba: "Es su turno nuevamente Sr. Sibba".

El Yardrat desaparece fugazmente y aparece en la espalda de la criatura. "Espero que lleves protector solar", le advierte el carismático aliado de los metarujin.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la criatura aparece en un desierto árido, sin señales de vida y sin fuentes de alimentación para la creación de los arcosianos.

Al pasar otro segundo los 6 individuos son telestransportados también al desierto.

"Bien, empecemos con la segunda fase del plan", indica el General.

"¿Y eso es?", pregunta un Trunks entrometido.

"Combatir magia con magia", le responde Fáradan contando con otro aliado de la comisión.

El metamorano, de quien aún no conocemos su nombre, se eleva mientras prepara un conjuro. La criatura intenta atacarlo pero es detenido por Trunks y Goten convertidos en ssj y comandados por el General metarujin.

Luego de finalizar el conjuro, la criatura comienza a brillar y a gritar angustiosamente. Posteriormente, cada una de las personas absorbidas por el enemigo es expulsada del cuerpo del mismo.

"Mira Trunks, ¡está funcionando!", comenta un Goten entusiasmado.

"Sr. Sibba, ¿está seguro que se puede encargar de todos?", pregunta el General, el cual prefiere acompañar rápidamente el estado de salud de sus habitantes.

"¿Está hablando acerca de telestransportar a miles de personas en un solo viaje?, ¡eso es pan comido!", le responde Sibba con muy buena disposición.

En un instante todas las personas fueron telestransportadas, incluyendo al namekiano quien se encargará de monitorear el estado de cada una de ellas.

Al verse en desventaja, la criatura responde e intenta absorber a Fáradan. El metarujin es rescatado a tiempo por el metamorano quien creó un campo de energía para protección del General.

En ese preciso momento Fáradan le grita indicaciones a los jóvenes: "Bien, ahora es vuestro turno. El enemigo está considerablemente debilitado. Ya no podrá regenerarse. ¡Acaben con él!".

Los jóvenes aumentan su ki y ambos utilizan un duplo Kamehameha que acaba finalmente con el enemigo.

"¡Bien!", entonan entusiasmadamente los dos compañeros mientras se chocan las manos.

Tras transcurrir unos pocos segundos y dando por finalizada esta batalla, Sibba los telestransporta hacia el local donde están siendo atendidas las víctimas del ataque.

"¿Están todos bien?", pregunta el Príncipe en comunicación con el general.

"Sí señor, la operación ha sido todo un éxito", le responde Fáradan positivamente.

"Bien, aunque no nos podemos confiar. Quiero que utilices todos los drones para patrullar las ciudades y las zonas más deshabitadas", le ordena Fédelem.

"Ya me adelanté señor. Estamos tomando todas las precauciones necesarias", le responde el General.

"Y no te olvides de vigilar la _zona subterránea",_ le aconseja el Príncipe hablando ciertamente en código.

"¿Piensa que ese siempre fue el objetivo de los arcosianos?" pregunta el General.

"No sé porque pero tengo una extraña sensación. Aún no consigo determinar si fue solo un experimento macabro o tal vez elaboraron esto como una distracción", admite Fédelem.

"Estaremos atentos mi majestad", Fáradan le reitera su confianza y se inclina en señal de respeto.

La comunicación fue dada como concluida y el General volvió a asumir el mando para recuperar la estabilidad de la ciudad.

Mientras tanto, en el gabinete del Príncipe metarujin se encuentra Fédelem conversando con la Diosa Fibi.

"Han hecho un buen trabajo. La decisión de mi padre de acoger a algunos refuerzos de otras razas aliadas ha sido determinante para ganar esta batalla", le menciona el Príncipe.

La Diosa siempre fue perspicaz y consigue intuir que algo incomoda a su superior. "¿Qué es lo que hará ahora mi señor?", Fibi le pregunta cuidadosamente.

"Enviaremos un mensaje contundente, no toleraremos otro ataque cobarde y si se atreven, les declararemos el inicio de una nueva guerra", le explica Fédelem quien no titubea al planificar un ultimátum.

Repentinamente, uno de los aparatos de comunicaciones que Fibi lleva en los bolsillos empieza a sonar interrumpiendo la conversación.

"¿Qué ocurre?", pregunta la Diosa al mensajero.

"Tiene que informar al Príncipe Fédelem que durante el transcurso de la batalla la nave de Káradon había aterrizado", comenta una persona de confianza de la Diosa.

"No te preocupes", le responde Fibi tranquilizando al comunicador. "El Príncipe está escuchando, solo encárguense de darles una buena acogida", le contesta.

"Pero mi señora… ¡Káradon y el Sr. Vegeta no se encontraban en la nave!", les advierte nerviosamente.

"¿Qué dijo?", el Príncipe se levanta rápidamente del sillón.

"Además…", la Diosa hace caer accidentalmente el aparato con lo cual pierden la comunicación.

"¿Por qué no le dejaste terminar?, ¿en qué estás pensando?", le pregunta Fédelem ansiosamente mientras intenta acercarse a la Diosa.

La Diosa no responde ante la llamada de atención del Príncipe. Los gestos de sorpresa que exponía el rostro de Fibi cambiaron súbitamente a señas de preocupación y ansiedad.

La Diosa Fibi abandona rápidamente la habitación sin que el Príncipe supiera la razón. Ella corre lo más veloz posible pero al mismo tiempo su respiración es cada vez más corta, sus pulsaciones aumentan considerablemente, signos de que una verdadera angustia merodea en sus pensamientos, o mejor dicho, la visión que una vez exhibió hacia su Rey, puede que esté cerca de llevarse a cabo.

Ella intenta llegar a su destino apresuradamente, aunque siente que va a llegar muy tarde. Fibi verifica la sala de audiencias, seguidamente revisa la enorme habitación donde se encuentra el trono del Rey, sin encontrar a alguna persona en el local.

Finalmente accede a la habitación del Rey, se dirige al Balcón y ratifica que sus peores miedos se hicieron realidad. El piso se encuentra ensangrentado y los rastros de sangre la llevan al cadáver del Rey, quien muestra signos de que fue brutalmente asesinado. La Diosa Fibi se desploma al suelo llorando desconsoladamente mientras acaricia el rostro del sujeto a quien consideraba como a un padre.

Esta triste tragedia abrirá paso a una investigación prioritaria y fundamental que determinará el futuro de Metarusei. Ante la arremetida de los arcosianos; la inexplicable desaparición de Vegeta y Káradon; el origen incógnito de los poderes de Bardock y la oportuna presencia de otras razas aliadas habitando en el planeta; el Príncipe Fédelem tendrá una tarea bastante complicada para poder encontrar la respuesta que todos estarán esperando: ¿Quién asesinó al Rey de los metarujin?


	16. Capítulo 16: ¡Finalmente Goku!

**Capítulo 16: "** ¡ **Finalmente Goku!".**

Mientras la amenaza del Titán asombra a todos los planetas existentes en el Universo, el gran guerrero Goku se encuentra en una condición incógnita. El saiyajin ha sido víctima de un ataque enigmático por lo cual su cuerpo está siendo monitoreado por los mejores médicos metarujin, no obstante nadie ha conseguido revertir esta situación en un momento tan crítico luego de la destrucción de la Tierra y el inesperado asesinato del Rey de Metarusei.

Repentinamente el padre de Gohan y Goten consigue abrir los ojos, sin embargo no es su fiel esposa Milk quien se encuentra a su lado.

"Parece que ha descansado bastante Sr. Goku", le menciona amablemente un sujeto terrícola quien llevaba consigo un jarrón con agua.

"¿Desea un vaso con agua?", le pregunta el extraño sonrientemente.

Goku estira sus brazos de forma despreocupada e ingenuamente acepta el ofrecimiento del cordial sujeto.

Seguidamente el saiyajin escucha un gran bullicio proveniente de algún lugar cercano. "Oiga, ¿en dónde nos encontramos?, ¿cómo hemos llegado aquí?", le pregunta el hijo de Bardock.

El extraño sonríe mientras le responde: "Vaya, debe haber recibido un buen golpe en la cabeza en la última pelea".

"¿Pelea?", pregunta un sorprendido Goku, quien luego de escuchar esas palabras se olvida de todas las preguntas que tenía que hacer y se anima al escuchar que podía participar en una nueva batalla.

El sujeto le pide que se levante y que lo siga hacia el ring. "¿Está preparado para la batalla final?", le pregunta mientras caminan por los corredores.

"¿Final?, pero ni siquiera me recuerdo de haber participado en las otras batallas", le responde el saiyajin reconociendo sus problemas de amnesia.

Ambos se acercan a la entrada del ring y Goku finalmente reconoce la voz del eterno presentador de los torneos de artes marciales. El público observa la figura del saiyajin saliendo del túnel y comienzan a entonar su nombre.

"Damas y Caballeros, ¡es hora de presenciar la batalla final del gran torneo de artes marciales!", anuncia el carismático comentador.

"Entrando al ring se prepara el ganador de la edición número 23 y finalista de los torneos precedentes. Este gran guerrero ha derrotado a villanos poderosos como el emperador Freezer; el perfeccionista Cell; el monstruo rosa Buu; el incontrolable Broly y el endemoniado Saturus. Les presento al primer finalista, uno de los salvadores del Universo, ¡Goku!", divulga energéticamente el narrador.

El público comienza a entonar el nombre del saiyajin de forma armonizada, acompañado de otros coros que lo describen como "el guerrero número uno"; "el salvador del Universo"; "el legendario súper saiyajin"; entre otros…

Goku coloca una de sus manos encima de su cabeza y con la otra saluda al público mientras expone una tímida sonrisa, demostrándose humilde y hasta un poco avergonzado por toda la atención que está obteniendo.

Cuando el público comienza a bajar la intensidad de sus cánticos, el presentador aprovecha el momento para anunciar al segundo combatiente: "El segundo finalista, digno rival que ha llegado a la final luego de derrotar en la ronda clasificatoria al antiguo campeón Mr. Satán y de aplastar en las rondas eliminatorias a los participantes Gohan, Mr. Buu y Vegeta. Lo hemos apodado como el exterminador de saiyajins, les presento a el magnífico: ¡Incógnito!".

"¿Incógnito?, ¿eso es un nombre?", se pregunta sorpresivamente el marido de Milk.

El público enloquece y gritan apasionadamente el extraño nombre del luchador, superando aparatosamente los gritos de apoyo de parte de los adeptos del saiyajin. Un sujeto de la misma estatura de Goku sale del túnel. Su apariencia no es del todo terrícola y esto hace cuestionar al propio saiyajin si se trata de algún habitante de otro planeta.

Ambos guerreros se encuentran cara a cara. El padre de Gohan intenta saludarlo por cortesía pero el contrincante no le devuelve el gesto.

«Por apariencia no luce muy poderoso, pero si ha sido capaz de derrotar a Vegeta, tal vez no pueda vencerlo en mi forma natural», piensa seriamente Goku.

El presentador se interpone entro los dos concursantes y les menciona las reglas del torneo: "Perderá quien caiga fuera del ring o quien no pueda levantarse antes de la cuenta hasta 10".

Luego se acerca a Goku para recordarle una de las reglas siendo una de las pocas novedades incorporadas en esta edición del torneo: "Y recuerden, no está permitido convertirse en súper saiyajin o realizar alguna transformación similar".

"¿Qué?", pregunta un Goku pasmado. "¿Por qué no podemos usar la transformación?", le cuestiona el saiyajin.

El narrador aleja el micrófono mientras le responde susurrando: "Luego de la masacre protagonizada por el Sr. Vegeta en uno de los últimos torneos, tuvimos que tomar algunas precauciones".

El hijo de Bardock se lamenta por la actitud necia de su rival y acepta las condiciones con lo cual se dispone a luchar por el título. El presentador oficializa el inicio de la batalla mientras se escucha el sonido de la campana.

Goku se coloca en posición de combate y observa los gestos de su contrincante. «Hasta ahora no ha dicho nada, es un rival muy silencioso», piensa el saiyajin.

El padre de Gohan toma la iniciativa y ataca a su rival. Éste lo esquiva y ambos comienzan a luchar en el aire, dando la impresión de que es una pelea muy igualada. Incógnito aumenta su velocidad y aparece encima del saiyajin, golpeándole en la cabeza y enviándolo de nuevo hacia el ring. Goku cae rápidamente pero termina tocando el ring con sutileza luego de hacer unas volteretas en el aire.

Su enemigo no le da tiempo para reaccionar y lo patea por la espalda, Goku se detiene centímetros antes de caer de la plataforma y se alivia al no perder el equilibrio en el borde.

El saiyajin sonríe entusiasmadamente y le pide que pelee en serio, luego aumenta su ki y es atacado nuevamente por su adversario. Esta vez es Goku quien consigue acertar algunos golpes y luego de un habilidoso contraataque logra sacarlo del ring. Sorprendentemente Incógnito no llega a tocar el suelo y desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Goku gira su cabeza hacia varios lados intentando localizar el ki de su rival. «No siento el ki de este sujeto, ha desaparecido», piensa el saiyajin mientras previene cualquier ataque.

Un agujero dimensional aparece al lado del padre de Goten quien no se deja sorprender e intenta atacar a su rival, no obstante lo único que consigue es traspasar el agujero con su brazo izquierdo.

«¿Qué es esto?», se pregunta un Goku visualmente curioso y al mismo tiempo impresionado.

Repentinamente su enemigo aparece a través de otro agujero e intenta golpear al saiyajin, pero Goku fue lo suficientemente precavido para no caer de nuevo en la misma trampa y lo esquiva con facilidad.

"Vaya tienes una habilidad muy curiosa", le comenta Goku.

Incógnito aumenta su ki y prepara su ofensiva iniciando una nueva batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo. Se visualiza en el ring una pelea muy igualada, sin embargo al no poder transformarse en súper saiyajin el marido de Milk reconoce que está en desventaja.

Su contrincante ha aumentado la velocidad y sumada a la favorable habilidad que posee consigue esquivar los ataques del saiyajin y devolverlos sin riesgo de ser golpeado.

«No tengo otro remedio», piensa Goku asumiendo una nueva estrategia.

"¡Doble Kaioken!", grita el saiyajin anunciando su siguiente movimiento. Su ki incrementa el doble sin necesidad de transformarse. Esto no intimida a su contrincante quien decide esperarlo pacientemente sin percatarse que la velocidad de Goku haya aumento drásticamente, siendo atingido por varios golpes del guerrero saiyajin.

Incógnito cae al suelo del ring mientras Goku se detiene a pocos metros de él. "Eso no es todo lo que tienes, ¿cierto?", le pregunta sonrientemente.

El rival hace un movimiento inesperado con su mano logrando impulsarse, alejándose del saiyajin y ganando el tiempo suficiente para crear un nuevo portal y desaparecer.

El padre de Gohan observa hacia el cielo mientras se aleja de la superficie. «Veo que no intentas esconderte, ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?», se pregunta el saiyajin.

Incógnito aparece en el cielo bastante alejado del ring, estira uno de sus brazos y se prepara para lanzar una poderosa ráfaga de energía, sin embargo no está apuntando hacia Goku.

Inesperadamente un agujero se abre en el cielo en el momento en el cual la ráfaga de energía es lanzada por el misterioso guerrero. El ataque traspasa el portal al mismo tiempo que un nuevo agujero surge cerca de Goku y a través de este aparece el poderoso ataque dirigiéndose al saiyajin. Este último no tiene tiempo para esquivarlo pero logra cubrirse con los brazos, minimizando los daños de la explosión.

Cuando el saiyajin observa nuevamente hacia arriba, visualiza una cantidad considerable de agujeros apareciendo alrededor de su contrincante. «Tengo que ser más rápido», piensa el padre de Goten mientras busca una forma de esquivar los próximos ataques.

Incógnito mueve sus brazos rápidamente lanzando varias ráfagas de energía que aparecen de la nada a una corta distancia del saiyajin. Goku usa nuevamente el Kaioken y logra esquivarlas, sin embargo su contrincante utiliza otros métodos abriendo portales e intentando que Goku los traspase mientras intenta esquivar las ráfagas de energía.

El saiyajin casi cae en la trampa y reconoce la nueva estrategia de su rival. «Si entro en uno de esos agujeros puedo desaparecer el tiempo que él quiera y perder automáticamente esta lucha. No tengo otra alternativa, tengo que aumentar diez veces el Kaioken», piensa detenidamente mientras que decide ponerle fin a la batalla.

Goku aumenta la potencialidad de su técnica al mismo tiempo que esquiva las ráfagas y los agujeros creados por su enemigo. El aumento de velocidad le otorga el tiempo suficiente para mencionar su técnica más conocida. Pero al terminar de pronunciar completamente el Kamehameha, un sujeto conocido decide interrumpir la batalla.

"¡Deténganse!", menciona alguien entre el público.

Sorprendentemente todas las personas presentes entre el público desaparecen de forma fugaz, incluyendo el presentador del torneo, la plataforma en la cual luchaban y prácticamente todo lo que rodea a los dos guerreros.

"¡Anciano Kaioshin!", pronuncia un Goku sorprendido reconociendo al desconocido que interrumpió la batalla.

El ambiente en el que se encontraban cambia radicalmente, dando la impresión que ahora se encuentran en el Planeta Supremo.

El Dios Supremo con un tono serio les ordena a los dos luchadores que se detengan: "Ya han tenido el tiempo suficiente para entretenerse. Es hora de empezar el trabajo serio".

Un confundido Goku intenta entender todo lo que ha ocurrido. "¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?, ¿por qué estamos en el Planeta Supremo?, ¿no se suponía que no debíamos volver aquí?".

El anciano le explica al saiyajin mientras le señala hacia Incógnito: "Todo esto es parte de una ilusión creada por nuestro amigo".

El contrincante de Goku se acerca y con un gesto lo saluda al mismo tiempo que es presentado con la ayuda del Kaioshin: "Su nombre es Kort, él tiene ciertas habilidades que nos ha sido de ayuda, por el otro lado no esperes muchas palabras de él porque es mudo", le describe el anciano.

"Es un placer conocerte, tienes unas técnicas bastantes interesantes", Goku le atribuye el saludo sonrientemente.

El anciano se acerca al saiyajin y le advierte: "Kort ha sido un aliado de los Kaioshin desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo sus poderes le consumen mucha energía y solo solicitamos de sus servicios cuando nos quedamos sin alternativas".

Al acabar las presentaciones Kort cierra los ojos haciendo con que las estrellas del cielo cambien de posición, mostrando unas imágenes que representan una proyección de lo que ha ocurrido en el pasado mientras que el anciano Kaioshin le explica lo que están visualizando.

"Desde la creación del universo y antes de su breve expansión, existían unos seres absolutamente poderosos que dominaban nuestras galaxias. Era un período de tiempo que antecede la aparición de los Dioses Kaioshin y el nacimiento de las primeras razas mortales. Lo llamábamos la era de los Celestiales", explica el Supremo mientras varias siluetas brillantes aparecen en el cielo, dando a entender que eran las propias figuras de los referidos Celestiales.

"¡Vaya!", menciona un Goku anonadado.

"La gran mayoría de los Celestiales querían dominar solitariamente el universo, no estaban de acuerdo con su expansión ni con la creación de seres mortales, pues lo consideraban una pérdida de tiempo, una involución que no estaban dispuestos a tolerar", indica el anciano.

Las siluetas de los Celestiales comienzan a pelear entre ellas, al mismo tiempo que el Kaioshin comenta: "Esto generó un conflicto entre ellos debido a que una minoría consideraba un gran error el hecho de no crear más vida".

"Algunos de los Celestiales opositores fueron erradicados, otros se dieron como desaparecidos. Bastante tiempo después aparecieron los primeros Dioses Kaioshin y gracias a ellos el destino de nuestro Universo cambió", expone el anciano.

Las siluetas de los Celestiales desaparecieron una a la vez y en una sucesión increíble de imágenes se muestra la expansión del universo y la creación de nuevos planetas.

"Los Dioses Supremos consiguieron una forma de _atrapar_ a los Celestiales de forma permanente y definitiva. Las primeras razas mortales fueron creadas y han evolucionado hasta llegar a este momento. Con la presencia de los Celestiales esto no hubiera sido posible", le explica el Dios Supremo haciendo énfasis en la importancia y la influencia de los Kaioshin en la historia del Universo.

"Pero ahora todo ha cambiado", menciona el Supremo con total preocupación.

El escenario donde se encuentran cambia nuevamente, ahora se localizan en el interior del Templo de Saturus donde observan al propio Demonio y a su fiel heredero, Agato.

"Siempre que exista la luz también existirá la oscuridad. Los Kaioshin hemos luchado siempre por el bien de las razas. Sin embargo nunca previmos que un mortal poseído por la oscuridad consiguiese liberar a un Celestial", se lamenta el anciano.

"No lo entiendo, ¿Saturus era un Celestial? Entonces no parecen tan poderosos como lo mencionas", le comenta un Goku ingenuo e comprensiblemente ignorante de la situación en la cual se encuentran en el presente.

"¡No seas estúpido!", le responde el Supremo a regañadientes. "Saturus nos ha engañado, su objetivo no era corromper el Universo, él estaba creando caos, eliminando a los Kaioshin para sembrar la inestabilidad necesaria con la cual pudiese liberar a un Celestial de su encierro, y lamentablemente aunque él haya sido derrotado, su meta se ha cumplido".

Una inmensa columna de energía cae encima del templo destrozando todo a su paso. Goku, Kort y el anciano observan esta destrucción desde lejos: "¿Quién ha hecho esto?", pregunta el Saiyajin.

"Esto es solo una demostración de los poderes del Titán. El Celestial liberado por Saturus", le explica el Dios Supremo.

"¿El Titán?, ¿Es más poderoso que Saturus?", pregunta ansiosamente Goku sin noción de la verdadera amenaza que representa el Celestial.

"Ni lo pienses, no podrás derrotarlo. Tienes que entender, los Kaioshin han fallado, no han podido cerrar la brecha formada por el caos generado por Saturus. Es por eso que te hemos traído aquí, necesitamos a nuestro mejor guerrero", explica el Kaioshin.

"Pero, ¿Qué pasará con Vegeta y los demás?", cuestiona el saiyajin.

"Gracias a la intervención de Kort y con el uso de sus habilidades dejamos un _señuelo_ en la Tierra que los ha llevado a un planeta donde obtendrán más recursos para investigar el pasado de Saturus", le explica el Dios Supremo.

"Además nuestra intención era que Vegeta abandonase la Tierra. Intuíamos que vuestro planeta sería uno de los primeros objetivos del Titán y no podíamos permitir que el saiyajin se enfrentase directamente con el Celestial", comenta el anciano.

"Con todo el respeto Supremo Kaioshin, ¿no era más fácil advertirnos personalmente?", le interroga Goku demostrando cierta coherencia.

El anciano observa detenidamente el destrozado Templo da Saturus, luego se da la media vuelta y menciona de forma intrigante: "Hay enemigos ocultos entre nuestros compañeros. Por esa razón decidimos proceder discretamente. Cuando menos lo esperemos nuestros enemigos se relevarán y es muy importante anticipar cada uno de sus movimientos. Tengo la sensación de que el Titán no es nuestra única amenaza".

Kort se acerca al anciano y hace un gesto asentando su cabeza.

"Entiendo", menciona el Kaioshin. "Es hora de empezar nuestro viaje, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo", le advierte a Goku.

"Está bien", le responde un Goku confiante y con una mirada muy seria.

Kort extiende su mano y crea un portal parecido a los que usó en la batalla contra Goku. Los tres traspasan el agujero y cuando atraviesan el otro lado aparecen en un planeta que Goku no consigue reconocer.

"¿Dónde estamos Supremo Kaioshin?", pregunta Goku quien posteriormente es distraído al reconocer un ki bastante familiar.

«¿Acaso ese es el ki de Vegeta?, pero noto ciertas diferencias, es extraño» piensa el padre de Gohan quien decide investigar lo que está ocurriendo, no obstante el saiyajin es detenido por Kort.

"Antes de que hagas algo estúpido, déjame advertirte que aquí solo somos una proyección astral, no podemos interferir en las peleas de los otros, tampoco podemos ser oídos y somos invisibles ante los ojos de los demás", le expone el anciano.

"Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer en este lugar?", pregunta el saiyajin un poco angustiado.

Kort sonríe mientras el Supremo le explica: "Es algo difícil de entender. Kort posee la habilidad de viajar entre Universos y cada uno de ellos son diferentes líneas de tiempo. En esta continuidad existe otro Goku como tú que puede que haya vivido las mismas experiencias que las tuyas, o tal vez nunca hayas nacido y a raíz de esta divergencia los acontecimientos posteriores pueden ser muy diferentes a los de tu línea del tiempo".

Luego de escuchar la explicación del anciano, el mismo Goku le contesta con plena sinceridad. "Tiene razón Supremo Kaioshin, no entendí nada de lo que dijo".

"Por eso estamos aquí. Lo entenderás si te lo mostramos. Este es uno de los universos preferidos de Kort, por alguna razón lo llama _Universo GT",_ le comenta el Dios Supremo.

Repentinamente Goku se gira hacia su derecha y les advierte sobre el acercamiento veloz de otro sujeto: "Alguien se acerca. Parece que es Vegeta", menciona el saiyajin.

Esa persona pasa por ellos sin percatarse de la presencia de Goku y compañía. "¿Qué?, ¿Qué hace Vegeta con el pelo blanco?", pregunta en voz alta un Goku desorientado.

"¿Ustedes lo vieron cierto?, "¿no me estoy volviendo loco?", cuestiona el saiyajin dudando de su lucidez.

Los tres persiguen al supuesto Vegeta mientras que el anciano le revela a Goku: "Según los estudios de Kort en este Universo Buu también fue derrotado en el Planeta Supremo. Sin embargo Saturus nunca fue liberado y por este motivo la Tierra tuvo muchos años de paz".

Kort sonríe de forma burlona y Goku le pregunta que es tan gracioso.

"En esta continuidad, además de la ausencia de Saturus existe otra variante que creó una enorme divergencia en comparación a tu línea del tiempo. Las esferas del dragón de la Tierra fueron usadas y por algún motivo fuiste convertido nuevamente en un niño sin que pudiesen revertir la situación", le menciona el anciano mientras intenta no reír descaradamente.

"¿Qué?, ¿soy un niño de nuevo?, ¿a quién se le podía ocurrir un deseo de ese tipo?". Se pregunta Goku en voz alta, a quien se le nota una cierta inconformidad.

El Supremo no contiene la sonrisa y comienza a reírse a carcajadas. Luego de volver a su estado sensato le comenta a Goku: "Kort me ha mencionado telepáticamente que por lo menos no te has dejado crecer el bigote".

El saiyajin cruza los brazos y menciona con indudable desconcierto. "No me gusta para nada lo que está pasando en este mundo".

Durante la persecución el anciano le cuenta todas las informaciones que le ha transmitido Kort sobre este Universo. Posteriormente llegan al local donde se topan con el supuesto Vegeta y Goku se encuentra con una nueva sorpresa.

"¿Ese soy yo?", cuestiona un asustadizo saiyajin mientras señala a su alter ego con una transformación nunca antes vista.

"Si, en este Universo has conseguido esa transformación. Lo más seguro es que yo haya tenido esa idea", le contesta el anciano.

Goku coloca una de sus manos en la barbilla y se mantiene condensando toda la información que ha obtenido hasta ahora.

"Déjenme ver si lo entiendo", les dice Goku luego de varios minutos sin emitir una sola palabra.

"En este mundo me han convertido nuevamente en un niño para luego conseguir transformarme en una especie de mono rosado. Vegeta se dejó crecer el bigote y se ha dejado poseer nuevamente por un enemigo y en consecuencia termina con el cabello teñido de blanco, ¿Qué otras cosas vergonzosas podrían ocurrir?", les pregunta un Goku bastante crítico.

Con la complicidad de Kurt y el anciano, quienes sonríen atrevidamente, el saiyajin intuye que aún faltan cosas por contar y no deben ser muy confortantes. "Pero, ¿aún hay más?", Goku no oculta su incredulidad.

El saiyajin piensa una forma de salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible y se da cuenta que el único remedio es afirmar que ha comprendido el concepto explicado por el anciano sobre la distinción de cada Universo.

"Ya lo he entendido", comenta el hijo de Bardock insinuando que pueden retomar su viaje.

El Supremo Kaioshin se compadece del avergonzado saiyajin y posteriormente avisa: "Bien, ahora que nos hemos divertido con esta demostración podemos retomar nuestra misión".

"¿Ahora a dónde vamos?", le pregunta Goku.

"Es un Universo donde posiblemente encontremos respuestas de como derrotar al Titán. Aunque te advierto, puede que no te agrade lo que veamos allí", le advierte el Kaioshin.

"¿Peor que lo que hemos visto aquí?", le cuestiona un Goku incrédulo.

"Sin lugar a dudas", le responde seriamente el anciano mientras Kort prepara el nuevo portal para acceder a otro Universo.


	17. Capítulo 17: El autor del asesinato

**Capítulo 17: "¿Quién es el autor del asesinato?".**

Mientras Goku se aventura viajando entre Universos el pueblo metarujin ha sufrido una dolorosa pérdida, no obstante hasta estos momentos no se ha anunciado la trágica muerte del Rey puesto que se están realizando las investigaciones de forma sigilosa.

Hace unas horas Fibi encontró el cuerpo sin vida del padre de Fédelem y este último pidió algunos minutos a solas para despedirse de su progenitor antes de cerrarle los ojos y taparle el rostro.

El Príncipe se está encargando de liderar las indagaciones a pesar de las objeciones de la Diosa Fibi y el general Fáradan, quienes pretenden hacerse cargo en lugar de un desconsolado Fédelem, quien hace esfuerzos para ocultar sus sentimientos y su profunda tristeza.

El ahora máximo líder de Metarusei convoca una reunión en su gabinete, en la cual se encuentran sus dos cercanos aliados y otras personalidades del alto mando gubernamental como el fiscal general del gobierno metarujin, el cual también se ofrece a colaborar con sus superiores.

Fédelem se muestra concentrado y bastante serio, intentando no exponer sus debilidades pues ésta su primera (y complicada) misión como líder de su raza.

"¿Han analizado las pruebas y evidencias conseguidas en el local del crimen?", pregunta Fédelem directamente a su fiscal.

"Las investigaciones aún se están llevando a cabo", le responde. "Aunque quién haya cometido este acto atroz no ha dejado muchos cabos sueltos", reitera el fiscal metarujin.

Fédelem se levanta de su silla y muestra por primera vez gestos de rabia e impotencia. "Entonces el asesino ha burlado todos nuestros sistemas de seguridad, asesinando a mi padre en su propia casa sin dejar rastro alguno. No, ¡No dejaremos que se nos escape impune!", advierte el Príncipe en un tono de voz bastante alterado.

Todos los presentes en la reunión inclinan la cabeza exponiendo gestos de tristeza e incompetencia. "Dígame General, ¿han encontrado a Vegeta y a Káradon?", pregunta Fédelem con un tono de voz nervioso.

A través de un dispositivo el general proyecta un holograma señalando todos los posibles escondites construidos por Káradon. "Aún estamos examinando cada uno de estos locales, sin embargo conociendo la astucia de Káradon, puede que se encuentre escondido en algún local sin registrar". De todas maneras Fáradan le transmite un mensaje bastante optimista: "Estamos usando todos nuestros recursos disponibles y en mi opinión, es solo cuestión de tiempo para encontrarlo".

"¡No es suficiente!", advierte un Fédelem iracundo. Todas las personas presentes observan angustiadamente hacia el Príncipe. Éste último se sienta en el sillón e intenta recuperar la serenidad.

El neo-líder metarujin coloca una de sus manos en su frente mientras medita silenciosamente y al mismo tiempo ninguno de los presentes es capaz de realizar cualquier comentario.

Al pasar los segundos el Príncipe decide quebrar el silencio y le indica al general sus siguientes movimientos: "Tenemos que ser más rigurosos. Quiero que aprisionen a todos los conocidos del saiyajin. Será más rápido si conseguimos exponerlos, obligándoles a salir de su escondite. Esto cuenta también para Káradon".

La Diosa Fibi fue la primera en reaccionar ante la discutible decisión: "Pero señor, ¿pretende aprisionar a Ánika?".

El Príncipe observa a Fibi desconfiadamente mientras le responde con contundencia: "No es hora de que cuestionen mis órdenes".

"Retengan a los más fuertes en nuestras celdas de máxima seguridad. Incluyendo al sujeto que trajeron con ellos. Para los demás, solo enciérrenlos en las celdas normales. Si alguno se resiste, tienen mi autorización para aplicar métodos más severos", indica Fédelem inflexiblemente.

Todos aceptan las órdenes del Príncipe a pesar de la oposición de la Diosa. Fédelem finaliza la reunión y les pide a todos salir de su gabinete a excepción de Fibi quien se mantiene sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala.

"Señor, estas decisiones puede generar más violencia. ¿Es realmente necesario aplicar medidas tan extremas?", la Diosa expone su preocupación.

El Príncipe mantiene el silencio, luego se levanta y se acerca a la Diosa. "¿Qué es lo que me has estado ocultando?", le pregunta desilusionadamente.

Fibi no puede disimular su desolación, baja la cabeza y comienza a brotar lágrimas. "Lo lamento mi majestad. El Rey me hizo prometer que nunca mencionase lo que observé en una de mis visiones", confiesa la Diosa.

"¿Una visión?", el Príncipe comienza a indagar. "Así es como supiste que algo le había ocurrido a mi padre, ¿cierto?".

"Él me mencionó que podía ser capaz de alterar el destino de mis visiones. Pero ni siquiera pude prevenir la llegada del Sr. Vegeta o el ataque de los arcosianos. ¡No pude salvar al Rey!", menciona la Diosa mientras llora desconsoladamente.

El Príncipe se agacha mientras coge una de las manos de Fibi y con su mano libre le seca las lágrimas. "No te culpo por la muerte de mi padre. Él habrá tenido sus razones para mantener esto en secreto. Pero tenemos que reaccionar, tenemos que encontrar respuestas. Por eso necesito saber Diosa Fibi, ¿qué es lo que has observado en dicha visión?", pregunta un Fédelem más sereno.

La Diosa acepta la petición del Príncipe y coloca sus manos en el rostro de su líder. Luego ambos cierran los ojos, haciendo con que el Príncipe visualice las mismas imágenes desveladas por la Diosa.

Al acabar la sincronización el metarujin se levanta y vuelve a sentarse en su silla, mostrándose algo desconcertado por lo visualizado. "¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer eso?", pregunta un Fédelem bastante sorprendido.

"No lo sé, el Rey me había dicho que he estado limitando mis poderes", le responde con ciertas dudas. "¿Usted cree que el Sr. Vegeta haya asesinado a nuestro Rey?", le interroga la Diosa acerca de los hechos observados en la visión donde el saiyajin está siendo juzgado.

"Tengo las mismas dudas. Es obvio que el ataque de los arcosianos no fue coincidencia y está vinculado al asesinato de mi padre. No creo que los saiyajins tengan alguna relación con ellos, hay algo que no estamos viendo. Por eso tenemos que descubrir donde están Vegeta y Káradon", le explica Fédelem.

Fibi entiende el raciocinio del Príncipe y por ende aprueba la elección de sus métodos. "Sé que no es el mejor momento para hacer esta pregunta, pero ¿Cuándo podremos informar a nuestros ciudadanos sobre la muerte del Rey?", la Diosa expone una pregunta válida.

"Cuando encontremos al asesino. No conviene causar el pánico entre nuestra gente en estos momentos. Sobre todo luego del ataque cobarde de los arcosianos", determina Fédelem.

La Diosa se levanta y se retira de la habitación sin antes hacer una última petición: "Su alteza, ¿Puedo encargarme personalmente de la situación de Ánika?".

"Lo siento Fibi, pero te necesito para un trabajo adicional", le responde el Príncipe.

Horas después, en los exteriores de la ciudad capital del planeta Metarusei, los jóvenes Goten y Trunks se preparan para visitar una nueva sala de entrenamiento luego de recibir una invitación de última hora por parte del General Fáradan.

"Espero que sea más entretenido que la última vez", le reclama un Trunks insatisfecho antes de ingresar a las instalaciones.

Los jóvenes y el General entran en la sala, la cual parece una instalación vulgar, con lo cual genera un rechazo y algunas pequeñas burlas por parte de los jóvenes saiyajin.

"Bien, me agrada que estén de buen humor. Ahora colóquense esto en las muñecas", les indica Fáradan.

"¿Para qué es esto?", pregunta el hijo de Goku.

"Son brazaletes. Con esto puedo medir el nivel máximo de sus poderes, además en este desafío no podrán utilizar sus manos. ¿Qué les parece?", les menciona Fáradan incitando y desafiando a los jóvenes. Ambos aceptan al reconocer ingenuamente que este método de entrenamiento podría ser más divertido en comparación a todo lo que se han enfrentado en las últimas pruebas.

"Bien, ¿y ahora qué?", pregunta Trunks quien se manifiesta muy animado.

El General les solicita que aumenten su ki de forma a comprobar la funcionalidad de las esposas. Goten y Trunks acceden y elevan su ki mientras Fáradan reproduce un gesto hacia uno de sus soldados, quién aprieta el botón de un dispositivo. Los brazaletes emiten un impulso eléctrico haciendo con que ambos jóvenes se desplomen en el suelo perdiendo el conocimiento.

Fáradan ordena a sus soldados para llevarse inmediatamente a los jóvenes, sabiendo que los saiyajins son seres impredecibles.

Al mismo tiempo Ánika visita la habitación de Milk para verificar nuevamente el estado de Goku, aunque no tarda mucho en desvelar sus verdaderas intenciones.

"¿Qué ocurre?", ¿Quiénes son esas personas?", pregunta Milk señalando a algunos guardias fuertemente equipados con armas.

"Lo lamento señora Milk. Pero el Príncipe está tomando algunas medidas precauciónales", le responde Ánika.

La hija de Káradon solicita a los guardias para que trasladen a Goku a otra habitación. Ella se acerca a la esposa del saiyajin e intenta calmarla: "Lo llevaremos a una habitación más segura. La única diferencia es que serán resguardados todo el tiempo por nuestros soldados".

"¿Resguardados?", se pregunta Milk desconcertadamente.

"Acompañe a los guardias por favor", le aconseja Ánika. Esta última se acerca a la madre de Goten y le susurra: "Le prometo que seguiremos tratando a su marido con nuestras mejores intenciones".

Milk abandona la habitación sin decir más nada, su preocupación principal es la salud de Goku y se propone a seguir las instrucciones de la metarujin.

Ánika cierra la puerta de la habitación y recibe una comunicación de uno de sus empleados: "Señora, vuestra invitada se encuentra en la sala de recepción".

"Infórmenle a Bulma que me encontraré allí en unos diez minutos", responde la hija de Káradon, quien al finalizar la comunicación se apoya en la puerta y suspira lentamente, demostrando que no está a gusto con las órdenes transmitidas por sus superiores.

Mientras tanto, en el techo del hotel reservado a los huéspedes provenientes de la Tierra se encuentran Gohan y Bardock sentados y conversando en el borde del edificio.

"No entiendo porque Vegeta y Káradon desaparecieron repentinamente. Parece que ellos siempre tienen un plan oculto, no son capaces de confiar en los demás", le explica Gohan a su familiar.

"Vegeta es un estratega. Al igual que ese Káradon. Lo hicieron porque no confían en mi", le responde Bardock confesando de alguna forma su culpabilidad.

"Si, lo entiendo. Vegeta tiende a desconfiar de la gente, aunque me parece irónico que desaparezca con la misma persona que lo atacó hace varios días", menciona Gohan en tono sarcástico.

Luego de un silencio prolongado, ambos mantienen una mirada seria y preocupada hacia el horizonte. Bardock se levanta y comienza a levitar en el aire colocándose al frente del joven.

"Vegeta no es el único que tiene sus propios planes", confiesa el padre de Goku.

"¿Qué tiene pensado hacer abuelo?", le pregunta el hermano de Goten.

"Entiendo que el Universo se encuentre en peligro ante la amenaza de aquel que llaman el Titán", menciona Bardock mientras observa hacia los cielos.

"Aun así, siento esta impasible necesidad de descubrir como llegué a ese Templo, quien fue capaz de revivirme y porque tengo estos extraños poderes. Me parece que Vegeta debe haber pensado en lo mismo", explica el saiyajin.

"No crees que el hecho de que mi hijo haya quedado en coma y tal circunstancia los obligase a viajar hasta aquí sea solo una mera casualidad, ¿verdad Gohan?", le interroga intentando unir algunos cabos sueltos.

"Ciertamente, no lo había pensado de esa forma", le responde el hijo de Milk quien demuestra que estaba más enfocado en la salud de su padre.

Repentinamente Bardock apoya sus pies en el piso del tejado y le advierte a su nieto: "Algo se acerca a gran velocidad".

Una nave militar se acerca hacia ellos y se detiene justamente encima de ambos. Una compuerta interior se abre y de allí salen varios soldados acompañados de Fáradan.

"En nombre del Príncipe Fédelem, ustedes dos quedan detenidos hasta nuevas órdenes", les dictamina el General.

"¿Qué dices?", se expresa Gohan con cierta incredulidad.

"No sé qué juego es este, pero no crean que nos dejaremos llevar fácilmente. Sus amenazas no nos asustan", les responde un Bardock determinado.

"Se lo estamos pidiendo pacíficamente. Nuestra intención es evitar el inicio de cualquier conflicto violento", le responde el metarujin.

Gohan intenta acercarse al General de forma a raciocinar con él pero es obstruido por uno de sus soldados.

Bardock se coloca en posición de combate pero es nuevamente advertido por el General. "Tenemos a la señora Videl bajo nuestra custodia junto a otros de sus amigos. Se los pido con sinceridad, no les conviene iniciar una batalla sin pensar antes en las consecuencias".

El saiyajin se enoja al escuchar las amenazas, no obstante éste es detenido por Gohan quien le hace llamar a la razón: "No podemos pelear ahora, no si tienen a los demás. Debemos escucharlos primero, tal vez lleguemos a una solución pacífica".

Sorprendentemente Bardock se tranquiliza aceptando el pedido de su nieto, aunque no duda en demostrar su desagrado y su desconfianza ante los metarujin.

Gohan estira sus brazos mientras intenta conciliar con el General: "Está bien. Iremos con ustedes. Pero tendrán que explicarnos el motivo de sus acciones".

"Se lo explicaremos brevemente. Ahora les agradezco que se coloquen estos brazaletes e ingresen en la nave", les aconseja Fáradan.

Posteriormente, desde el interior de la nave son telestransportados a una instalación de máxima seguridad, cuya localización es desconocida.

Escoltados por varios guardias, Bardock y Gohan caminan por un pasillo donde se visualizan algunas celdas y en una de ellas se encuentran Goten y Trunks aun inconscientes.

Contrariamente a lo que se imaginaban, las celdas no tienen puertas, estas son protegidas por un campo de energía transparente que puede ser desactivado desde el exterior y fueron construidas de forma a que sea imposible atravesarlas desde el interior.

Ambos guerreros son aprisionados en la misma celda donde se encontraba el propio Krilin. "Siendo sincero, no sé si realmente me alegra verlos por aquí", les menciona el marido de 18 al encontrarse con los familiares de Goku.

"¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué ha pasado con 18 y tu hija?", le pregunta Gohan.

"Estábamos en el centro turístico de la ciudad. Luego nos rodearon varios soldados y mientras 18 protegía a Maroon yo intentaba mediar con ellos. Queríamos escapar y buscar un lugar seguro, pero uno de ellos mencionó que ya tenían a Goku y nos prometió que no le lastimaban si aceptábamos nuestra redención", les explica Krilin.

Bardock observa una de las cámaras del pasillo y al mismo tiempo les avisa: "Nos están capturando a todos, puede que no sepan dónde está Vegeta y nos usan como cebo".

"Pero, ¿Por qué querían llamar la atención de Vegeta?", se pregunta Gohan con cierta incertidumbre.

"Quizás no les haya gustado que se escapase con alguien a quien consideran un traidor", responde Krilin refiriéndose al padre de Ánika.

Mientas los tres deducen las razones por las cuales se encuentran encerrados, el general Fáradan se acerca a la celda para conversar con ellos conforme les había prometido. Gohan intenta acercarse al campo de energía para hacerle varias preguntas pero el metarujin le advierte que no toque la barrera, pues puede hacerles daño.

"¿Dónde están Videl, mis padres y los demás?", interroga el joven.

"Todos se encuentran detenidos. Nadie les ha hecho daño, solamente estamos tomando precauciones", responde el metarujin.

Bardock no vacila en contestarle e intenta intimidarlo: "¿crees que este campo de energía puede detenernos?, esto es un insulto".

"Nuestro campo está diseñado no solo para mantenerlos encerrados, también absorbe la energía, canalizándola y devolviéndola con más potencia. En otras palabras, si intentan escapar haciendo explotar este lugar, puede que mueran todos en el incidente", le responde Fáradan.

"Sería tan amable de decirnos porque nos han encerrado", Gohan sigue buscando respuestas.

"Estamos buscando a Vegeta y a Káradon por sospecha de asesinato", menciona el metarujin.

"¿Qué?", pronuncian los tres de manera sincronizada.

Mientras el General metarujin conversa con los prisioneros, Ánika convenció a Bulma a visitar el palacio del Rey, no obstante ésta última no se imaginaba que estaba a punto de caer en una trampa al igual que sus amigos.

"Ahora explícame Ánika, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?", le pregunta Bulma amistosamente.

"Lo lamento Bulma. Son órdenes directas del Príncipe", le menciona la metarujin con sinceridad y mucha tristeza.

Los soldados llegan a la habitación donde se encuentran y rodean a la mujer de Vegeta. "Pero, ¿se puede saber qué es esto?", le interroga Bulma a regañadientes.

Uno de los soldados intenta esposar a la madre de Trunks pero esta se resiste sin contemplaciones. Luego de tanto jadeo consiguen tranquilizar a Bulma y mientras se la llevaban de la habitación ésta observa a la metarujin con una mirada que transmite decepción y desconfianza.

La hija de Káradon inclina la cabeza con vergüenza. Cuando comienza a arrepentirse de lo que ha hecho decide detener a los soldados que se llevan a la mujer de Vegeta, sin embargo no se percató que un soldado aún se encontraba detrás de ella, éste último la detiene y le esposa las manos rápidamente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?", pregunta una Ànika exaltada.

"Señorita Ánika, está bajo arresto", le responde el soldado mientras la agarra por el hombro.

"Pero, ¿Por qué?, ¿Quién te ha mandado a hacer esto?", pregunta incrédulamente.

"Son órdenes del general Fáradan", le responde.

"No. No puede ser. ¡Esto es un error!", exclama la metarujin.

Al mismo tiempo, en otra habitación del palacio real la Diosa Fibi recibe en una reunión al Dios de la Tierra.

"Le agradezco que me reciba nuevamente", le menciona Dende acompañado de Mr. Popo.

"No, soy yo quien tiene que agradecer por compartir de su tiempo", le responde Fibi cortésmente.

Dende intuye que una enorme preocupación tiene distraída a la Diosa quien no consigue disimular su profunda tristeza.

"¿Qué le ocurre Diosa Fibi?, ¿le preocupa alguna de sus visiones?", le cuestiona.

"Tengo que pedirles disculpas", le responde una Diosa cabizbaja.

"No veo porque tenga que disculparse, lo que ha ocurrido en la Tierra no es culpa suya", le menciona Mr. Popo.

"No es eso. Les he mentido. Esta reunión es una distracción", les confiesa Fibi.

"¿Una distracción? ¿A qué se refiere Diosa Fibi?", le pregunta Dende con su característica amabilidad.

La Diosa no consigue guardar más el secreto y expone impulsivamente la principal razón de su desconsuelo: "El Rey de los metarujin ha sido asesinado".

"¿Qué?, ¿el Rey?", pregunta un Dende desconcertado.

Fibi les observa con una mirada melancólica. "El señor Vegeta ha desaparecido y es uno de los principales sospechosos como autor de esta atrocidad".

Dende y Popo intercambian miradas. El Dios de la Tierra se aproxima a la Diosa y le explica serenamente: "Lamento su pérdida con toda sinceridad. Pero no creo que el señor Vegeta haya cometido ese crimen. No es el mismo sujeto de antaño".

La Diosa es consolada por la cálida presencia del Dios de los terrícolas por lo cual decide contar las razones de sus sospechas: "Hay algunos indicios que nos hacen creer que fue él. Nuestra majestad quiere capturarlo a cualquier costo para poder interrogarle. En este momento todos vuestros compañeros ya deben haber sido capturados, es una media desmesurada pero parece que es la única forma".

Aunque el namekiano comienza a presentir que el peligro acecha a todos sus amigos, decide disimular su preocupación y ayuda a Fibi a levantarse mientras le sonríe e intenta empatizar con ella: "Agradezco tu sinceridad. Sé que no parece el momento más oportuno, pero sería tan amable de preguntarle al Príncipe si me concede una audiencia, me gustaría darle mis condolencias".

La Diosa se recompone y le contesta: "Intentaré conversar con él, el Príncipe le tiene mucho respeto".

"Muchas gracias Diosa Fibi", le responde Dende mientras agrega: "nos quedaremos aquí el tiempo que sea necesario".

Horas después y en respuesta a la petición formalizada por el namekiano, el Príncipe le concede una audiencia a Dende como señal de respeto ante el Dios protector de la Tierra. Fédelem propuso una reunión en la sala donde se localiza el Trono del difunto Rey. En mitad de dicha audiencia, luego de lamentar la muerte del padre del Príncipe, Dende pregunta por el estado de sus compañeros.

"Los más fuertes se encuentran en nuestras instalaciones de máxima seguridad. Los restantes están una prisión común, todos se encuentran en excelentes condiciones", le responde Fádaran luego de que el Príncipe le concediera la palabra.

"Su majestad, me permite hacerle una pregunta", le peticiona Dende.

"No tengo nada que ocultar Dios de la Tierra", responde el Príncipe con franqueza.

"A pesar de las visiones expuestas por la Diosa Fibi, ¿realmente su majestad cree que el señor Vegeta es el autor del asesinato de su padre?", le cuestiona Dende.

El Príncipe se toma su tiempo para responder, se toma la mano en la barbilla y le contesta: "Al principio pensé que no había forma que el Príncipe Vegeta estuviese relacionado con el vil asesinato de mi padre. Sin embargo el desaparecimiento prolongado del saiyajin no hace más que elevar mis sospechas".

Al mismo tiempo uno de los tenientes se acerca al General metarujin y le informa una novedad que el propio Fáradan no es capaz de ocultar y expone la noticia a su superior: "Señor, me han informado que uno de los viajeros terrícolas no ha sido encontrado durante las detenciones".

"«¿De quién estarán hablando?», se pregunta Dende quien se muestra intrigado ante lo comentado por el General.

El Príncipe devuelve su atención ante el namekiano. "Señor Dende. Uno de sus viajantes se ha estado ocultando. Sería tan amable de informarme si tiene conocimiento del paradero de…".

Repentinamente uno de los dispositivos de emergencia de Fáradan comienza a apitar continuamente interrumpiendo la conversación de Fédelem y Dende. En cuestión de segundos las alarmas del palacio comienzan a sonar escandalosamente.

Todos los presentes se encuentran desconcertados. Fádaran se acerca rápidamente para proteger al Príncipe y le recomienda salir inmediatamente por su propia seguridad.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo General?", le pregunta Fédelem.

"Hemos sido comprometidos señor", le responde Fáradan preocupadamente. "Tenemos que salir rápidamente", le advierte a su superior.

Sin embargo el Príncipe se niega a abandonar la sala. "No, lo que sea que esté pasando lo afrontaré con todos ustedes. Olvide el protocolo", le ordena el líder de los metarujin.

Las puertas de la sala se abren bruscamente con el impacto de dos soldados metarujin que caen al interior de la habitación. Otro soldado más es golpeado y lanzado al centro de la sala. El responsable de este incidente aparece finalmente mientras cruza las puertas.

Ante los ojos de todos los presentes aparece el saiyajin Vegeta, quien se adentra en la sala y con un gesto particular se limpia el polvo de la ropa y se sacude las manos. Luego sonríe y dirige su mirada hacia el Príncipe mientras le menciona con tono orgulloso: "He escuchado algunos rumores de que has estado preguntado por mí, Príncipe de los metarujin".

«¡Vegeta!, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?», se pregunta Dende intentando deducir la repentina y atrevida aparición del saiyajin.

Todos los soldados presentes en el local rodean al saiyajin acatando las órdenes de Fáradan.

"¡Deténganse!", grita el Príncipe autoritariamente. El líder de los metarujin se acerca al padre de Trunks quien lo espera confiadamente, manteniendo los brazos cruzados y visualmente despreocupado. Fédelem lo observa fijamente, ambos cruzan miradas mientras los demás presencian la situación silenciosamente.

"Sr. Vegeta, usted está bajo arresto", menciona Fédelem con contundencia y sin rodeos.

El saiyajin sonríe y confiesa ignorar las razones: "¿bajo arresto?, ¿bajo qué circunstancias? Puede que mi entrada haya sido un poco exagerada. Sin embargo permíteme confesar que me siento un poco ofendido ya que no me otorgaron ninguna invitación para esta reunión. Aun así no creo que sea motivo para tanto".

"¿Te ríes de mi saiyajin?", le pregunta el Príncipe quien no se tomó la broma de Vegeta con buen humor.

"Has aprisionado a todos mis conocidos solo para atraer mi atención. Pues aquí me tienes, de todos modos, ¿aun crees que con esa jugada puedes detenerme?", el marido de Bulma no duda en hacer notar su orgullo.

"Esperaba que tuvieses algo de consciencia y cierto respeto. Después de todo, también fuiste uno de los líderes de tu propia raza, y sobre todo has sufrido la masacre de tu gente y personalmente la muerte de tu padre", le responde Fédelem al intentar sensibilizar al saiyajin.

"¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?", cuestiona el pare de Trunks con cierta arrogancia.

Fédelem titubea por un segundo y no es capaz de responder la pregunta, sin embargo es el general Fáradan quien no se muerde la lengua: "Nuestra majestad, el Rey, ha sido asesinado. Y usted Príncipe Vegeta, es nuestro principal sospechoso".

"¿Qué?", se cuestiona Vegeta completamente sorprendido. El marido de Bulma observa a Dende, el cual asienta la cabeza confirmando la veracidad de la noticia.

Fédelem observa al saiyajin e intenta descifrar los gestos articulados por el propio luego de escuchar tan lamentable noticia. Vegeta expone un gesto genuino de desconcierto y asombro. Seguidamente el saiyajin cambia su forma de actuar, mostrándose serio y reservado, extiende sus brazos al frente del Príncipe reconociendo su rendición mientras le menciona: "Finalmente nuestro enemigo ha dado su primer paso. Es mejor que reflexiones Príncipe Fédelem, puede que haya un traidor en tus filas".

Fédelem intenta ignorar el consejo del saiyajin, aunque el metarujin reconoce que es una de las hipótesis que ha estado evaluando últimamente. El Príncipe hace llamar al General y le ordena a colocar los brazaletes en los brazos de Vegeta.

"Llévenlo a interrogación", ordena Fédelem.

Vegeta es custodiado por Fáradan y sus soldados. El líder de los metarujin manifiesta a todos los presentes que la reunión será cancelada y les comunica que luego de encontrar al asesino de su padre podrán comenzar los preparativos para realizar la ceremonia y anunciar la noticia a todo el pueblo.

El metarujin se disculpa con Dende por interrumpir la sesión y le informa que la Diosa Fibi lo acompañará al local donde se encuentran sus compañeros.

Minutos después, Vegeta aparece en las instalaciones de máxima seguridad y mientras es llevado a su celda observa a Goten y Trunks encerrados y recién despertados luego del shock causado por los brazaletes. El saiyajin pasa por la celda de Gohan y compañía donde todos intercambian miradas con el padre de Trunks.

"Bueno, allí se va nuestra última oportunidad de escapar", les menciona un Krilin pesimista.

A diferencia de los demás, Vegeta es llevado a un cuarto común en cuyo interior solo se encuentran dos sillas y un escritorio. Uno de los soldados cierra la puerta de la habitación y desde unas cornetas se puede escuchar la voz de Fáradan: "Será mejor que se quede sentado Sr. Vegeta. En breve momentos será interrogado por el Príncipe Fédelem. Y le pido amablemente que no intente nada estúpido, o me veré forzado a activar los brazaletes que colocamos en su muñeca".

Vegeta ignora las amenazas, se sienta en la silla y coloca las piernas encima del escritorio mientras menciona con ironía: "Creo que como víctima inocente de su pésimo sistema judicial me merecía estar en unas instalaciones más cómodas".

Mientras tanto Dende es acompañado por la Diosa Fibi para visitar al resto de sus compañeros.

"Como le prometí, aquí se encuentran sano y salvos", le indica Fibi señalando el lugar donde están aprisionados.

"Oh, me alegro que todos se encuentren bien", menciona un Dende aliviado.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo Dende?, ¿Por qué nos están tratando de esta forma?", le pregunta Bulma impacientemente, acompañada por 18 y su hija.

"Han asesinado al Rey. El Príncipe y sus generales piensan que el Sr. Vegeta tuvo algo que ver. Los encerraron aquí para exponerlo e interrogarle", explica el Dios de la Tierra.

"¡Eso no puede ser!", exclama Mr. Satán tras las rejas compartiendo la habitación con su hija Videl.

"No pueden aprisionarme. Soy el líder de la Tierra, defensor de la justicia y la verdad. ¿Por qué me encerraron a mí?", el padre de Videl exhibe su intranquilidad.

"¡Padre cálmese por favor!", le exige una Videl avergonzada. "¿Dónde están Gohan y los demás?", le interroga la nuera de Goku.

"El Príncipe me informó que los más fuertes fueron capturados y encerrados en instalaciones de máxima seguridad. Eso incluye también a Goten, Trunks y Krilin", comunica el namekiano.

"¿Los más fuertes?", reclama Mr. Satán, quien hace llamar al guardia para hacerle una petición: "¡Yo debería estar allá!, ¡soy el más fuerte de la Tierra!, ¡exijo que me encierren con los demás!".

"Si no lo haces callar, yo me encargaré de hacerlo desde esta distancia", le amenaza una impaciente nº 18 quien le aconseja a Videl para que calme a su padre.

"Padre por favor. Primero dice que no merece ser encerrado y ahora quiere ser trasladado a una prisión de máxima seguridad", le recrimina Videl a regañadientes.

Mr. Satán decide tomarse un descanso aunque no esconde su enojo al ser subestimado por los metarujin.

"¿Dónde están Milk y el Sr. Goku?", pregunta la hija de Satán luego de conseguir aquietar a su padre.

"Según tengo entendido aún mantienen al Sr. Goku en custodia médica y decidieron que Milk lo acompañase", le responde Dende.

"¿Y el cabeza de chorlito de mi marido que ha estado haciendo?", pregunta Bulma exponiendo su enojo ante la repentina ausencia del saiyajin.

"Él se dejó capturar. Aunque desconozco que es lo que ha hecho desde que regresó del viaje. Pienso que todo será resuelto en breve tiempo, sabemos que Vegeta no ha asesinado a nadie", les confiesa Dende.

La cara de Bulma denota una enorme preocupación pues en su mente merodean dudas sobre los actos de su marido y la razón de su ausencia.

Entretanto en otra celda lejana Ánika es acompañada por la Diosa Fibi. La metarujin se revela triste y traicionada por sus superiores.

"No te preocupes Ánika. Dentro de poco te soltarán", le menciona Fibi con el objetivo de animarla.

"Eso no importa. Ellos siguen pensando que mi padre es un traidor, pero él no lo es, ni mucho menos es un asesino", le manifiesta a la Diosa.

"Pienso que el Príncipe lo sabe tan bien como nosotros. Por el otro lado, Káradon nos ha estado ocultando muchos secretos además su repentina desaparición con el Príncipe Vegeta nos hace cuestionar sus verdaderas intenciones. Nuestra majestad solo tiene la finalidad de saber qué es lo que han estado planeando sigilosamente", le explica Fibi.

Luego de media hora, en la habitación donde mantienen aprisionado a Vegeta, el Príncipe Fédelem se encuentra nuevamente cara a cara con el saiyajin.

"Pensé que traías algo para comer", le reclama irónicamente el padre de Trunks.

"Aunque le cueste creerlo, no me sorprende para nada su insensibilidad. Conocí a muchos saiyajins en el pasado", le confiesa Fédelem.

El Príncipe se sienta en la otra silla y decide no perder más tiempo. "Vayamos al grano saiyajin", le indica el Príncipe.

"Bien. Podemos comenzar con lo obvio. Yo no maté a tu padre", le responde Vegeta serenamente y con cierta arrogancia.

"Eso lo comprendí luego de ver tu reacción cuando Fáradan anunció su muerte. Ahora que estamos cimentando una relación de plena confianza, podrías decirme que has estado haciendo junto con Káradon", el Príncipe le exige una confesión.

"Lamentablemente no te lo puedo decir. Créemelo es por tu propio bien. Además sería más conveniente si fuese el propio Káradon quien te explicara todos los pormenores", le responde el saiyajin manteniendo su objetivo oculto.

"Está bien. Entonces dígame dónde está Káradon, así podré preguntárselo personalmente", le replica el metarujin.

"Tampoco lo sé. En alguno de sus escondites ultra secretos supongo. Cuando nos dimos cuenta que estaban aprisionando a los demás, él me telenstraportó directamente a tu palacio", le indica Vegeta sin dejar pista alguna.

El Príncipe se percata que Vegeta no tiene necesidad de responder directamente a sus preguntas, sin embargo no desiste de hacer más interrogaciones. "¿Tienes alguna idea de quién ha asesinado al Rey?", le pregunta al saiyajin.

Vegeta se inclina hacia el Príncipe y le responde recordándole lo que le mencionó en el palacio antes de dejarse capturar: "Creo que no falta mucho para descubrirlo".

Inesperadamente, esta interrogación es interrumpida por el General Fáradan quien expone su inquietud a través de los altoparlantes: "Su majestad, necesito que me acompañe lo más rápido posible a la sala de control".

"Lo que tenga que decir menciónelo en este momento. No tengo nada que ocultar al Sr. Vegeta", le ordena Fédelem.

"Es una señal de emergencia mi señor. Presumo que fue activada por Káradon", manifiesta el General.

"Bien. Esta es tu oportunidad de poder conversar con él", menciona un Vegeta despreocupado y sonriente.

"Esta interrogación aún no ha acabado", le indica el Príncipe mientras sale de la habitación y ordena a Fáradan para preparar la nave de forma a viajar a la supuesta localización.

Minutos después la nave del Príncipe aterriza en un local desconocido, tanto Fédelem como el general Fáradan salen del transporte y comienzan a caminar en una zona montañosa.

"¿Está seguro que este es el local de donde proviene la señal?", le pregunta el líder de los metarujin. Un fuerte viento empujan al Príncipe y a sus soldados pero esto no les impide seguir buscando.

"No hay duda. Este lugar parece un sitio idóneo para construir un bunker o tal vez un refugio. Káradon debe tener alguna instalación escondida en estas montañas", le responde el General.

Repentinamente una luz circular ilumina el suelo en una de las zonas planas entre las montañas. Los metarujin se dirigen hacia esa iluminación y al confirmar que no es una trampa se colocan justamente encima del suelo alumbrado.

"Debe ser una de nuestras plataformas de telenstrasportación. Káradon nos está llamando", menciona el General.

"Está bien, ahora como la hacemos funcionar", les cuestiona Fédelem.

"No lo sabemos. No tenemos idea de adonde nos…", Fáradan es interrumpido mientras todos son sorprendidos e inmediatamente transportados a un local interior.

Al llegar al interior de una de las instalaciones donde se presume que se oculta Káradon, se escuchan varios ruidos de disparos con lo cual confirman que no se encuentran solos en aquel local.

Al recorrer un pasillo que los lleva a un piso inferior, sienten que los sonidos de dicho combate cesan. Seguidamente un quejido de dolor de parte del propio Káradon les indica el camino a seguir.

El Príncipe junto a Fáradan son los primeros a escuchar el sufrimiento de su coterráneo. Ellos corren hacia una habitación y al traspasar la puerta encuentran a Káradon en una situación inimaginable.

El defensor metarujin está malherido, a punto de perder la conciencia, siendo sujetado por el cuello por un sujeto que a primera vista no consiguen reconocer.

Al mismo tiempo en las celdas de la prisión común, Dende se encontraba meditando y ha recordado un detalle que a pesar de las circunstancias actuales no le pasó desapercibido. «El Príncipe había mencionado que no han encontrado a uno de nosotros», piensa el Dios de la Tierra. «¿Pero quién?», Dende abre los ojos luego de meditar y corre inmediatamente hacia la celda de sus compañeros.

El mismo sujeto agresor se trata de Kremerui, o como lo conocieron en la Tierra, el asombroso Kremer. Sin embargo éste último no parecía la misma persona que conocieron en la Atalaya de Dende, su cara expresa una sonrisa intimidante, sus ojos denotan cierta maldad, dando la sensación de que no se trata del mismo Kremer egocéntrico y provocativo.

Kremer se percata de la presencia de los metarujin y lamenta que hayan descubierto su tapadera. "Justo cuando nos estábamos divirtiendo", menciona siniestramente mientras suelta a Káradon.

Fédelem y su General observan a su enemigo y presienten que están tratando con un ser con aura maligna y absolutamente peligroso.

"Oh Príncipe Fédelem, la expresión de su rostro me recuerda al de su padre, justamente el mismo momento en el cual me suplicaba para que acabase de una vez con él, antes de ponerle fin a su miserable vida", le menciona cruelmente Kremer confesando y revelando al mismo tiempo quien es el autor del asesinato del Rey de Metarusei.


	18. La verdadera cara de los enemigos

**Capítulo 18: "La verdadera cara de los enemigos".**

Mientras el Príncipe metarujin se encuentra cara a cara con el autodenominado asesino de su padre, el Dios de la Tierra confirma sus inquietudes al cuestionarse sobre el paradero de aquel extraño e inofensivo sujeto que los ha acompañado desde que abandonaron la Tierra.

El namekiano (quien como embajador de la Tierra posee cierta inmunidad), accede a las celdas donde se encuentran sus compañeros terrícolas.

"¿Alguien sabe dónde se encuentra Kremer?", pregunta un Dende bastante preocupado y visualmente nervioso.

"Ni idea, tampoco creo que a alguien le importe", le responde nº 18 demostrando claramente su total indiferencia.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa Dende? Hace poco conversábamos contigo y te encontrabas más sereno", le pregunta la mujer de Vegeta.

"Tengo una ligera preocupación", le contesta el namekiano intentando ocultar sus sospechas e inquietudes.

"¿Ligera?, no es lo que se lee en tu rostro", menciona una Videl perspicaz.

El Dios de la Tierra baja la guardia y les cuenta la verdad. "Verán, el Príncipe mencionó que uno de nosotros aún no ha sido encontrado. Nos hemos enfocado en Vegeta y en los demás, pero nadie se ha recordado de Kremer, nadie lo ha visto desde hace un tiempo. Eso me trae terrible sensaciones".

"Cierto, mi papá ha estado tan tranquilo y ni me he dado cuenta que hace tiempo que no discute con Kremer. Si no me equivoco la última vez que se pelearon fue antes de que Gohan y los demás regresaran del viaje al Templo de Saturus", le responde Videl mientras se gira y observa a su padre durmiendo profundamente como un recién nacido.

Todos concuerdan con el comentario de la novia de Gohan, con lo cual el Dios de la Tierra concluye que esa información debe ser compartida con los metarujin. «Parece demasiada coincidencia. Tengo que hablar con la Diosa», piensa Dende antes de salir corriendo sin darles más explicaciones a sus compañeros.

"¡Dende espera!", grita Bulma sin éxito pues es inevitablemente ignorada.

La mujer de Vegeta se recuesta en las barras de su celda mientras coloca su mano en la frente y reclama en voz alta: "Peor que estar injustamente aprisionada en una celda es no saber realmente lo que está ocurriendo ya que nadie es capaz de contárnoslo".

"Siempre pensé que ese tal Kremer ha estado todo este tiempo ocultándonos algo", le menciona nº 18 sentada en una de las camas apoyando su espalda en la pared.

"Eso no lo sabemos aún. Puede que sea un sujeto tacaño y egocéntrico. Pero siempre me pareció alguien tan inofensivo", les comenta Videl afirmando lo que muchos de sus compañeros pensaban de aquel desconocido que fue enviado para ayudar a Goku.

Entretanto, contrariando lo mencionado por la novia de Gohan, el mismo Kremerui se presenta ante el Príncipe con una sonrisa malévola luego de malherir al padre de Ánika y confesarse al frente de un Fédelem en luto.

"¿Por qué lo has hecho?, ¿Qué ganas con todo esto?", le pregunta un Príncipe claramente enojado.

Kremer observa imponentemente al metarujin, sus gestos no coinciden con el sujeto que acompañaba a los terrícolas, parece más frio, cruel y despiadado. "Oh, hablas de tu padre", le responde desconsideradamente.

"En realidad solo quería interrogarlo, sin embargo otros lo querían muerto", le revela manifestando su desinterés por el hecho de haber acabado con el líder de una de las razas más avanzadas del Universo.

"¿Otros? ¿los arcosianos? ¿trabajas para ellos?", le interroga el Príncipe quien denota una mirada seria y desafiante.

Kremer cambia de actitud mostrándose desagradado por las insinuaciones del metarujin. Repentinamente este último comienza a reír a carcajadas con intenciones de provocar a su enemigo.

"¿A quién quiero engañar?", se pregunta levantando sus manos y bajando la mirada. Seguidamente observa directamente al Príncipe y le menciona de forma burlesca: "Claro que quería asesinar a tu padre. El viejo se resistió a mis interrogaciones, era una persona difícil de persuadir. No se quebrantó ni siquiera cuando le comenté que eras el siguiente a morir".

Al Príncipe no le hace ninguna gracia y decide aproximarse a su enemigo pero es detenido por el General Fáradan, quien le pide que tenga mucha cautela.

El clima tenso aumenta en cada segundo puesto que los metarujin desconocen el verdadero poder de su enemigo, no obstante éste último quiebra el hielo y le advierte al metarujin: "Joven Fédelem, lo que está a punto de ocurrir es mucho más grande que la muerte de tu padre o la intención de los arcosianos de conquistar la extinción de tu raza".

Fédelem intenta controlar sus emociones y decide no caer en las provocaciones de Kremer ya que pretende obtener más informaciones sobre su adversario: "Veo que tienes muchas cosas que explicar. Tendremos mucho tiempo para charlar mientras estés bajo arresto".

Kremer cruza los brazos y no muestra signos de nerviosismo. "Intentar detenerme solo será una pérdida de tiempo, o peor, pueden acabar igual que el patán de Káradon", menciona mientras observa el cuerpo maltratado del padre de Ánika.

"Señor, no parece que esté dispuesto a ceder tan fácilmente", le advierte Fáradan.

"Lo sé. Pero tampoco podemos atacarlo. No parece una persona normal, quizás nuestras armas no le hagan cualquier daño", le responde un Fédelem pragmático.

El Príncipe y Kremer cruzan miradas mientras cada uno intenta anticipar el movimiento del otro. El metarujin es quien engrana el primer movimiento dando sus primeras órdenes a su General. "Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer".

Fáradan asiente la cabeza y sale corriendo en búsqueda de una salida que lo lleve al exterior. Sin embargo Kremer evita el escape del metarujin y lo alcanza fácilmente en mitad del pasillo.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?", le comenta al mismo tiempo que utiliza una técnica de telekinesis haciendo elevar el cuerpo del General y asestándole un duro golpe contra el techo.

Mientras tanto el Príncipe aprovecha el momento para asistir al General Káradon quien parece estar aún con vida. Luego de confirmar el estado de su subalterno y aun conociendo las escazas opciones que tiene para detener a su enemigo, el metarujin comanda a sus subordinados y les ordena a atacar al asesino.

Los soldados se acercan a Kremer, le apuntan y disparan rápidamente sus armas, sin embargo conforme lo había sido previsto el neo-líder de metarujin, estas son ineficaces para contrarrestar a su contrincante. Éste último da uso de una increíble velocidad, derribando a cada uno de los metarujin, dejando ileso a un desprotegido Príncipe y desafiándolo frente a frente.

Durante esta distracción Fáradan se libera de la técnica de su adversario, el propio cae al suelo, se levanta rápidamente y usa su arma contra Kremer, quien se encontraba dándole la espalda.

Kremerui se percata de la ofensiva del metarujin, reacciona con velocidad y esquiva fácilmente el ataque. El General no consigue hacerle daño, lo que logra en cambio es enojarlo más de la cuenta. El malévolo sujeto usa la telekinesis y le quita el arma, girándola y apuntándola en la frente de Fáradan, el cual levanta las manos como gesto de rendición y observa la pistola esperando un inevitable desenlace final.

"Intenta hacer algún movimiento en falso y el General compartirá el entierro con tu padre", le advierte un Kremer imponente al neo-lider de Metarusei.

Un Príncipe impotente sigue las instrucciones de su enemigo y promete quedarse quieto. Kremerui lanza el arma al suelo, golpea fuertemente al General, haciéndole gritar de dolor y caer posteriormente al suelo perdiendo la consciencia.

"¿Qué es lo que planeabas hacer?, ¿querías escapar y llamar a los saiyajin?", le interroga a Fédelem, demostrando que no será fácil deshacerse de él.

Kremer sonríe nuevamente y se dirige hacia el metarujin mientras le plantea algunas dudas sobre las intenciones de los saiyajin. "¿Realmente crees que puedes confiar en alguien como Vegeta?".

Fédelem no se deja manipular y le responde con contundencia. "En lo único que confío es que el Sr. Vegeta también tiene mucha preguntas que hacerte. Y según me han dicho, es de esas personas que suele disparar antes de preguntar".

"Me agrada tu forma de pensar. Aunque lamento decirte que el saiyajin de momento no podrá ayudarlos", le advierte.

"¿A qué te refieres?", le cuestiona el metarujin.

"Es fácil distraer a un saiyajin. Solo necesitan que le ofrezcan un nuevo desafío", comenta Kremer quien extiende su brazo exponiendo la palma de su mano izquierda, la cual comienza a brillar mientras que el asesino menciona: "Es hora de liberar a la fiera".

Entre tanto en la prisión de máxima seguridad, Gohan, Krilin y Bardock estaban planeando una manera de salir ilesos de ese lugar. Repentinamente todos los esfuerzos en encontrar una solución se disiparon cuando algo extraño comenzó a pasarle a Bardock.

Al igual que Kremerui, la mano izquierda del saiyajin comienza a brillar con una luz de color rojo intenso, de la cual se genera un aura que empieza a expandirse por todo su cuerpo.

"¿Qué te está ocurriendo?", le pregunta Krilin.

Cuando el aura llega a la cabeza de Bardock, las pupilas de sus ojos desaparecen por varios segundos y a partir de ese momento el saiyajin comienza a gritar inexplicablemente.

Bardock se agarra las manos en la cabeza como si estuviera sufriendo algún tipo de posesión (recordándonos cuando Vegeta se dejó manipular por el mago Babidi). La diferencia es que esto no parece una posesión ordinaria y Bardock no consigue aguantar por mucho tiempo.

Cuando Gohan intenta acercarse y recomponer a su abuelo, el saiyajin desaparece inesperadamente de la celda junto con su nieto, todo esto ante los ojos incrédulos de Krilin.

Ellos aparecen en el cielo justamente por encima de una ciudad gigantesca de Metarusei. Bardock continúa gritando y luchando por su autonomía. En un intento desesperado y con un último grito, el saiyajin intenta liberar su ki, logrando expulsar una ola expansiva cuya fuerza demoledora destruye los brazaletes que ambos tenían puestos al ser aprisionados.

Los metarujin de la ciudad observan los hechos desde la superficie y algunos comenzaron a llamar a los números de emergencia para informar a las autoridades.

Cuando todo parece haber terminado, Gohan se acerca a un Bardock inmovilizado y con la cabeza agachada. El hijo de Goku le agarra el hombro con lo cual logra que el saiyajin salga de ese estado.

"¿Estas bien abuelo?", pregunta el hijo de Milk.

Bardock mantiene una mirada fija hacia el suelo y le menciona susurrando: "Gohan, aléjate por favor".

"¿Por qué?, ¿qué ocurre?", el joven ignora la recomendación de su familiar.

Las pupilas de los ojos de Bardock dejaron de tener ese tono rojo y cambiaron a su color natural. El saiyajin no es capaz de contener sus impulsos y ataca incompresiblemente a su nieto. Gohan recibe un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte para impactar y derribar un edificio de la ciudad. Las personas comienzan a huir del respectivo lugar mientras las autoridades locales llegan al sitio para evacuar la zona y ayudar a los afectados. Una gran sirena se escucha en toda la ciudad alertando a sus ciudadanos para cumplir con los protocolos y abandonar sus funciones y protegerse.

Bardock se acerca al edificio derrumbado y no encuentra rastros del hijo de Goku. El saiyajin se impacienta al saber que su nieto se está ocultando cobardemente y no duda en hacer daño a los civiles si este no llega a salir.

"Vamos Gohan, si no apareces me veré obligado a matar a todas estas personas", le advierte mientras apunta su brazo hacia un gran número de peatones.

El hermano de Goten se encuentra detrás de las paredes de un edificio cercano al lugar de impacto. «El ki de Bardock es diferente», piensa el discípulo de Picolo, que al mismo tiempo le preocupa lo imprudente que puede ser iniciar una batalla tan cerca de la ciudad. «No puedo pelear en este lugar, pero si no me deja otra alternativa…».

"¿Cuantos habitantes viven en esta ciudad? ¿tal vez unos 30 millones?". Realmente nunca lo sabremos, no quedarán cadáveres para contar", el saiyajin amenaza la vida de los ciudadanos mientras crea una bola de energía que aparenta ser lo suficientemente poderosa para explotar toda la ciudad.

"¡Maldición!", grita Gohan mientras se descubre y ataca rápidamente a Bardock lazándolo lo más lejos que puede de la ciudad.

El saiyajin se encontraba en el aire cuando el joven aparece detrás de él y le asesta un poderoso golpe en la cabeza haciendo con que impacte en una autopista en los exteriores de la ciudad. Los vehículos de dicha vía intentan esquivar el impacto del padre de Goku, provocando varias colisiones y un gran incidente que embaraza todo el tráfico de una de las vías principales de dicha localidad.

Bardock no se muestra para nada adolorido, se levanta rápidamente y aparece a las espaldas de Gohan, quien se sorprende con el inesperado incremento de velocidad además que el joven intentó dejar inconsciente a su abuelo con el golpe que le había propinado. Para el hijo de Goku esto representa un grave problema puesto que su familiar exhibe un aumento exponencial de sus poderes.

"No sé qué le está pasando, pero tiene que detener esto", le avisa Gohan cuando se giraba dirigiéndose hacia su abuelo.

"Lamento recusar tu propuesta. Tengo que experimentar este nuevo poder", le menciona el saiyajin ignorando la tregua sugerida por su nieto.

Ambos aumentan su ki y se colocan en posición de combate. Al hijo de Goku le llama la atención el hecho de que Bardock no tenga ninguna necesidad de transformarse en ssj.

El abuelo de Goten es el primero a atacar y Gohan consigue esquivarlo con facilidad. El hijo de Milk contrataca y consigue propinarle un par de golpes. Sin embargo el saiyajin no se resiente y le responde con un puñetazo en la barriga.

Durante esta batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo, Bardock comienza a ganar cierta ventaja sabiendo que Gohan intenta contener su fuerza. En una batalla de estas dimensiones y tan cerca de la población si no miden la fuerza de sus ataques, puede acarrear a una inevitable destrucción. El saiyajin usa esa ventaja a su favor y sorprende a Gohan en un par de oportunidades con lo cual logra burlar sus defensas y luego de golpearle fuertemente en la cabeza, le hace impactar directamente al suelo.

El joven no consigue levantarse, Bardock aparece a su lado y le agarra por el cuello mientras le reprocha de forma desconsiderada. "Me decepcionas nieto. No puedo probar mi fuerza si no te tomas esto en serio".

Sorprendentemente esta batalla es interrumpida por varias naves de la policía local quienes advierten a través de un altoparlante. "Les pedimos por favor que se detengan y procedan a entregarse a las autoridades".

"Que oportuno", menciona el saiyajin sonrientemente. "Un incentivo para ti Gohan".

Como no hubo una respuesta positiva de parte de los luchadores, los policías deciden desplegar las armas de sus naves. El comandante recibe la autorización para atacar de parte de sus superiores, disparando con lo mejor de su arsenal. Cuando las explosiones concluyen, el humo de disipa y ambos aparecen en el mismo lugar sin sufrir daño alguno.

Bardock no tiene piedad con los metarujin y utiliza una nueva técnica parecida a la de Freezer. El saiyajin ilumina sus ojos y en cuestión de segundos hace explotar cada una de las naves, las cuales caen inoportunamente encima de los vehículos causando una gran tragedia.

"¡No!", grita Gohan quien incrementa increíblemente su ki y se escapa de la estrangulación de Bardock y posteriormente comienza a atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Mientras se produce esta batalla familiar y devastadora para los habitantes de la ciudad, Vegeta se percibe del repentino aumento del ki del hijo de Goku, igualmente siente un segundo ki desconocido pero idénticamente poderoso, por lo cual decide no quedarse con los brazos cruzados e intervenir de una vez por todas.

"Ya no me quedaré aquí sentado", menciona el saiyajin observando a la cámara.

El marido de Bulma se levanta y es advertido a través de un altoparlante: "Sr. Vegeta. Le solicitamos que se siente nuevamente. En caso contrario tendremos que activar los brazaletes".

"Hagan lo que quieran", les responde el saiyajin con tono arrogante.

El padre de Trunks se acerca a la puerta mientras que los guardias activan inmediatamente los brazaletes, sin embargo estos no funcionan.

"No lo entiendo, no están sincronizados. ¡Nunca fueron programados!", se escucha por el altavoz el desespero de los guardias.

Vegeta sonríe y observa nuevamente hacia la cámara: "Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. El Príncipe ha demostrado saber elegir a sus aliados."

Vegeta sale de la habitación y se acerca a la celda de Krilin, confirmando el desaparecimiento de Gohan, paralelamente deduce que el otro ki le pertenece a Bardock.

"Oye Vegeta, sácanos de aquí también", le peticiona Krilin mientras que el marido de Bulma se deshace de los brazaletes que tenía en sus brazos.

"Tengo asuntos más importantes que atender", le menciona Vegeta con su habitual actitud.

Los guardias aparecen en el pasillo de las celdas, no obstante el saiyajin los neutraliza velozmente y deja a uno de ellos aún consciente. "Ahora tienes tres opciones", le comunica Vegeta. "Me muestras amablemente la salida de este lugar; mando a explotar todo el lugar para escapar o libero a los otros reclutas dejándolos a ustedes a su merced".

"Yo honestamente me siento más inclinado por la segunda opción", agrega el marido de Bulma con una sonrisa sarcástica.

El guardia cede ante la solicitud del saiyajin y le muestra el camino de salida. Vegeta se aleja de los guardias y antes de abandonar el lugar les deja una recomendación más: "Si lo desean, pueden liberar al enano y a los dos mocosos".

El padre de Trunks abandona las instalaciones y se dirige rápidamente al local de batalla donde Gohan ha incrementado notablemente su nivel de poder y Bardock no ha tenido problemas de igualarle sin necesidad de transformarse.

En un momento de descanso, mientras los dos se separan y recuperan el aliento, el padre de Goku se apercibe que el ki de Vegeta se acerca velozmente.

Gohan aprovecha la distracción de su contrincante y lo ataca aumentado su velocidad, Bardock recibe el golpe de lleno y antes de recibir un segundo puñetazo brutal, éste utiliza otro tipo de técnica con la cual paraliza a su familiar.

El joven queda completamente inmovilizado, el saiyajin aprovecha el momento y apunta la mano derecha hacia el cuerpo de su nieto y apoya su mano izquierda encima de la otra, creando una gran ráfaga de energía e impactando bestialmente en el cuerpo de Gohan, quien no tuvo tiempo para escapar, dejándolo abatido en el suelo.

Justo en este momento llega Vegeta y se detiene a pocos metros de su enemigo. El padre de Trunks observa a un Gohan derrotado y reconoce que el poder de Bardock ha aumentado descomunalmente, no obstante el Príncipe saiyajin no muestra señal alguna de preocupación.

"Sé que has estado esperando por este momento Vegeta", menciona serenamente Bardock.

"El hijo de Kakarotto nunca quiso utilizar el cien por ciento de su poder contra ti", le responde Vegeta mientras cruza los brazos.

"Pero no esperes la misma compasión de mi parte", agrega el marido de Bulma quien se transforma rápidamente en la fase dos del ssj e inicia una asombrosa batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mientras tanto en el bunker secreto del General metarujin, Kremerui le otorga una pequeña tregua al Príncipe y se compromete a mostrarle uno de los secretos que han estado ocultando Vegeta y Káradon desde que llegaron al Planeta.

El neo-líder metarujin desconfía claramente en las intenciones de su enemigo, sin embargo mantiene la cautela y cede ante su petición, además de que existe un pequeño impulso en su interior creado por la intriga de descubrir los planes ocultos del saiyajin y del padre de Ánika, el cual le motiva a aceptar la invitación de Kremerui.

Ambos se dirigen a otra habitación mientras que el metarujin observa desde lejos a un inconsciente General Fáradan. El Príncipe reconoce su inferioridad ante los diversos poderes demostrados por su adversario y decide ser prudente analizando estratégicamente los movimientos de su enemigo.

"Es aquí. Siento un poder divino en este lugar", le menciona Kremer quien se demuestra bastante ansioso.

Repentinamente Fédelem es contactado por uno de sus capitanes metarujin, el cual se comunica a través de un dispositivo creando una pequeña pantalla en una de las pulseras del Príncipe, quien no contesta y observa cautelosamente hacia Kremerui.

"Adelante, puedes contestar la llamada", le autoriza Kremer, el cual se encuentra enfocado en otros asuntos mientras lanza los objetos de la habitación usando su telekinesis.

"Dígame cuál es el problema Capitán", le responde el metarujin.

"Señor, es una emergencia, hemos intentado contactar al general Fáradan pero no nos responde las llamadas", le informa su subordinado.

"El General de momento no se encuentra disponible", le contesta el Príncipe. "¿Cuál es la urgencia soldado?", le pregunta.

"Son los saiyajins provenientes de la Tierra. Están luchando a pocos kilómetros de nuestras ciudades y han causado bastantes destrozos. Hemos reportado numerosas bajas de civiles y militares. Solicito su autorización para llamar a nuestros mejores refuerzos de forma a contener los desastres ocasionados por estos sujetos", le comunica el Capitán.

"Nuestros refuerzos no conseguirán contenerlos", le contesta Fédelem mientras considera otras soluciones.

"Den prioridad a los civiles. Evacuen todas las zonas cercanas al local de batalla. Quiero que transmita mis órdenes directas a todas las fuerzas del orden, ¡que no se atrevan a desafiarlos!", ordena el líder metarujin intentando evitar un conflicto directo con los saiyajin.

"¡Sí señor!, evacuaremos a todas las personas en el menor tiempo posible", le responde el Capitán.

"Soldado, antes de cortar la señal necesito que me confirme si han conseguido identificar a los peleadores", le interroga el Príncipe con claras intenciones de descifrar que ha estado ocurriendo en el exterior.

"Son tres luchadores. Uno de ellos ha caído derrotado, el otro es el saiyajin Vegeta quien se escapó de la prisión. El tercero es el sujeto nuevo que llegó en la nave de Káradon, del cual disponemos escazas informaciones en nuestra inteligencia central", comenta el metarujin.

"Entendido, gracias Capitán". El Príncipe corta inmediatamente la señal y observa desconfiadamente a Kremer quien se encuentra dándole la espalda.

"Tu hiciste esto", un enojado Fédelem responsabiliza a su enemigo. "Ese sujeto, a quien llaman Bardock, es la distracción de la que hablabas, es un aliado tuyo".

Kremer se da la vuelta, se muestra un poco irritado y le contesta mientras se coloca la mano en la barbilla: "¿aliado? Nada que ver, no es más que mi nueva mascota". Este ignora la reacción de Fédelem y vuelve a concentrarse en su búsqueda.

"Has causado la muerte de varios metarujin. Tarde o temprano conseguiremos una forma de neutralizarte y hacerte pagar por ello", le reprocha el metarujin, sin embargo su enemigo ignora las palabras del Príncipe, quien ha tenido que esquivar algunos objetos lanzados inconscientemente por Kremerui.

"Es aquí", le señala el extraño sujeto al detenerse repentinamente. "Debe estar oculto bajo este compartimiento cubierto por un material impenetrable", comenta Kremer mientras inspecciona dicho compartimiento, golpeando suavemente la superficie y analizando los materiales.

"Bien pensado Káradon, aunque no hayas considerado todas las posibilidades", menciona en voz alta con una sonrisa desafiante.

Ante la mirada desconcertante del Príncipe, Kremerui coloca la palma de su mano izquierda en la superficie del compartimiento y haciendo gala de otras de sus habilidades consigue traspasar su brazo a través del material, provocando un fallo eléctrico en el sistema de seguridad del objeto. El compartimiento se abre automáticamente exponiendo lo que estaba en su interior.

Fédelem no oculta su asombro al echarle una mirada: "¿eso es un ataúd?".

"No lo es, en cierta forma, aún hay un ser vivo allí adentro", le asegura Kremerui, quien parece haber reconocido lo que Káradon y Vegeta han mantenido oculto.

"¿Un ser vivo?, pero ¿desde cuándo han estado escondiendo esto?", se pregunta el metarujin quien no deja de lucir sorprendido ante tal hallazgo.

"Desde que llegaron del viaje, luego de pasar por el Templo Saturus. Como lo ves, ellos lo han escondido, lo han estado planeando secretamente en tu planeta ignorando tu autoridad. ¿Aun crees que son dignos de confianza?", le interroga de forma persuasiva.

Al principio el Príncipe demuestra gestos de desconfianza e inseguridad. Sin embargo, luego de superar su asombro le responde asertivamente: "Admito que me enfurece todo este secretismo. Pero si lo pienso bien, ellos no han estado evitándome, esto no se trata de mí, querían llegar hacia ti. De alguna forma han intuido que teníamos enemigos ocultos entre nuestra propia gente y han conseguido exponerlos. Porque todo trata sobre este extraño ataúd, eso es lo que quieres, ¿cierto?".

Kremer queda sospechosamente callado, comprendiendo que el Príncipe no es fácil de manipular, pues es un ser preparado, audaz y de buen corazón. Él decide rápidamente que no vale la pena continuar con la manipulación y le contesta con una frase amenazadora: "Aún con el apoyo de los saiyajins no podrán prevenir el rumbo trágico que conllevará al exterminio de tu raza".

Fédelem no se deja intimidar, se coloca frente a frente ante el asesino de su padre y le menciona con determinación: "No subestimes a los metarujin. Hemos sobrevivido a muchas tragedias y hemos vencido feroces batallas, aun cuando nuestros rivales nos daban por derrotados".

Kremer se demuestra bastante serio, levanta su brazo y apunta su dedo hacia el metarujin, dando la impresión que atacará mortalmente al Príncipe, no obstante en cuestiones de segundo cambia de opinión.

"No…", menciona el enemigo mientras baja el brazo. "Matarte ahora sería muy fácil. Serás de los últimos a morir, primero observarás la caída de tu planeta, serás testigo del exterminio de tu pueblo".

Los dos intercambian miradas desafiantes. Fédelem se mantiene firme y no hesita ante las amenazas, o eso es lo que parece, pues el líder metarujin intenta encubrir un profundo temor a que se cumplan las palabras de su enemigo.

"Es hora de irnos", menciona Kremerui en voz alta.

"¿Irnos?, ¿de qué estás hablando?", le pregunta el Príncipe mientras activa uno de los dispositivos laser que mantiene en su bolsillo, dando a entender que está dispuesto a contratacar.

En esos instantes la batalla entre Vegeta y Bardock se desenvuelve con una cierta ventaja para el Príncipe saiyajin. Luego de chocar los puños, los dos guerreros usan ráfagas de energía que impactan entre si y causan una increíble explosión, llevándose todo a su paso, incluyendo los edificios y vehículos de la ciudad, que gracias a la intervención de los militares y fuerzas de seguridad era una de las zonas evacuadas de la gran metrópoli.

Bardock se levanta lentamente del suelo mientras se limpia la sangre de sus labios e intenta recuperar el aliento. Inesperadamente el saiyajin es distraído con el llamado de Kremerui.

Vegeta ya se había levantado, estaba preparado para contratacar y asestar un nuevo golpe, sin embargo este es detenido en el intento y paralizado a pocos metros con la nueva habilidad del padre de Goku.

El abuelo de Goten se acerca al inmovilizado marido de Bulma y le hace una promesa: "Terminaremos esta batalla en otro momento".

Bardock desaparece mediante una técnica de telestransportacion, liberando a Vegeta quien se arrodilla en el suelo y vuelve a su forma natural. El padre de Trunks se enoja por haber perdido la oportunidad de acabar con el padre de Goku. «Eres un maldito cobarde», se aqueja el saiyajin. Este último decide localizar a Gohan quien ya se encontraba inconsciente y acompañado por Sibba, el cual llegó segundos antes.

"¿Qué ocurre con ustedes saiyajin?, ¿sus padres nunca les dieron suficiente atención?", le reclama el yardrat, mostrándose inconforme por lo acontecido y visualizando todos los desastres causados por la batalla.

Vegeta ignora la reclamación de Sibba y le hace una petición: "Llévalo a uno de tus curadores, luego necesito que me transportes directamente al local donde se encuentra el Príncipe".

Mientras tanto en el búnker de Káradon, Bardock aparece al lado de Kremerui y no tarda en exponer su disconformidad: "¿Porque me has llamado? No me has dejado terminar con Vegeta".

"No te ilusiones", le responde el misterioso sujeto. "Aún no has explorado el potencial de tu nuevo poder. No habrías conseguido derrotarlo", le responde con precisión.

El padre de Goku observa el ataúd y luego dirige su mirada hacia el metarujin: "¿Por qué lo has dejado vivir?".

"Aún no es su hora", le responde. "Tenemos que irnos, Vegeta llegará en cualquier momento", le advierte al saiyajin.

"¡Ustedes no irán a ninguna parte!", les advierte el Príncipe quien saca su arma laser del bolsillo e intenta disparar hacia Kremerui, el cual le había dado la espalda.

El ataque funciona, acertando en el blanco y creando un inmenso agujero en el pecho del asesino. No obstante este último no muestra cualquier sufrimiento, ni siquiera se demuestra afectado ni mucho menos lastimado ante tal atrevimiento.

Kremerui se da la vuelta y sonríe perversamente. "Eso ha sido una pérdida de tiempo".

El temor se apodera del cuerpo del Fédelem, el cual se visualiza asombrado y boquiabierto. Bardock hace un movimiento con el brazo y lanza fuertemente al metarujin contra la pared.

Posteriormente el saiyajin se acerca al ataúd y apoya su mano mientras que Kremerui le comenta: "Ya no necesito de este cuerpo. La posesión me ha agotado, necesitaré descansar".

"Haz lo quieras Kaulet", le responde el saiyajin. El padre de Goku desaparece ante la mirada impotente de Fédelem al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de Kremerui se desploma en el suelo.

"¿Kaulet?", pronuncia dolorosamente un Príncipe recostado contra la pared.

Al paso de unos segundos, Vegeta y Sibba llegan instantáneamente al local. Ambos observan al Príncipe aún consciente y el cuerpo de Kremerui postrado en el suelo. Como era de esperar y luego de examinar el cuerpo, el yardrat les comunica que el extraño sujeto ha perdido la vida.

"¿Quién estuvo aquí?", le pregunta Vegeta al metarujin mientras le ayuda a levantarse.

"Un sujeto llamado Kaulet, ¿acaso lo conoces?", le interroga Fédelem.

"No me suena familiar" le responde el padre de Trunks. "Entonces ya sabes quién asesinó a tu padre, ¿cierto?", el saiyajin prosigue con la conversación.

El metarujin se aleja dándole la espalda al saiyajin y le contesta: "Si, él lo ha confesado sin escrúpulos, también se apoderó del cuerpo de ese pobre sujeto. El saiyajin Bardock está siguiendo sus órdenes y tampoco podemos ignorar el hecho de que se han llevado vuestro secreto, el ataúd que estaban ocultando de ellos", le revela mientras se da la vuelta y observa seriamente hacia el marido de Bulma.

"Bien", le contesta Vegeta sin exponer cualquier preocupación.

"¿Te parece bien?, ¿Qué es lo averiguaron de ese ataúd?", le pregunta un Fédelem un poco angustiado y exigiendo la verdad.

"Eso no es un ataúd. Según las investigaciones de Káradon se trata de una cámara frigorífica. En su interior se puede vislumbrar la figura de una niña y los materiales con lo cual fue construida aparentan tener una antigüedad de millones de años. El único problema es que está sellado, probablemente con magia, no lo podemos abrir", confiesa el saiyajin con su típica pose seria y cruzando los brazos.

"Eso ya no importa, se lo hemos entregado de bandeja a nuestros enemigos", menciona preocupadamente el neo-líder metarujin.

"No necesariamente", le responde Vegeta con una sonrisa orgullosa.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?", le pregunta con desconcierto.

"A lo que me refiero es que ellos volverán y cuando lo hagan, seguramente estarán más enojados. Es mejor que se prepare Príncipe, hemos colocado nuestras cartas encima de la mesa, nuestros enemigos se han expuesto y no serán tan misericordiosos como ésta última vez", le advierte el saiyajin.

"Lo tendré en cuenta", le responde Fédelem mientras se acerca a la puerta.

"Sr. Sibba, por favor ayúdeme a transportar a los Generales Káradon y Fáradan", le peticiona el metarujin al carismático yardrat.

Sibba abandona rápidamente la habitación mientras que el Príncipe le menciona al saiyajin: "No eres el único que ha participado en numerosas batallas señor Vegeta. Y usted más que nadie debería saber que para prepararnos mejor, tendremos que estudiar profundamente a nuestros enemigos. Posteriormente lo conversaremos, ahora tengo otros asuntos que atender", le aconseja el Príncipe antes de abandonar el local.

Vegeta observa la retirada del metarujin y después se dispone a examinar el cuerpo de Kemereui. "Así que Kaulet. Debe ser quien ha manejado los hilos todo este tiempo", menciona en voz alta.

Durante el transcurso de una semana, las zonas afectadas por las diversas batallas se encuentran en un periodo de rehabilitación. Todos los metarujin se encuentran expectantes, esperando el anuncio en una conferencia convocada por el Príncipe Fédelem y extrañamente sin la presencia del Rey, quien se destacaba por encabezar todos los discursos. Esta ausencia obviamente generó una ola de rumores sobre la muerte del Rey.

Durante ese periodo de tiempo los habitantes de la Tierra fueron liberados y aún se mantienen como huéspedes en el hotel. Káradon se encuentra recuperándose de sus heridas, negándose a recibir el tratamiento por los namekianos y acompañado todo el tiempo por su hija Ánika. La única situación que no ha cambiado, es la condición en la que se encuentra Goku, el cual continúa a ser monitoreado por los médicos metarujin.

En pleno mediodía, en un día caluroso y en un clima de incertidumbre, comienza la conferencia siendo el Príncipe Metarujin a pronunciar las primeras palabras. Cabe destacar que este anuncio está siendo sintonizado en todos los rincones del mundo.

"Queridos hermanos. Por respeto a su tiempo y dedicación seré breve y conciso con este discurso. Durante los últimos días hemos sido atacados en algunos locales civiles y militares. Estos incidentes han sido causados por diferentes enemigos, incluyendo los arcosianos. Hemos tenido bajas y sufrido muchos daños estructurales. Sabemos que no es la primera vez que nos agreden de esta forma, sin embargo en esta ocasión han conseguido su objetivo, apuñalando directamente al corazón de nuestro pueblo, arremetiendo contra nuestro líder y quitándole la vida de la forma más vil que hayamos presenciado jamás. Desgraciadamente nuestro Rey ha fallecido al defender el bienestar de nuestra raza hasta su último suspiro. Esto ocurrió en el mismo momento el cual fuimos atacados por la criatura de los arcosianos, siendo esta una mera distracción mientras ultimaban la vida de mi padre. El día de mañana será organizado un homenaje global, mientras que el cuerpo del Rey será incinerado en el Jardín de los Espíritus conforme nuestras tradiciones culturales, quién quiera viajar y presenciar el acto será bienvenido. Brevemente será anunciado el nombramiento del nuevo Rey, faltando solamente el consenso de nuestro concejo interno de la realeza. La ceremonia de coronación será celebrada dentro de una semana, respetando los 7 días de luto por el difunto Rey. Entiendo vuestra impotencia, la rabia, los sentimientos que estarán experimentando en estos momentos. Solo les pido que se mantengan unidos, que mantengan la integralidad, la humildad característica de nuestro pueblo. Lo único que les prometo es que los causantes de ese delito serán ajusticiados. Por último les pido que canalicen vuestro enojo y vuestra frustración, para usar esa energía en un futuro no muy lejano, cuando nuevos enemigos amenacen a nuestra raza y cuando nuevas batallas serán llevadas a cabo en nuestras propias tierras. Lamento de corazón nuestra gran perdida y que los Kaioshin nos otorguen a todos la fuerza para superar esta tragedia."

Así se despide el Príncipe encerrando el discurso, dejando hundidos y devastados a sus habitantes, atinando un gran golpe en el corazón de los metarujin pues todos apreciaban al Rey y seguramente llorarán su perdida durante muchos días seguidos.

Horas después del discurso Fédelem ingresa a su gabinete, local donde le esperaban Vegeta, Fáradan y la Diosa Fibi.

"¿Están todos listos?", pregunta el Príncipe a los presentes en la sala.

A pesar del anunciado luto, el neo-líder de los metarujin sabe que no puede quedarse de brazos cruzados y decide plantar una estrategia confiando en las personas más llegadas y fieles, además de cumplir su promesa de compartir los conocimientos de su raza con el saiyajin Vegeta.

Los cuatro salen por el techo del palacio real y entran al interior de una nave, la cual será pilotada únicamente por Fáradan, sin la custodia o protección de los guardias de la realeza.

Al poner la nave en movimiento, Fédelem se acerca a Vegeta y le revela: "Es hora de que conozcas el mejor secreto guardado por los metarujin".


	19. La verdadera victoria de Saturus

**Capítulo 19: "La verdadera victoria de Saturus".**

Mientras se revelan las identidades ocultas de los enemigos de los metarujin y terrícolas, el anciano Kaioshin tiene también otros planes en mente y es su aliado Kort, un sujeto sin voz pero con habilidades asombrosas, quien tiene la labor de ayudar al Dios y al guerrero saiyajin a encontrar las respuestas y alternativas para poder enfrentar al poderoso Celestial.

Los tres se encuentran en unas ruinas iluminadas por millones de estrellas, algo nunca antes visto por el saiyajin. Según había comentado el Dios Supremo, están en un punto intermedio entre Universos, una especie de dimensión en donde no se aplican las reglas del tiempo.

"¿Ya estamos cerca de llegar?", se aqueja un Goku impaciente, tal cual como un niño inquieto durante un larguísimo viaje en carretera.

"Te he dicho por enésima vez que te avisaremos cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, ¡no es necesario preguntar cada cinco minutos!", le responde ansiosamente el supremo Kaioshin.

El padre de Gohan se sienta en el suelo mientras expone su aburrimiento: "Pensé que viajar entre Universos sería algo más divertido".

Al mismo tiempo que Goku manifiesta su impaciencia, Kort se encuentra parado e inmóvil mientras medita con los ojos cerrados. Repentinamente, este último abre los ojos y llama la atención del anciano Kaioshin.

"¿Lo has conseguido?", le pregunta el Supremo.

Kort asiente y levanta sus manos apuntando hacia el cielo, creando la abertura de un nuevo portal.

"¿Será que esta vez no volverás a equivocarte?", pregunta Goku con cierta desconfianza.

"Viajar entre Universos nunca fue una ciencia exacta", le responde el anciano, demostrando una notable paciencia.

"Bueno", responde el saiyajin de forma poco convincente. "Espero que no nos volvamos a encontrar bajo el acecho de un ejército de agujas mutantes colonizadoras", menciona en voz alta.

Kort sonríe ante los comentarios ingenuos de Goku, sin embargo al anciano no le causa tanta gracia: "¡Idiota! ¡Eso solo fue un estúpido sueño que tuviste porque te has quedado dormido durante mitad del viaje!".

El marido de Milk se disculpa avergonzadamente y en cuestión de segundos los tres traspasan el portal hacia su nuevo destino. Luego de pasar el otro lado del agujero, Goku reconoce inmediatamente el lugar donde se encuentran.

"Este es el interior del palacio del Gran Kaiosama", menciona el saiyajin.

Kort hace señales a los demás indicándoles que le sigan mientras el anciano le advierte a Goku: "En este mundo la batalla contra el demonio Saturus se desarrolló algunos años después de la nuestra. Hemos llegado justo en el medio de la batalla y probablemente notaremos ciertas diferencias, muchas cosas que no nos van a agradar".

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?", cuestiona el saiyajin intentando descifrar la recomendación del Dios.

"En nuestro Universo cuando los terrícolas son llamados a intervenir, el saiyajin Bardock se encontraba con ustedes en la Tierra. Sin embargo en este mundo fue Bardock quien intentó detener a Agato en el infierno, antes de liberar a su maestro. Tu padre como cualquier guerrero de tu raza luchó orgullosamente en una batalla hasta la muerte, no obstante la voluntad del demonio quebrantó la valentía del saiyajin, eliminando su existencia del mundo de los muertos", le cuenta trágicamente.

"¿Agato asesinó a Bardock?", se pregunta un sorprendido Goku.

"No solo derrotó al saiyajin. Le arrebató cualquier posibilidad a ti y a tus compañeros de derrotar a Saturus", explica el Supremo.

Kort y compañía llegan justamente al local donde Vegeta intenta aguantar y revertir sus desventajas en la lucha contra Saturus, mientras Goku es atacado por Gohan quien sufre el engaño de su enemigo.

"Me recuerdo de esto, tuve que defenderme ante los ataques de Gohan, no quería hacerle daño", les comenta el saiyajin.

Goku gira la cabeza y dirige su mirada hacia el padre de Trunk. "Pero Vegeta, él nunca pudo igualar el poder de Saturus. Si la pelea hubiese durado más tiempo…".

El anciano Kaioshin lo interrumpe resaltando la vital importancia que recae ante la nefasta ausencia de Bardock. "Olibu y Paikuhan no consiguieron derrotar a Agato. Esto significa que les fue imposible bloquear los poderes mágicos de Saturus y darle vuelta a la batalla".

Goku comienza a exponer gestos de impotencia e incredulidad, pues no debe ser fácil verse a él mismo y a todos sus amigos perecer ante la crueldad del demonio.

"Recuerda que no podemos hacer nada. Somos fantasmas en este sitio", le advierte el Supremo. "Por más difícil que sea, tenemos que seguir observando y esperando".

Goku centra su atención en otro sitio pues siente que Goten y Trunks tienen dificultades en su propia batalla. El saiyajin vuela rápidamente hacia el local de aquella lucha desigualada y al llegar reconoce a Gotenks en medio de una lucha contra los Supremo Kaoshin.

"No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué le atacan los Supremos Kaioshin?", se pregunta el padre de Gohan.

El anciano y Kort llegan instantáneamente gracias a las habilidades de este último. "Esto es otra ilusión de Saturus, no son los verdaderos Kaioshin", le explican al saiyajin.

Los 4 dioses rodean al joven quien se encuentra paralizado bajo las habilidades del Kaioshin del este. Cada uno se sitúa en un vértice formando un cuadrado y de forma despiadada utilizan su ataque más destructivo, el cual es inevitablemente impactado en el cuerpo de un Gotenks indefenso.

Goku aprieta los puños y cierra los ojos mientras se indigna por lo ocurrido: "¡No! Ya no siento el ki de los niños".

Picolo, quien se encontraba acompañando a los jóvenes, estuvo inconsciente por un tiempo y cuando logra despertarse confirma el peor de sus temores. No hay señales de vida de los hijos de Goku y Vegeta. El namekiano se arrodilla al suelo incapaz de reaccionar y pensando que el destino de esta pelea se encuentra sellado.

"No Picolo, ¡no te rindas!", le alienta Goku, el cual es irremediablemente ignorado por el namekiano. Inesperadamente, Agato aparece detrás de Picolo al mismo tiempo que las figuras de los Kaioshin desaparecen.

"No te preocupes namekiano. Dejaré que te unas con ellos en la otra vida", le menciona el demonio de forma condescendiente cuando le apunta con su mano derecha.

"¡No!", grita Goku mientras intenta golpear a Agato, no obstante como le había indicado el anciano Kaioshin, sólo consigue traspasarlo sin hacerle absolutamente ningún daño, confirmando que no pueden hacer nada para cambiar el curso de la batalla.

"Gohan, lo siento", menciona entristecidamente el namekiano mientras agacha la cabeza.

El pupilo de Saturus expulsa un poderoso ataque de energía que pulveriza completamente al maestro de Gohan, dejando a Goku bastante furioso e incapaz de poder salva a sus compañeros.

"Te lo he dicho Goku. No podemos ayudarlos", le explica nuevamente el Supremo Kaioshin.

El padre de Goten intenta aceptar las condiciones en las cuales se encuentran y luego de recuperar la serenidad le hace una pregunta al anciano: "¿Qué es lo que estamos esperando?".

El Supremo Kaioshin no logra contestarle pues sienten inmediatamente que el ki de Vegeta se desvanece de un solo golpe.

"¿Estás seguro que quieres seguir viendo esto Goku?", le pregunta el Dios.

Goku asiente temerosamente y Kort los lleva nuevamente al local donde se encuentra Saturus.

"No, Vegeta…", menciona un Goku desanimado, el cual observa el cadáver del príncipe saiyajin quien no resistió la lucha contra Saturus y fue brutalmente asesinado.

El demonio oscuro decide terminar con la batalla y hace desaparecer el hechizo con el cual mantenía a Gohan ocupado con su padre.

El hijo de Goku se encuentra bastante lastimado, con un brazo herido y agotado por la energía consumida en la batalla. El joven vuelve en sí y reconoce a su padre, pero antes de poder reaccionar o conversar con Goku, el brutal demonio aparece a las espaldas del hijo de Milk quien bajó sus defensas y sin algún remordimiento le quiebra el cuello, acabando con su vida.

"¡No, maldito!", grita desconsoladamente el Goku de la batalla, quien en un impulso de ira y transformado en super saiyajin tres ataca al demonio sin reservar cualquier energía. El arrebato del saiyajin hace retroceder a Saturus y luego de propinarles tres golpes fulminantes, el marido de Milk utiliza desesperadamente un Kamehameha con el cien por ciento de su poder.

Saturus no cede ante tal amenaza y también expulsa un poderoso ataque de energía, creando un gran choque entre ambas técnicas, recordándonos el final de la batalla entre Cell y Gohan.

El demonio parece bastante confiado, sin embargo comienza a preocuparse al notar que Goku está obteniendo alguna ventaja al usar el máximo de su poder. Saturus ha menospreciado a su enemigo y puede que page las consecuencias por su elevada confianza.

Con el pasar de algunos segundos, el saiyajin comienza a sentir algún cansancio y Saturus aprovecha ese momento para expulsar todo su poder y equilibrar las fuerzas.

"Es imposible. En estas condiciones, no hay forma de que ganes esta batalla", menciona el anciano Kaioshin.

"Saturus solo estuvo jugando con nosotros. Podía habernos derrotado en cualquier momento si se lo propusiese", le responde un atemorizado Goku.

Lamentablemente el desenlace final de esta batalla no se aleja mucho de la predicción mencionada por el Supremo Kaiosama. El saiyajin no pudo aguantar la arremetida de su contrincante y el poderoso ataque de su enemigo impacta en el cuerpo del padre de Goten, dejándolo malherido en el suelo y sin posibilidades de levantarse.

Saturus se acerca a un Goku moribundo, quien no puede resistir a sus heridas mortales y muere ante la mirada frívola del demonio. "Fuiste un guerrero digno. Pero no juegas en la misma liga que los Dioses Oscuros", menciona el demonio haciéndole un pequeño tributo a su difunto rival.

Saturus se telestransporta al sitio donde mantiene encerrado a Kraden. Próximamente le ordena a Agato para que lo libere y usando gala de sus poderes mágicos deja mudo al sabio para no correr algún riesgo de que Kraden repita el conjuro que lo dejó sin poderes al igual como ocurrió hace millones de años.

"Señor, ¿piensa perdonarle la vida?", le pregunta incrédulamente su pupilo.

"Aún tiene cuentas que saldar. Llévalo al Templo inmediatamente", le ordena el demonio.

Agato abandona el Templo de los Dioses Oscuros junto con Kraden. Saturus se telestransporta nuevamente dirigiéndose a la gran sala iluminada donde mantiene capturados a los Dioses Kaioshin.

Kort y compañía presencian el plan del demonio quien se dispone a absorber los espíritus de los Dioses incluyendo a un Kibitoshin que nada puede hacer para detenerlo.

Sin la presencia de Kraden y sin ningún rival que pueda impedirlo, el demonio de la oscuridad absorbe por último al espíritu del Dai Kaio Shin, dando por finalizada su ascensión.

"¿Y ahora qué piensa hacer?", se pregunta Goku.

"Teniendo los poderes de los Kaioshin, se dispondrá a restablecer el equilibrio del Universo, al igual como lo hicieron nuestros Dioses", le responde el anciano.

"¿Qué?, ¿Por qué lo haría?", le cuestiona un Goku confundido.

"Ha conseguido su objetivo. Se ha creado una brecha y en algún momento el Celestial escapará de su prisión. Si el Universo colapsa, no habrá nada que el Titán o Saturus puedan conquistar", alega el Dios.

Tal cual mencionó el Supremo Kaioshin, Saturus estrena sus nuevas habilidades y con el poder reunido de los Dioses, evita el colapso y fin de su Universo.

Posteriormente Saturus se telestransporta hacia el Templo que conlleva su nombre. Kurt intenta perseguirle y consigue localizar el paradero del demonio, dirigiéndose al mismo local junto con Goku y el anciano Kaioshin.

El demonio oscuro aparece en el interior del Templo Saturus, allí lo esperaban Agato y un Kraden atado sin posibilidades de escaparse.

"¿Ahora que hacemos señor?", le pregunta Agato.

"Esperaremos. El Titán comenzará a aniquilar algunos planetas. Debemos tener paciencia", le comenta Saturus mientras se sienta en su trono.

El demonio le concede un permiso a Kraden para que pueda hablar, habilitándole la voz para poder mantener una conversación. "Te dejaré hablar, pero si comienzas a mencionar algún conjuro, te anularé nuevamente la voz y solo por diversión te dejaré presenciar la aniquilación de más razas y planetas. Todo por causa de tu terquedad y desobediencia", le advierte contundentemente.

Kraden no menciona nada y observa fijamente al demonio de la oscuridad.

"¿Qué pasa anciano?, ¿no piensas decir nada?", Agato se impacienta ante la pasividad del sabio.

"Tendrás una idea del porque te dejé vivir. Aún estoy interesado en la gema", le confiesa Saturus.

Kraden no suelta la mirada hacia el demonio. Saturus no se impacienta con el silencio del anciano, en cambio continua incitando la conversación: "Puede que haya absorbido los poderes de los Dioses Kaioshin, pero no tengo forma de acceder a tus memorias. Eres el único que puede ayudarme a conseguir la gema, sería un gran recurso para poder enfrentarme al Titán".

Inesperadamente Kraden comienza a reír a carcajadas, algo no muy característico en la personalidad del sabio.

"¿De qué te ríes anciano?", le cuestiona amenazantemente el pupilo de Saturus.

"Oh Saturus, aún tienes esa estúpida idea de enfrentar al Titán", le menciona Kraden con condescendencia. "Hace unos millones de años, antes de sacrificarse y quitarte los poderes, el anciano te había advertido que la locura y la oscuridad nublaban tu mente y tu alma", prosigue Kraden. "No podría estar más de acuerdo con él", le comenta antes de reír en tono burlesco.

Saturus cambia los gestos de su cara, ahora se encuentra sorprendido e incrédulo pues acaba de reconocer a la verdadera persona que le está hablando.

"Maldición Kaulet, ¡aléjate del sabio!", le ordena un Saturus enfurecido.

"¡Kaulet!", exclama un atónito anciano Kaioshin, quien presencia la conversación con bastante atención.

"No entiendo nada anciano. ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?", le pregunta Goku.

El Supremo Kaoshin no le responde, pues parece que en su mente se encuentran merodeando algunos recuerdos que conectan su pasado junto con el de Kaulet.

"Tranquilízate Saturus. No le haré daño al anciano. Pero tengo que advertirte, él tampoco tiene idea alguna de donde se encuentra la gema", le señala su maestro luego de vagar en los recuerdos de Kraden.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Kaulet?", le interroga Saturus.

Kaulet controla el cuerpo de Kraden, desata sus manos y se coloca enfrente del demonio. "Quiero felicitarte por conseguir nuestro objetivo", le confiesa el Dios de la oscuridad.

"¿Nuestro objetivo?", le pregunta Saturus quien no se muestra convencido. "Tú nos abandonaste a nuestra suerte. Desapareciste antes de la batalla contra los Kaioshin y nunca más apareciste. Ahora surgiste descaradamente de la nada para celebrar mi reciente victoria", le reclama el demonio de la oscuridad con mucha intensidad y malhumor.

Kaulet sonríe confiadamente y luego le pregunta con cierta provocación: "Te había advertido que no podías derrotar a los Kaioshin sin tus poderes mágicos. ¿Acaso me equivoqué?".

Saturus y Agato quedan silenciosamente disconformes porque no tienen argumentos para contradecir lo mencionado por el Dios de la Oscuridad.

"Si eres realmente inteligente, no cometerás el mismo error y tendrás que escucharme en esta ocasión. No tienes oportunidad contra el Titán", le declara Kaulet con total seguridad.

"Además, siento la presencia de los Kaioshin en tu interior. Te han hecho más débil, han mermado tu oscuridad casi en su totalidad", le indica Kaulet.

Saturus escucha las palabras descaradas de su maestro y cambia su cara de enojo por un gesto más tranquilo y sereno. "Conozco mi estado actual. Absorber a los Kaioshin fue un sacrificio que conllevará a mi siguiente objetivo", le enfatiza el demonio.

El guerrero oscuro se levanta de su trono de forma intimidante y se acerca a Kaulet mientras le murmura. "Y tú me has facilitado la búsqueda".

Saturus golpea la palma de su mano en el pecho del anciano, haciendo con que el espíritu maligno abandone el cuerpo de Kraden y aprisionándole en una especie de celda envuelta con paredes de luz, trampa que el demonio había planeado anteriormente puesto que no tardó muchos segundos en crearla con sus nuevos poderes.

"¿Qué es lo que haces Saturus?", le cuestiona furiosamente su antiguo maestro, quien no consigue escapar de la respectiva trampa.

"Sé que el Titán no asesinó a mi raza", le explica el demonio de la oscuridad, quien demuestra que no tiene un pelo de tonto.

"Aun con esas historias. ¡Insolente, cuando terminarás de madurar!", le critica Kaulet.

Saturus se acerca a la trampa y observa a Kaulet con una mirada poco compasiva. "Sé que manipulaste al Rey de mi planeta. Lo llevaste a un camino oscuro, le hiciste ver que nuestro pueblo estaba maldito. Es por eso que Shin apareció días antes de la explosión, él sabía que algo raro le estaba sucediendo a nuestro Rey y tal vez estaba buscando pruebas de tu aparecimiento".

Kaulet comienza a impacientarse debido a la insolencia de su pupilo: "Solo le mostré la verdad a tu Rey. Tu raza no tenía futuro, tu planeta era inestable, estaba muriendo. Solo ayude al Rey a acelerar el proceso. Todos iban a morir de todas formas".

"¿Por qué me escogiste a mí?", le interroga Saturus quien desea atar cabos sueltos.

El Dios de la Oscuridad hace una pausa y luego le responde sin escrúpulos. "Siempre fuiste tan ingenuo. Eres fácil de manipular, pero la oscuridad siempre estuvo en tu interior. Me aproveché de ello, te marqué el camino, te hice renacer y te otorgue un don que pocos podrían soportar".

"Mi vida, mi planeta, la vida de mis padres, de Mia, de Stalón, ¡todo ha sido un maldito juego para ti!", le reclama el demonio.

Kaulet no siente cualquier remordimiento y le responde sin consideración. "Solo son daños colaterales. Tu amor por ellos te hacia débil. Era inevitable".

Saturus se mantiene callado, gira la cabeza hacia otros lados e intenta contener la rabia hacia su maestro.

Contrariamente a lo que está haciendo el demonio, el propio Dios de la Oscuridad expone su furia y decepción. "Tu oscuridad te hizo poderoso, lamentablemente no fue lo único que se expandió por tus venas y tu alma, paralelamente también crecieron tus paranoias y aires de grandeza e indubitablemente tu idiotez".

Saturus no cae en las provocaciones y le contesta con precisión: "Pues me parece que no soy el idiota que acabó enjaulado en una trampa".

Kaulet comienza a reír trivialmente ante el comentario de su pupilo y le menciona: "Esperaré a que el Titán acabe contigo. Después celebraré su victoria sobre tu tumba".

"No lo entiendes Kaulet", le contesta el demonio mientras se atreve a desafiarlo observándole directamente a os ojos. "No dejaré que puedas manipular más almas".

Kaulet desacredita las palabras del guerrero oscuro, no obstante su pupilo insiste. "Tú eres el Dios de la Oscuridad. Sin embargo ahora soy el demonio que posee el poder de los Dioses Kaioshin. Puede que sea más débil, pero puedo usar este poder y eliminarte para siempre, cada rayo de luz y bondad harán desaparecer cualquier rastro de oscuridad que quede de ti", le explica Saturus, dándole a entender lo que había mencionado previamente, Kaulet era su siguiente objetivo.

Los gestos burlescos del Dios oscuro cambian súbitamente exponiendo señas de preocupación e impotencia. Saturus ni siquiera le dio tiempo para poder ser convencido por su maestro y telestransporta el cubo hacia el exterior del templo, alcanzando una altura considerablemente lejana de la superficie del planeta.

El pupilo de Kaulet también se telenstransporta al exterior y se coloca al frente de la jaula.

"Puedes eliminarme si quieres, pero esto no cambiará nada, el Titán es solo el comienzo", le confiesa el Dios de la oscuridad.

Saturus extiende su brazo izquierdo y la palma de su mano comienza a brillar. El maestro de Agato observa a Kaulet con desprecio y se demuestra determinado para acabar de una vez por todas con él.

"Conocerás en primera persona las consecuencias de tus actos. Cuando lo veas, entenderás que fuiste tú quien sentenció la extinción de todo el Universo", le advierte Kaulet pronunciando sus últimas palabras.

Un brillo perturbador ilumina la jaula creada por Saturus, llamando la atención de los habitantes de la cuidad y seguidamente una enorme explosión hace vibrar el suelo y las paredes de las casas. Al cabo de unos minutos la luz desparece y se puede distinguir la figura intacta del guerrero oscuro.

"Realmente lo ha hecho, ¿ha eliminado a Kaulet?", le pregunta un Agato pasmado quien se acerca hacia su maestro.

"Si, la oscuridad de ese ser no volverá a manipular las mentes y los corazones de las personas", le responde Saturus, el cual expone gestos de tranquilidad y paz.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos?", le pregunta su pupilo.

"Kaulet lo debe haber llamado antes de morir. El Titán vendrá a por nosotros", le revela Saturus.

Ante todo esto, Kort y compañía presenciaron la insurrección del pupilo de Kaulet y es el propio Goku quien presenta varias dudas.

"Supremo Kaioshin, ¿ya nos puede explicar lo que acaba de ocurrir?", le pregunta el saiyajin mientras intenta concentrar la atención del distraído anciano.

"Goku, presta atención a lo que te voy a decir", le menciona el anciano.

"Mis sospechas se han concretizado. Ese espíritu que estaba poseyendo a Kraden se llamaba Kaulet. Él ha estado detrás de todo. Y lo más seguro es que en nuestro Universo aún se encuentre trabajando entre las sombras", le explica el Dios.

"Si bueno, pero no parecía así tan fuerte, Saturus lo derrotó sin esforzarse", le comenta ingenuamente el saiyajin.

"Su fortaleza reside en la manipulación, puede concretizar sus objetivos a través de las debilidades de las personas. Pero también puede otorgar poderes majestuosos a quienes pierden la vida mientras sea un ser digno de portar dicha oscuridad. Nunca pensé que pueda otorgar esos niveles de poder a sujetos como Saturus", le confiesa el Kaioshin.

"No es un rival para subestimar. Cuando volvamos a nuestro mundo, tenemos que encontrarlo. O quizás ya sea demasiado tarde para eso", le advierte el Dios Supremo.

"¿Cómo es que sabes bastante de él?", le cuestiona el padre de Gohan.

El anciano Kaioshin se avergüenza e inclina un poco la cabeza mientras le responde: "Él era mi responsabilidad. Verás, él fue un Supremo Kaioshin de mi generación. Pero a través de los años fue cambiando, se interesó bastante por el arte de la magia oscura e investigó los sucesos que llevaron al aislamiento de los Celestiales".

"La práctica de la magia oscura le nubló sus pensamientos y su misión como Dios Kaioshin. Comenzó a predicar el renacimiento de los Celestiales y a usar métodos poco ortodoxos, nos obligó a intentar detenerlo", le explica apenadamente.

"Ningún método nos ayudó a conseguir curarlo e prevenir aún más su decadencia. No tuvimos otra opción. Teníamos que eliminarlo. Pero algo salió mal. Su cuerpo fue desintegrado, aunque su espíritu consiguió escapar para vagar en la oscuridad de cada ser. Mi misión era capturarlo, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad, no desde que fui atrapado en la espada Z", cuenta el Kaioshin.

Mientras el anciano comenta su antigua relación con el Dios de la Oscuridad, Goku ya había perdido el hilo de la conversación y se encontraba siguiendo el aroma de una deliciosa comida que estaba siendo preparada por los sirvientes de Saturus.

"¿Por qué no me estabas prestando atención?, ¿Qué es lo que haces?", le cuestiona un disgustado Kaioshin.

"Puedo sentir el aroma de esa deliciosa comida. Creo que me está dando hambre", le confiesa el saiyajin.

"¡Es imposible!, somos proyecciones de nuestras almas, no podemos sentir hambre", le reclama a Goku a regañadientes.

"¡Pero es que la comida se ve tan sabrosa!", menciona el padre de Gohan mientras intenta resistir a sus impulsos ya conocidos.

Repentinamente un enorme ki se acerca peligrosamente al planeta y llama la atención de Goku y compañía. El saiyajin cambia la expresión de su cara y le pregunta al anciano de quien podría ser ese ki.

"No hay dudas al respecto. Ese ki es del Titán", le responde temerosamente el Supremo Kaioshin.

Mientras tanto, Saturus también es alertado por el acercamiento del Celestial y le comenta a Agato que proceda con el plan. Este último desaparece y el guerrero oscuro decide quedarse en el exterior para atraer la atención del Titán. «Como lo había pensado, Kaulet ha acelerado nuestro encuentro. Ahora vienes por mí», piensa el demonio.

La superficie del planeta comienza a temblar y el color del cielo cambia radicalmente. A seguir una columna enorme de energía penetra la tierra, causando el pánico en la población de la ciudad que merodea el Templo de Saturus.

El demonio se acerca a la esplendorosa columna y reta sin rodeos al Celestial: "Piensas que puedes destruir mi planeta sin siquiera luchar conmigo. No pensaba que este era el modo de actuar del poderoso Titán".

La columna de energía se desvanece creando una radiante iluminación que obliga al demonio a taparse los ojos. Luego Saturus observa una figura imponente que apareció en el final de la columna.

"Así que tú eres el Titán", menciona el demonio en voz alta.

El Titán tiene una forma robusta e intimidante. De su rostro no se puede obtener cualquier lectura, sin embargo da la impresión que es un ser principalmente serio y despiadado.

"Tú eres el mortal insignificante que le causó tantos problemas a la sabandija llamada Kaulet", menciona el Titán con una voz grave y amenazadora.

Saturus baja a la superficie y se coloca a pocos metros de su contrincante. "No, ahora soy un Dios, con los mismos poderes que tenían los responsables de tu encarcelamiento", le responde el demonio.

"El poder que tiene ese sujeto va más allá de lo ordinario, es absolutamente aterrador", confiesa Goku, quien se nota más entusiasmado que aterrado.

"El ki que sientes es un ki divino. Es incomparable", le explica el anciano.

"Tus amenazas no me molestan en cualquier forma. Aplastarte será solo un entrenamiento rutinario", comenta el poderoso Celestial.

El demonio se coloca en posición de combate, tomando la iniciativa para iniciar la batalla. «No te tardes mucho Agato», piensa el pupilo de Kaulet.

Saturus ataca rápidamente a su enemigo y golpea el rostro del Titán, sin embargo su rival no retrocede ni un milímetro y tampoco se resiente por el contacto.

El demonio intenta descubrir algún punto débil mientras golpea a su enemigo en varias partes del cuerpo, pero el Celestial no se siente ni siquiera incomodado, éste último agarra uno de los pies de Saturus y lo lanza impactándolo contra una de las casas de la ciudad.

Saturus se levanta pobremente, pero ya tiene a su rival en su frente, quien lo golpea despiadadamente, no obstante antes de propinarle su golpe final, el cuerpo del demonio desaparece.

Dando gala de sus poderes, varios "clones" de Saturus atacan al Titán aunque él logra esquivarlos y deshacerse de cada uno de ellos. El Celestial agarra a uno de ellos por el cuello, quien resulta ser el verdadero Saturus.

"No me engañan tus trucos baratos", le advierte el Titán.

El Celestial golpea fuertemente el estómago de su enemigo y lo vuelve a lanzar contra una pared.

"Saturus no está peleando con todas sus fuerzas. Si bien es cierto que su poder fue reducido drásticamente luego de absorber a los Dioses", menciona el anciano Kaioshin.

"No. Él está ganando tiempo. Debe saber que no tiene posibilidades contra el Titán. ¿Que tendrá entre manos?", se pregunta Goku.

"De todas formas la manera de luchar del Titán, es violenta, directa y destructiva. Como no existe rival para él, no ve necesario desperdiciar el tiempo con alguien más débil. Eso lo hace despiadado", analiza el Supremo Kaioshin.

Saturus se levanta y ve al Titán acercándose lentamente. El demonio utiliza la técnica de Kibitoshin para paralizarlo, sin embargo el Celestial se libera sin titubear.

El Titán levanta su brazo izquierdo mientras le menciona: "Basta de juegos mediocres. Tengo cosas más urgentes que tratar".

Una gran columna de energía se forma a partir del cielo y cae apuntando hacia Saturus. Antes que la columna haga contacto con la superficie, alguien se interpone en el camino y aleja a Saturus de aquel lugar.

"¡Agato!, ¿qué demonios haces?", se pregunta un Saturus abrumado. El cuerpo del pupilo de Saturus se desintegra ante el poderoso ataque, salvando la vida de su maestro y cumpliendo con su tarea al traer el objeto mejor escondido por el pupilo de Kaulet. "¡Maldición!", se lamenta el guerrero oscuro.

«Por lo menos has podido traerla acá». Saturus observa que cerca de la entrada del templo se encuentra una cámara frigorífica, igual a la que Vegeta y compañía encontraron junto con Bardock. «Es mi única oportunidad», piensa el demonio.

Saturus libera rápidamente una niebla que se esparce por toda la ciudad y transforma a sus habitantes en los habituales monstruos de Kaulet. Cientos de criaturas salen de la nada y atacan ferozmente al Titán, quien no sufre cualquier deterioro en los golpes, sin embargo el número elevado de criaturas que lo acechan les impide enfocarse en Saturus.

El guerrero oscuro se acerca al ataúd y piensa en su siguiente movimiento: «Si los Dioses de la oscuridad traen solo oscuridad y muerte, los Dioses Kaioshin traen por otro lado luz y vida. Esto me debe ayudar a despertarte». Una luz radiante ilumina el cuerpo de Saturus y se traspasa a la cámara frigorífica.

En ese instante el Titán usa una expansión demoledora de su energía pulverizando todo lo que está a su alrededor. Saturus consigue transmitir a tiempo su energía, lamentablemente nada llega a ocurrir.

"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no funcionó?", se pregunta desesperadamente.

El Celestial levanta nuevamente su brazo izquierdo, preparándose para acabar con su enemigo.

Otra enorme columna aparece en el cielo y cae en el sitio donde está Saturus. El demonio reconoce que es la misma técnica e intenta esquivarla a tiempo, no obstante, no consigue salvar el ataúd.

"Nunca fallo dos veces", comenta el Titán haciendo énfasis en la efectividad de su ataque.

Sorprendentemente una figura desconocida aparece en el local donde impactó el último ataque y otra columna se crea en el cielo cayendo nuevamente en ese mismo lugar.

"Eso no ha sido el Titán", advierte el Supremo Kaioshin.

"No puede ser, ¡es otro ki divino! ¡Y este es más fuerte!", comenta un fascinado Goku.

La columna de energía desaparece y en la superficie se puede observar la figura de una mujer deslumbrante. El Titán reconoce inmediatamente la identidad de la desconocida y se pregunta en voz alta. "¿Emat?".

«Ese sujeto del Santuario estaba en lo cierto, se trata de otro Celestial», piensa Saturus mientras se toma unos segundos de descanso.

"¿Sorprendido de verme Titán?", le cuestiona la Celestial con una voz que nos deleita.

Aparentemente la aparición de la Celestial generó alguna tensión entre los dos seres ancestrales, confirmando que Saturus acertó siguiendo sus instintos y usando esa carta bajo la manga.

"No creas que no te pueda derrotar", le advierte el Titán.

Emat transmite mucha seguridad y confianza. Un aura azul rodea su cuerpo, aunque se siente que en su interior emana una gran ira que le ayudará a desintegrar todo lo que se ponga en su camino.

Inimaginablemente, toda esta situación da un giro inesperado, ya que Goku y compañía pierden la cualidad como espectadores de lujo, puesto que Emat observa hacia el cielo, justamente donde han estado visualizando la batalla.

"¿Acaso nos está viendo?", se pregunta Goku.

"No, eso es imposible", comenta el anciano.

"Ustedes, allí encima, ¿desde cuándo nos están vigilando?", pregunta en voz alta la Celestial.

"¿De quién rayos está hablando?", se pregunta en voz alta el propio Saturus, confirmado que Emat ha sido la única con la capacidad de detectarlos.

"¡Ah!, ¡si nos está viendo!", grita un Goku claramente sorprendido.

"¡Kort, necesito que nos saques de aquí!", el Supremo Kaioshin solicita desesperadamente la intervención de su aliado, quien intenta abrir un portal en un santiamén.

"No me gustan los entrometidos", les advierte Emat. La Celestial levanta su mano, iluminando la punta de su dedo índice y obligándoles a taparse los ojos. Posteriormente los tres observadores sienten un empujón, un impulso que los hacen desaparecer de ese mundo.

Luego de unos minutos, Goku se despierta en una cama rodeada de instrumentos médicos y visualiza a su mujer cociendo una vestimenta. Milk desvía su vista hacia su marido y observa a un Goku despierto e intentando levantarse, sin embargo su pulso comienza a aumentar drásticamente y un enorme pitido se hace escuchar desde los aparatos médicos que controlaban la salud del saiyajin,

"¡Goku!", grita su esposa quien intenta hacerle calmar y le llama la atención para que respire pausadamente.

Antes de que los médicos llegasen a la habitación, el ruido de las máquinas cesa gracias a la ayuda de Milk pues consiguió tranquilizar a su marido, el cual estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico.

"¿Estas bien Goku?", le pregunta su mujer plenamente preocupada mientras lo abraza demostrando su cariño hacia el saiyajin.

"Son invencibles, ellos son invencibles", son las primeras palabras que menciona su marido despavorido, sudado y completamente angustiado por lo visto en el otro Universo.


	20. Preámbulo de la gran batalla

**Capítulo 20: "Preámbulo de la gran batalla".**

Recientemente el Príncipe Fédelem tuvo una reunión privada con el saiyajin Vegeta además de contar con la presencia de sus aliados más fieles, la Diosa Fibi y el general Fádaran. Estos han abordado un transporte sin custodia que les llevará hacia un local subterráneo donde esconden un gran secreto que en palabras del máximo líder metarujin será clave para la batalla que se podría desarrollar en su planeta.

Ellos acceden a una zona privada y aislada ubicada en un gigantesco centro comercial, localizado en el epicentro de una de las ciudades más pobladas de Metarusei.

"Si querías invitarnos a hacer compras, podrías haber traído a Bulma en mi lugar", le reclama sarcásticamente el saiyajin.

"Calla tus burlas saiyajin. Este lugar es una tapadera. Además, es el único acceso hacia el bunker subterráneo. Este sería el último sitio en donde nuestros enemigos buscarían aquello que hemos protegido durante varias décadas", le explica seriamente Fáradan.

Dentro de esa zona privada encuentran una puerta blindada cuyo acceso está prohibido y la única forma de ingresar es por medio de una computadora que realiza un análisis de reconocimiento de ADN. El Príncipe es el primero en colocarse al frente de los sensores y luego de finalizar la lectura de su material genético, el sistema de seguridad abre la puerta. En el interior se puede visualizar una plataforma de forma circular.

Siguiendo las indicaciones del Príncipe, todos se suben a la plataforma y esta activa inmediatamente sus sensores haciendo un nuevo análisis del ADN de todos los presentes.

"Reconocimiento exitoso de 3 individuos, 1 individuo no identificado, ADN irreconocible en la base de dados", alerta el sistema informático.

"¿Activar protocolo de seguridad?", pregunta el computador.

"No es necesario", responde el Príncipe.

"Activar el transporte inmediatamente", le indica el general Fáradan.

El sistema de seguridad reconoce las voces de los superiores y procede conforme solicitado.

"Este sistema fue creado para impedir la presencia de intrusos. Las únicas cinco personas que tienen autorización para acceder al piso inferior somos nosotros tres, además de mi padre y Káradon", le explica el Príncipe al saiyajin mientras la plataforma baja velozmente, deteniéndose varios kilómetros bajo la superficie.

"¿Y qué ocurre si este sistema descubre a los intrusos?", le pregunta un Vegeta curioso.

"No querrás descubrirlo", le responde Fédelem.

El pasillo al cual acceden permanece oscuro y mientras prosiguen caminando las luces se van encendiendo una a una. Al finalizar el recorrido encuentran una gran sala iluminada y custodiada por 4 personas uniformadas y visiblemente armadas.

"¿Tienen personas en este lugar?", pregunta el saiyajin quien denota que los guardias no tienen parentesco alguno con la apariencia de los metarujin.

"No del todo. Estos vigilantes son androides diseñados y construidos por Káradon con la finalidad de proteger a toda costa este bunker", le responde Fáradan.

"¿Nunca habías visto un androide?", le interroga la Diosa.

Vegeta sonríe orgullosamente y al mismo tiempo le responde, "He matado a algunos".

Una compuerta reforzada que según las palabras de Fáradan es completamente impenetrable separa a los 4 personajes de su objetivo. El Príncipe es escaneado nuevamente por el computador de la compuerta que acaba identificando al líder metarujin: "Identificación finalizada. Bienvenido Príncipe Fédelem".

La compuerta se abre y en su interior se vislumbra una esfera plateada conectada con varios cables y enlazada a un generador individual, que a su vez crea la energía suficiente para que el computador y todos los componentes electrónicos funcionen continuamente.

Inesperadamente aparece al frente de ellos un holograma que imita la figura de una mujer metarujin y los saluda: "Sean bienvenidos, queridos visitantes".

"¿Quién es esa mujer?", pregunta Vegeta.

"Esto es lo que describimos como una inteligencia artificial. Es nuestro nuevo proyecto y ha estado ayudándonos para encontrar una forma de obtener información contenida en el interior de esa esfera. Esa es su única misión para la cual fue programada", le responde Fédelem.

"Si han tenido toda esta tecnología a su alcance. ¿Por qué no la emplean en sus métodos militares para defender este planeta?", cuestiona el saiyajin quien recuerda no haber testimoniado nada parecido durante toda su estadía en el planeta Metarusei.

"A pesar de todas las ventajas que nos puede otorgar, no podemos depender de esta inteligencia artificial, ni siquiera deberíamos emplearla en los servicios públicos más básicos o hasta para cubrir las necesidades privadas y personales de nuestros residentes. Siguiendo esta lógica, tampoco habría razones justificadas para aprovechar esta tecnología en la protección y seguridad del planeta. Esto porque si les das bastante poder y conocimiento, existen grandes posibilidades de que esta se corrompa y pueda alzarse en nuestra contra", le explica detalladamente el Príncipe.

"Me parece una proyección bastante pesimista", le responde irónicamente el saiyajin.

"¿Crees que un simio como tú puede juzgar sobre la utilización de nuestra tecnología?", le pregunta provocativamente el general Fáradan.

"Detecto alguna hostilidad en la habitación. ¿Activo el sistema de seguridad creado para este tipo de situaciones?", pregunta el holograma, el cual se dispone a actuar de forma a evitar cualquier agresión.

"No será necesario madre", le ordena el Príncipe.

"¿Madre?" se pregunta en voz alta un Vegeta boquiabierto.

"Al culminar la creación de este programa, tuvo que ser necesario elegir una apariencia que cualquiera de nosotros pudiese reconocer. Luego del trágico fallecimiento de la madre del Príncipe, fue el Rey quien escogió imitar la apariencia de nuestra Reina", le comenta la Diosa Fibi.

Al recordar la memoria de los difuntos padres de Fédelem los presentes en la habitación guardan unos segundos de silencio. Posteriormente el líder metarujin rompe el silencio y se dirige a su madre cuestionándole sobre los avances de su misión. "¿Qué información has conseguido de Kaulet?".

"He obtenido solamente trozos de información, pude saber que lo describen como un Dios de la Oscuridad", le responde el holograma.

"¿Solo eso?, ¿no has encontrado alguna forma de derrotar a Kaulet o al Titán?", le interroga un impacientado Fáradan.

"Lo lamento. Cada vez que me aventuro a indagar en su interior, hay algo que me expulsa y no me permite acceder al epicentro de todas las informaciones", contesta la recreación de la difunta Reina.

"¿Qué podría ser?, ¿algún sistema de seguridad inquebrantable?", cuestiona el General.

"No. Es algo más difícil de entender. Fui programada para vulnerar cualquier sistema informático. Sin embargo no estamos lidiando con alguna programación tecnológica. Esto trata de cuestiones fuera de nuestro conocimiento, siendo más específica son de alcance sobrenatural, aquello que denominan como magia", explica el holograma dando a entender que los conocimientos tecnológicos de los metarujin no son suficientes para comprender el funcionamiento de ese objeto.

La Diosa se acerca al Príncipe y le transmite su idea: "Tal vez podríamos pedir la ayuda de los metamoranos o de los namekianos".

"No, eso es un riesgo que no nos podemos permitir", le responde el Príncipe, negando cualquier posibilidad de exponer su secreto.

A Vegeta tampoco se le ocurre alguna idea, no obstante el saiyajin aún no entiende sobre el funcionamiento de la esfera y demuestra bastantes dudas sobre su origen. Fédelem se percata de las preocupaciones del marido de Bulma y decide explicarle la razón por la cual deben mantenerlo en secreto.

"Madre, abra la esfera por favor", le pide el Príncipe.

El holograma no recomienda esa acción. "No sería muy precavido mi señor, eso podría…".

Sin embargo Fédelem la interrumpe contestándole: "Conozco los protocolos. Pero preferiría que el señor Vegeta tuviera la oportunidad de verlo".

"Como usted ordene", le responde el holograma, el cual accede a las órdenes del metarujin y expone lo que se encuentra en el interior de la esfera.

El Príncipe se acerca al objeto que brilla intensamente y se lo enseña al saiyajin.

"Esta es una gema muy valiosa", le comenta el metarujin.

"Hace bastante tiempo los metarujin fuimos escogidos por los Kaioshin para cuidarla y nos pidieron concretamente para mantenerlo en secreto. Ellos explicaron que durante siglos han cambiado constantemente la localización de la gema de forma a que no caiga en manos equivocadas", cuenta el Príncipe.

"¿Y qué es lo que tiene tan especial?", pregunta el padre de Trunks.

"Ellos mencionaron que es una fuente infinita de información y conocimiento. Nunca nos explicaron cómo usarla, al contrario, nos prohibieron que la utilizásemos a nuestro antojo. No debe ser consultada por ninguno de nosotros", comenta Fédelem.

"Sin embargo, los tiempos han cambiado y hemos perdido contacto con los Kaioshin y por dicho motivo hemos intentado sacar información con nuestra tecnología. Podemos pedirle ayuda a las otras razas que poseen conocimientos mágicos, pero no sabemos en quien confiar, no cuando fueron los Dioses Supremos quienes confiaron la protección de la gema únicamente a nosotros", prosigue el Príncipe mientras guarda la gema nuevamente dentro de la esfera.

"Quizás Dende nos pueda ayudar a entenderlo. No hay mejor persona en quien confiar", les explica Vegeta, dando su voto de confianza al Dios de la Tierra.

El Príncipe piensa en la posibilidad expuesta por Vegeta, sin embargo toda esta conversación es interrumpida por los mareos que aqueja la Diosa Fibi.

"¿Qué estás viendo Diosa?", pregunta el general Fédelem mientras la socorre.

Fibi cierra los ojos y mantiene una de sus manos apoyándose en su rostro. "Es el saiyajin de la Tierra, al que llaman Goku, creo que ha despertado", comenta la Diosa.

"Eso no sería una noticia alarmante, ¿cierto?", le cuestiona el General a Vegeta, pues las preocupaciones de la Diosa desatan alguna inquietud.

Repentinamente la Diosa se angustia súbitamente obteniendo más visiones y migrañas aún más dolorosas. "Algo desencadenará un desvío en la trayectoria del Titán", advierte a los presentes.

La Diosa se arrodilla al suelo cuando sus visiones finalizaron, ayudándole a sentir algún alivio y evitando el desmayo, no obstante esto no detiene sus ansias, pues lo que habrá visualizado no sería de buen augurio.

Ella observa al Príncipe y con la expresión de su cara se puede obtener una lectura aterradora. "El Titán estará en Metarusei para exterminar nuestra raza", sentencia la Diosa al mismo tiempo que Fédelem recibe la noticia desalentadamente.

Mientras tanto, Bardock y Kaulet habían escapado al templo de Saturus, el local escogido por el maestro de Saturus para descansar y trazar sus nuevos planes.

El Dios de la Oscuridad, en su estado espiritual, se encuentra estudiando los libros de Saturus, moviendo las hojas con la ayuda de su telekinesis.

"Llevas mucho tiempo examinando esos libros. De haberme dicho que esto sería tan aburrido, no hubiera aceptado tu acuerdo desde un principio", le menciona un Bardock fastidiado quien recién entraba en esa habitación.

"No seas insolente. La muerte definitiva de Saturus me permitió otorgarte este don. Rescaté tu alma de su total desaparición, pero aún puedo retirarte esa condición", le advierte un Kaulet enfocado en su trabajo.

"Vaya, nunca pierdes la oportunidad de recordármelo", le responde sarcásticamente el saiyajin.

"¿Qué has estado buscando?", le pregunta el padre de Goku.

"Tengo una vaga idea de lo que puede encontrarse en ese sarcófago. Lo que más me preocupa es que nunca supe de su existencia, así que solo estoy asumiendo", le comenta Kaulet.

"Veo que Saturus siempre te estuvo llevaba la ventaja, ¿no?", bromea el saiyajin.

Kaulet no se lo toma en broma y ataca verbalmente a Bardock. "Saturus era una sabandija, un ser inferior, así como tú lo eres, un estúpido peón para mis planes".

"Hablando de tus planes, ¿cuándo piensas decirme lo que pretendes conseguir?", le cuestiona el saiyajin ignorando los insultos de su nuevo maestro.

El Dios de la oscuridad no le dirige la palabra pues aún se encuentra examinando la biblioteca de Saturus o tal vez solo ignore su curiosidad.

Bardock cruza los brazos y observa desafiantemente a Kaulet. "No necesitabas borrarme la memoria temporalmente, ni golpearme hasta dejarme malherido ni mucho menos encadenarme hasta que me encontrasen. Podía encargarme de ellos sin recorrer a esos trucos".

Kaulet dirige su mirada hacia el saiyajin y le responde sonrientemente, "Teníamos que convencerlos de que era real, me pareció lo más conveniente".

Esta vez es el abuelo de Gohan a quien no le causa gracia los comentarios del Dios de la Oscuridad y lo observa con cierto desprecio.

"He terminado aquí. Muéstrame donde guardaste el sarcófago", le peticiona el espíritu maligno.

Mientras ambos se dirigen a otra habitación, el saiyajin le aconseja que él puede volver a Metarusei y forzar a Vegeta a un interrogatorio con el objetivo de obtener informaciones sobre el sarcófago.

"Esto no es sobre el sarcófago. Solo quieres armar un conflicto, una excusa para luchar contra ellos", le responde Kaulet impidiendo la voluntad del padre de Goku.

Bardock no se conforma con la negativa de su maestro, no obstante en ese momento decide cambiar de tema. "Y sobre la supuesta gema de los Kaioshin, ¿ya sabes por donde podemos comenzar a buscar?".

"La gema siempre estuvo en movimiento. Una vez estuve a punto de conseguirla pero los Kaioshin se la habían llevado primero. Con ella puedo descubrir que era lo que tramaba Saturus pero de momento tenemos otras prioridades", le comenta Kaulet mientras ingresan a la habitación donde escondieron la cámara frigorífica.

"Algo no está bien", indica el Dios de la Oscuridad justamente al observar el ataúd.

"¿A qué te refieres?", le pregunta Bardock.

"Veo el sarcófago pero no siento el ki divino", menciona Kaulet. Este último se enoja y usa sus poderes oscuros paralizando a Bardock al mismo tiempo que le cuestiona: "¿Qué has hecho?, ¿piensas traicionarme al igual que Saturus?, ¿Dónde está el sarcófago?".

Bardock se aqueja y siente como su alma se está desvaneciendo lentamente. El saiyajin intenta responderle mientras luce cada vez más débil y pálido, "No sé de qué hablas. Lo traje aquí tal como me pediste".

"¿Te atreves a mentirme?, ¿tu lealtad está con los terrícolas o conmigo?", le pregunta Kaulet como ultimátum exigiendo su lealtad.

"Mi lealtad está contigo, eso lo juré y no pienso quebrar mi palabra", le responde a duras penas, sin embargo logra convencer al Dios de la Oscuridad, quien lo suelta y le deja recuperar el aliento.

"Golpéalo, quiero que veas la falsedad en su interior", le ordena al saiyajin mientras éste último se recompone.

El padre de Goku se levanta y golpea la parte superior de la cámara frigorífica. Está se despedaza y se abre por la mitad, mostrando un aparato en su interior, el cual expone un detonador que marca una cuenta regresiva de cinco segundos.

"Maldición", menciona Bardock, quien intenta protegerse al mismo tiempo que el contaje del reloj llega a su fin.

Al acabar el tiempo el aparato explota destrozando parte del Templo. Cuando el humo de disipa se distingue a un Bardock protegido con un campo de fuerza y un Kaulet seriamente enfurecido.

Repentinamente el Dios de la Oscuridad comienza a reír a carcajadas mientras Bardock comenta en voz alta: "Deben haber sido Vegeta y Káradon. Nos tendieron una trampa."

"¡Puedes parar de reír!", le reclama el saiyajin pues le cuesta entender el motivo por el cual su maestro está teniendo ese extraño ataque de risas.

Kaulet se recompone y comenta sonrientemente, "El saiyajin solo ha conseguido acelerar la muerte de él y de todos sus conocidos".

"Me encargaré de él y encontraré el verdadero sarcófago", sugiere el padre de Goku, quien no pierde la oportunidad para comenzar una nueva lucha.

"No será necesario", le detiene su maestro. "Es hora de llamar la atención del Titán. Llevaremos una guerra a los metarujin. Ellos se lo han buscado", menciona despiadadamente el Dios de la Oscuridad.

"¿El Titán?", le cuestiona el saiyajin.

"El Celestial tiene una misión que realizar y Metarusei será un buena prueba. Manda también un aviso a los arcosianos, ya tienen mi autorización para atacar", le peticiona Kaulet, tomando una decisión definitiva que podría dar inicio a una gran guerra en Metarusei.

Unas horas después de la última visión revelada por Fibi, el General Fáradan la acompaña para que pueda descansar de sus contantes dolores de cabeza provocados por las visiones, mientras que el Príncipe Fédelem vuelve al Palacio Real junto con Vegeta. En el despacho del líder de los metarujin se encontraban Ánika y Bulma quienes no tardaron en anunciar la reciente recuperación de Goku.

"Me alegro que se haya recuperado. Necesitaremos de toda la ayuda posible", les comenta un Príncipe bastante preocupado luego de escuchar las profecías expuestas por la Diosa.

Vegeta como siempre no muestra gestos de felicidad aunque tal vez desde su interior se manifieste algún alivio. "¿Kakarotto les ha mencionado que le ocurrió?", pregunta el Príncipe saiyajin sin revelar cualquier preocupación sobre el estado de su rival.

Bulma se muestra ligeramente alegre por la vuelta de su amigo y le responde con cierta gracia. "Él no ha mencionado nada. Milk lo ha estado consintiendo y como puedes esperar aún se encuentra comiendo pues de alguna manera tiene que recuperar todos los días perdidos. Además le ha encantado la comida de los metarujin."

A su marido no le causa tanta gracia pues sabe que este no es el momento de relajarse y decide preguntarle directamente al padre de Goten. "Hablaré con Kakarotto. Tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle y poco tiempo para prepararnos".

Bulma le detiene, colocándose al frente y colocando su mano en el pecho del saiyajin mientras le menciona con preocupación. "Hay algo que tienes que saber Vegeta. Milk me ha dicho que cuando Goku despertó lucia aterrorizado y decía frases sin sentido. Con todo lo que hemos pasado ella nunca había visto a Goku en ese estado."

Vegeta le agarra la mano a Bulma y le responde con serenidad: "Es por esa razón que tengo que hablar con él lo más rápido posible".

"Eso no será necesario", menciona un oportuno anciano Kaioshin quien aparece repentinamente en el despacho de Fédelem. "Sé lo que ha visto Goku y la terrible idea de enfrentarse al Celestial atemoriza a cualquiera", desvela el Supremo.

Todos los presentes en la sala son sorprendidos por la llegada del anciano y se inclinan como gesto de respeto, a excepción obviamente de Vegeta y Bulma quienes no comprenden la cultura metarujin y su relación con los Dioses Kaoshin. La primera persona en acercarse al anciano es la madre de Trunks quien le menciona con total franqueza: "Pero eso no es característico de Goku, él siempre se ha enfrentado a enemigos mucho más poderosos y ha salido victorioso".

"Oh, no sabía que también se encontraba aquí señorita Bulma. Veo que se ha mantenido en muy buena forma", menciona el anciano con su característica depravación.

«Vaya, ¿eso es un Supremo Kaioshin? Parece sabio pero al mismo tiempo un poco descabellado», piensa una silenciosa Ánika.

Vegeta se acerca al anciano y le comenta de forma intimidante: "¡Ahora es que piensas aparecer anciano!, ya sabias lo que Saturus había desatado, ¿cierto?".

"Por favor Sr. Vegeta", comenta el Príncipe Fédelem mientras se interpone entre los dos. "Debe tratar con más respeto a los Dioses Kaioshin", le recrimina al saiyajin al mismo tiempo que se arrodilla dándole la bienvenida al Supremo.

Vegeta retrocede desconfiadamente mientras que el Supremo conversa con el metarujin: "Discúlpeme por aparecer sin previo aviso Príncipe Fédelem. Es un placer conocerlo".

"Explíquenos por favor si sabe que le ocurrió al Sr. Goku, ellos merecen saberlo", le solicita Fédelem respetuosamente y sin rodeos.

El Kaioshin se da la vuelta y les cuenta mientras les da la espalda: "Yo fui el responsable por la fuga de la nave y del extraño estado de Goku. Tenía dos objetivos, atraer a Vegeta para que iniciara su propia investigación en Metarusei y descubrir alguna forma de neutralizar o derrotar al Titán".

"¿Y qué le ha pasado a Goku?, ¿alguien le hizo daño?, es que ha estado actuando muy extraño", le pregunta Bulma priorizando el bienestar de su amigo.

"Goku llegó a conocer los alcances del poder de un Celestial y la idea de que haya más de _uno_ amenazando nuestro Universo no nos reconforta. Creo que él propio ha reconocido que ellos son inigualables. Necesitaría más tiempo para aceptarlo y posteriormente para prepararse, para entrenar, sin embargo, no pienso que dispongamos del tiempo suficiente para eso, ¿o me equivoco?", pregunta asertivamente el anciano.

Vegeta aún enojado le cuestiona al Supremo Kaioshin sobre la falta de información. "Cuando Kakarotto y yo estábamos en el Planeta Supremo, ¿Por qué no nos avisaron que todo esto estaba por ocurrir?".

"Pensábamos que todavía teníamos posibilidad de cerrar la brecha. Además, siempre tuve la sensación de que alguien más estaba detrás de todos estos planes además de Saturus", les revela el anciano.

"¿Te refieres a un sujeto llamado Kaulet?", le interroga el Príncipe.

El Supremo se asombra y les pregunta cómo lo han descubierto.

"Él estuvo aquí, se posesionó de una sabandija llamada Kremer, luego desapareció llevándose una especie de ataúd", le confiesa el saiyajin.

"¿Ataúd?, ¿con el cuerpo de una niña en su interior?", interroga el anciano, relacionándolo con lo visualizado en aquel Universo donde Saturus salió victorioso.

"Si, el General Káradon lo describe como una cámara frigorífica y dentro de este se encuentra el cuerpo de un ser vivo. Saturus lo tenía escondido, el Sr. Vegeta fue quien lo encontró", explica el metarujin.

El Kaioshin mantiene el silencio aumentando la tensión en la habitación mientras que en su mente empieza a enlazar todos los cabos sueltos. "Ataúd, cámara frigorífica, sarcófago, llámenlo como quieran, podría ser un arma a nuestro favor. Debe ser por eso que Kaulet se tomó tantas molestias para juntarse con ustedes mientras mantenía oculta su identidad", les manifiesta el anciano.

La reacción de los presentes revela cierto desconcierto. El Kaioshin aprovecha la oportunidad para exponer su gran acierto: "Ha funcionado. El hecho de llevarnos a Goku y la confianza que depositamos en Vegeta. No solo logramos exponer a nuestro enemigo, también hemos conseguido una manera de confrontar al Celestial".

"¿Un arma?, ¿y cómo piensas usarlo?", les pregunta el marido de Bulma.

"Lo lamento", les menciona el anciano. "No puedo responderte esas preguntas. Tendría que buscar más información sobre la época de los Celestiales y las indagaciones de Kaulet en el pasado, pero tardaría mucho tiempo en hacer esa investigación", les confiesa el Supremo.

El Príncipe Fédelem se acerca al anciano y colocándole la mano en el hombro le menciona, "Convenientemente, creó que podemos ayudarle con eso". El líder de los metarujin le revela al Kaioshin la existencia de la gema que está a su cuidado, con lo cual deciden dirigirse al bunker lo más pronto posible.

Mientras Vegeta, el anciano y Fédelem se dirigen al escondite subterráneo, Ánika bajo las órdenes del Príncipe fue mandada a localizar al General Fáradan para que convoque una reunión con el Concejo de la realeza y los líderes de otros planetas aliados.

Antes de llegar a su destino el Supremo Kaioshin les comenta su relación con Kaulet y toda la información que conoce sobre los Celestiales, al mismo tiempo Fédelem le advierte sobre las visiones de Fibi y le manifiesta los hechos desagradables que acabaron con la vida de su padre.

"Es increíble. Shin nunca me había mencionado sobre la actual localización de la gema. Es una suerte que haya elegido a tu raza para custodiarla", menciona el anciano en el momento en que ingresan a la habitación donde se encuentra la gema.

"Los Kaioshin nos advirtieron que no debíamos utilizarla. Tengo que confesar que intentamos obtener alguna información pero no nos fue posible conseguirlo", revela el metarujin.

El anciano se acerca a la esfera y extrae la gema de su interior. El objeto comienza a brillar en su mano mientras que el Kaioshin menciona, "Esto es un objeto mágico. Para activarlo se necesita de ciertos dones, por el otro lado también puede ser usada con artes oscuras, por eso la mantenemos oculta".

"En esta gema tenemos escondida a una entidad cuya única función es observar y recolectar información durante siglos, es una herramienta que podemos usar para investigar los acontecimientos del pasado. Pero al mismo tiempo es un ser consciente, se hace llamar Minerva, la Diosa de la sabiduría", comenta el anciano.

Una voz singular proveniente de la gema sorprende a todos: "Oh, un anciano Kaoshin de hace 15 generaciones, el cual sufrió el engaño de una bruja y fue cruelmente encerrado en una espada, esto es una oportunidad única".

"Si señorita Minerva, me alegra que mi historia deleite su curiosidad", le comenta el anciano.

"Pero espera, eso no acaba aquí", menciona nuevamente la voz. La gema se mueve por si sola y se acerca al Príncipe Fédelem.

"Un Príncipe que fue criado bajo los ideales y las convicciones de los líderes metarujin. Sufrió trágicamente la muerte de su madre y recientemente su padre, el último Rey de Metarusei, fue asesinado por un Dios de la Oscuridad. Participó en una de las numerosas batallas contra los arcosianos cuando ni siquiera tenía edad para ingresar a las fuerzas armadas y militares. Un hombre que tendrá que cargar el peso de liderar a la raza pacifica más desarrollada tecnológicamente en toda su galaxia", comenta Minerva mientras analiza el pasado y presente del metarujin.

La gema cambia nuevamente de rumbo y se acerca a Vegeta: "Vaya, este se lleva todos los premios. Un saiyajin despiadado cuya raza fue extinta a manos del emperador Freezer, quien terminó siendo su jefe durante largos años. Luego de que su venganza se llevase a cabo, su voluntad de conquista y terror fue mermando durante el tiempo mientras fraternizaba con los terrícolas. Toda huella de oscuridad fue borrada al sacrificarse para salvar a su familia, aunque tal acto haya sido en vano porque…".

Vegeta la interrumpe ocultando la gema en su mano mientras le reclama avergonzadamente: "Nadie te ha pedido que expongas nuestro pasado, sabelotodo".

La gema aumenta su calor corporal consiguiendo escapar de la mano de Vegeta y encontrándose por el camino a la imagen de la madre de Fédelem representada por una inteligencia artificial.

"Te conozco", menciona la gema. "Intentaste superar mis barreras. Sabes en vez de hacerlo a la fuerza solo tenías que haber preguntado primero", le reclama.

"Lo lamento. Fui creada con un único propósito, obtener información de ti. No era mi intención acecharte", le confiesa el holograma.

"No tienes por qué disculparte. Las dos fuimos creadas por un único objetivo. Tenemos eso en común", le responde Minerva amistosamente.

"Lamento interrumpir tu conversa Minerva. Pero preciso de algunas informaciones", le pide cordialmente el Kaioshin.

"Lo sé anciano. He visto vuestra conversa. Quieres que te cuente sobre la época de los Celestiales. Especialmente todo lo que se sobre la Celestial llamada Emat", le comenta la gema anticipando al Supremo Kaioshin.

"Bueno, escuchen atenciosamente. Emat fue uno de los Celestiales más poderosos de esa época. Se dice que fue traicionada por sus líderes y mandada a una prisión en otra dimensión. Según los libros más antiguos, ella apoyaba a la mayoría de los Celestiales pues también detestaba la idea de crear otras razas mortales. Pero se desconoce la razón por la cual fue encerrada, algunos antiguos historiadores presumían que siendo uno de los más poderosos, podía suponer una amenaza en caso de que cambiase de idea, sin embargo eso son solo suposiciones", cuenta entusiasmadamente Minerva.

"¿Y qué relación tiene con el sarcófago que encontró Saturus?", le cuestiona el anciano.

"La resistencia que apoyaba la creación de otros seres vivos, ellos le advirtieron sobre una posible traición. Ella creó un santuario llamado Karnak, el cual se mantuvo oculto hasta el descubrimiento de Saturus. Ese sarcófago, probablemente contenga un recipiente, el cuerpo de su heredera creado a su propia imagen, el cual podría ser utilizado si los Celestiales decidieran eliminarla. La ironía de esta historia, es que ella creó a su heredera al igual que a los guardianes que protegían su santuario, a pesar de que siempre se manifestó en contra de esas prácticas, pues lo consideraban una herejía. Me imagino que estaba desesperada", comenta la gema.

"¿Crees que con el caos creado de Saturus, ella también fue liberada al igual que el Titán?", le pregunta nuevamente el anciano, recordando que el Saturus del otro Universo había conseguido de alguna forma atraer a la Celestial.

"No lo sé. Tal vez se haya liberado, y si fuese así, aún no ha encontrado a su recipiente, pues claramente ustedes lo tienen", deduce Minerva.

El Kaioshin le agradece a Minerva toda la información y desactiva mágicamente la gema devolviéndola al interior de la esfera donde ha estado guardada.

"¿Qué es lo que piensas anciano?", pregunta el saiyajin.

"No tengo dudas de que Emat realmente existe y puedo asumir que ella lucharía contra el Titán. Pienso que él es uno de los Celestiales que la traicionó", comenta el anciano.

"Pero, ¿realmente podemos confiar en ella?", el Príncipe Fédelem cuestiona las intenciones de la Celestial.

"No, es un arma de doble filo. Ella puede derrotar al Titán, pero si se nos vuelve en nuestra contra, sería el inicio del fin", les responde el anciano con honestidad.

Vegeta tampoco confía en esa solución y les menciona su punto de vista: "No la usaremos, primero gastaremos todos nuestros recursos para derrotar al Titán".

"No veo como puedan lograrlo de esa forma", le responde pesimistamente el Supremo Kaioshin.

"Lo intentaremos de todas formas", le comenta un Vegeta convencido.

Repentinamente la madre se acerca al Príncipe para comunicar una emergencia: "Señor, tengo una llamada de emergencia de parte del General Fáradan.

Ella reproduce la voz de Fáradan durante la comunicación: "Mi señor, nuestros satélites han detectado la presencia de una infantería, son naves arcosianas. Su trayectoria nos indica que se dirigen a nuestro planeta. Tenemos que aplicar nuestros mecanismos de seguridad. Mi predicción es que tardarán unas 12 horas en llegar a nuestra atmosfera".

"Maldición, tenemos al Titán acechándonos y también a los arcosianos con claras intenciones de atacarnos", reclama en voz alta el Príncipe.

"Nada de esto es casualidad. Kaulet es quien está moviendo los hilos de esta batalla. Lo conozco, él quiere llevar una guerra a Metarusei", le comenta el anciano.

El Príncipe Fédelem solicitó a Fádaran para convocar al General Káradon y a los miembros del concejo interno para evaluar la amenaza de los arcosianos. Al mismo tiempo le pide a Vegeta y al anciano Kaioshin para que no tomen una decisión final sobre Emat sin consultarle primero.

Mientras se está llevando a cabo la reunión interna entre las altas esferas de Metarusei, el anciano Kaioshin avisa a Dende y a todos los demás sobre la inminente batalla en tierras metarujin.

Entre ellos no se encontraban Goku y Vegeta, pues el padre de Trunks se dispuso a localizar al marido de Milk quien había abandonado la ciudad. Vegeta consigue sentir el ki de su rival y se adentra al desierto donde Trunks y Goten habían batallado junto con Fáradan contra el monstruo arcosiano. En una de esas montañas de arena estaba el padre de Goten inmóvil y observando hacia el cielo.

"Kakarotto, no te imaginas la decepción que me llevé cuando me informaron que te habías acabado con toda la comida que había en el comedor del hotel", le advierte el marido de Bulma.

Goku sonríe y le contesta: "Vegeta, me alegra verte otra vez".

Vegeta se coloca al lado del padre de Gohan mientras le reclama, "No te pongas sentimentalista Kakarotto".

"Si bueno. Lamento lo de la comida. Tenía demasiada hambre", se disculpa un marido de Milk bastante apenado.

Goku observa nuevamente hacia el cielo y le comenta al padre de Trunks sobre la eminente llegada del enemigo. "Siento el ki del Titán acercándose".

"Si, es diferente. Y definitivamente poderoso", le menciona el Príncipe saiyajin con su típica postura cruzando los brazos.

"Es extraño. Es la primera vez que me siento tan emocionado, pero al mismo tiempo absolutamente aterrado", le explica Goku mientras observa sus manos.

"Pero no es la primera vez que nos encontramos en inferioridad. Lucharemos contra él y lo derrotaremos. Eso sí, yo le daré el golpe final", le advierte Vegeta.

Ambos sonríen cautelosamente y se quedan observando atentamente _la llegada del Titán._


	21. La batalla de Metarusei - Parte I

**Capítulo 21: "La batalla de Metarusei - Parte I".**

Los metarujin son una raza que ha demostrado que su evolución tecnológica no habría sido posible sin haber desarrollado ciertas competencias, como pueden ser su evidente capacidad de organización, proyección y el cumplimiento de ciertos valores que han caracterizado a este pueblo como humilde y trabajador. La eficiencia al emplear sus recursos, logrando producir todo tipo de bienes y servicios es consecuencia de un sistema basado en la sana competencia y una reputación moral intachable. Por eso no podemos poner en duda que la visión de sus líderes principalmente enfocados en el bienestar de sus pobladores, ha prácticamente catapultado su reputación, convirtiéndose en los principales embajadores en promover la paz y armonía entre razas.

Esto originó algunos malestares de muchas razas enemigas, quienes inculcan otro tipo de ideología. Entre varias de esas poblaciones se encuentran los arcosianos, con los cuales se han llevado a cabo diversas batallas durante los últimos siglos, hasta que finalmente la guerra cesó gracias a un acuerdo de paz firmado por los máximos representantes de cada raza.

Sin embargo, ningún historiador puede garantizar que este pacto represente el fin de esta enemistad. Ambas razas difunden doctrinas absolutamente opuestas y es solo cuestión de tiempo para que este acuerdo sea quebrantado. Bajo este pretexto, las principales cuestiones que se han realizado los investigadores de ambas bandas son quién dará el primer paso o si la próxima batalla puede que sea la última.

Se ha mencionado en un sinfín de oportunidades que los metarujin son la raza escogida y bendecida por los Kaioshin, aunque sabemos que un gran secreto se ocultaba en las intenciones de estos Dioses. En estos momentos cruciales, los metarujin deberán probar ser dignos de tal distinción. Tendrán que demostrar todo el potencial que maravilló a los Dioses Supremos.

Ese peso tendrá que recaer en los hombros de una única persona, alguien con capacidad de liderazgo. El príncipe Fédelem, luego del dramático fallecimiento de su padre, está dispuesto a asumir esa carga y todos sus partidarios no dudan en seguirlo hasta el fin de sus tiempos.

En la actualidad, han pasado 3 horas desde que el General Fáradan reportó la presencia de una tripulación arcosiana dirigiéndose a Metarusei. El Príncipe convocó una audiencia de carácter urgente, cuya sesión aún no ha finalizado debido a la extensa evaluación de todas las amenazas que podrían surgir durante el desarrollo de la batalla.

Sorprendentemente en dicha reunión se encuentra un general Káradon asistido por su hija, pues todavía se le nota débil y agotado, dando la sensación de que no está plenamente recuperado de sus lesiones. Sin embargo, ninguna herida impediría al General de volver a sus funciones y Fédelem sabe de primera mano que la capacidad estratégica del padre de Ánika es un recurso imprescindible para defender a su mundo.

El líder de los metarujin autoriza a cada uno de los gobernadores repartidos en las diversas regiones de Metarusei para aplicar el protocolo de defensa, dando inicio a un simulacro, el cual es practicado una vez al año, con la notable diferencia de que en esta oportunidad la amenaza es real.

Luego de emitir la señal de alarma en todos los rincones del mundo, los metarujin obedecen pacientemente cada uno de los procedimientos aprendidos: abandonando los locales de trabajo, acudiendo a las escuelas, ofreciéndose como voluntarios en los hospitales o centros de apoyo y refugiándose en casa o en los locales destinados para proteger a sus familias. En estos momentos se puede comprender como es que esta raza nunca ha perdido una sola batalla en sus propias tierras. La gente no sucumbe al caos, siguen al pie de la letra las instrucciones aun sabiendo que no se trata de un simulacro ordinario, confiando plenamente en las autoridades y en la capacidad de sus soldados para proteger a la población a cualquier costo.

Los civiles inscritos como reserva en el ejército esperan tranquilamente su llamado en el caso de que sea necesario. Los militares toman las ciudades para protegerlas mientras que varias naves despegan con el objetivo de proteger el espacio aéreo. Todas las fuerzas del orden (policías, militares, fuerzas armadas) se desplegaron en cada una de las regiones del mundo. El hecho más llamativo y asombroso es que tardaron solamente 3 horas en organizarse, con lo cual demuestran que sería muy complicado sorprenderles en un ataque.

Ahora para el Príncipe todas las piezas del tablero están en su lugar. Luego de acabar la reunión, el metarujin se dirigió junto con sus Generales a su base militar localizada en los alrededores de la ciudad capital de Metarusei y cada uno de ellos se trasladó en divisiones diferentes dentro del mismo local. Esta instalación cuenta con miles de empleados y militares, funciona como una central de operaciones, siendo la misma prácticamente invulnerable.

Fédelem dictará las instrucciones generales desde el comando principal, entrando en comunicación constantemente con sus Generales, los Gobernadores de las regiones autónomas, los aliados del CDI y los encargados de las bases espaciales alrededor del mundo.

Fáradan estará encargado de defender el espacio aéreo, dando instrucciones a sus subalternos de las fuerzas aéreas y espaciales.

Káradon vigilará todo lo que ocurrirá en la superficie del planeta, teniendo la responsabilidad de dictar las estrategias para las fuerzas terrestres y priorizando siempre la vida de sus pobladores.

De todo esto, cabe destacar la ausencia de la Diosa Fibi en el centro de mandos, hecho bastante extraño siendo la mano derecha del máximo representante metarujin. Esto puede significar que ella tenga otro papel importante que cumplir.

Al transcurrir las doce horas anunciadas por el general Fáradan, las naves arcosianas se acercan a pocos kilómetros de los satélites que circundan el planeta. Sin embargo, estas detienen su avance sorprendiendo a los metarujin.

"¿Por qué se están deteniendo?", se pregunta Fáradan.

"Hasta ellos saben que es una misión suicida", le responde seriamente el padre de Ánika.

"Ellos están esperando, no nos podemos dejar sorprender", les advierte el Príncipe quien les exige la máxima concentración.

El Príncipe le ordena a Fáradan para acercar una nave con el objetivo de alertar y comunicarle a los arcosianos para que se devuelvan a su planeta. No obstante, las advertencias fueron ignoradas y una de las naves enemigas dispara hacia la tripulación metarujin, la cual estaba eficazmente protegida por un campo de fuerza.

"Está confirmado. No vinieron para dialogar", les advierte Káradon.

Ante la imprudencia de sus enemigos, el líder de los metarujin ordena que los satélites sean reubicados en ciertos puntos estratégicos alrededor del planeta.

"No sabemos que planean hacer. Por eso debemos ser proactivos", menciona Fédelem.

"Estoy de acuerdo", el padre de Ánika le sigue la corriente.

"¿Están todos preparados en la base espacial?, le pregunta el Príncipe a Fáradan, quien mantiene una comunicación directa con la referida instalación.

"Sí señor. Estamos esperando sus órdenes para activar nuestro escudo", le responde el General.

Fédelem autoriza a sus subordinados para que procedan a lo planificado. Desde la base espacial (la cual fue trasladada al interior de un perímetro delineado por Káradon y se encuentra dentro de la estratosfera metarujin) que parece ser el núcleo principal defensivo de los metarujin, se activan cada uno de los satélites de forma sincronizada, creando y expandiendo una especie de barrera que rodea el gigantesco planeta.

"No hay forma de que derriben nuestra barrera desde el exterior", garantiza Káradon.

"No podemos subestimarlos General", le advierte el Príncipe.

A pesar de conocer la capacidad indestructible del enorme escudo, el Príncipe expone alguna inseguridad e incierto.

« ¿Por qué no se han movido? ¿A qué están esperando?», se pregunta pensativamente el líder metarujin mientras observa los radares en una de sus pantallas.

Repentinamente, las alarmas del radar de los computadores suenan repetidamente mientras los sensores detectan un "objeto" no identificado acercándose a la órbita del planeta.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?", cuestiona Fédelem.

"De nuestra parte no detectamos cualquier problema en la superficie", le comenta Káradon.

"General Fáradan, ¿Cuál es su reporte?", le interroga el Príncipe.

En la división de Fáradan todos los presentes se encuentran paralizados al observar la pantalla central.

"¿Qué es esa sombra gigante?", se pregunta uno de los soldados del General.

"Eso mi estimado cadete, es el Titán", le confirma un Fáradan impresionado.

El General se comunica con su líder y le transmite su preocupación. "Señor, use las coordenadas que le estoy facultando, podrá ver las mismas imágenes que nosotros".

"Muéstrenme las imágenes", les ordena el Príncipe a unos de sus subalternos.

"No puede ser…", menciona un Fédelem visualmente asombrado.

"La profecía de la Diosa se está cumpliendo", menciona Fáradan con alguna ansia.

Tanto Fédelem como Káradon se encuentran pasmados al mismo tiempo que observan las lecturas que están recolectando en sus escáneres. Ambos han dejado de dar órdenes por unos minutos, pues quedan fascinados al observar la dimensión y el poderío de un Celestial.

Desde los audífonos se escuchan varias veces la voz del general Fáradan quien intenta llamarle la atención. "Señor, ¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer?".

El Príncipe reacciona ante las preguntas de su General y le responde con incerteza. "Tenemos que esperar, todavía no sabemos si es capaz de penetrar nuestro escudo".

"General Káradon…", menciona Fédelem, el cual es interrumpido por el padre de Ánika. "No lo sé majestad. No puedo decírselo con exactitud, el escudo no está pensado para soportar el poderío de un Celestial".

La sombra gigantesca se acerca al mecanismo defensivo metarujin e impacta contra el mismo de forma violenta y contundente. En las imágenes que se pueden observar a través de los monitores, se evidencia como se empieza a debilitar el escudo y casi instantáneamente se crea una brecha que comienza a extenderse rápidamente al mismo tiempo que la barrera pierde resistencia y estabilidad.

"Maldición, está pulverizando nuestra barrera", les advierte Fáradan.

La situación tiende a empeorar cuando uno de los soldados de Fáradan le señala que las naves arcosianas se dispusieron a trasladarse al local de la ruptura.

"Manden varias naves a la base más cercana. Tenemos que evitar que entren a la superficie del planeta", les ordena el General metarujin.

La gran sombra consigue atravesar el escudo y se extiende velozmente por todo el planeta. La presencia del temible Celestial comienza a traer consecuencias y al igual que como ocurrió en la Tierra, Metarusei sufre un cambio inesperado del color del cielo y repentinas alteraciones climatológicas.

"Activen los sistemas antisísmicos", ordena el Príncipe, con lo cual se evidencia que los metarujin ya se habían preparado para una eventual llegada del Titán, evitando la activación de volcanes, terremotos o maremotos.

Fédelem no pierde el tiempo y le solicita rápidamente a Fáradan el reporte de los daños y cuál es la estabilidad actual del escudo.

"Tenemos aún energía suficiente para la barrera. El Titán solo creó una grieta en ese sector. Podemos reparar los daños y tapar la grieta, estamos mandando algunos satélites secundarios que salieron de la base espacial", le reporta el General.

"¿Y las naves arcosianas?", pregunta el líder metarujin.

"Están llegando a la brecha, ya envié varios refuerzos, impedirán la entrada de cualquier nave invasora", responde Fáradan.

La tripulación arcosiana intenta atravesar el escudo siguiendo la trayectoria del Titán, sin embargo se encuentran con el poderío ofensivo de la armada metarujin. Un gran intercambio de disparos entre las naves deja algunas bajas en ambos bandos, no obstante los locales consiguen evitar temporalmente la entrada de más naves enemigas.

Los satélites encargados por el General llegan también a la localización custodiados por decenas de naves de la armada. Con la rápida intervención de los soldados de la base espacial, los satélites son ubicados estratégicamente y sincronizados de forma a evitar cualquier falla en la recuperación del escudo.

Oportunamente y luego de potenciar la resistencia de la barrera, está última recupera la estabilidad pretendida, dejando por fuera a una buena parte de la tripulación arcosiana.

"Nuestro escudo está funcionando nuevamente sin fallos", le reporta Fáradan, quien llama a la tranquilidad.

"Los arcosianos siguen afuera, ¿nos debemos enfocar ahora en el Titán?", le pregunta Káradon a su superior.

"No, concéntrate en los civiles que necesitarán de nuestra ayuda y acaben con las naves invasoras que lograron penetrar la barrera. No podemos hacer nada contra el Titán, ahora no nos queda otra que confiar en los saiyajin", le responde el Príncipe, el cual expone su voto de confianza hacia Goku y Vegeta.

Evidentemente, no queda duda de que la intromisión del Titán es una amenaza irresistible, la cual se encuentra desestabilizando el orden del mundo. Los ciudadanos que se encuentran refugiados en los locales señalados por las autoridades, observan incrédulamente el repentino oscurecimiento del cielo. Los sistemas antisísmicos han evitado la abertura de las calles, el hundimiento de los suelos y hasta el derrumbe de casas, edificios y rascacielos. Los civiles aún se sienten seguros y protegidos, no obstante una pequeña minoría promulgan que el fin del mundo ha llegado, creando entre las personas un clima de tensión que puede desencadenar el caos y la subordinación.

Pero el Príncipe ha anticipado esta situación y deja un mensaje de fuerza, esperanza y unión, el cual es escuchado a través de todos los dispositivos tecnológicos que tienen los ciudadanos metarujin, algo parecido a los celulares terrestres. "Sé lo que están sintiendo en este momento. Miedo, angustia, impotencia. Tenemos que canalizar ese sentimiento y usarlo como una fuerza que nos impulse a ayudar y cooperar de forma a no caer en la desesperanza. Les puedo asegurar, mis humildes hermanos, que hoy no será el día que el pueblo metarujin caiga derrotado ante los invasores. Hoy será solo una batalla más, de la cual nuestros peores enemigos entenderán de una vez por todas que somos una raza sobreviviente. Unidos venceremos, es lo que solía decir nuestro Rey. Pongamos en práctica esas palabras".

Entretanto, en un lugar aislado y localizado en el gran desierto de Metarusei, el anciano Kaioshin aparece acompañado de Kort, el aliado mudo de los Kaioshin.

Vegeta y Goku los estaban esperando y es el padre de Trunks quien se acerca rápidamente al Supremo. "¿Cómo evitamos que esa sabandija destruya el planeta?", le cuestiona el saiyajin con poca sutileza.

"Él Titán ha venido aquí con el propósito de extinguir esta raza. No tiene intenciones de perder el tiempo con ustedes", le contesta el anciano.

"¿Pero no hay forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión?", le pregunta un Goku decepcionado y con pocas ganas de perderse una batalla contra el Celestial.

El anciano observa seriamente hacia el cielo y se queda pensando por algunos segundos. "La presencia de un Kaioshin puede que atraiga su atención", menciona en voz alta.

El Dios Supremo camina alejándose unos pocos metros de los saiyajin. El anciano abre sus brazos y aprieta sus puños, creando un aura alrededor de su cuerpo y liberando su ki. Aparentemente el Kaioshin pretende llamar la atención del Titán con su presencia, sin embargo no ha logrado a alcanzar su objetivo.

Ante el fracaso del Dios Kaioshin, Vegeta se enoja y le repudia sin escrúpulos. "Antes de que el Titán acabe con este mundo, tendré el privilegio de patearte el…". No obstante, el saiyajin es inesperadamente interrumpido por una gran columna de energía que abate la tierra a escasos kilómetros de la posición de los saiyajin.

"Funcionó, finalmente ha llegado", menciona el padre de Goten.

"¿Decías?", le pregunta sarcásticamente el anciano al príncipe saiyajin, quien no reacciona ante el comentario del Kaioshin.

Al presenciar la inminente llegada del Celestial, el Supremo Kaioshin les desea suerte al mismo tiempo que se despide de los saiyajin. "Me temo que no podré acompañarlos en esta lucha".

"¿Acaso tienes mejores cosas que hacer?", le acusa el padre de Trunks.

"Tengo que completar una misión que me fue encomendada hace mucho tiempo", les confiesa el Supremo. Kort coloca su mano en el hombro de Goku como gesto de confianza y coraje. Luego se acerca al anciano y se despide de los saiyajin.

La gran columna de energía desaparece dejando un cráter en el suelo y en todo su centro se distingue la misma figura del Celestial que Goku conoció en el Universo donde Saturus eliminó a los guerreros Z.

Goku y Vegeta se telestransportan al local del impacto y se colocan rápidamente en posición de ataque. "Él no nos concederá tiempo ni margen para poner sus poderes a prueba", advierte el marido de Milk a su aliado. Ambos se convierten en ssj2 y aguardan cualquier movimiento de su enemigo.

Al mismo tiempo, los registros recibidos por los diferentes emisores metarujin repartidos por el mundo, indican que el clima vuelve a estabilizarse y las condiciones del planeta han regresado a la normalidad.

Káradon transmite esta información al Príncipe y éste último le pregunta por qué se detuvo.

"La energía destructiva del Titán que se encontraba repartida en todo el mundo se ha concentrado en un solo lugar", le responde el General.

"¿En dónde?", cuestiona nuevamente el líder metarujin.

"El gran desierto", responde el padre de Ánika.

"Entonces luchará contra los saiyajin", concluye Fédelem con una tímida sonrisa.

En ese momento, Ánika aparece en el centro de comandos junto con Bulma y Dende, quienes fueron convocados por el propio Príncipe. Aparentemente este último reconoce que los conocimientos tecnológicos de la mujer de Vegeta serían una enorme ayuda y le solicita amablemente al Dios de la Tierra para que utilice su bola de cristal de forma a visualizar la batalla del Titán contra los saiyajin.

En otro local, específicamente en el tejado del hotel donde se hospedan los terrícolas, se encuentran Gohan y Videl observando preocupadamente el desenvolvimiento de la incursión del Celestial.

Videl le sujeta la mano y le pregunta que pueden hacer. "Tengo que ayudar a mi padre. Aunque no creo que pueda causar alguna diferencia, el ki del Celestial está fuera de nuestra comprensión", le responde Gohan cautelosamente.

"Entonces lucharemos todos juntos", le menciona Krilin, quien aparece repentinamente junto a Goten y Trunks, todos preparados para unirse a la lucha.

"Recuerda hermano, mi papá nunca se daría por vencido", le menciona Goten con el mismo optimismo que su padre.

Todos deciden por unanimidad que era el momento de acompañar a los saiyajin en una lucha desbalanceada. Sin embargo, alguien interrumpe el avance de los terrícolas, interponiéndose en el medio de su trayectoria.

"Si van a esa dirección les espera una muerte segura", les advierte un Bardock bastante inoportuno.

"Maldición Bardock, eso no nos importa, solo déjanos pasar", le reclama Krilin.

Goten se acerca ingenuamente a su abuelo y le recrimina su comportamiento: "¿Por qué te comportas así abuelo? ¿Por qué luchas contra nosotros?".

Bardock le acaricia colocando su mano encima de su cabello y mientras le sonríe amistosamente le responde: "Algún día entenderás que tenemos que tomar ciertas decisiones aunque no nos agrade".

El hermano de Gohan baja la guardia y es golpeado en el estómago por su abuelo, en una imagen bastante familiar, recordando cuando Vegeta golpea a un joven Gohan en Namekusei.

Goten pierde el conocimiento por unos segundos y cae al vacío, pero es rescatado por el propio Krilin. Trunks reacciona de mala manera y se dirige furiosamente contra el saiyajin, no obstante Gohan intercepta al hijo de Vegeta y le pide que se calme.

"¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?", el joven le hace una pregunta seria y directa al saiyajin.

"Terminar nuestra pelea", le contesta su abuelo.

Videl se acerca a Gohan para persuadirlo y evitar que acceda a la petición de su familiar, pero no consigue cambiar de parecer a su amado.

"Está bien. Pelearemos", le responde.

Gohan se da la vuelta y les sugiere a sus amigos que lo dejen solo, además les solicita que acudan en apoyo de sus padres. El joven sale volando velozmente en búsqueda de un local aislado mientras que Bardock observa a los demás y les comenta sospechosamente. "No se preocupen por él, o por Goku y Vegeta. Algo me dice que ustedes estarán algo ocupados para poder ayudarlos".

Mientras Bardock desaparece siguiendo a su nieto, Káradon observa en sus pantallas otra anormalidad que ocurre inesperadamente y le advierte al Príncipe: "Señor, han aparecido de forma instantánea numerosas señales de vida no identificadas".

"¿A qué te refieres General?, ¿Cómo es eso posible?", le interroga Fédelem.

"Es realmente incomprensible. Esto puede ser alguna clase de magia o telestransportación. Maldición, es peor de lo que parece, son cientos de miles, ¡todos se dirigen a la capital!", le advierte el General.

Luego de ser abandonados por Gohan, Videl reflexiona sobre lo mencionado por Bardock y les pregunta a los demás. "¿A qué se refiere con que estaremos ocupados?".

"No lo sé. Pero tal vez tenga que ver con esos monstruos que se dirigen a nuestra dirección", les comenta Trunks mientras observan en la lejanía el movimiento de miles de monstruos, los cuales son fácilmente reconocidos por Krilin.

"¡Oh, cielos! ¡Son las criaturas que nos atacaron en el Templo de Saturus!", advierte el amigo de Goku.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?", pregunta temerosamente la hija de Mr. Satán.

"Tenemos que defender a las personas de esta ciudad", les comenta el marido de 18".

"No los subestimen, ellos suelen causar mucha destrucción", les aconseja Krilin.

Todos se colocan en posición de combate aguardando por la embestida de estas criaturas que amenazan la seguridad y estabilidad de la ciudad Capital de Metarusei.

"Envíen a las tropas terrestres. Tenemos que proteger a los civiles", les ordena el Príncipe a sus tropas.

"Ya están en ello mi señor. Pero algo está deteniendo el avance de esas criaturas", le responde Káradon.

"Eso deben ser tus amigos, ¿cierto?", el Príncipe le cuestiona intuitivamente al Dios de la Tierra.

"Probablemente", le responde Dende quien confía en que Krilin y compañía pueden aportar sus habilidades para contener a las criaturas invasoras.

Mientras tanto, Goku y Vegeta esperan ansiosamente el primer movimiento del Celestial. Este último se encuentra inmóvil mientras observa todo a su alrededor. Luego hace contacto visual con los saiyajin y en cuestión de segundos aparece al frente de ellos sin que puedan reaccionar.

"¿Dónde está el insecto del Kaioshin?", pregunta el imponente Celestial, con una voz grave y amenazadora.

"No hay ningún Kaioshin en este lugar. Deberías preocuparte más por los saiyajin", le responde orgullosamente Vegeta.

"¿Saiyajin?" se pregunta engreídamente. "Ustedes también apestan al olor de los Dioses", comenta el Titán.

Esta situación es observada por Dende y Bulma a través de la bola de cristal del namekiano. El Dios de la Tierra detecta una diferencia en el poder de Goku y Vegeta, algo que no le puede pasar por desapercibido. «El aura de Goku y Vegeta está completamente distinto. No me había percatado. Algo ha cambiado en ellos», piensa detenidamente el namekiano.

Al no obtener una respuesta de los saiyajin, el Titán inicia atacando y golpeando brutalmente a Vegeta haciéndolo impactar contra una de las montañas del lugar. Goku consigue esquivar el ataque posterior y observa hacia su compañero mientras menciona en voz alta. "Maldición Vegeta, te dije que este sujeto no andaba con rodeos".

Se inicia una feroz batalla cuerpo a cuerpo y hasta el momento bastante equilibrada. Vegeta se enfurece y se interpone en la pelea, logrando golpear a su rival haciéndolo retroceder y caer al suelo.

"Este golpe me debe hacer dolido más que a él", se aqueja el saiyajin, acariciando su mano y resaltando la increíble resistencia que posee el Celestial.

El Titán se levanta rápido y alza su brazo izquierdo. Una gran columna de luz aparece en el cielo apuntando hacia Vegeta. El saiyajin no había previsto el ataque, pero es Goku quien reacciona rápido y logra empujarlo esquivando esta poderosa técnica, pues ya la había observado anteriormente.

"Tienes que tener cuidado Vegeta, el crea esos ataques de la nada y destruye todo lo que toca", le explica el marido de Milk mientras le señala el cráter que dejó el impacto de dicho ataque.

En otra localización despoblada, Gohan le advierte a su abuelo que luchará con todas sus fuerzas y no se contendrá al atacarlo. Bardock en cambio no se inmuta y espera con ansias esta batalla.

El joven es quien da la iniciativa y ataca rápidamente a su enemigo, iniciando una batalla espectacular en la cual ninguno de los dos baja la guardia. Gohan parece estar a un nivel inferior al estado místico con el cual logró humillar a Buu. Por el otro lado, el padre de Goku demuestra que sus niveles de poder han incrementado exponencialmente.

La gran particularidad de esta lucha es que los dos saiyajin están peleando en su estado normal, pues parece que de esa forma exprimen el máximo de su potencial sin la necesidad de transformarse.

En estas horas, varias batallas ocurren simultáneamente en el planeta. Sin embargo, la gran preocupación del Príncipe reside en el ataque de las criaturas que acechan a la población de la ciudad capital de Metarusei.

"Pensábamos que con el escudo nos podíamos proteger de los invasores", se lamenta Fédelem.

"Necesito un nuevo reporte General Karadón", solicita el líder Metarujin, quien demuestra su perseverancia y liderazgo.

"Nuestras defensas terrestres se están encargando de las criaturas, las cuales se han dispersado en nuestras ciudades y poblados, pero la gran mayoría se concentra en la capital. Hay numerosas bajas civiles y militares. Este ataque es elaborado, hay una estrategia detrás de todo esto", expone el General.

"¿En qué estás pensando?", le pregunta Fédelem al padre de Ánika.

"Quieren que movilicemos a todas nuestras tropas hacia la capital. Puede que sea una distracción. Tenemos que resistir por ahora, aunque estemos en desventaja numérica. El enemigo todavía no ha mostrado todas sus cartas", le explica Káradon.

Como mencionado por el padre de Ánika, Krilin y compañía se encuentran acorralados por sus numerosos enemigos pues también están peleando en una evidente desventaja numérica. El marido de 18 le sugiere a Videl, Goten y Trunks que se separen para poder dividir la gran concentración de criaturas y conseguir balancear esta condición adversa.

En la lucha contra el Celestial, Goku y Vegeta atacan en conjunto siendo esquivados por su enemigo en la mayoría de sus ataques. Han conseguido acertarle algún que otro golpe en pocas oportunidades, no obstante el Titán no acusa cualquier daño.

"Este sujeto es resistente", reclama Goku quien se toma unos segundos para descansar.

Ambos vuelven al ataque pero el Titán los sorprende y les agarra por la cabeza, haciéndoles chocar entre ellos. Mientras los saiyajin se aquejan del dolor y se acusan el uno con el otro, el Celestial se posiciona al frente de ellos y les lanza un poderoso ataque de energía, impactándolos de lleno y haciéndoles chocar contra otra montaña.

Ambos guerreros resistieron la ofensiva de su rival pero se muestran con varias heridas y la ropa rasgada.

"No lo entiendo, no importa cuanto lo golpeemos, no podemos causarle daños", menciona Goku mientras se levanta y se soba la cabeza.

"Entonces tenemos que golpearlo con algo más fuerte", le aconseja Vegeta en cuanto recupera el aliento y se limpia la sangre de la boca.

El marido de Bulma ataca velozmente a su enemigo mientras que Goku aumenta su ki al máximo del ssj 2. El hijo de Bardock se telestransporta y realiza rápidamente un poderoso Kamehameha, impactándole en su plenitud y haciéndole chocar contra una cadena de montañas.

El príncipe Saiyajin reacciona deprisa y lanza su característico ataque bing bang, logrando pulverizar todo lo que se encontraba alrededor del Celestial.

"Es impresionante, su ki no ha disminuido en ningún momento", le advierte Goku mientras se acerca al padre de Trunks.

"¡Cuidado, aquí viene!", le advierte el príncipe saiyajin.

El Titán aparece de la nada y sin exponer heridas. El Celestial vuelve a luchar contra los dos, Goku intenta atacarlo con su brazo, pero su enemigo lo intercepta y luego de sostenerle el brazo, se gira y lo golpea por la espalda.

Vegeta lo patea en el cuello pero su rival no se resiente. Goku cae el suelo mientras que el marido de Bulma intenta debilitar a su adversario, sin embargo, falla despropositadamente y luego de ser esquivado, el Titán le agarra el brazo y se lo parte sin titubeos.

El príncipe Saiyajin se aqueja del dolor, pero el Celestial no siente remordimiento alguno y lo ataca ferozmente. Oportunamente Goku se interpone en la arremetida convertido en ssj3.

El padre de Trunks se apoya en el suelo y se sostiene el brazo partido. La agresión de su enemigo fue desmedida y obliga al saiyajin a volver a su forma natural mientras observa con impotencia el desenlace de la batalla.

Goku intenta mantener el ritmo de la pelea. Al transformarse en ssj3 se denota cierto incremento de velocidad en los ataques del saiyajin, logrando esquivar los golpes del Celestial, no obstante, no importa con cual fuerza se propone a asestar sus golpes, el Titán no muestra ninguna debilidad. En cambio, las arremetidas de su oponente son cada vez más letales y destructivas.

Inesperadamente, un oportuno Sibba aparece en el campo de batalla acompañado del namekiano curador. Este último se aproxima rápidamente al marido de Bulma para curarle sus heridas.

"No hay forma de igualarle en batalla. Parece imbatible, mientras que el Sr. Goku se está debilitando cada vez más", menciona un Sibba crítico y bastante preocupado.

"¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que tu amigo pueda resistir?", le pregunta a Vegeta.

"No creo que pueda más", le responde el saiyajin con honestidad mientras se recupera plenamente de sus heridas.

Goku expone cierto cansancio, siendo el ssj3 una transformación que consume mucha energía. A diferencia de otros enemigos, el saiyajin ha intentado canalizar gran parte de su poder en ataques de gran impacto, aunque esto ha sido todo en vano. El marido de Milk se agota y pierde su estado de ssj3 dejándolo a merced del Titán, quien utiliza nuevamente un poderoso rayo que sale de su puño y apunta hacia el corazón del saiyajin.

Goku se encuentra sin energía aparente para poder esquivar la técnica de su rival y fue gracias a la divina intervención de Sibba, que con su lujosa telestransportación consigue salvar al saiyajin en un último suspiro.

Un enfurecido y recuperado Vegeta en ssj2 ataca por la espalda al Celestial y consigue distraerlo mientras el namekiano cura a Goku. Pero el Titán resiste la embestida del saiyajin y lo agarra por el cuello.

Mientras sostiene a Vegeta con su mano derecha, el Celestial se percata de la presencia del namekiano. El temible enemigo alza su brazo izquierdo, creando una imponente columna de energía que cae justamente en el local donde Goku estaba siendo tratado.

Sibba usa gala de sus habilidades nuevamente, sin embargo solo consigue salvar al saiyajin, siendo el namekiano pulverizado letalmente por la técnica del Celestial.

Al presenciar el brutal asesinato, Vegeta intenta liberarse de su contrincante para no ser el siguiente en perecer a manos del Titán. A pesar de la muerte del namekiano, Goku se recupera de sus heridas y ataca nuevamente al Titán, asestandole un golpe en la cabeza y haciéndole impactar en el suelo árido del desierto.

Sibba se percata que la lucha no les está llevando a ningún lado y se telestransporta brevemente juntando a Goku y Vegeta en un local lejano del Titán.

"Nos hemos quedado sin el curador. Ya no tendremos segundas oportunidades", les advierte Sibba.

"Los ataques físicos no funcionan contra él", comenta Goku mientras se pone las manos encima de la cabeza.

"Tendremos que pulverizarlo con un poderoso ataque", les menciona Vegeta.

El príncipe Saiyajin observa hacia el cielo y exclama en voz alta: "Necesitamos nuevamente de tu ayuda Kaiosama, tenemos que hacer una Genkidama superior a la de Buu".


	22. La batalla de Metarusei - Parte II

**Capítulo 22: "La batalla de Metarusei - Parte II".**

La batalla en tierras metarujin se desarrolla en diferentes escenarios y en ninguno de ellos se respira una atmosfera optimista. Al mismo tiempo que los terrícolas intentan detener el avance de las criaturas de Kaulet hacia la capital del planeta, los saiyajin y Sibba elaboran un plan para ponerle fin al poderoso Celestial.

En otro combate menos desequilibrado, Gohan y su abuelo se miden fuerzas para descubrir su verdadero potencial oculto, con el cual lograrían superar a cualquier rival. Ambos parecen luchar en su máximo nivel, a diferencia de su último encuentro donde el hijo de Milk se rehusó a pelear sin limitaciones. El padre de Goku exhibe sus habilidades aprendidas durante su entrenamiento con Kaiosama mientras que el novio de Videl demuestra todas las prácticas enseñadas y transmitidas por sus principales maestros: Picolo, Goku y el anciano Kaioshin.

Bardock no parece interesado en quebrar las reglas y mantiene a margen sus poderes mágicos, aun tomando en cuenta que tales habilidades representan una gran ventaja para el saiyajin. Por el otro lado, Gohan no está dispuesto a caer en otra trampa luego de la lección aprendida en la lucha contra Saturus, manteniendo también su estado místico con una expresión seria y desafiante.

Luego de un combate cuerpo a cuerpo exhaustivo, ambos se alejan por unos segundos para tomar aire. Se denota cierta felicidad en el rostro de Bardock, al poder observar en primera persona que los niveles de poder de su nieto son los que esperaba, hasta quizás haya ultrapasado sus expectativas.

Sin embargo, en el rostro del joven se pueden obtener algunos gestos de inquietud y conociendo al hijo de Goku, puede que se encuentre más preocupado por Videl y su padre que por él propio. Tal vez esa distracción pueda hacerle pagar caro y es exactamente en lo que está pensando Bardock, mientras que ambos cruzan miradas sin pronunciar cualquier palabra.

El saiyajin puro toma la iniciativa y ataca velozmente a su familiar. Gohan lo esquiva y le responde con un puñetazo en la cara. Después de recibir el golpe, Bardock desaparece elevándose rápidamente al cielo y al detenerse, crea una gigantesca bola de energía, la cual comienza a reducirse poco a poco, concentrándose únicamente en la palma de su mano.

Gohan intenta detenerlo acercándose rápidamente, pero el saiyajin suelta su poderoso ataque, y aunque parezca una pequeña bola de energía, da la sensación de que cualquier cosa que impacte contra ella puede ser pulverizada.

El hijo de Goku se percata de ello y lanza varios rayos de energías que impactan en el ataque de su abuelo, sin embargo no consigue detener el avance del mismo. Al momento que la técnica del pupilo de Kaulet hace contacto con el joven, éste último intenta protegerse con sus brazos cruzados para poder amortiguar el ataque. Una gran explosión se crea instantáneamente y la ola expansiva genera destrucción hasta cientos de kilómetros del lugar donde se encuentran.

El territorio donde están batallando es un lugar despoblado, una isla gigantesca en cuyo centro se localiza un pintoresco bosque rodeado por una cadena de montañas. Lamentablemente, este monumento natural ha sido parcialmente destruido con este último ataque y de aquel hermoso bosque solo se encuentran arboles partidos en el suelo y un enorme cráter en su epicentro.

Cuando el humo se disipa no se visualiza cualquier rastro del joven, dando por sentado que consiguió escapar a tiempo o por lo menos esquivar en parte la poderosa técnica de su familiar. En cuestión de segundos, Bardock no se deja asombrar al predecir el movimiento de su nieto y le esquiva justamente después de aparecer detrás de él.

El padre de Goku reacciona más rápido y lanza una patada en la espalda del joven haciéndole impactar contra las rocas de una de las playas de aquella reserva natural.

"Un ataque por la espalda. No esperaba eso de ti, nieto", le reprocha el saiyajin.

Gohan no les responde puesto que se encuentra un poco maltratado luego de sobrevivir a la explosión, no obstante el joven no demuestra cualquier agotamiento y continúa luchando con el mismo ímpetu. El pupilo de Kaulet tampoco cede y mantiene el mismo nivel de poder. Luego de una sucesión de golpes, el saiyajin se deja patear en el estómago y antes de caer al suelo, desaparece nuevamente para replicar la misma técnica que utilizó anteriormente.

El hermano de Goten no le permite iniciar su ataque e intenta seguirlo, sin embargo Bardock le engaña y aparece súbitamente al frente de su nieto. Sin dejarle cualquier probabilidad para reaccionar, el joven es brutalmente golpeado con un rodillazo en el estómago y luego maltratado con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Gohan cae al suelo mientras Bardock genera otra bola de energía que disminuye de tamaño en la palma de su mano, la cual es lanzada nuevamente contra su familiar.

El hijo de Milk no consigue levantarse y por eso decide extender su brazo al mismo tiempo que el ataque de su enemigo se acerca peligrosamente. Gohan lanza un poderoso rayo de energía con su mano derecha impactando directamente en la técnica de su abuelo y creando una asombrosa explosión.

Aunque el impacto se originó a escasos metros del joven, este último logra esquivar la explosión y sorprende al padre de Goku apareciendo justo encima de él y liberando su característico Masenko, el cual recibe de lleno desplomándose en el mismo local donde se ha generado la explosión anterior.

Luego de unos minutos de total silencio, Gohan desciende al lugar donde cayó su abuelo y consigue visualizar el cuerpo de su familiar boca arriba y sin señales de vida. El joven no reacciona ante lo ocurrido, pues es demasiado inteligente para caer en otro señuelo de su contrincante. El hermano de Goten dirige su mirada hacia su lado derecho y menciona en voz alta y decidida, "no me engañaras nuevamente".

Repentinamente, el verdadero Bardock lo ataca sin contemplaciones pero también sin ninguna sorpresa, iniciando otra lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que acaba rápidamente con una serie de golpes que debilitan al hijo de Goku, pues el agotamiento del joven, luego de tantos años sin entrenar debidamente, le ha dejado con cierta desventaja.

Ambos se separan nuevamente y mientras Gohan intenta recomponerse, su familiar le advierte sin escrúpulos. "Llevas mucho tiempo inactivo", le menciona mientras cruza sus brazos.

"Sin el entrenamiento adecuado no tienes forma de derrotarme. Espero que con esta lección te hayas dado cuenta de lo débil que te has hecho", le reprocha con una profunda decepción.

Entre tanto, en la base militar de los metarujin, el Príncipe le pregunta a Dende si conoce cuáles son los nuevos planes de Goku y Vegeta, al observar en la bola de cristal que ambos están reunidos con Sibba.

"Están planeado eliminar al Titán con una Genkidama", le responde el propio Kaiosama de forma telepática, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes en la sala de comando.

"¿De quién es esa voz?", se pregunta un Príncipe confundido.

"Es solo Kaiosama. Probablemente es quien ha estado intercambiando palabras con Vegeta", le responde Dende.

"Para derrotar al Celestial necesitaremos de su ayuda, Príncipe Fédelem", le advierte el Dios del otro mundo.

Aprovechando la pequeña pausa luego de re-activar el escudo que protege el planeta, el Príncipe se propone a escuchar las indicaciones de Kaiosama, quien considera que es la persona ideal para transmitir un mensaje a millones de personas.

Luego de unos minutos, el líder metarujin junto con la ayuda de las habilidades telepáticas de Kaiosama, solicita a todos los civiles metarujin, además de todas las razas aliadas de otros planetas, para que donen su energía de forma a ayudar a los saiyajin a cumplir su cometido.

"Hermanos metarujin, les pido que tengan fe en mis palabras y en nuestras acciones, levantemos las manos y dejemos que nuestra poderosa unión acabe con el mal que asombra nuestro mundo", peticiona el Príncipe, obteniendo una respuesta positiva de parte de sus compatriotas, evidenciándose que la figura del Príncipe es símbolo de esperanza y fuerza dentro de la comunidad metarujin.

"Les advierto a todos nuestros aliados y a las otras razas que no nos apoyan, que todos tenemos un enemigo en común, que no descansará hasta conseguir la extinción absoluta. Levanten sus brazos, ayúdennos a sentenciar una victoria a favor de los mortales", prosigue el Príncipe, intentando convencer a los seres de otros mundos, pues el rumor del desencarcelamiento del Titán ha llegado a todos los rincones de la galaxia, provocando el pánico entre las distintas razas.

Sorprendentemente, la voz del Príncipe se hizo eco en la mayoría de los mundos. Millones de habitantes levantan sus brazos para donar parte de su energía, en un intento descomunal y nunca antes visto, para acabar con la bestia que acecha la existencia de los seres mortales. La energía vital proveniente de estos planetas converge en un único trayecto, con destino hacia el planeta Metarusei.

Goku es el responsable por concentrar tamaña energía, sin embargo, esto lo dejará vulnerable ante cualquier iniciativa del Titán.

"El Titán ya se dirige hacia nosotros. Tengo que llevarte", le advierte Sibba.

"¿Estás seguro que puedes aguantar por tanto tiempo?", Goku le pregunta preocupadamente a Vegeta.

"No hagas preguntas estúpidas Kakarotto", le responde Vegeta con cierta arrogancia.

"Solo mantente atento y esquívalo todo el tiempo. Puede que de esa forma nos hagas ganar tiempo", le aconseja el yardrat.

"Puedo manejarlo yo solo", menciona un Príncipe Saiyajin testarudo y determinado.

Sibba y Goku abandonan el lugar al mismo tiempo que Vegeta se transforma en ssj2. El Titán aparece súbitamente a escasos metros y ataca con determinada agresividad al príncipe saiyajin, quien lo esquiva aumentando su velocidad e intenta no dejarse golpear por el imponente Celestial.

El padre de Gohan y el yardrat aparecen prácticamente en el polo opuesto del planeta, esperando acumular la energía suficiente para derrotar a su enemigo, aunque dada la monumental hazaña que pretenden lograr, con toda probabilidad, será un proceso que consumirá bastante más tiempo de lo previsto.

Mientras tanto, en la batalla llevada a cabo en la capital de Metarusei, tanto las fuerzas de orden metarujin como los guerreros z se encuentran rotundamente superados por número.

En el medio del caos, una civil metarujin intentaba trasladarse junto con sus hijos hacia uno de los refugios de la ciudad, pero es alcanzada y brutalmente atacada por dos criaturas, tras lo cual sus hijos son inevitablemente alejados de su progenitora. Una de las criaturas no pierde de vista a los pequeños y genera una bola de energía desde su boca, siendo su intención acabar cruelmente con los niños inocentes.

Milagrosamente, este es golpeado con contundencia por Videl, dejándolo noqueado en el suelo y salvando la vida de los pequeños.

"No tengan miedo. Vengo a ayudarlos", les menciona simpáticamente.

"Necesito que se refugien en aquel edificio", les indica la novia de Gohan.

Sin embargo, los niños están petrificados, pues recién les han arrebatado a su madre y se encuentran completamente vulnerables. Videl intenta llevárselos con ella, no obstante están expuestos en una zona bastante concurrida y en cuestión de minutos se halla rodeada de cientos de estas criaturas.

«Son demasiados. No podemos escapar», se lamenta la nuera de Milk, quien abraza protegiendo a los infantes metarujin.

Oportunamente, un poderoso Kamehameha extermina a un cuarto de sus enemigos. El autor del ataque es el propio Krilin, quien posteriormente lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, derrotándoles uno a uno y acercándose a Videl.

"Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí lo más rápido posible," advierte el amigo de Goku, quien intenta descubrir alguna ruta viable para poder llevar a los niños a uno de los refugios.

En ese justo momento, uno de los monstruos ataca por las espaldas del terrícola, aunque este último ya se había percatado de tal movimiento, no obstante, su enemigo es detenido por otra persona, quien le sujeta por el cuello y le arroja impactándolo con uno vehículo.

"¿18?, ¿Qué haces aquí?", le cuestiona su marido.

"Salvándote el pellejo", le responde la androide, quien esperaba algún agradecimiento.

"Estamos claramente en desventaja, tenía que salir a ayudar", aclara la mujer de Krilin.

"¿Y Maroon?", le pregunta el amigo de Goku.

"Está a salvo con Milk, no te preocupes", le tranquiliza 18.

"Oh chicos, estos monstruos nos están rodeando por todas partes", les señala Videl.

Cientos de criaturas se juntan en el aire y deciden atacar en conjunto, generando un poderoso rayo desde el interior de su boca y apuntando hacia los guerreros terrícolas.

"Maldición, ¡cierren los ojos!", les ordena Krilin, dando a entender que volverá a replicar la técnica usada en el planeta del Templo Saturus.

No obstante, ocurre otro suceso repentino, puesto que las bestias son atacadas por numerosas ráfagas de energía, creando una sucesión de explosiones y obligando a los terrícolas a esquivar los restos de los edificios colapsando.

"Pero, ¿quién se atreve a atacar de esa forma desmedida e irresponsable?", se cuestiona enojadamente Videl, pues lograron escapar a duras penas de los escombros.

Al lado de los terrícolas aparecen los autores de dicha ingenuidad y como se podría imaginar, no eran más que Goten y Trunks, quienes aparentan estar entretenidos en una competición.

"Con eso ya llevo más de 300", menciona orgullosamente Trunks, haciendo una clara referencia al número de enemigos derrotados.

Goten en cambio demuestra su inconformidad: "Eso no es justo. Los dos atacamos al mismo tiempo, no puedes contar también los míos".

Mientras los jóvenes comienzan otra discusión sin sentido, Videl les reprocha jalándoles por la oreja: "Mientras ustedes dos inútiles se encuentran compitiendo y atacando a diestra y siniestra, nosotros casi acabábamos siendo aplastados por los escombros".

Ambos se aquejan de dolor y se disculpan con la hija de Mr. Satán.

"Videl tiene razón. Esto no es un juego, hay muchas vidas en riesgo", les advierte Krilin.

Mientras que los adultos reprochan a los hijos de Goku y Vegeta, los monstruos siguen llegando al local donde se encuentran, rodeándolos nuevamente, obligando a los guerreros z a colocarse en círculo, acercados en todos los ángulos sin posibilidad de escapatoria.

Este panorama difícilmente mejora ya que se puede observar desde una de las pantallas del centro de mandos, la rapidez con la cual la gran mayoría de las criaturas han ocupado la mitad de la ciudad, dirigiéndose al lugar en donde se encuentran los terrícolas y disminuyendo las probabilidades de sobrevivencia de los mismos.

"Tenemos que resistir", les indica Krilin.

"No podemos dejar que tomen más vidas", les advierte Videl.

"Es evidente que somos una gran amenaza para ellos", comenta 18.

"No entiendo por qué nos siguen atacando. Muchos de ellos han huido volando, como si no tuviesen intenciones de luchar contra nosotros", les explica el hijo de Vegeta.

El comentario de Trunks llamó la atención de 18: "No creo que hayan huido. Ellos están dispuestos a matarnos o morir en el intento. Eso no tiene sentido".

Las sospechas de la androide coinciden también con los pensamientos del General Káradon, quien corrobora fortuitamente lo dicho por el hijo de Bulma mientras observa la sospechosa trayectoria de las criaturas fugadas.

"Los terrícolas están siendo acechados", comenta el General. "Manden las tropas alfa al sector B12", ordena el padre de Ánika a sus subordinados.

«Algo no está bien. Algunas de estas bestias comenzaron a desviar su trayectoria», piensa detenidamente el metarujin. «Necesito saber a dónde se dirigen. ¿Cuál es su verdadero objetivo?».

Luego de realizar una serie de cálculos para predecir el destino de su enemigo, el General revela la verdadera intención en el ataque de las criaturas de Kaulet. "Oh no. Si mis cálculos están en lo cierto, ellos se dirigen a la base espacial".

Káradon activa su sistema de comunicación con la sala de mando y contacta rápidamente al Príncipe. "Mi señor, han atacado principalmente a nuestra capital, obligándonos a concentrar la mayoría de nuestros refuerzos en un único local. Esto es solo una distracción, quieren asaltar nuestra base espacial".

El Príncipe recibe la advertencia de su General, sin embargo se mantiene cauto y despreocupado: "Entiendo General. Pero nuestra base tiene defensas suficientes para repeler cualquier ataque".

"General Fáradan, advierta a la base para que activen sus mecanismos de defensa", ordena el líder metarujin, entrando en comunicación con los responsables de la defensa aérea y espacial. Sin embargo, el Príncipe no obtiene cualquier respuesta de parte de su subordinado.

"Conteste General Fáradan. Emita la señal con urgencia", reitera Fédelem. No obstante, sigue sin obtener respuesta alguna.

"¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué no responde?", le pregunta Bulma.

El Príncipe continúa insistiendo pero ninguna persona es capaz de contestar el llamado del líder metarujin.

"Algo ha pasado. No hay fallas en la comunicación. Además, Fáradan nunca abandonaría su posición", aclara Káradon.

"Ustedes dos, verifiquen rápidamente esta situación", ordena el Príncipe a dos de sus soldados.

A pesar de las indicaciones de Fédelem, el padre de Ánika insiste en comprobar personalmente este incidente, pues sospecha de algún ataque interno.

"No tiene autorización para abandonar su puesto General Káradon", le advierte el líder metarujin.

Káradon sale rápidamente de su división mientras le responde al Príncipe: "Ambos sabemos que usted tiene la capacidad de manejar esta situación sin nuestra ayuda".

«Padre, tenga cuidado», piensa Ánika preocupadamente, quien se mantiene en la sala de mando junto a Bulma y Dende.

Mientras el General metarujin se dirige rápidamente hacia la sala de comandos de Fáradan, las comunicaciones que mantenían el contacto entre las divisiones de los Generales y el centro de comandos del Príncipe cesan inexplicablemente.

El General demora unos 10 minutos en llegar a su destino al mismo tiempo que Fédelem le solicita a sus subordinados para corregir el problema técnico.

Lo primero que observa Káradon al ingresar por la entrada de la habitación son los cuerpos sin vida de dos metamoranos y el resto de los cadáveres son soldados metarujin. Sin embargo, no hay rastro alguno del paradero de Fáradan.

«Maldición. Han eliminado a los metamoranos. Eso no es una buena señal», piensa detenidamente el General. Káradon intenta establecer una comunicación con el centro de mando, no obstante, el metarujin se percata en ese momento que le han dejado incomunicado.

Ante toda esta confusión, uno de los soldados le advierte a Fédelem que las bestias comenzaron a irrumpir en una de las principales sedes de defensa metarujin. "Señor, las criaturas están atacando nuestra base espacial".

"¿Cuál es el estado?, ¿están teniendo alguna dificultad?", cuestiona el líder metarujin.

"Hasta los momentos han retenido cualquier ataque. Pero por cada minuto que pasa se suman cada vez más enemigos. Esta situación puede que llegue a ser insostenible y puede que se queden sin recursos defensivos", advierte el soldado.

"Llamen al apoyo aéreo, vamos a combatir fuego con fuego", ordena Fédelem, pretendiendo atacar directamente a los enemigos para repeler la embestida.

Inesperadamente, antes de transmitir esas órdenes, se escucha el disparo de un arma que atraviesa el cuerpo del soldado metarujin y provoca una explosión en las pantallas y computadores que el propio estaba monitoreando. En cuestión de segundos, se escucha una serie sucesiva de disparos, cuyos blancos son la mayoría de soldados presentes en la sala.

"¿Quién ha osado?", pregunta enojadamente el Príncipe mientras se da la vuelta.

El líder metarujin queda pasmado al observar al General Fáradan sosteniendo el arma del crimen.

"¿Que ha hecho General?", pregunta una Ánika bastante nerviosa, quien intenta acudir a los soldados heridos.

Fáradan tiene un arma en su mano derecha, mientras que en su mano izquierda sujeta el cuerpo de otro metamorano. En su rostro se puede detallar una sonrisa maquiavélica que ayuda rápidamente al Príncipe a reconocer a su verdadero enemigo.

"Kaulet. ¿Qué le has hecho a Fáradan?", le reclama el Príncipe metarujin.

Fáradan continua sonriendo mientras arroja el cuerpo del metamorano y le responde: "Reforzar la salas de comando con metamoranos no fue una mala idea. Sin embargo, su magia y su poder no se comparan con mis habilidades".

La tensión se agrava en la sala de mandos principal y todos se quedan inmóviles observando los gestos de Fáradan mientras que en aquel tenebroso silencio, se escuchan los gemidos de los soldados moribundos.

"Mantener la base espacial dentro de los límites del escudo también fue una excelente decisión estratégica", explica el Dios de la oscuridad.

"Pensaban que el escudo los protegería de cualquier amenaza", comenta Kaulet, quien prosigue a burlarse de las iniciativas del Príncipe. "Pero han fallado. No solo el Titán consiguió penetrar su barrera. Esas criaturas, mis creaciones, ya estaban ocultos en Metarusei mucho antes del acercamiento de los arcosianos. Su tecnología no los detectó, ni siquiera los saiyajin pudieron presentir la presencia de mi ejército".

"En tan solo unos pocos minutos la base espacial caerá, los arcosianos invadirán sus ciudades, asesinarán a tu pueblo. Pero nada de eso importará, todo ser vivo que se encuentre en este planeta será eliminado por la ira del Titán", concluye Kaulet, describiendo la definición perfecta de su propio apocalipsis.

"¿Y los arcosianos saben de tus planes?, ¿saben que su conquista será en vano?", le cuestiona un Príncipe impotente.

"Ellos enviaron una flota suicida. Quieren asegurarse en primera persona que la raza de los metarujin se extinguirá de una vez por todas", le contesta Fáradan.

Al acabar este último comentario, Kaulet apunta el arma metarujin hacia el Príncipe mientras menciona: "Saltemos toda la parte en la cual he perdido bastante tiempo en explicarte mis planes y vayamos al grano".

"Soy una persona de palabra. Y le prometí a tu padre que me encargaría personalmente de quitarte la vida", le amenaza sin escrúpulos.

Luego de confirmar la dramática muerte de uno de sus subodinados, Fédelem dirige su mirada hacia su General, le observa de forma seria y sin demostrar cualquier nerviosismo le responde: "No prometas nada que no puedas cumplir".

Repentinamente, el General Káradon llega a tiempo e intenta abatir a Kaulet haciéndole un placaje por la espalda, no obstante, este último es demasiado rápido y anticipa el movimiento esquivándolo.

El padre de Ánika hace una voltereta y se da la vuelta velozmente. Posteriormente estira su brazo, el cual está protegido con una especie de armadura y decide atacar a Kaulet intentando lanzar un rayo de energía proveniente de su brazalete tecnológico. El Dios de la oscuridad anticipa nuevamente los movimientos del metarujin y dispara directamente en el brazo del General, dañándole la armadura e imposibilitando el uso de su mano.

Káradon intenta reaccionar con otra de sus artimañas, pero es detenido por los gritos de su hija, quien está siendo sujetada telepáticamente por Kaulet, el cual le aprieta el cuello dificultándole la respiración.

"No, ¡detente!", le suplica el General.

"Tienes que escoger General. O proteges a tu Príncipe o salvas la vida de tu hija. No podrás proteger a los dos", Kaulet le lanza un ultimátum.

Ánika pierde la consciencia y no muestra más resistencia. Kaulet apunta su arma nuevamente hacia el Príncipe y le dispara sin previo aviso.

El mismo disparo, una sentencia de muerte para el neo-líder metarujin, es oportunamente interceptado por el propio Káradon quien se sacrifica salvaguardando la vida del Príncipe, cayendo arrodillado justamente enfrente de su superior.

"Bueno, parece que escogiste la tercera opción", menciona el Dios de la Oscuridad sin contemplaciones. Kaulet apunta nuevamente el arma hacia Fédelem, quien esta vez es protegido por Bulma y Dende, interponiéndose en la mira del ex-maestro de Saturus.

"¡Detente Dios de la Oscuridad!", menciona una tercera persona que aparece repentinamente en el centro la sala de comandos, al frente de la mujer de Vegeta y el Dios de la Tierra.

"¡Otro más!, ¿a cuántos de ustedes tengo que matar?", menciona un Kaulet visualmente frustrado.

El sujeto es el metarumano que lucho junto con Goten y Trunks contra la criatura arcosiana. El extraño, quien se había demostrado bastante amable con los jóvenes saiyajin, se denota muy enojado, ya que varios de sus hermanos han caído ante la crueldad de Kaulet.

"Eres bastante poderoso Kaulet. Pero yo también lo soy. No permitiré que les hagas más daño a estas personas", le advierte con determinación.

El Dios de la oscuridad se apercibió del elevado nivel de poder mágico de su contrincante. Aun sabiendo que en una posible batalla puede llegar a derrotarle, reconoce que el gasto de energía solo le dejaría debilitado.

"Solo están emplazando lo inevitable", les menciona el asesino del Rey, quien desaparece del local para proseguir con sus planes y por lo que parece, la extinción de los metarujin no debe ser su único objetivo.

Luego de la huida de Kaulet, Bulma socorre rápidamente a Ánika, quien por fortuna aún sigue respirando. Por el otro lado, el Príncipe le pide rápidamente la ayuda a Dende, quien al verificar el estado de Káradon reconoce que ya no puede hacer nada.

"No puedo curarlo. Perdió la vida al instante", se lamenta un entristecido Dios de la Tierra.

El Príncipe intenta no perder los estribos. El cuerpo de su General yace en sus brazos, la sangre de su herida ha manchado toda su vestimenta, sus Generales han sido derrotados y su orgullo fuertemente devastado.

Fédelem mantiene una mirada perdida. Todas las personas en la sala de mandos se encuentran anonadadas, impotentes, desesperanzadas.

El metamorano intenta recomponer a un Príncipe perdido, llamándole la atención, pidiéndole casi a gritos para que regrese a sí mismo.

Fédelem se recompone y observa a los demás mientras les pregunta con rabia: "¿Dónde está Kaulet?".

"Él se debe de estar digiriendo al local conforme lo planeado. Su destino ya no está en nuestras manos", le responde el metamorano.

Fédelem apoya cuidadosamente el cadáver de Káradon en el suelo y le cierra los ojos. "Tu muerte no será en vano, mi General", menciona susurrando.

El metamorano le ayuda a levantarse y apoya sus manos en los hombros del metarujin: "La muerte de sus soldados metarujin y la de mis hermanos no serán en vano. Eso se lo aseguro".

El Príncipe le agradece el gesto y vuelve a comandar dando órdenes a todos sus subordinados. Fédelem sabe que el destino de su raza está en sus manos. No se puede dar por vencido y tiene que dar el ejemplo, batallando hasta su último suspiro.

Mientras que el metamurano envuelve el cadáver de Káradon, uno de los soldados transporta a una Ánika inconsciente hacia la enfermería, mientras que un grupo minoritario de soldados regresaron a sus puestos habituales e intentan recomponerse ante lo sucedido.

Sin embargo, toda la distracción de Kaulet ayudó a conseguir su misión. "Señor, lamento decirle que la base espacial ha caído en manos enemigas", confirma uno de sus subalternos casi tartamudeando.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que el escudo ceda?", le cuestiona el líder metarujin.

"Unos 20 minutos, probablemente", le responde el soldado.

"Quiero que centralicen todas las comunicaciones. Alerten a nuestras fuerzas aéreas para esperar cerca del límite de la barrera. No dejaremos que ninguna nave arcosiana ingrese a la superficie del planeta", les ordena.

A pesar de la muerte del General Káradon y la ausencia de Fáradan, el Príncipe utilizará todos sus recursos disponibles para evitar la caída de su planeta.

Mientras tanto, en otra localización del planeta Metarusei, el Príncipe saiyajin intenta distraer al Celestial, pero al no poder hacerle daño, el marido de Bulma se impacienta mientras queda cada vez más debilitado por el consumo de energía.

"Ya han pasado 30 minutos. ¿Cuánto crees que falta?", le pregunta Sibba a Goku, quien encima de sus manos posee una gigantesca bola de energía que supera a cualquiera creada anteriormente.

"Hemos recolectado bastante energía del Universo. Pero aún no es lo suficientemente grande para derrotarlo", le confiesa el marido de Milk.

"Dame una estimativa, no creo que el señor Vegeta resista 5 minutos más", le advierte el yardrat.

"Tal vez en 15 minutos, pero no lo puedo asegurar", menciona el saiyajin.

"Está bien. Te conseguiré ese tiempo", le responde Sibba, quien desaparece instantáneamente.

Vegeta intenta golpear al Titán para mantener su atención en el padre de Trunks. El Celestial responde usando nuevamente su técnica, creando varias columnas de energía que caen simultáneamente, obligando a Vegeta a esquivarlas apresuradamente.

Luego de evitar caer en uno de sus ataques y en el único instante donde Vegeta baja su guardia, el Titán le sorprende y sujeta por la cabeza, golpeadole brutalmente contra el suelo.

El saiyajin intenta liberarse pero el Celestial de momento le supera en fuerza. En ese momento llega Sibba, quien toca superficialmente la espalda del Titán y lo telestransporta a un lugar más lejano.

"Ya puede descansar Sr. Vegeta. Ahora es mi turno", le comunica el yardrat.

"Pero de que hablas", le responde el saiyajin. "¿Crees que puedes luchar igualadamente contra…". Sibba lo interumple tapándole la boca y mandándolo instantáneamente al local donde está Goku.

El yardrat se telenstransporta nuevamente hacia un planeta desconocido, a donde habia mandado al Titán, en medio de una tormenta con rayos rojos acariciando el suelo. El aliado de los saiyajin incita al Titán a atacarlo. El Celestial arremete en contra de Sibba, pero todos sus esfuerzos son inútiles pues la telenstransportación es superior en velocidad a cualquier otra habilidad que pueda usar su enemigo.

Sibba aparece repentinamente a las espaldas de su contrincante mientras le menciona divertidamente: "¿Por qué no damos un paseo por las otras galaxias?".

El yardrat desaparece junto con el Celestial, dándole el tiempo suficiente a Goku para completar la bola de energía, siendo que la estimativa de Goku fue ampliamente superada pasando los 20 minutos desde aquel momento en que interrumpe la pelea de Vegeta.

"¿Crees que ha sido completada?", le pregunta Vegeta a su rival.

"No lo sé. Pero no creo que pueda contener más tiempo tanta energía", le responde un Goku en dificultades.

"¿Dónde está el enano?, ¿Por qué no lo trae aquí?", se cuestiona un Vegeta impacientado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparece Sibba, pero no en el estado que esperaban. El yardrat se encuentra brutalmente golpeado e inconsciente y cae rápidamente al vacío, aunque ha sido rescatado a tiempo por el propio Vegeta.

El padre de Trunks siente rápidamente el ki divino del Celestial y advierte a Goku: "¡Cuidado Kakarotto! ¡Él ya está aquí!".

El Titán aparece a pocos metros de Goku y levanta su brazo con la intención de atacarlo. El padre de Gohan no pierde el tiempo, convirtiéndose en ssj2 y lanzando la Genkidama hacia el Titán, de forma a que este último no pueda reaccionar y esquivar el ataque.

El Celestial recibe el poderoso ataque de lleno e intenta resistirse. Goku hace un último esfuerzo y libera todo su poder en ssj3. Con ese impulso el saiyajin consigue imponerse y la gigantesca técnica consume a su rival, que a diferencia del ataque contra Buu, arrastra a su enemigo por los cielos y sale de la superficie del planeta dirigiéndose lo más lejanamente posible del planeta, hasta que en cierto punto, el impacto genera una descomunal explosión, que hace estremecer a los planetas más cercanos.

Cuanto todo parece haber terminado, Goku vuelve a su estado normal y se acerca lentamente hacia Vegeta.

"¿Piensas que lo hemos conseguido?", le pregunta el marido de Bulma.

"No lo sé. Ya no siento su ki", le responde Goku mientras se sienta en el suelo evidenciando su agotamiento.

"Yo tampoco", le comenta el padre de Trunks mientras observa hacia el cielo.

"¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora?", cuestiona el hijo de Bardock.

"Esperaremos. Tenemos que estar seguros", le responde un Vegeta precavido.


	23. La batalla de Metarusei - Parte III

**Capítulo 23: "La batalla de Metarusei - Parte III".**

La caída de los Generales metarujin representa un duro golpe que compromete la protección y la línea defensiva del planeta Metarusei. El escudo que garantizaba la seguridad de su raza ha colapsado gracias a la desgarradora intervención de Kaulet y el ataque desmedido de sus criaturas. Esta cronología de sucesos ha originado una impactante batalla en los cielos del gran planeta, donde miles de naves metarujin y enemigas están combatiendo. Los primeros intentan detener el avance arcosiano mientras que los segundos buscan llegar a la superficie y atacar a los civiles desprotegidos.

En la mente del Príncipe Fédelem merodea una importante preocupación. El neo-líder metarujin sabe que la futura extinción de la raza escogida por los Dioses representaría el inicio de una era de caos y destrucción, puesto que quedarían unos pocos aliados que puedan replicar el sistema defensivo metarujin, con el cual han conseguido durante siglos detener la eminente extensión del poderío imperial de los arcosianos.

En el centro de mandos, Fédelem intenta dar órdenes manteniéndose sereno, liderando y dando el ejemplo a todos sus soldados combatientes.

"Señor, estamos sufriendo bastantes bajas", menciona preocupadamente uno de los soldados metarujin.

"Al parecer las naves arcosianas se han dispersado. Muchos poblados aislados han sido atacados", prosigue el subalterno.

"Ordene a nuestras fuerzas terrestres para atacar cualquier nave invasora. No podemos dejar que bombardeen nuestras ciudades", ordena el Príncipe.

"Ese es el problema", le responde una Bulma bastante comprometida con la causa.

"Esas criaturas se han encargado de destruir las bases terrestres mientras que las naves arcosianas atacan a las fuerzas aéreas", le advierte la mujer de Vegeta mientras observa la inevitable expansión de las fuerzas enemigas.

"Esto es un ataque sincronizado. Nos están dejando sin alternativas", se lamenta el líder metarujin.

"No se rinda Príncipe Fédelem. Tiene que haber una forma de retener a las naves mientras que luchamos contra estas criaturas", menciona Dende intentando incentivar al metarujin. Sin embargo, uno de los soldados metarujin responsable de las comunicaciones, transfiere una llamada urgente directamente hacia el Príncipe.

"Necesitamos más refuerzos mi señor", le solicita el Gobernador de una de las ciudades más influyentes del planeta.

"Hemos enviado un escuadrón para vuestra zona", le responde Fédelem.

"Lo sabemos. Pero no ha sido suficiente", le aclara con una voz nerviosa.

"Las criaturas han inhabilitado nuestros cañones terrestres. Han atacado también toda fuente de energía que mantiene los refugios a salvo. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que…", le explica el Gobernador, no obstante, la comunicación cesa y se escucha un ruido interfiriendo la llamada y unos segundos después, un silencio desesperanzador les hace temer lo peor.

"Lo siento su majestad. Hay una falla que nos impide poder comunicarnos nuevamente con ellos", le indica uno de sus subalternos, quien intenta descifrar cual es el origen del problema.

"Eso ya no es necesario", le responde el Príncipe luego de observar los radares de aquella ciudad.

"Han atacado la sede del Gobernador. Me temo que hemos perdido la ciudad", le aclara con mucha tristreza.

Ante el avance inminente de los arcosianos, Fédelem decide entrar en contacto con las personas de jerarquía superior del pueblo metarujin. "Comuníquenme con el concejo de la realeza", le solicita rápidamente a su soldado.

En el medio del centro de mandos aparece una imagen holográfica con decenas de personas sentadas y rodeando una mesa rectangular.

"Príncipe Fédelem, ¿Cómo ha ocurrido todo esto?", le pregunta un sujeto con una vestimenta que le hace diferenciar con los demás. Se puede inferir que este sujeto es uno de los sabios miembros de dicho concejo interno y probablemente el líder de este grupo.

"Hemos perdido a los Generales Káradon y Fáradan. La base espacial ha sido anulada y con ello han incapacitado nuestra barrera protectora", les explica el metarujin.

"Hemos sido informados que algunas ciudades están bajo acecho, otras ya han caído a merced del enemigo", comenta uno de los miembros responsable del sector militar.

"¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? ¿Tenemos que iniciar el protocolo de evacuación?", le pregunta nuevamente el sabio.

Fédelem no le responde, no obstante, se acerca hacia una de las pantallas y se encarga de señalarles la ubicación estratégica de los arcosianos. "Observen ese punto gigante localizado en la atmósfera del planeta. Allí se encuentra concentrada la flota arcosiana. Ellos se encargaran de que ninguna tripulación se escape de Metarusei, por el otro lado, si esa nave logra acercarse a la superficie de nuestro planeta, no habrá forma de detenerlos".

Todos observan al Príncipe en silencio mientras este último les explica. "Ellos nos han estudiado durante todos estos años de paz. Debía haberlo previsto. Sabían que nuestro escudo era impenetrable. La única forma de debilitarnos era infiltrando enemigos desde el interior, sin llamar la atención. Esto lo han logrado formando una alianza con Kaulet, de quien sabemos de su existencia desde hace solo algunos días".

Fédelem observa sus manos aun manchadas con la sangre de Káradon al mismo tiempo que expone sus lamentos. "Káradon siempre tenía un as bajo la manga. Él encontraría alguna alternativa, siempre lo hacía".

Repentinamente, una voz bastante conocida se escucha a través de los altoparlantes del centro de mandos. "En eso tiene razón Príncipe, afortunadamente el General Káradon ya había previsto esta situación".

"¿Madre?", se pregunta un Fédelem bastante sorprendido.

En ese momento los soldados metarujin comunican al Príncipe que han perdido el control de sus computadores, pues algo está interfiriendo con el normal funcionamiento de las máquinas.

"¿Cómo has logrado llegar hasta el centro de mandos?", le pregunta el líder metarujin.

"El General Káradon se aseguró que todas las puertas de seguridad se encuentren debidamente cerradas. Sin embargo, ha dejado una falla en caso de que algo le ocurriera", le responde la voz.

"¿Una falla? Te refieres a… su muerte", menciona Fédelem haciendo una larga pausa.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo su majestad?", le pregunta el sabio metarujin.

El holograma de la madre del Príncipe aparece ante todos los presentes e intenta explicar lo ocurrido: "Miembros del concejo interno de la realeza, déjenme presentarme formalmente. Soy una inteligencia artificial creada para un único propósito. Sin embargo, se ha descubierto recientemente que ya no es necesaria mi aportación en ese campo. El General Káradon siempre me tuvo en consideración, para poder usarme siempre como última alternativa. Su muerte me ha permitido salir de mi prisión y desde entonces, he estado analizando todos los archivos conocidos y otros secretos que ha ocultado de los demás".

"¿Káradon?, acaso, ¿este el proyecto que mantenían bajo secreto?", le cuestiona otro miembro del concejo mientras se escucha un murmullo entre ellos. Fédelem ignora dicha discusión y mantiene su atención hacia la inteligencia artificial.

"¿Y qué ha encontrado?", le cuestiona el Príncipe sobre las indagaciones que ha hecho relativamente a las investigaciones del padre de Ánika.

"Soy definitivamente su única esperanza. Aunque Káradon siempre tuvo en mente este plan, creo que nunca lo tomó en consideración, puesto que no tuvo tiempo para analizar las consecuencias y la magnitud de las mismas. Puede que sea exitoso y nos salve, o puede que falle y aniquile a todos. Lamento ser ambigua en este asunto pero prefiero ser honesta consigo", le responde el holograma. "No obstante, no puedo avanzar con el plan sin obtener su autorización", le peticiona al Príncipe.

El líder metarujin se encuentra resistente ante lo propuesto, manteniendo su postura sobre la utilización de ese tipo de tecnología.

"Mientras su majestad consume todo este tiempo para decidir si confiar en mí o no, puedo advertirle que en menos de una hora la flota arcosiana ingresará a la superficie y exterminarán todo lo que se encuentre a su alcance", le advierte la imagen de su madre.

"¡Aguarden un momento!", les peticiona el sabio del concejo. "Esta no es una decisión que cabe al Príncipe. Necesitamos saber cuáles son las consecuencias y evaluar posibles alternativas".

"No hay tiempo para ello, mi estimado Sócritos", le responde el Príncipe.

"Su majestad, tengo el deber de recordarle que aún no ha sido coronado, y ante este vacío de poder, cualquier decisión de esta magnitud debe ser evaluada y llevada a votación al concejo de la realeza. Usted no tiene la autoridad ni el rango necesario para…", mencionaba el sabio Sócritos, sin embargo la transmisión fue repentinamente cortada y la proyección de la imagen de los miembros desapareció.

"No puedo arriesgar más vidas", comenta en voz alta el Príncipe, luego de usar el painel de comunicación y desactivar la transmisión que mantenía con el concejo.

Aunque el Príncipe es reconocido como una persona incorruptible y con ideales firmes, el metarujin admite que la supervivencia de su raza yace ahora en la única invención que representa una hojilla de doble filo para el futuro de su población. Además, Fédelem es consciente que por cada minuto que se demora en tomar esta decisión, más personas perecerán y los arcosianos ganarán más terreno.

"Está bien. Tienes mi autorización para proceder. Luego lidiaremos con el concejo", le responde un líder Metarujin bastante decidido.

"Muy bien", le responde la inteligencia artificia.

"El General Karadón me configuró para estudiar todos sus aportes y sus archivos secretos. No obstante, a pesar de mi reciente liberación no tengo autorización para ejecutar ciertas acciones. Esa es la última medida de seguridad que creó el General, un código que me impide usar vuestra tecnología por mi propia cuenta", le explica al Príncipe.

"Entiendo. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?", le pregunta Fédelem.

La imagen de la madre del neo-líder metarujin se gira y dirige su atención hacia la mujer de Vegeta. "Necesitaré de la ayuda de la terrícola con conocimientos tecnológicos. Dígame señora Bulma, ¿Ha mejorado su lenguaje metarujin?", le pregunta a la madre de Trunks.

"Pienso que puedo manejarlo", le responde una Bulma determinada.

Mientras tanto, durante los últimos veinte minutos, los guerreros z han estado luchando por separado en plena batalla en la ciudad capital del planeta. Videl mantiene como prioridad la protección de los civiles metarujin, eliminando a un par de criaturas que buscaban ingresar a uno de los refugios de la ciudad.

Luego de unos minutos y mientras que la hija de Mr. Satán resguarda la entrada de inocentes hacia el referido refugio, aparece en la zona un robot muy particular, con características parecidas al de un dron terrestre. La máquina llama la atención de Videl, reproduciendo la voz de Bulma y solicitando el apoyo de la terrícola.

"Bulma, ¿eres tú? ¿Dónde te encuentras?", le pregunta la novia de Gohan.

"Estamos en el centro de mandos de la defensa metarujin. Escúchame por un momento Videl. Necesito que escoltes a este robot, él te llevará a un edificio que no se encuentra muy lejos del local en donde te encuentras ahora", le explica la madre de Trunks.

Videl no duda en seguir las instrucciones de su compañera, quien durante el trayecto le explica pormenorizadamente la situación en la que se encuentran y por qué necesiten de su ayuda. La terrícola accede a un edificio, que resulta ser un hangar, un centro de mantenimiento para las naves de combate, las cuales ya han sido alcanzadas y destruidas por las hordas enemigas.

En el interior del hangar se visualizan los cadáveres de los mecánicos y soldados metarujin que defendían este espacio. Bulma le advierte a Videl que ha detectado señales de vida, aunque no reconoce si son enemigos o aliados.

La novia de Gohan se acerca a una de las naves destrozadas y se encuentra con una persona escondida y evidentemente bastante alterada. ¡Por favor no me mates!, ¡tengo bastante dinero!".

"¿Papá?", le pregunta Videl luego de reconocer que se trataba nada más y nada menos que el autonombrado Campeón de la Tierra.

"¡Videl! ¡Qué bueno verte! ¿Has venido a rescatarme?", le interroga Mr. Satán, quien intenta ocultar sus lágrimas.

Una Videl desconcertada no consigue responderle: "¿Yo? No, he venido para… Un momento, ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?".

Mr. Satán cambia radicalmente de actitud y le responde con mucha confianza: "He estado combatiendo a estos monstruos grotescos, quienes no son rival para un Campeón como yo".

"¿En serio?, le cuestiona su hija. "O tal vez pensaste que este era un buen lugar para ocultarte, ¿cierto?".

"Es un lugar estratégico que he seleccionado para proteger a los más débiles y necesitados. He conseguido salvar muchas vidas", menciona orgullosamente el padre de Videl.

La novia de Gohan lo sigue observando con desconcierto cuando es alertada por la voz de Bulma: "¡Se están acercando!".

Repentinamente, se escucha una gran explosión en las cercanías del hangar. Mr. Satán coge el brazo de su hija y se esconden detrás de unos armarios. Videl intenta visualizar la entrada del hangar al mismo tiempo que su padre le señala específicamente hacia el otro lado, cerca de una esquina del edificio. "Detrás de esos muebles se encuentran unas escaleras que dan acceso a los pisos inferiores. Allí se encuentran refugiadas varias personas".

"Entonces no podemos dejar que esas criaturas pasen", le comenta a su padre.

El robot interrumpe la conversación entre padre e hija y les recuerda la misión prioritaria. "El generador de energía está en el piso inferior. Tenemos que apresurarnos Videl".

"¿Qué ha dicho ese robot? ¿Porque me parece tan conocida esa voz?", se cuestiona Mr. Satán.

Videl asoma la cabeza nuevamente y visualiza el ingreso al hangar de algunas criaturas enemigas. "Papá tengo que pedirte un favor", le menciona al terrícola.

Un minuto después, Satán corre despavoridamente accediendo a las escaleras mientras Videl distrae a los monstruos. La novia de Gohan demoró unos 10 minutos en derrotar a sus enemigos, tiempo suficiente para que su padre consiga traer el objeto necesitado. En ese momento, el Campeón de la Tierra aparece con un generador exageradamente pesado y custodiado por el robot manejado por Bulma.

"¿Es ese el objeto que necesitan?", le cuestiona la terrícola.

"Si, lo es. Es necesaria una fuente de energía lo bastante potente para abastecer toda una ciudad. Tenemos suerte que hayan atacado las naves y no los pisos inferiores", le responde la mujer de Vegeta.

"Y bien, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?", le pregunta una Videl visualmente agotada.

"Tenemos que acceder a un bunker bajo la superficie. El acceso a ese lugar se encuentra en el museo de historia de los metarujin. Según las coordenadas del mapa, dicho local está a 326 metros del hangar en donde están ahora", les explica el robot.

Videl acata las instrucciones y se prepara para salir, sin embargo la explosión anterior atrajo la atención de más criaturas, obligando a la novia de Gohan a luchar contra ellos para proteger a las personas escondidas en los pisos subterráneos.

"No puedo abandonar a estas personas, Bulma", le advierte Videl, quien le solicita a su padre para llevar cuenta del recado en cuanto ella intenta detener a sus contrincantes.

"¿Estas segura? Te encuentras muy cansada", se preocupa la madre de Trunks.

Videl adelanta unos pasos colocándose al frente de sus enemigos y le responde con valor. "Gohan nunca se rendiría. No dejare a estas personas a merced de estos monstruos".

Mr. Satán observa la determinación de su hija, no obstante el mismo se encuentra poco convencido como para sobrecargar dicha responsabilidad. El robot de Bulma se acerca al terrícola para advertirle. "Si no logras está misión, todos estaremos perdidos, todos serán asesinados, incluyendo a tu hija, ¿eso es lo que defiende el famoso Campeón de la Tierra?".

Al escuchar estas santas palabras, el padre de Videl se levanta lleno de confianza y probablemente guiado por su ego, comprometiéndose a llevar a cabo la misión. Satán sale corriendo del hangar, esquivando a sus enemigos y desviándose desafortunadamente hacia una dirección errada.

"¡No es por allí idiota!, ¡solo sigue al robot!", le reclama una Bulma impaciente y casi persignada.

El terrícola huye apresuradamente mientras que de forma milagrosa e inexplicable, consigue esquivar tantos los disparos de las fuerzas de orden metarujin como los rayos lanzados por las criaturas invasoras, todo esto mientras sostiene el enorme generador.

Hasta cierto punto del trayecto, el hombre se tropieza con un metarujin herido que estaba apoyado en el suelo. Satán se enoja e insulta al pobre soldado moribundo y sin culpa alguna. En ese justo momento, un disparo enemigo destruye los pilares de un edificio, logrando con que parte del inmueble se desplomará justamente encima del terrícola.

Satán no es capaz de reaccionar pero es salvado por la androide 18, quien aparece a última hora y utiliza una bola de energía para pulverizar los restos del edificio antes de que aplastaran al padre de Videl. Este último le agradece, aunque 18 se arrepiente de salvarle la vida pues el hombre aún no le ha pagado el resto del premio que le prometió al dejarse ganar en la final del Torneo de Artes Marciales.

El Campeón de la Tierra llega finalmente y con mucha fortuna a su destino. El terrícola accede al interior del museo mientras intenta recuperar el aliento. "Voy a ser sincero, he perdido un poco la forma", menciona el padre de Videl. "¿Ahora qué hacemos?", le pregunta al dron.

"Entra al teletransportador y espera un momento", le responde Bulma, quien se encuentra esperando por el código de acceso que Káradon mantuvo en secreto. Al mismo tiempo, la inteligencia artificial creada por los metarujin ha estado varios minutos analizando miles de documentos y archivos del padre de Ánika.

El holograma consigue localizar el código y se lo transmite a la mujer de Vegeta. Satán presiona los algoritmos en el panel electrónico del ascensor y posteriormente es teletransportado al bunker a unos cientos de metros bajo la superficie. Al frente del terrícola se visualiza una sala pequeña con un equipamiento bastante particular localizado en el medio de dicha habitación y rodeado de varias leds azules que iluminan el local.

Durante esta misión, la tensión de la sala principal de comandos aumenta exponencialmente, pues se han anunciado numerosas bajas de naves y uniformados, dando por sentado que la resistencia metarujin no será capaz de retener el asalto arcosiano por más tiempo.

"Esperemos que esto funcione", menciona el Príncipe conociendo que está es su última oportunidad.

Sátan abre el compartimiento en donde instala el generador siguiendo las instrucciones del dron. La sala cambia de iluminación repentinamente y una de las pantallas se enciende, en la cual aparecen varios datos irreconocibles, obligando al padre de Videl a preguntar cuál es el siguiente paso.

"Tu misión ya ha finalizado Mr. Satán. Muchas gracias", le contesta Bulma.

"Eso es todo. ¿Ya he salvado al mundo?", cuestiona el padre de Videl, imaginando su futuro papel como el «Campeón del Universo».

"Aun no. Ahora nos toca a nosotras", le responde la mujer de Vegeta, quien se retira el micrófono y dirige su palabra hacia la inteligencia artificial.

"Ya tenemos la fuente de energía. ¿Has conseguido codificar las coordenadas y algoritmos para lanzar el ataque?", le pregunta Bulma al holograma.

"Sí. Ha sido algo complicado pero he conseguido la combinación vencedora. Ahora transmite estos datos para nuestro robot", le solicita la imagen de la madre de Fédelem. El dron de Bulma recibe las informaciones obtenidas y conecta su brazo en el servidor del computador, sincronizando los datos facultados por el holograma.

"Es hora que de las ordenes mi Príncipe", le sugiere la imagen de su madre.

Fédelem se toma unos segundos mientras cierra los ojos y toma su decisión definitiva, dando su visto bueno para proceder a la parte culminante del plan de Káradon.

El metarujin se comunica con todas las bases defensivas en funcionamiento y con las naves en plena acción para permanecer siempre dentro de un perímetro diseñado por la inteligencia artificial de los metarujin, cuyos dados son transmitidos a sus aliados mediante el uso de coordenadas. El Príncipe resalta que es muy importante que no se acerquen a la zona límite y mantengan a la flota arcosiana fuera de esa marcación.

"Gran parte del presupuesto aprobado por el concejo interno no fue invertido únicamente en los satélites y la barrera que protegía nuestro planeta. Ahora verán los frutos del verdadero trabajo de Káradon", le confiesa el holograma al neo-líder merarujin.

Uno de los soldados del Príncipe observa los monitores y le señala el radar de las pantallas, el cual detecta el aparecimiento de millones de objetos no identificados saliendo de muchos lugares escondidos bajo superficie y en diferentes localizaciones del planeta.

"¿De cuántos estamos hablando?", pregunta el Príncipe.

"Cientos de millones. No es posible cuantificarlos a todos", le contesta el holograma con honestidad.

Estos objetos, son naves de pequeñas dimensiones que se comienzan a juntar en el perímetro anteriormente delineado, formando nuevamente una barrera alrededor del planeta y dejando fuera a una gran parte de la flota arcosiana, que estaba avanzando hacia la superficie de Metarusei.

"¿Eso es todo?", se pregunta un Príncipe claramente angustiado, desconociendo el verdadero propósito del objetivo de Káradon.

Repentinamente, cada una de estas naves comienza a brillar en simultáneo, dejando a entrever que han estado acumulando energía durante todos estos años en los cuales Káradon mantuvo todo el proyecto en secreto.

"Es la hora de la verdad", menciona la mujer de Vegeta, la cual se encuentra visualmente nerviosa, levantándose de la silla y aumentando su frecuencia cardiaca.

"Lo que temía Káradon de esta tecnología, es que desconocía si la liberación de tanta energía acumulada, pueda ser controlada o no", confiesa el holograma, dando a entender las razones por las cuales el metarujin nunca expuso su último trabajo.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, estas máquinas explotan de manera sincronizada, liberando una poderosa energía y creando una feroz onda expansiva capaz de aniquilar cualquier objeto ubicado a menos de cinco mil kilómetros fuera del perímetro. Como era de esperar, el propio planeta siente la vibración de la explosión y una iluminación resplandeciente encandila a todos los habitantes del planeta, provocando aún más pánico entre las personas.

Cuando los temblores cesan y las comunicaciones (ahora más limitadas que antes) se restituyen, el Príncipe usa los radares de uno de los satélites localizados dentro de la zona segura. En las pantallas del centro de mando se visualizan las naves de la tripulación desintegradas, al igual que los satélites en los alrededores del planeta y según los resultados de los primeros análisis, no se detectan señales de vida de cualquier tipo.

En los diferentes poblados de Metarusei, las personas observan la caída de estrellas fugases, lo que son realmente los restos de las naves ingresando y desintegrándose en la atmósfera.

"No lo puedo creer", menciona un Fédelem impresionado.

"Que los Kaioshin te bendigan General Káradon", el Príncipe honra la audacia del General recién fallecido.

"Esto fue impresionante", comenta la mujer de Vegeta.

"Aún no hemos terminado mi Príncipe", le recuerda el holograma.

"Lo sé", le responde el metarujin mientras se acerca a sus soldados y les comunica las nuevas órdenes a todas las unidades de batalla. "El espacio aéreo ya es nuestro. Quiero que todas las unidades se concentren en la superficie. Distraigan a las criaturas mientras las fuerzas terrestres atienden a los heridos. Tenemos que separar a nuestros enemigos y aislarlos. De esta forma les superamos en número. De esta forma venceremos. Hagámoslo por la memoria del General Káradon". Dichas instrucciones fueron transmitidas boca a boca por los soldados y por las vías de comunicación que aún funcionan.

En la ciudad capital de Metarusei, Krilin y los jóvenes Goten y Trunks son también testigos de la derrota de los arcosianos. Los tres guerreros se encuentran en el techo de un hospital que han estado resguardando, sin embargo, el hijo de Goku se muestra distraído observando hacia el horizonte y probablemente concentrado en el ki de su hermano mayor, el cual ha disminuido considerablemente.

"Hermano", menciona un Goten preocupado al mismo tiempo que recuerda las palabras de Gohan al pedirles que no intervengan en la batalla contra su abuelo.

"¿Qué haces Goten? Tenemos que acabar con más criaturas", le recuerda Trunks.

"Lo siento, tengo que ayudar a mi hermano", le responde luego de darle la espalda a Trunks.

"Algo extraño ocurrió en los cielos. Esas naves que salieron de la nada, el ki de numerosas personas que se extinguieron en menos de un segundo", expone el marido de 18 visualizando a las hordas de enemigos en las calles y los restos de las naves desintegrándose en el cielo.

Seguidamente, el hijo de Milk huye con toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde se lleva a cabo la batalla entre abuelo y nieto. Trunks también hace caso omiso a la recomendación de Gohan y decide no abandonar a su amigo. Krilin se encontraba distraído y no tuvo tiempo para detenerlos. Ambos jóvenes ignoraron sus advertencias y colocaron el bienestar de Gohan antes de la protección de los civiles metarujin.

Con el arriesgado y exitoso plan del difunto Káradon, la invasión arcosiana ha resultado en un rotundo fracaso, puesto que su principal objetivo era conseguir la extinción absoluta de sus históricos rivales.

Kaulet, el autor que ha controlado los hilos de estos eventos, mantiene aún las prioridades de sus planes y su objetivo actual se encuentra a unos escasos metros bajo la superficie de la Tierra. El maestro de Saturus y Bardock no muestra ni una pizca de preocupación pues reconoce que el destino de los metarujin ya estaba sellado desde la aparición del Celestial.

El Dios de la oscuridad, quien aún posee el cuerpo del General Fáradan y se ha encargado de quitarle la vida al General Káradon, accede al bunker donde se encuentra escondida la gema de los Kaioshin, información valiosa que obtuvo al tomar el control del cuerpo y mente del general metarujin.

Kaulet derrota con cierta facilidad a los androides que custodian la puerta que separa al oscuro Kaioshin de su mayor anhelo. Al burlar el sistema de seguridad del local, la gran compuerta se abre y luego de tantos millones de años, dos viejos amigos y ahora rivales, se encuentran cara a cara.

Al frente del Dios de la oscuridad se interpone el anciano Kaioshin, quién se encontraba esperándole con la compañía de la Diosa Fibi.

"Oh, Ro. Has envejecido bastante", bromea el Kaioshin oscuro.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero finalmente puedo cumplir con mi misión. Es hora de que te rindas Kaulet", le advierte el anciano.

"Siempre al grano, viejo amigo. Me hace recordar los tiempos antiguos, hasta siento alguna nostalgia", le responde Kaulet con tono sarcástico.

"¿Qué tal te sentaron tus vacaciones atrapado en la espada Z?", prosigue el Dios de la Oscuridad, burlándose de las desgracias de su enemigo.

"No caeré nuevamente en tus provocaciones", le responde el anciano mientras camina acercándose peligrosamente a su rival. El viejo Kaioshin sale de la habitación mientras que la gran compuerta se cierra a sus espaldas.

Aparentemente, Minerva, el anciano Kaioshin y la Diosa Fibi han estado conversando sobre la dudosa procedencia de esta última.

"¿Crees que el anciano Kaioshin pueda detenerlo sin nuestra ayuda?", le cuestiona Fibi.

"No te preocupes. Él tiene un plan y también dispone de ayuda", le responde la Diosa de la sabiduría.

Ambas aprovechan el momento a solas para continuar con su última conversación.

"Entonces, todo lo que me ha comentado el Rey, sobre mi aparecimiento, mis orígenes, ¿no son del todo cierto?", le cuestiona la mano derecha del Príncipe.

"Exactamente. El Rey ha ocultado tu verdadero pasado, temiendo que otros descubran tu indudable potencial para usarlo como beneficio propio", le cuenta Minerva.

"¿Mi potencial? Antes de morir, el Rey me ha mencionado lo mismo, él dijo que debía aceptar mis orígenes", menciona Fibi, un poco entristecida al recordar la última vez que conversó con el difunto líder de los metarujin.

"No se refería solamente a eso. Hay mucho más que contar. Tus antepasados tienen una historia relacionada con los Kaioshin y la guerra Celestial", le revela.

La reacción de la Diosa Fibi era de esperarse y observa con gestos incrédulos ante lo contado por Minerva.

"Tus visiones, fueron un don otorgado a tus ascendientes hace millones de años. Sin embargo, un pequeño porcentaje de miembros de tu raza poseía ese maravilloso poder, aunque para otros era una maldición, un castigo que les llevó hasta la locura, la paranoia y la pérdida de su ser", le comenta la Diosa de la Sabiduría.

"Tú has sido bien entrenada por los metarujin y por esa razón has dominado ese poder. No obstante, hasta la más mínima duda puede hacerte perder el control y para evitar ese camino de desgracia, necesitas conocer tu pasado y revelar tu verdadero potencial", le explica detalladamente.

La Diosa escucha las sabias palabras de la gema de los Kaioshin y no se resiste en cuestionarle sus dudas.

"¿Cómo puedo descubrirlo? ¿A dónde me tengo que dirigir?", le pregunta con insistencia e intriga.

"Te lo contestaré en un momento. Pero primero, hay una razón por la cual el anciano Kaioshin te trajo a este lugar", le confiesa Minerva.

"El anciano Ro prevé el comienzo de un fuerte enfrentamiento en unas pocas horas. Y tú puedes ser nuestra última carta bajo la manga", le comenta.

Mientras Minerva alimenta la curiosidad de la Diosa Fibi, el anciano Kaioshin se plantea al frente de su mayor rival. El Dios Supremo nunca antes se había mostrado tan serio y determinado.

"Esta vez has perdido la cabeza Kaulet, abriste la caja de Pandora, ¿Qué es lo que esperas obtener de todo este desastre?", le reclama al Kaioshin oscuro por sus acciones recientes.

"Nada que sea tan grave, solo el comienzo de una nueva orden universal", le comenta con su típica sonrisa maquiavélica.

"¿Te refieres a la destrucción de los planetas y la extinción de todas las razas? ¿Eso es lo que tienes planeado? ¿Qué beneficio obtienes de esto?", le cuestiona un anciano bastante disgustado.

"Un nuevo poder emergerá Ro. La era de los Celestiales es solo el comienzo, aunque eso ya lo sabes, nada puede detener el inicio de la nueva era", menciona el Dios de la Oscuridad.

El anciano Kaioshin intenta no perder los estribos y ataca verbalmente a su rival. "Cuando ellos decidan que no eres útil para su causa, te eliminarán como a todos nosotros. Ni siquiera has podido controlar a tus discípulos. Saturus, tu mejor estudiante, te traicionó y fue derrotado por los Kaioshin. ¿Acaso crees que puedes controlar a los Celestiales?".

"Saturus fue una decepción. Pero al final de cuentas, después de tantos millones de años, él cumplió con su cometido. Ha liberado al Titán. No me parece que pueda catalogar eso como un fracaso", le recuerda Kaulet.

El anciano está harto de intentar dialogar con su enemigo, con lo cual le advierte. "Esto se acaba aquí Kaulet. No dejaré que te lleves a Minerva".

"Estás débil Ro. No hay forma de que me puedas detener. Ahora sal de mi camino, o tendrás el mismo destino que nuestros antiguos compañeros", le amenaza el Dios de la Oscuridad mientras le apunta con una de las armas de los androides derrotados.

En este instante ambos sienten una presencia que se interpone rápidamente entre los Dioses. Este sujeto es una de las personas que grita por justicia y sed de venganza, luego del asesinato de sus hermanos de raza en manos del Dios de la Oscuridad.

Entretanto, en otra localización del planeta, Vegeta y Goku descansan y observan las luces que deslumbran el cielo del planeta, producto de la explosión que acabó con la amenaza espacial de los arcosianos, sin embargo, mientras el príncipe saiyajin llega a la conclusión de que esto fue obra de Káradon, el marido de Milk disfruta el espectáculo como si fuesen fuegos artificiales.

Desafortunadamente, dicha resolución no trae del todo buenas noticias. La onda expansiva que viajaba por el espacio alcanzó el cuerpo de un Titán inconsciente, el cual se encontraba flotando y sin rumbo. Este impacto ayuda al Titán a recuperar la consciencia y a abrir sus ojos, y por lo que se puede evidenciar, el Celestial está aún lejos de ser derrotado, puesto que no muestra heridas graves ni cualquier disminución de su poder, tal cual Vegeta sospechaba luego atacarle con la poderosa Genkidama y que dentro de pronto lo confirmará.


	24. La batalla de Metarusei - Parte IV

**Capítulo 24: "La batalla de Metarusei - Parte IV".**

La amenaza espacial arcosiana ha sido eliminada y con lo cual las fuerzas defensivas metarujin pueden concentrar todos sus esfuerzos en la superficie del planeta, donde las criaturas de Kaulet acechan y atacan despropositadamente, arrollando a numerosos pueblos y conquistando algunas de las grandes ciudades de Metarusei.

El gran responsable de este asedio es el Dios de la Oscuridad, el cual no ha desvelado del todo sus planes, sin embargo lo que sí se puede asegurar es que hará todo lo posible para obtener la gema de los Kaioshin y por ende, no tendría problemas en asesinar a su histórico rival, el último Dios Supremo que intenta detenerle e impedir el inicio una nueva era Celestial.

Durante un fuerte intercambio de palabras entre los Dioses, el anciano Kaioshin demuestra estar comprometido con su antigua misión, mientras que Kaulet confía en derrotarle sin cualquier esfuerzo. No obstante, el maestro de Saturus no contaba con la repentina presencia del metamorano más poderoso de su raza, el mismo sujeto que salvó a los jovenes Goten y Trunks, y más recientemente, evitó el asesinato del Príncipe Fédelem.

El héroe desconocido, mandado por sus superiores y aliados de los metarujin, es un guerrero de élite en su raza, la cual es conocida por sus dones mágicos y técnicas reconocidas como la fusión.

"Oh, eres tú de nuevo", le menciona Kaulet sin darle cualquier importancia.

"Pagarás por la muerte de mis hermanos", le reclama el metamorano, con mirada seria y exponiendo un aura morada que rodea su cuerpo.

"¿Esto es todo lo que tienes Ro?", le cuestiona sarcásticamente a su viejo rival.

"No subestimes a Kratod. No es un metamorano común", le advierte el anciano refiriéndose a su actual aliado, el cual posee la típica vestimenta de su raza, parecida a las ropas de Gotenks y Gogeta con la evidente diferencia que el chaleco cubre completamente sus brazos y se extiende hasta las rodillas.

Kratod ignora las burlas de su enemigo y le ataca súbitamente, golpeándole en el pecho y haciéndole estrellar contra una de las paredes. Kaulet queda incrustado en la pared, no obstante, esto no detiene su risa mientras que una gota de sangre se desplaza por una de sus mejillas.

"Ten cuidado, puedes lastimar seriamente el cuerpo de Fáradan", le advierte el Dios Supremo.

El Dios de la Oscuridad calla sus burlas por un momento y cambiando los gestos de su cara observa al metamorano con una mirada amenazadora. "Es mi turno", le menciona.

El cuerpo del metarujin se desplaza a una velocidad admirable y se posiciona justamente al frente de Kratod colocando dos dedos en su frente, los cuales se iluminan con energía oscura y seguidamente, el metamorano pierde los sentidos de audio y visión acompañados también con una dolorosa migraña, haciéndole retroceder algunos pasos.

Kaulet aprovecha esa ventaja, le propina un golpe en el rostro y usa una de sus habilidades, lanzándole una especie de onda expansiva a través de la palma de su mano y haciéndole impactar contra la pared. El metamorano cae al suelo y no consigue recomponerse, puesto que aún se encuentra afectado por los dolores provocados por aquel extraño conjuro.

Repentinamente el Dios Oscuro es golpeado por la espalda y empujado haciéndole girar en el suelo. Esta intervención fue realizada por el anciano Kaioshin, quien utilizó la misma técnica con la cual Kaulet derribó a Kratod.

Kaulet se intenta levantar y alarga su mano izquierda, replicando la técnica del Dios Supremo. Ambos han provocado un impacto prolongado, dos fuerzas expansivas que chocan y crean fuertes corrientes de aire que les obligan a proteger sus ojos con sus manos libres.

El maestro de Saturus se mantiene parado, muestra su poderío y consigue superar la resistencia del Kaioshin. "Ro, me habría gustado que hubieses sido testigo de la nueva era", le menciona Kaulet, dando a entender que acabará con la vida del anciano.

El Dios Kaioshin se ve completamente superado, perdiendo fuerzas y disminuyendo su energía. "Eso nunca ocurrirá Kaulet. Te dije que cumpliría con mi misión", le responde, mostrando determinación y firmeza.

Cuando todo parecía concluir en un final trágico para el Kaioshin, Kratod se alza después de una milagrosa recuperación y produce un conjuro bastante poderoso con el cual logra paralizar el cuerpo metarujin poseído por el Dios Oscuro.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo conseguiste escaparte de mí maldición?", le pregunta un Kaulet impresionado y ahora absolutamente inmovilizado, impedido de poder usar sus brazos y piernas.

"¿Crees que me dejaría vencer tan fácilmente?", le cuestiona el metamorano, evidenciando que no es un sujeto fácil de abatir.

"Tu magia es poderosa, lo reconozco. Pero si realmente querías dejarme fuera de esta lucha, tendrías que haber usado tus mejores habilidades", le recrimina mientras se acerca pausadamente hacia el maestro de Saturus.

El anciano Kaioshin intenta recuperar el aliento mientras se agacha y posa sus manos en el suelo, exponiendo cierto cansancio. "Sé que en estas condiciones no podría derrotarte Kaulet", le menciona mientras mantiene su mirada hacia el suelo.

"Solo tenía que distraerte por un tiempo y evitar que escaparas de ese cuerpo", le comenta cuando dirige su mirada hacia el Dios Oscuro.

Kaulet no pierde los estribos, por el otro lado, comienza a reír y a desprestigiar a sus contrincantes. "¿Realmente creen que me pueden detener con esta inútil técnica?", le pregunta de forma provocadora y menospreciando los esfuerzos del Kaioshin.

Ambos ignoran las burlas del Kaioshin oscuro. Kratod se detiene a un metro de este último y saca una daga de sus bolsillos, en la cual se exponen escritos con simbología de los Dioses Supremos. El metamorano extiende sus brazos y exhibe el objeto en sus manos mientras comienza a convocar algún tipo de conjuro, el cual es inmediatamente reconocido por Kaulet.

"Ese es… el conjuro con el cual fuiste encarcelado en la espada Z. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?", le interroga el Dios de la oscuridad, quien comienza a mostrar señales de preocupación.

El anciano Kaioshin se levanta al recuperar sus energías y se acerca lentamente hacia Kaulet, con su típica pose y sus brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda.

"Solo junté las piezas del rompecabezas", le menciona.

"Tú me mandaste a esa prisión, la cual tenía una condición bastante comprometedora. Solo seres malvados o practicantes y devotos por la magia oscura podían caer en ese calabozo", le comenta mientras comienza a revelar el origen de su encerramiento.

"Sabiendo eso, conseguiste manipular a la bruja para usar mis sarcillos, logrando la fusión y haciéndome el candidato perfecto para tu prisión y no solo, al poseer un alma impura, fui destituido de mi cargo como Dios Supremo y protector del Universo", expone el Dios Kaioshin.

"Era una amenaza para ti y con este conjuro, una creación tuya, lograste sacarme de la ecuación y evitar que acabara con mi misión", concluye el anciano, demostrando que atraparle no era solamente una tarea asignada por sus superiores, desde su destierro se había convertido en una causa personal.

"Pero ahora… este viejo truco será usado en tu contra", le asegura mientras visualiza a un Kaulet inmóvil y particularmente desinteresado por la conversa.

"Oh, pobre Ro", se lamenta Kaulet con sarcasmo. "No entiendo todo este ensañamiento conmigo. De todas las formas que podía haberte eliminado, elegí la menos cruel. Fui misericordioso contigo."

"No gastes más palabras Kaulet. Ya no importa lo que digas. Con esto completare mi misión y finalmente vengaré tu traición", le sentencia al mismo tiempo que recuerda el asesinato de algunos Kaioshin a manos del Dios Oscuro, varios de ellos amigos y conocidos de ambos Dioses.

El anciano le da el visto bueno al metamorano, quien finaliza su conjuro, haciendo con que la daga se eleve colocándose arriba del Kaioshin oscuro. El objeto emblemático comienza a brillar y seguidamente el espíritu malvado de Kaulet empieza a abandonar el cuerpo del general metarujin, siendo lentamente absorbido por la misteriosa arma.

"¿Crees que te saldrás con la tuya? ¿Crees que con esto estás acabando lo que Saturus inició?", le advierte Kaulet, cuya voz aún se puede escuchar durante su captura.

"No creas que te facilitare el trabajo, Ro", se puede escuchar casi en un susurro.

Luego de esas palabras, el efecto del conjuro termina y no quedan rastros del espíritu de Kaulet. La daga es atrapada en el aire por el anciano, quien posteriormente cierra los ojos, aceptando que finalmente estará en paz al poder terminar con el ciclo de su misión, luego de tantos años atormentándose durante su encarcelamiento.

El héroe metamorano demuestra su empatía al acercarse al anciano y colocando su mano en uno de los hombros del Dios Supremo. "Finalmente, la oscuridad de ese demonio no asombrará la voluntad de más seres inocentes. Ahora mis hermanos podrán descansar en paz, gracias a nuestra intervención", le comenta mostrándose satisfecho por lo conseguido.

Sin embargo, como era de esperar, las últimas palabras de Kaulet no fueron en vano. La compuerta de la habitación interior se abre repentinamente y de allí sale una Diosa Fibi agitada con una noticia inesperada.

"La gema Kaioshin, ¡ha desaparecido!", exclama de forma alarmante.

"¿Qué dices?", le cuestiona Kratod. "¿Cómo es eso posible?", se pregunta el héroe.

"Esto es obra de Kaulet. Su último esfuerzo", menciona un anciano poco sorprendido.

"¿A dónde se lo habrá llevado?", le pregunta la Diosa Fibi.

"A la única persona que podría confiar, me imagino, pues no creo que existan muchas alternativas", asume el Dios Supremo.

"¿Quién?", cuestionan de forma sincronizada tanto Fibi como el héroe metamorano.

Mientras tanto, en otra localización del planeta Metarusei y después de una extenuante batalla, Bardock evidencia una superioridad demoledora ante su nieto y mientras le golpea consecutivamente, le recrimina que en su estado actual nunca podrá proteger a la Tierra y que si el destino de sus seres queridos quedase en las manos del joven, todos morirían sin salvación alguna.

Gohan no solo está recibiendo una paliza de parte de su familiar, también está obteniendo una rigurosa lección de su abuelo, el cual se demuestra absolutamente severo y no disimula su gran decepción.

Pero en ese justo instante, el padre de Goku percibe el repentino desaparecimiento del ki del Dios Oscuro y se detiene por unos segundos al mismo tiempo que sostiene a un Gohan agotado e indefenso.

«He dejado de sentir la presencia de Kaulet, ¿Qué habrá ocurrido?», se pregunta mirando hacia el horizonte, completamente distraído.

«No tiene lógica. ¿Por qué se dejaría derrotar tan fácilmente?», se cuestiona el saiyajin, luego de concluir que no se trata de un simple truco del Kaioshin oscuro, puesto que toda influencia maligna del maestro de Saturus ha sido alejada de esta realidad.

Sorprendentemente, un Goten convertido en ssj y bastante molesto golpea sin previo aviso a su abuelo mientras que Trunks acude por Gohan. El saiyajin oscuro cae irremediablemente hacia el suelo, sin embargo logra detenerse a pocos metros de la superficie, evitando el impacto.

"Vaya, no estaba a espera de una reunión familiar", comenta Bardock, limpiándose la sangre de sus labios.

Goten se interpone entre Bardock y su hermano, colocándose en posición de guardia. No obstante, para la sorpresa de todos, un objeto brillante aparece de la nada, justamente en el medio entre el hijo de Goku y su abuelo.

«¿Eso es… la gema de la cual hablaba Kaulet? ¿La trajo hacia mí?», se cuestiona el saiyajin oscuro.

"¿Qué es eso?", se pregunta también el joven saiyajin, quien agarra la gema e intenta entender cómo es que apareció de la nada.

Un curiosísimo Goten se asombra al escuchar una voz proveniente del objeto. "Pequeño Goten, sé que es difícil de creer que estoy hablando, pero necesito que te concentres y me protejas de aquél sujeto".

"¿Qué? ¿Puede hablar? Mira Trunks, ¡una piedra que habla!", le comenta con emoción a pesar de las advertencias de Minerva.

Bardock actúa rápidamente y aprovecha la distracción de su nieto, arrebatándole la gema sin que este pudiese reaccionar.

"¡Oye, yo la encontré primero!", le reclama el hijo de Goku.

"Si, eso no es justo. ¡Quién lo encuentra primero se lo queda!", le apoya Trunks.

"Goten, Trunks… No es momento de juegos", les advierte el mismo Gohan, quien mantiene su brazo apoyado en los hombros del hijo de Vegeta. Parece que el novio de Videl aún tiene energías para mantenerse en pie y permanecer en plena consciencia.

El padre de Goku ignora las quejas de los jóvenes y mantiene su enfoque en el dispositivo con consciencia creado por los Kaioshin. «Kaulet me ha enviado esto, estoy seguro de ello. ¿Pero qué es lo que pretende que haga con esto?».

"Eh chicos. ¿Por qué no le dan una mano a su gema favorita? No pueden permitir que termine en manos equivocadas", les recuerda nuevamente Minerva, intentando incentivar a los jóvenes saiyajin para que le rescaten.

"¿Qué hacemos hermano?", le interroga el hijo de Milk a su hermano mayor.

"Parece que es algo importante", le responde refiriéndose a la gema.

"Aún tengo que recuperarme, voy a necesitar unos minutos. Luchen contra él, hagan tiempo para que yo pueda intervenir", les solicita al mismo tiempo que se aleja unos pocos metros de ellos.

Ambos jóvenes deciden seguir las indicaciones del novio de Videl y aumentan su ki lo máximo posible, disponiéndose para luchar seriamente contra el saiyajin oscuro.

Bardock protege el objeto bajo su puño mientras que observa a los hijos de Goku y Vegeta. "Parece que ustedes también quieren la gema. Si ese es el caso, van a tener que obligarme a entregársela", les provoca sonriendo y preparándose ante el ataque de los jóvenes.

Entretanto, el desaparecimiento de la gema no es la única consecuencia creada a raíz del encarcelamiento de Kaulet. Ante la ausencia de Goten y Trunks y mientras Videl se encuentra protegiendo a los civiles en el otro lado de la ciudad capital, tanto Krilin como 18 han estado luchando juntos y protegiéndose entre ellos. Sin embargo, la ola creciente de enemigos ha superado cualquier resistencia de la ciudad y los padres de Maroon se ven rodeados por la aglomeración de criaturas.

"Esto no se ve nada bien", le comenta 18 mientras se esconden detrás de una estatua.

"Si, lo sé", le responde su marido, quien apoya sus manos en las rodillas intentando recomponerse.

En este momento, el amigo de Goku cambia sus prioridades y decide pedirle un favor a su mujer. "Necesito que vuelvas al refugio, 18. Maroon te va a necesitar".

"No seas estúpido. No te voy a dejar", le responde con terquedad.

"Yo he entrenado toda la vida para este tipo de situaciones. Tienes que entender, no puedo dejar que algo le pase a ustedes dos", insiste el terrícola.

"Estás siendo un completo idiota", le responde la androide, cruzando los brazos y volteando la mirada hacia el otro lado.

"Entonces, soy un idiota por intentar proteger a mi familia, ¿cierto?", le pregunta con cierto disgusto.

"No", le responde. "Estás siendo idiota porque no te has dado cuenta que algo ha cambiado".

"¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas?", se cuestiona el terrícola, quien se asoma discretamente para visualizar lo que está ocurriendo detrás de la estatua.

"Donde… ¿A dónde se han ido las criaturas?", se pregunta el amigo de Goku. Ambos salen de su escondite y se sorprenden al observar que todo ha regresado a la normalidad.

Este curioso hecho está siendo monitorizado por el centro de mandos metarujin, donde están recibiendo varios informes de sus hombres en el terreno.

"¡Señor, algo extraño les ocurrió a las criaturas invasoras!", informa un oficial metarujin localizado en pleno campo de batalla.

Esta misma información es transmitida inmediatamente al Príncipe Fédelem, quien se dispone a compartir el mensaje con los presentes en el centro de mando.

"Hemos recibido varios informes confirmando que todas las criaturas invasoras se han transformado en personas comunes, quienes han mostrado poca resistencia y se han dejado arrestar por nuestras fuerzas policiales", les informa el neo-líder metarujin.

Repentinamente, el héroe metamorano aparece en dicha habitación, inclinándose respetuosamente hacia el Príncipe y confirmando el éxito de su misión.

"Lo hemos conseguido Príncipe Fédelem, el Kaioshin oscuro nunca más asombrará a nuestros pueblos", le confirma con orgullo.

La mayoría de los presentes celebran alzando las manos de forma victoriosa mientras que el Príncipe le agradece el aporte a su colega metamorano.

"No tiene por qué inclinarse ante mi presencia, Maestro Kratod", le indica el metarujin.

"Entonces lo que estamos presenciando es real, la magia de Kaulet ya no tiene cualquier influencia en la transformación y comportamiento de esas personas, ¿cierto?", le cuestiona al metamorano.

"Exactamente. Han regresado a la normalidad. La forma más rápida de derrotarles, era cortando su vínculo mágico con el Dios de la oscuridad", le responde positivamente.

"Esto… esto no ha terminado", menciona prudentemente Dende, cambiando los ánimos de los soldados metarujin de la sala de comandos.

"¿Qué ocurre Señor Dende?", le cuestiona Fédelem.

"El Titán… está regresando", comenta el namekiano con desmesurada preocupación.

Por el otro lado, en las cercanías del gran desierto del planeta, Goku y Vegeta esperan atenciosamente aunque aún no se han apercibido del despertar del Titán, quien se está aproximando peligrosamente al local donde se encuentran. En el justo momento en que ambos presienten la repentina entrada del Celestial, este último crea una inmensa columna que se abre por los cielos y en cuestión de segundos se acerca a los saiyajin sin que estos pudiesen esquivar el ataque a tiempo.

Contrariamente a lo que había ocurrido en ocasiones previas, la poderosa técnica no hace contacto con la superficie, pues en el último instante un portal dimensional apareció arriba de los saiyajin, desviando el ataque y evitando su muerte.

Afortunadamente para los padres de Goten y Trunks, un Kort descansado y con sus poderes recargados aparece en el momento más oportuno y decide acompañar a Goku y Vegeta en su lucha desbalanceada.

"Eso fue genial Kort. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda", le agradece Goku.

Kort le responde con una leve sonrisa, sin embargo, la distracción del marido de Milk casi le hace pagar caro cuando el Titán aparece a su lado y le intenta a atacar con una poderosa bola de energía.

La ofensiva del Celestial queda en un simple intento puesto que las habilidades de Kort intervienen nuevamente, desviando el ataque con otro portal. Vegeta aprovecha el momento y contraataca con un ataque big bang, alejando al enemigo la mayor distancia posible para poder determinar su nueva estrategia.

"Podemos aprovechar tus habilidades", le aconseja el príncipe saiyajin a su nuevo aliado.

"Vegeta, puede que gracias a los poderes de Kort seamos casi invulnerables. Pero no podemos olvidar que el Titán ha demostrado resistencia ante nuestras mejores técnicas", le recuerda su rival.

Ambos observan a un Kort que vuelve a sonreír, haciéndoles entender que tiene un as bajo la manga.

"Tienes un plan en mente, ¿cierto Kort?", le cuestiona Goku con optimismo.

El extraño sujeto asiente ante la pregunta del saiyajin y moviendo sus manos simula una silueta circular y les dirige su mirada hacia el Titán.

"Bien, ya entendí", comenta el marido de Bulma, comprendiendo la intención del aliado de los Kaioshin a pesar de que el mismo no puede comunicarse oralmente.

"Espera Vegeta, ¿Cómo es que ya sabes lo que nos está diciendo?", le cuestiona con cierta envidia.

Entretanto, el Celestial vuelve a recuperarse y ataca nuevamente a los tres guerreros obligando a los saiyajin a transformarse en ssj2 para resistir la embestida de su enemigo.

Y nuevamente, una batalla extraordinaria se está llevando a cabo y prácticamente no se pueden observar los movimientos de los 4 luchadores, pues están combatiendo a una velocidad increíble.

La combinación entre las habilidades de Kort y las técnicas de los saiyajin está resultando, tomando en cuenta que los golpes de Titán son evitados con facilidad al ser atravesados por los portales mientras que la ofensiva de los saiyajin funciona con más eficacia, considerando que el Titán no es capaz de prevenir los ataques de los guerreros.

Después de un breve periodo de tiempo donde estaban luchando sincronizadamente, el aliado de los Kaioshin se separa de sus compañeros y se aleja a unos veinte metros de ellos. En este momento, la lucha cambia a favor de los saiyajin, consiguiendo acertar varios golpes críticos al mismo tiempo que Kort moviliza rápidamente sus brazos creando diferentes portales y mostrando el camino a seguir para que los ataques de Goku y Vegeta sean cada vez más certeros y letales.

Luego de algunos minutos sin pausas y a pesar de la asombrosa cooperación entre los saiyajin y su prodigioso aliado, el Titán no pierde su compostura y sigue demostrándose superior e invulnerable. Sin embargo, el plan de Kort aún no había visto la luz y es Vegeta quien decide iniciar con la nueva estrategia.

"Kakarotto, sigue mi iniciativa y atácalo con todo lo que tienes", le solicita el padre de Trunks, quien intenta aumentar su ki lo máximo posible.

Goku aparece atravesando un portal y golpeando al Celestial en el rostro, haciéndole impactar contra una cadena de montañas. Con esto el saiyajin gana tiempo para amplificar el nivel de su ki en sincronía con su rival.

En ese intervalo de tiempo supremamente importante, Kort estira sus brazos horizontalmente, girando sus manos hacia el frente y creando rayos de energía alrededor de su cuerpo. Con esta impactante técnica, el aliado de los Kaioshin crea un gigantesco agujero negro en el cielo, el cual es ignorado por el Celestial, quien recién se está levantando en el lugar del impacto.

Goku y Vegeta acumularon toda la energía posible y se disponen a lanzar sus ataques más letales, el Kamehameha y el Final Flash, respectivamente. No obstante, hay una cuestión que incomoda bastante al amigo de Krilin.

"Maldición. El Titán está muy lejos, a esta distancia no podremos hacerle daño", menciona preocupadamente.

"Solo apunta a la misma dirección que yo. Kort se encargará de afinar nuestra puntería", le indica el padre de Trunks.

"Y Kakarotto…", le menciona girando su mirada hacia Goku. "Te recomiendo que te agarres fuertemente a cualquier cosa en el suelo".

Ambas técnicas son finalmente lanzadas por los saiyajin y desviadas naturalmente por otros portales creados por el aliado de los Kaioshin, quien estaba esperando este momento.

El Titán vuelve a elevarse al cielo y decide contrarrestar el ataque de los guerreros con su descomunal columna de energía, sin embargo, fue solo en este instante que el Celestial desvía su atención hacia la impresionante creación de Kort.

En los alrededores del agujero negro todo comienza a ser absorbido por el interior del mismo y hasta el Celestial es atrapado por la atracción gravitatoria, de la cual intenta resistir con mucho esfuerzo.

Desafortunadamente para el Titán, Kort ya contaba con la resistencia de su enemigo y crea dos portales por donde salen las poderosas energías de los saiyajin, acertándole de lleno y empujando al Celestial hacia su perdición.

Goku y Vegeta se movieron rápidamente para no ser absorbidos, aferrándose a las enormes raíces de un árbol mientras que observan como la silueta del Titán se acerca rápidamente al agujero y aun así, en un último intento, el Celestial se agarra al borde del hoyo, sujetándose únicamente con una mano y resistiendo a duras penas.

Siendo una técnica con recursos extralimitados, Kort comienza a agotar su energía de a poco, haciendo con que el agujero disminuya lentamente su tamaño.

"¡Maldición! Si continua a resistir hará con que Kort consuma todas sus energías", se lamenta el marido de Bulma.

Vegeta se percata de tal situación y al visualizar la increíble oposición del Titán, decide hacer lo impensable. El saiyajin se suelta y se deja atraer por la fuerza gravitaría al mismo tiempo que prepara una bola de energía para poder dar un último golpe.

"¡Vegeta!", exclama un sorprendido Goku.

"No puedo dejar que acabes así", menciona el padre de Gohan, quien coloca sus dos dedos en la frente sin soltarse del árbol, preparando la teletransportación como último recurso para salvar a Vegeta.

Por primera vez se visualiza a un Titán superado, quien aún está aguantando con todas sus fuerzas, no obstante, el cansancio comienza a agotar el increíble esfuerzo del Celestial, el cual recurre a un último movimiento impredecible.

Al observar la peligrosa cercanía de Vegeta con intenciones de acabar el trabajo como había prometido, el Titán suelta la mano, dejándose arrastrar pero creando una última columna de energía, que tiene como objetivo al sujeto más vulnerable del local.

El padre de Trunks, quien se mantenía concentrado en su misión suicida, se sorprende al observar el gesto del Celestial y rápidamente intuye cuál es su objetivo.

"¡Kakarotto!", le grita a Goku con bastante inquietud.

El marido de Milk también se percata de la intención del Titán y al darse la vuelta observa la rapidez con la cual se crea la columna de energía que desciende apuntando hacia Kort.

Goku se teletransporta al segundo, sin embargo el saiyajin no llega a tiempo y consecuentemente es golpeado de forma parcial por el impresionante impacto de la técnica del Celestial al tocar la superficie.

El violento ataque del Titán despedaza al aliado de los Kaioshin y con él se lleva la última esperanza de los saiyajin, puesto que el agujero se reduce rápidamente, implosionando de forma repentina y creando una fuerte onda expansiva que destroza todo lo que está a su alcance.

La pérdida de Kort no representa solamente la desesperanza de los saiyajin, sino también abre a una nueva posibilidad para que el anciano Kaioshin se juegue una última carta.

"¿Qué le ocurre maestro Kaioshin?", le pregunta la Diosa Fibi, quien observa a un anciano entristecido.

"Es Kort...", le responde con una breve pausa.

"Él quería ayudar en esta lucha. No podía negarle esa oportunidad y ahora… ha caído como un héroe", lo menciona con melancolía.

"Yo… lo lamento. Ojala pudiese haberlo visto antes, para advertirle", le comenta Fibi apenadamente.

"No, ese era su destino", le responde mientras se desplaza hacia el transportador para poder regresar a la superficie una vez que la gema ya no se encuentra bajo su protección.

"Kort no solo era un poderoso aliado, era un amigo de los Kaioshin. Su familia ha mantenido su lealtad hacia los Dioses Supremos durante generaciones. Sus asombrosas habilidades, solo la usábamos como último recurso", le explica mientras invita a la Diosa para dirigirse con él.

"Yo conocí a sus antepasados y ellos también lo sabían", prosigue el Kaioshin.

"¿Qué es lo que sabían?", le interroga la Diosa al mismo tiempo que llegan a la superficie.

"Si son llamados para unirse a la lucha, es porque no veíamos otra solución. Ellos sabían que al responder a nuestro llamado, podía ser con toda probabilidad su última batalla", concluye el Kaioshin.

El anciano se desplaza por los corredores del centro comercial abandonado y bastante deteriorado por el ataque de las criaturas y luego de salir al exterior le solicita a la Diosa Fibi para llamar a una nave transportadora.

"¿Qué es lo que pretende hacer ahora?", le cuestiona al Dios Supremo.

"Eso ya lo sabes. Creo que ya has tenido una visión al respecto", le indica el anciano.

"Yo… ¿está refiriéndose sobre los Celestiales en Metarujin?", le cuestiona desvelando esta increíble visión.

El Kaioshin no responde directamente a la pregunta de Fibi, por el otro lado no le oculta sus intenciones. "Le haremos pagar al Titán por todo el daño que ha hecho".

Mientras tanto, todos los presentes en el centro de mandos metarujin permanecen callados, no obstante se siente una tensión exponencial mientras observan las consecuencias de aquella implosión visualizada a través de la bola de cristal de Dende.

"Dende, ¿Qué ha pasado?", le pregunta una Bulma a punto de perder los estribos.

"¿Qué ha pasado con Vegeta y Goku?", vuelve a cuestionar nerviosamente.

En las imágenes representadas en la bola de cristal del namekiano solo se puede observar una masiva tormenta de arena formada por las corrientes de aire que predominan después de la implosión.

"Yo, no los puedo sentir, no los encuentro", le responde Dende intentando mantener la calma.

Unos segundos después y luego de que las corrientes de aire desaparecieran, el Dios de la Tierra se dispone en un nuevo intento, a localizar a los saiyajin.

"¡He encontrado a Goku!", les informa a los presentes.

De hecho, el padre de Goten aún se encuentra vivo pero muy mal herido. El pobre está acostado boca abajo, mostrando muchas dificultades para poder levantarse.

"Oh cielos, Vegeta", menciona Dende con prudencia.

El padre de Trunks se encuentra derrotado e inconsciente entre los escombros, sin embargo al confirmar que aún se encuentra con vida ayuda con que Bulma mantenga la serenidad.

"Por lo visto los dos están bien. Solo hay que rescatarles para poder…", mencionaba el Dios de la Tierra, el cual interrumpe la conversa con un incómodo silencio, visto que en su cara se denota un gesto combinado de terror y desconcierto.

"¿Qué ocurre Sr. Dende?", le cuestiona el Príncipe Fédelem.

El namekiano ni consigue pronunciar las palabras y deja que los demás visualicen lo que él mismo ha presenciado. Y por más increíble que parezca, en la bola de cristal se visualiza la silueta del Titán y no solo eso, el mismo se encuentra agachado, apoyando su mano en el piso, exponiendo pocos rasguños y lejos de ser derrotado.

"No, no puede ser", comenta Fédelem angustiadamente.

"El Celestial es imponente. No hay nada que le detenga", declara el héroe metamorano, quien confiesa nunca haber visto un ser tan poderoso.

"Entonces, ¿no hay nada que ellos puedan hacer?", les cuestiona el neo-líder metarujin.

Tanto Dende, como Bulma y Kratod, quienes son particularmente optimistas, no consiguen encontrar alguna solución ante tamaña amenaza.

No obstante, la respuesta a esa cuestión llega sorprendentemente por parte de la inteligencia artificial. "Aún queda alguna posibilidad", comunica el holograma.

"¿Qué quieres decir?", le pregunta Bulma.

"La Diosa Fibi ha solicitado una nave de transportación, la cual se dirige al local de batalla", explica la imagen de la difunta Reina, luego de calcular la trayectoria del vehículo transportador.

"¿Qué?", pregunta un Príncipe estupefacto. "Comuníquenme con ella inmediatamente", ordena el metarujin.

"Lo siento señor. La nave ha bloqueado cualquier comunicación", le replica un soldado al intentar entrar en contacto con la Diosa.

"¿Qué es lo que ella pretende hacer? ¡Es un suicidio!", exclama el metarujin,

"Si me permite decirlo mi Príncipe, pienso que usted debe saber por qué se ha desplazado a ese lugar y sobre todo luego de confirmar que ha hecho una parada antes de dirigirse a su destino", le recuerda el holograma.

"¿Una parada? ¿Dónde?", le cuestiona con incertidumbre.

Entretanto, el Titán se levanta y comienza a caminar con normalidad. Este se dispone a encontrar a Vegeta mientras que Goku intenta pararse con bastante dificultad.

El Celestial descubre el cuerpo inconsciente del padre de Trunks y en lugar de acabar con él, decide agarrarlo por la pierna y comienza a arrastrarlo mientras despedaza los obstáculos en su camino y aparentemente, se dirige esta vez hacia Goku.

El saiyajin consigue mantenerse en pie y se coloca en posición de defensa al mismo tiempo que observa la figura del Titán acercándose lentamente. El Celestial se detiene a pocos metros y lanza el cuerpo de Vegeta a un lado de Goku.

"Ustedes sabandijas, me han hecho perder bastante tiempo", les recrimina con desprecio.

Goku sabe que no tiene fuerzas para defenderse y sonríe orgullosamente mientras menciona en voz alta. "Nos han derrotado severamente Vegeta".

"Ha sido un placer compartir contigo esta pelea", comenta el padre de Gohan, aun sabiendo que el príncipe saiyajin no lo está escuchando.

El hijo de Bardock observa a un Titán obstinado y preparado para atacar. Éste último levanta su brazo convocando nuevamente su conocida técnica y preparando su golpe mortal.

Goku reconoce su derrota a pesar de haber dado todo y por eso no demuestra dudas ni cualquier temor al saber que no se podrá salvar ante el ataque letal del Titán, sin embargo el destino le tiene preparada una segunda oportunidad.

Inesperadamente y para fortuna de los dos saiyajin, una nave se acerca y se detiene a pocos metros de los guerreros y el Celestial. Luego de aterrizar sin previo aviso, dos figuras conocidas salen del transporte metarujin. El anciano Kaioshin es acompañado por la Diosa Fibi bajo la mirada incrédula del padre de Goten.

"No es necesario continuar con esta batalla Titán", le comenta el anciano con confianza y serenidad.

El Celestial detiene su ataque y decide conversar con el Dios Supremo.

"Finalmente has decidido aparecer. Pero no creas que esto cambie mi voluntad. Este mundo será pulverizado bajo mis manos", le advierte mostrando su determinación mientras cruza sus brazos.

"No me malinterpretes. No vengo a ceder ante tu terrible presencia. Estoy aquí para detenerte", le menciona el Kaioshin con el objetivo de provocar al Celestial.

El Titán no responde ante tal provocación con lo cual el Dios Supremo aprovecha para desafiar descaradamente al Celestial.

"Has estado extinguiendo planetas con el objetivo de erradicar cualquier oposición. Pero nunca conseguirás llegar a _mi mundo._ Antes caerás derrotado bajo mi guardia. Al igual como le ocurrió a Kaulet", le amenaza el anciano sin pelos en la lengua.

El Celestial se sorprende ante tal noticia, puesto que el Kaioshin consigue ponerlo entre la espada y la pared, una vez que el mismo Titán reconoce que también estaba localizando al Dios de la oscuridad.

"Sé muy bien que necesitabas de la ayuda de Kaulet. Las cosas han cambiado Titán, ahora soy el único con los conocimientos para lograr tu verdadera misión", le menciona con autoridad.

El Titán desprecia la propuesta y le responde insultándole. "No creo que puedas serme útil. Eres diferente a otros Kaioshin. Lo veo con mis propios ojos. Eres _indigno_ ".

"Si eso es lo que crees, entonces la mejor opción sería eliminarme de una vez por todas, ¿no lo crees?", le contesta el Dios Supremo.

"Así será", le responde el Titán mientras levanta su brazo.

"¡Cuidado!, ¡los va a atacar!", les advierte Goku.

El Celestial genera una nueva columna de energía, la cual impacta plenamente en la zona donde se encuentran el Kaioshin y la Diosa Fibi.

Posteriormente a la explosión y gracias a la teletransportación de Goku, ambas víctimas escaparon ante tal declaración de muerte. No obstante, la nave en la cual se transportaron fue pulverizada ante el poderoso ataque.

"¿Por qué esperaron a que los atacasen?", les pregunta el padre de Gohan, quien cae el suelo por causa del cansancio mientras es acudido por la Diosa Fibi.

Repentinamente, una gran columna aparece a uno pocos metros donde la nave fue impactada, llamando la atención del hijo de Bardock puesto que esta vez no fue un ataque provocado por el Titán.

"Ya he visto esto antes", menciona el saiyajin.

"Es exactamente lo que estaba esperando", menciona el Dios Supremo.

"Usé mi magia como Dios Supremo, así como lo hizo Saturus en el otro Universo. Solo faltaba un último ingrediente", explica el anciano, dando a entender la razón por la cual provocó al Celestial.

"Teníamos el ataúd en la nave. Nunca creí que este plan pudiese funcionar", comenta en voz alta la Diosa Fibi.

Una incómoda iluminación obliga a los presentes a taparse los ojos mientras aparece una asombrosa silueta con presencia divina.

"¿Emat?", se cuestiona un Titán notablemente sorprendido, reconociendo a la Celestial recién aparecida.

Una hermosa figura rodeada con un aura azul, con ojos luminosos y mirada cautivante, le contesta al Titán con cierto tono amenazador. "Finalmente he despertado. No sabes cuantos milenios he estado aguardando por este momento Titán".


	25. La batalla de Metarusei - Parte V

**Capítulo 25: "La batalla de Metarusei - Parte V".**

Goku y Vegeta son dos guerreros saiyajin que han superado cualquier obstáculo y derrotado a numerosos enemigos. Ambos se han visto varias veces entre las cuerdas, testando sus límites y obligándoles a entrenar arduamente para poder obtener los extraordinarios niveles de poder que han alcanzado hoy en día.

No hay duda que la tenacidad y la voluntad de superar a cualquier rival han sido los principales promotores con los cuales los saiyajin han conseguido salvar no solo a sus seres queridos, sino también lograron restituir el equilibrio del Universo, derrotando al impagable demonio Saturus y consiguiendo ser de forma honorable, los anfitriones del cálido poder otorgado por Dai Kaio Shin.

Sin embargo, ante esta cadena de sucesos en donde los guerreros Z han salido airosos e imbatibles, resale siempre este punto de interrogación que puede incomodar hasta a los seres más optimistas. ¿Qué ocurriría si el próximo enemigo es insuperable?

Y es que los hechos que están ocurriendo en Metarusei nos hace pensar en que ese hipotético futuro se está llevando a cabo puesto que ambos saiyajin han intentado detener el avance de un Celestial, un ser antiguo y divino, con fuerza y resistencia nunca antes presenciadas.

Tras la derrota de los padres de Goten y Trunks, la muerte de Kort ha sido el punto de inflexión para que el anciano Kaioshin se juegue una última carta, la cual como había mencionado anteriormente, es un arma de doble filo y una potencial amenaza para nuestros guerreros. Claro que el Dios Supremo sabía que con el renacimiento de Emat se podía preparar una alianza para poder eliminar a un enemigo común.

Por ahora, los gestos de esos seres divinos han señalado que existe cierto desentendimiento entre ellos y le han dado la razón a las sospechas del Kaioshin.

"Les propongo que guardemos distancia y nos alejemos un poco de este lugar", sugiere el Dios Supremo, insinuando que se aproxima una feroz batalla.

Goku se apoya en el hombro de la Diosa Fibi mientras que el anciano intenta llevarse a un Vegeta aun inconsciente. Ellos se esconden detrás de unas montañas para poder observar el desenlace del encuentro entre los Celestiales.

"Ellos son absolutamente poderosos", menciona un Goku impotente y visualmente frustrado.

"Cálmese señor Goku, esto no ha terminado", le comenta simpáticamente la Diosa Fibi.

El padre de Gohan observa a un anciano concentrado mientras visualiza la figura de los seres divinos.

"Realmente, nunca tuvimos cualquier chance de derrotarle, ¿cierto?", le cuestiona al Dios.

"No", le responde sin dudas.

"¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer ahora?", el saiyajin le vuelve a interrogar.

"Solo Emat puede acabar con el Titán. Y después de ello, tendremos que convencerla de que no nos elimine también", le comenta sin poder asegurarse de ello.

"¿Y si no conseguimos convencerla?", le pregunta.

Nadie le contesta al marido de Milk. El anciano agacha la cabeza y cierra los ojos. Goku dirige su mirada hacia Fibi, quien gira la cabeza apenadamente haciendo un gesto extraño como si estuviese ignorándole u ocultándole algo.

Mientras todo esto ocurre, Goku aún no se ha percatado de la presencia de otro sujeto escondido en un lugar cercano. Antes de la aparición de Emat, la gema de los Kaioshin había aparecido en el local donde batallaban Gohan y Bardock. Esta situación originó una nueva batalla para poder recuperar a Minerva, quien había sido capturada por el saiyajin oscuro.

Como era de esperar, el padre de Goku no tuvo cualquier contemplación con los jóvenes. Y en el momento que Trunks estaba siendo terriblemente sujetado por el cuello, Goten ya se encontraba derrotado bajo los pies de su abuelo. Esto obligó a que Gohan le atacase a pesar de no haberse recuperado del todo.

Sin embargo, cuando el hijo mayor de Goku se disponía a golpear a su familiar, este se detuvo al sentir otro ki divino proveniente del sitio donde se encontraba el Titán.

"No. No lo puedo creer. Es un ki más poderoso que el del Titán", mencionó un Gohan atónito y paralizado.

"¡Maldición!", se expresó un Bardock visualmente nervioso, el cual abandonó súbitamente la lucha con sus familiares y es el mismo personaje que en este momento se encuentra oculto entre las rocas, siendo un espectador más de esta disputa entre Celestiales.

"No te metas en esto Emat. Tengo mis propios asuntos", le advierte el Titán, quien se muestra desafiante y poco amigable.

"Lo siento Titán. Estoy enojada. Y desafortunadamente para ti, eres el primer traidor que se encuentra en mi camino luego de mi despertar", le amenaza con determinación.

"No te tengo miedo Emat. Si no me dejas hacer mi trabajo, te eliminaré", le advierte.

"Eso es lo que dicen tus palabras. Tus gestos querido Titán, me demuestran lo contrario", le menciona al Titán haciéndole saber que se puede visualizar cierta incertidumbre en el rostro del Celestial.

El Titán se enfurece ante las burlas de la Celestial y le ataca brutalmente con una poderosa columna de energía.

Dicho ataque no es esquivado por Emat y en lugar de ocurrir la habitual explosión cuando la columna toca la superficie, la Celestial repela la extraordinaria técnica levantando únicamente su brazo derecho.

"Tendrás que hacerlo mejor. Yo te enseñe esa técnica. ¿No te recuerdas?", menciona la Celestial, demostrando sus asombrosas habilidades.

Emat contrataca usando la misma técnica, la cual se dirige hacia el Titán creando una feroz explosión. Pese a que el Celestial no consiguió escapar del ataque, el mismo no muestra señales de debilitamiento con lo cual se puede concluir que la resistencia del Titán es inquebrantable.

Rápidamente, el Celestial responde creando diversas columnas de energía pero todas son fácilmente esquivadas por su contrincante, quien se acerca peligrosamente a su rival y comienzan a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Emat logra eludir todos sus ataques y contrataca asestando un golpe en el pecho de su enemigo haciéndolo estrellar contra el suelo, dejando un inmenso cráter luego del impacto. El Titán se levanta con pocos problemas, sacudiendo la tierra de su cuerpo y decide arremeter nuevamente contra la Celestial.

Los asistentes de esta lucha entre seres divinos observan el desenlace de la batalla y no pueden evitar comentar sobre lo que está ocurriendo.

"Emat le supera en velocidad", comenta Goku. "Es sensacional".

"Es difícil que el Titán pueda asestarle un golpe. En cambio, el Titán es prácticamente invulnerable", menciona el Dios Supremo, quien expone otra preocupación. "Esta batalla puede demorar bastante tiempo. Me temo que el planeta no pueda resistir tanto daño".

Durante el intercambio de golpes y patadas, ambos Celestiales continúan a discutir recordando los hechos ocurridos millones de años atrás.

"No me importa tu afán de venganza Emat. Los Celestiales reinarán nuevamente en este mundo infectado por mortales", le propone el Titán antes de dirigir su puño izquierdo hacia la cabeza de su rival.

"No me interesan los mortales. Haré que los traidores caigan ante mi voluntad", le contesta la Celestial, quien esquiva el ataque cogiéndole el brazo y se gira lanzando a su contrincante haciéndole estrellar contra una cadena de montañas.

Emat se acerca hacia el Titán volando a baja velocidad y se detiene por unos segundos, pues parece que se encuentra determinada para acabar con esta discusión.

"Este es el final de tu línea Titán. No conseguirás tu objetivo", expresa Emat con osadía.

Una gran explosión se produce en el interior de la montaña, donde se visualiza a un Titán intacto, quien sale caminando lentamente exponiendo un gesto de rabia e impotencia.

"Tu resistencia, crees que es tu mayor fortaleza, yo solo la veo como una gran debilidad", le menciona Emat.

La Celestial apunta su brazo hacia el Titán, colocando su mano de forma vertical.

"Esa cualidad inigualable te fue otorgada por tus superiores. Pero yo también te la puedo retirar", le amenaza con una sonrisa maligna.

"¡No te atrevas!", le exclama el Titán, quien por primera vez se demuestra claramente agitado.

Una gran aura azul rodea al Titán, el cual intenta reaccionar pero es en vano puesto que queda completamente paralizado. El mismo se demuestra impotente al mismo tiempo que Emat invoca un conjuro.

El poderoso Celestial intenta liberarse con grande esfuerzo pero no consigue escapar de esa técnica.

"Sin el don que te fue concedido, no eres más que una sabandija", menciona Emat quien saborea el inicio de su venganza. El gran aura alrededor del Titán desaparece y este último cae arrodillado mostrando señales de agotamiento.

"Él vendrá por ti", menciona moribundamente sus últimas palabras.

"No. Yo lo encontraré antes", le responde Emat, quien crea una enorme columna de la nada que impacta con su enemigo dejándole al borde de la muerte.

El Titán cae derrotado ante la superioridad de la Celestial, lo cual deja evidentemente sorprendidos a todos los espectadores.

"No… lo puedo creer", menciona Goku con bastante asombro.

A pesar de demostrar su poderío, el padre de Gohan se arma de valor disponiéndose a conversar con la Celestial, sin embargo este es detenido por el anciano Kaioshin.

"Déjenme conversar con ella", le menciona con respeto y autoridad.

Mientras que el Dios Supremo decide aproximarse a la Celestial, ésta última se dispone a pulverizar por completo el cuerpo del malherido Titán.

No obstante y de forma inesperada, antes de que Emat pueda hacer su último movimiento, la Celestial es golpeada imprudentemente por Bardock, quien intenta detenerla cumpliendo con la voluntad de su maestro Kaulet.

Emat fue atacada desprevenidamente e impacta de forma contundente contra un grupo de rocas en el suelo.

"Al final es toda una mentira, los Celestiales no son invencibles", menciona el padre de Goku de forma arrogante.

"¿Quién osa atacarme cobardemente por la espalda?", se pregunta Emat, quien se levanta enfurecidamente.

Entretanto en el centro de mandos metarujin, la tensión reina en la sala y el actual movimiento de Bardock hace reaccionar a los presentes.

"Oh no. ¿Bardock que has hecho?", se cuestiona un Dende desalentado.

"Esto es grave. Ellos necesitarán de nuestra ayuda", le indica el metamorano, temiendo por un posible combate contra Emat.

El Dios de la Tierra decide abandonar el centro de mandos y dirigirse al campo de batalla junto al metamorano, sin que haya oposición alguna de parte del Príncipe Fédelem, quien se queda custodiando la base metarujin.

"Antes, tenemos que buscar a los demás", le recuerda Dende a Kratod. Ambos desaparecen súbitamente con intención de asistir a Goku y compañía.

Mientras tanto, el saiyajin oscuro expone su osadía, confiando bastante en sus nuevos poderes otorgados por Kaulet.

"Le demostraré a todos el alcance de mis poderes", menciona orgullosamente mientras aumenta su ki de forma exponencial.

Emat no vacila nuevamente y contrataca iniciando una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo bastante reñida. Cabe destacar que el nivel de Bardock se puede equiparar a la fuerza de Saturus en la batalla del Templo de los Dioses Oscuros.

El abuelo de Gohan consigue contener los ataques de su enemiga, sin embargo, ninguno de sus trucos logran engañarla, haciendo con que sea más difícil derrotar a su contrincante. Al cabo de algunos minutos se puede visualizar la evidente superioridad de la Celestial, aumentando en un parpadeo su velocidad dejando al padre de Goku sin chances de salir victorioso.

Bardock se protege rápidamente con una esfera impenetrable, lo cual hace alejar unos pocos metros a su enemiga. El saiyajin usa una técnica nueva, donde el mismo desaparece pero la esfera que le protegía se mueve autónomamente y ataca a la Celestial, quien esquiva la primera embestida y ya para la segunda vez, destroza la esfera sin esfuerzo.

Esto era una mera distracción con lo cual Bardock aparece a pocos metros de su adversaria. El padre de Goku junta sus puños arriba de su cabeza y luego estira sus brazos abriendo las palmas de sus manos, lanzando un imponente rayo de energía luego de reunir gran parte de su ki.

La extraordinaria técnica golpea de lleno a Emat, lo cual origina una gigantesca explosión obligando a todos los presentes a taparse los ojos. El saiyajin oscuro queda un poco agotado después del ataque, no obstante el mismo piensa que ha logrado debilitar a la Celestial.

Sin embargo, eso no llega a ocurrir. Una Emat ilesa sorprende al pupilo de Kaulet, golpeándole fuertemente en la cabeza y repitiendo el mismo ataque varias veces puesto que el saiyajin no se consigue defender.

Bardock cae al suelo y queda bastante malherido. La Celestial no pierde el tiempo, agarra por el cuello al saiyajin y le reprende debido a sus dudas internas.

"Veo tu debilidad, aún no has asumido la oscuridad de tu ser, esa incertidumbre solo te hace más débil", le explica sin titubeos.

Mientras que el padre de Goku es salvajemente castigado por su temeridad, el Dios Supremo le advierte al marido de Milk que no deben intervenir en la pelea, pues fue Bardock quien provocó a la Celestial.

Goku tiene claras intenciones de interrumpir la batalla e intentar mediar con Emat, sin embargo el saiyajin no está en condiciones para interponerse.

Justo en ese instante llegan Gohan, Goten y Trunks plenamente recuperados y acompañados por Dende y Kratod. El Dios de la Tierra acude a ayudar a Vegeta, quien recupera los sentidos y sus fuerzas, así como a Goku, sanándole las heridas y renovando su energía.

Gracias a la llegada de Dende, todos se encuentran en condiciones mientras que intentan mediar un plan para intervenir, sin embargo es Goku quien no consigue aguardar mientras apalean a su padre y se telestransporta sin previo aviso.

"¡Padre!", exclaman Gohan y Goten, quienes no vacilan y deciden acompañar a su familiar y con ellos Trunks también se une a la causa, por el otro lado Vegeta tarda un poco más en reaccionar impulsivamente como ellos.

"¿Por qué no acude con sus compañeros?", le pregunta la Diosa Fibi, reprimiendo la actitud pasiva del saiyajin.

"Ellos no son mis compañeros", le responde agriamente.

"Además, por lo que me comentaron, fue el inútil de Bardock quien se buscó esa paliza", le menciona con cinismo y con su típico gesto cruzando los brazos.

"Entonces, ¿Prefieres quedarte quieto y verles morir?", le pregunta Kratod, intentando accionar cualquier remordimiento en el saiyajin.

Vegeta los observa con un gesto poco amigable y se enfurece pues reconoce que no tiene otro remedio.

"Maldición", se lamenta el saiyajin mientras aumenta su ki y se lanza a acompañar a los demás.

Goku aparece al frente de Emat y seguidamente los otros cuatro saiyajin se colocan también alrededor de la Celestial, quien no se inmuta ante la presencia de los guerreros Z.

El marido de Milk es el primero en intentar mediar con ella. "Tienes que detenerte Emat. No es necesario hacer más víctimas. Esta no es tu lucha", le advierte Goku.

La Celestial suelta a Bardock, el cual es rápidamente acudido por el metamorano, quien se lo lleva al local donde se encuentran Dende, Fibi y el anciano Kaioshin.

"¿Por qué lo traes aquí?", le pregunta el namekiano.

Kratod lo apoya en el suelo al mismo tiempo que le explica la razón de su intervención. "Aún tenemos que encontrar a la gema".

"¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿No la llevaba con él?", le cuestiona la Diosa Fibi.

"No. La debe haber escondido", le responde el Dios Supremo.

"Cuando despierte, voy a obligarlo a decirnos su localización", les asegura Kratod.

"Entonces, no tiene sentido que le cure las heridas en este momento, ¿cierto?", les cuestiona Dende.

"No lo sé", le responde el anciano Kaioshin, quien confiesa su indecisión.

"¿No cree que tengamos ahora cualquier posibilidad de mediar con Emat?", le cuestiona Fibi, quien sospecha en las preocupaciones del Dios.

"No. Ya es tarde para ello", les responde un anciano con pesimismo.

A pesar del comentario desesperanzador del Dios Supremo, los saiyajin no se rinden al intentar persuadir a la Celestial.

"No tengo simpatía por los mortales y mucho menos recibo órdenes por seres indignos como ustedes", les expone Emat de forma discriminatoria.

"¿Indignos?", se cuestiona Gohan en voz alta, bastante sorprendido por los comentarios del ser divino.

"Ustedes se atreven a atacarme cobardemente y son tan arrogantes como para creer que pueden derrotar a un Celestial", les reprime debido al ataque traicionero de Bardock.

Vegeta intenta mantener la calma y al mismo tiempo Gohan coge la iniciativa tratando de mantener un dialogo pacifico.

"El Titán ha sido derrotado. No hay más por lo que luchar Emat. Esto se acabó. Has conseguido lo que querías", le menciona el joven.

Emat sonríe mientras baja la cabeza. "Mortales ingenuos. Creen de verdad que esto ha acabado. Esto solo es el inicio. Si los eliminó ahora solo les estaría haciendo un gran favor".

Los guerreros perciben este comentario como una amenaza directa y se colocan en posición de defensa.

La Celestial decide no perder más tiempo con ellos y se aleja rápidamente, escapándose de los saiyajin y colocándose en la punta de una montaña lejana. Seguidamente, Emat apunta su brazo hacia el cielo al mismo tiempo que los gestos de su cara denuncian su voluntad de exterminar Metarusei junto a todos sus habitantes en un único ataque.

"¡No te atrevas Emat!", le advierte Goku, quien se transforma en ssj fase dos y se teletransporta para atacar inevitablemente a su enemigo. La Celestial no esquiva la ofensiva del saiyajin y recibe el golpe de lleno, haciéndole retroceder algunos metros.

Los otros guerreros se acercan también, con lo cual intentan luchar todos juntos, con Goten y Trunks en la fase definitiva del ssj, un Vegeta utilizando el máximo poder del ssj fase dos y un Gohan aprovechando el aumento de su poder en estado místico.

A pesar de la ventaja numérica de los saiyajins, estos no logran asestar algún golpe contundente puesto que su contrincante los supera en velocidad bárbaramente y además, no consiguen atacar sincronizadamente una vez que no están acostumbrados a luchar en equipo, perdiendo así la ventaja antes mencionada.

Entretanto observan la lucha desde una distancia segura, Dende y el anciano Kaioshin se percatan de ciertos aspectos relevantes que denotan en el aura de Goku y Vegeta.

"¿Está usted viendo lo mismo que yo?", le pregunta Dende al anciano Kaioshin.

"Lo había notado cuando lucharon contra el Titán", le aclara el namekiano.

"Si, ya que lo dices, hay algo diferente en el aura de ambos guerreros", le confirma el Dios Supremo al mismo tiempo que coloca su mano en la barbilla.

"Quizás… no esté todo perdido", concluye el anciano luego de una breve pausa.

Las palabras del Kaioshin traen alguna esperanza sin embargo no parece que se esté refiriendo a la presente batalla, no cuando los 5 guerreros saiyajin se encuentran en graves dificultades, dando la impresión que ninguno puede hacerle frente a Emat.

Y como si fuesen fichas de dominó, cada uno de ellos es abatido fruto de la contundencia y habrá que decirlo, una espectacular elegancia con la cual la Celestial consigue equilibrar su velocidad con sus poderosas habilidades.

El primero a caer es el hijo de Vegeta quien recibe un patada en el cuello haciéndole chocar apresuradamente contra el suelo. Ante tal amenaza, Goku y sus hijos intentan contraatacar realizando un Kamehameha en conjunto. Tal ataque impacta en Emat quien no se inmuta ante la ofensiva de la familia de Milk, aunque como era de esperar, la Celestial no muestra cualquier herida.

Vegeta intenta sorprender lanzando un puño por sus espaldas, pero su contrincante presiente su asedio y esquiva dicha embestida para luego sujetarle la pierna y lanzarlo directamente contra la figura de Goku, quien no tuvo tiempo para evadirlo.

Goten y Gohan no pierden el ímpetu e intervienen luchando en pareja logrando con que el hijo mayor de Goku aseste un golpe en la cara de Emat, haciéndole retroceder y dándoles ciertas esperanzas de poder vulnerar a su rival.

No obstante, en un descuido del hijo menor de Milk, fallando categóricamente el golpe y descuidando la defensa de su hermano, la Celestial aprovecha la oportunidad de alejar a Gohan impactándole con una bola de energía y seguidamente, arremete contra un Goten indefenso y preocupado por su hermano.

"Los está eliminando uno a uno. Tengo que admitirlo, es una excelente estratega", menciona prudentemente el metamorano mientras observan la derrota del hijo menor de Milk.

"Puede que ella no sea genio en artes marciales como lo son Goku y Vegeta", les comenta el anciano Kaioshin.

"Pero…", prosigue el Dios. "La diferencia de poderes es indiscutible", les advierte.

En respuesta a la caída de Goten, su padre usa la teletransportación y sujeta a Emat tal cual lo hizo en un pasado con su hermano Raditz, mientras que Vegeta en un ataque veloz intenta golpear a la Celestial aprovechando esta circunstancia.

Sin embargo, el hecho de no conocer a su enemigo ni sus habilidades no les juega a favor y sorprendentemente descubren una nueva habilidad. Emat se hace incorpórea logrando con que Vegeta fallé su tentativa, no obstante, el golpe lo recibe el pobre Goku quien se queda sin aire por unos segundos.

"Eso no es justo", menciona el Príncipe Saiyajin quien inesperadamente recibe un rodillazo en la barriga, gracias a un descuido producto de su frustración.

Consecuentemente, la Celestial se libera de la presión de Goku, con lo cual se gira para golpear la cabeza del padre de Gohan una vez que no se ha recuperado del ataque de Vegeta, haciéndole impactar contra una de las pocas montañas que aún siguen de pie.

Gohan aprovecha la oportunidad para iniciar nuevamente una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo pero solo consigue debilitarse por el gasto de energía. Por el otro lado, la Celestial no muestra hasta ahora cualquier debilidad.

Emat esquiva todos los ataques y le bastaron apenas dos contactos definitivos para neutralizar a su rival.

"Tu debilidad es el miedo", le comenta la Celestial, aprovechando el momento para meterse en la cabeza del novio de Videl.

"El temor al no poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a tus seres queridos. El recelo de decepcionar a tu novia y a tu familia. Si alguna vez fuiste un gran guerrero, no queda rastros de ese luchador prometedor", le sentencia la Celestial antes de asestarle un último estacazo que le hace caer al suelo sin posibilidad de retomar la lucha.

Entretanto Vegeta vuelve a la pelea y ataca a Emat con todas sus fuerzas.

"Hablas demasiado, si golpearte en la cara ayuda a dejarte callada, entonces…", le menciona el guerrero saiyajin, el cual no toma las debidas precauciones y es el propio quien recibe el puñetazo en la cara.

"Eres demasiado orgulloso como para no esperar a tu compañero, prefiriendo luchar por tu propia cuenta aun reconociendo no tener cualquier posibilidad de derrotarme. Dime algo, ¿cuántas vidas has puesto en peligro debido a tu exceso de orgullo?", le restriega la Celestial.

Emat aleja al saiyajin con una onda expansiva luego de extender uno de sus brazos y convoca una columna de energía tendiendo como objetivo al marido de Bulma.

La poderosa técnica aparece del cielo, pero antes de hacer impacto con el saiyajin este es rescatado a tiempo por su viejo rival. Desafortunadamente, Emat estaba a espera de ese movimiento y sorprende a Goku cogiéndole por el cuello y empujándolo hasta impactarlo contra la pared de una montaña.

Goku no se logra liberar de la presión de su enemiga, quien aún tiene tiempo de reprochar a su contrincante.

"Te preocupas demasiado por los demás hasta el punto que te olvidas de tu propio beneficio", le menciona mientras le aprieta más el cuello, haciendo con que el saiyajin tenga dificultad en respirar y perdiendo su transformación en ssj.

"Esa distracción te puede hacer pagar caro en un campo de batalla", le critica con repudio.

"No entiendo cómo pudieron resistir tanto tiempo contra el Titán. Son unos meros mortales, bastantes indignos e inferiores como para tomarlos en cuenta", comenta Emat mientras coloca la palma de su mano en el pecho de Goku con intención de ultimar al padre de Goten.

Emat estaba a punto de asestar un golpe mortal pero esta vez es Vegeta quien interviene salvando al marido de Milk.

"Hablando de distracciones, aún no me has vencido", le menciona el saiyajin luego de alejarla con una patada en un costado y mostrándole con un simple gesto que no es alguien que debe ser ignorado en batalla.

En este breve descanso, Goku gana tiempo para poder recuperar el aliento, sin embargo ambos saiyajins se encuentran bastante debilitados y con pocas fuerzas para maximizar nuevamente sus poderes.

"Ella es claramente superior al Titán. No hay forma de que Goku y Vegeta le puedan derrotar, aún no están prontos para esta lucha", les comenta un Kaioshin agitado.

Entretanto una callada Fibi observa el desenlace negativo de esta batalla y decide dejar de ser un elemento pasivo, proponiéndose para intervenir en la lucha contra Emat.

"Según Minerva ella es uno de los Celestiales más poderosos", menciona la mano derecha del Príncipe metarujin mientras llama la atención de lo demás.

"Sin embargo, existe una forma de derrotarla sin despender tanta energía", confiesa la Diosa.

"¿A qué se refiere Diosa Fibi?", le pregunta Dende.

"No sabemos si esto puede funcionar. Minerva puede ser de gran utilidad, pero es un ser consciente, puede cometer errores", le advierte el Kaioshin, mostrándose un poco reservado ante tal idea.

"Eso no importa. Si no intervenimos ahora, matará al señor Goku y al señor Vegeta", le reclama la Diosa.

"Si Minerva me asegura que puedo ser la clave para acabar con esta lucha. Entonces prefiero intentarlo aunque tenga que arriesgar mi vida", les afirma sin cualquier intención de cambiar de opinión.

"Nos estamos quedando sin opciones, Maestro Kaioshin", comenta el Dios de la Tierra, mostrando su apoyo a la iniciativa de Fibi.

Luego de una breve y pensativa pausa, el anciano decide respaldar la decisión del namekiano.

"Si Minerva está en lo cierto, sobre tus poderes y tus orígenes, entonces no hay motivos para no dejarte intervenir", menciona el anciano refiriéndose a los antepasados de la Diosa Fibi.

"¿Crees estar lista para asumir dicha responsabilidad?", le cuestiona el metamorano, dispuesto a asumir cualquier compromiso para juntarse a esta causa.

La Diosa Fibi hace una pausa silenciosa y piensa en la difunta pareja Real de Metarusei quienes la refugiaron y la criaron como su propia hija. Se recuerda de la confianza del Príncipe Fédelem, de la lealtad de Káradon y de la amistad con Ánika, además de todos los habitantes de Metarusei que le han reconocido como una metarujin más. Por eso ella siente que les debe algo, que tiene un deber para proteger a quienes le han dado una oportunidad para crecer como persona y le han ofrecido un hogar donde se ha sentido valorada.

"Lo estoy. Si realmente tengo este poder dentro de mí. Es hora de demostrarlo", menciona una Diosa determinada.

Mientras tanto, Goku y Vegeta se quedan sin opciones de contratacar pues están siendo vapuleados por su rival. Ambos saiyajin quedan prácticamente desgastados, siendo el padre de Gohan quien presenta un mayor deterioro.

Para sorpresa de ellos y en ese justo instante, Kratod aparece interponiéndose en la batalla con la Diosa a su lado. Ambos guerreros quedan rotundamente asombrados, hasta el punto que Vegeta les reclama sobre su imprudencia, ignorando que existe un plan detrás de todo esto.

"Es mi turno de rendir cuentas con la Celestial", le contesta Fibi al saiyajin con seriedad mientras se acerca poco a poco hacia el enemigo.

Emat detiene su avance y la observa con mirada confusa pues no consigue analizar las debilidades de su contrincante.

"Esta es tu oportunidad de rendirte Emat. No dejaré que destruyas este hermoso planeta", le advierte la Diosa, encarándola sin miedo y con valentía.

"Eres una especialista en detectar las debilidades de tus enemigos, ¿cierto?", le interroga Fibi desafiantemente mientras que el metamorano acude por Goku y Vegeta, aunque este último rechaza su ayuda.

"Pues yo consigo ver claramente tu debilidad", le indica la Diosa.

"Vaya, has ganado mi atención", le responde Emat, quien no se alarma ante lo mencionado por Fibi.

"Eres un mortal como cualquiera de ellos. Pero tienes cierta peculiaridad", le comenta con curiosidad.

"Te concederé que me expliques entonces, ¿Cuál es mi debilidad?", le cuestiona con una sonrisa arrogante y sin mostrar cualquier preocupación.

"No…" le responde. "Te lo mostraré", le indica mientras cierra los ojos y libera un aura innatural, parecido a lo que han visualizado Dende y el Kaioshin en Goku y Vegeta.

Ella abre nuevamente sus ojos y los gestos de su rostro cambian de forma radical, demostrando una mirada amenazadora al mismo tiempo que sus ojos quedan completamente blancos.

Con esta extraña técnica Emat es paralizada mágicamente por su enemiga mientras que la Diosa invoca un conjuro que habrá aprendido con la ayuda de Minerva.

"¿Qué es esto?, ¿con esto piensas detenerme?", le reprocha Emat, poco convencida por la demostración de la Diosa.

"Tu cuerpo inmortal fue destruido en el momento en que fuiste desterrada por los otros Celestiales", le recuerda Fibi luego de pronunciar las palabras de su conjuro.

"Entonces ese es tu plan, ¿piensas hacer lo mismo?", le cuestiona con desilusión.

"Decepcionante", comenta Emat con desprecio y por lo cual intenta liberarse de la técnica convocada por Fibi. Sin embargo la Celestial falla en su tentativa de escape.

"¿Qué ocurre?", se interroga mientras observa hacia los saiyajin.

"Oh, tú también tienes esas capacidades", menciona en voz alta refiriéndose a Kratod, quien del mismo modo usa sus habilidades para ayudar a Fibi a retener a la Celestial.

Con tal apoyo, la Diosa gana tiempo y consecuentemente, una intensa luz brilla alrededor del cuerpo de la Celestial quien demuestra gestos de debilitamiento.

"El cuerpo de esa niña, tu única heredera creada con tu misma sangre, es la única conexión física permanente que tienes con este mundo", explica Fibi mientras se acerca pausadamente hacia su enemiga.

La Celestial se debilita exponencialmente y no es capaz de liberarse de la técnica de la Diosa Fibi junto con el apoyo del metamorano.

Fibi se inclina al frente de la Celestial quien se encuentra inmóvil aunque extrañamente despreocupada.

"No nos has dejado otro remedio. Quiero que abandones este cuerpo", menciona la Diosa.

"Ese truco no durará por mucho tiempo", Emat le advierte.

"Mientras mi presencia permanezca en este mundo, volveré a renacer", le comenta mientras la observa directamente.

"Lo sé. Y estaremos pronto para derrotarte definitivamente", le responde.

La Celestial observa los ojos de su contrincante y consigue evidenciar que no se enfrenta ante un rival común. La Diosa pronuncia las últimas palabras de su conjuro logrando con que su enemigo pierda súbitamente el conocimiento y su cuerpo divino cae lentamente impactando con el suelo rocoso.

Siendo la primera vez que la Diosa pone en prueba sus poderes emergentes, ella queda completamente agotada mientras todos observan el cambio radical en el cuerpo de la Celestial, el cual se transforma y vuelve a la dimensión de aquella figura infantil que se encontraba en el ataúd.

Fibi se acerca moribundamente hacia los saiyajin e inesperadamente les menciona que el trabajo aún no ha terminado.

"El conjuro… es limitado. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que ella vuelva a su anfitrión. Tienen que… destruirlo", les menciona antes de desmayarse en los brazos de Goku.

El marido de Bulma escuchó con atención lo mencionado por la Diosa y dirige su mirada hacia el cuerpo del anfitrión que yace en el suelo.

"¿A dónde vas Vegeta?", le pregunta el padre de Goten.

"Ya la escuchaste Kakarotto, tenemos que acabar el trabajo que ella empezó", le responde sin titubeos.

Vegeta se acerca velozmente hacia el cuerpo de la niña y cuando coloca sus pies en la superficie crea una bola de energía con la cual piensa terminar con esta lucha.

"Es increíble que algo tan pequeño e indefenso nos pueda complicar tanto la vida", menciona el saiyajin en voz alta.

Repentinamente la misión encomendada por la Diosa se complica al descubrir que el anfitrión recupera el conocimiento.

«¿Qué? ¿Se está moviendo?», se pregunta el padre de Trunks.

El pequeño anfitrión abre los ojos y observa a su alrededor con inocencia, pareciendo una dulce niña que se levanta con cara de cachorro perdido.

Vegeta ha tenido la oportunidad de darle el golpe definitivo, sin embargo hay algo que le impide avanzar y eso es el comportamiento inusual de la niña.

«¿Ella está viva?», se cuestiona un Vegeta impresionado.

La pequeña mira temerosamente hacia el saiyajin demostrando vulnerabilidad e inocencia.

«No, esto es un truco. Pero su ki, es diferente, es débil, es… normal», estás preocupaciones merodean en la mente del saiyajin, el cual se muestra indeciso.

"No, no caeré en esta trampa. ¡No me vas a engañar!", le advierte el saiyajin, quien apunta la bola de energía hacia su inocente objetivo.

Este gesto asusta aún más a la pequeña, quien naturalmente se espanta y comienza a llorar mientras se cae al suelo.

"¡Espera, Vegeta!, le grita Goku desde las lejanías mientras le entrega el cuerpo de una Fibi inconsciente al metamorano.

"No puedes hacer esto. Ella no es Emat. Es solo una niña", le advierte su rival pues no concuerda con el asesinato a sangre fría.

Mientras tanto, Dende y el anciano Kaioshin están mirando la situación con desmesurada preocupación.

"El señor Goku tiene razón. No se percibe el ki divino, esto es diferente", comenta el namekiano.

"Al final el anfitrión es un ser vivo y consciente", menciona el Kaioshin.

"Pero… si no hay otra opción", le insinúa al namekiano.

"¡No, no podemos!", se niega el Dios de la Tierra. "Maestro Kaioshin, ¡no somos asesinos de niños!", le recuerda dando a entender cuáles son sus principios.

"¡Tiene que existir alguna alternativa!", reclama el Dios de la Tierra.

"Lamentablemente no la hay", le responde apenadamente el anciano.

Vegeta detiene su ataque de energía sin embargo no cede ante la idea de salvar al Universo. El saiyajin se acerca y agarra a su víctima alzándola hasta el nivel de su cara al mismo tiempo que la niña aterrorizada no deja de llorar e intenta soltarse de su verdugo.

En el centro de mandos metarujin, una Bulma bastante angustiada visualiza el desenlace de esta batalla interminable. Ella se coloca las manos tapando su cara mientras intenta recordar que su marido no es aquel saiyajin despiadado que exterminaba planetas por placer y orgullo.

"No puedes hacerlo Vegeta. No podemos ganar de esta forma", comenta en voz baja la mujer del saiyajin quien comienza a brotar lágrimas intentando contenerse.

Ante las repetidas advertencias de un Goku debilitado y la pasividad cómplice del metamorano, el padre de Trunks comienza a apretar con fuerzas el cuello de la niña, intentado quitarle la vida sin ningún remordimiento. La inocente victima deja de resistir y empieza a perder fuerzas, rindiéndose ante la eminente fortaleza del saiyajin.

Pero, justamente en el momento en el que ella pierde el conocimiento, su verdugo decide detenerse mientras agacha la mirada.

"Maldición. No puedo hacerlo", susurra el padre de Trunks.

Esta acción definitiva del saiyajin viene acompañada con el alivio de Dende, Goku y Bulma, quienes reconocen la conversión de Vegeta en un ser de corazón puro.

Sin embargo, todo este alivio se esfuma cuando una nueva amenaza decide atacar a un Vegeta desprotegido. El saiyajin es fuertemente golpeado e impacta contra el suelo quedando inconsciente y fuera de la batalla.

El autor del ataque es el mismo Bardock, quien ha recuperado la consciencia y se ha escapado de las manos de Dende y el Dios Supremo, los cuales no se habían percatado del desaparecimiento del saiyajin, fruto de la distracción causada desde la intervención de la Diosa Fibi.

El padre de Goku, pupilo de Kaulet y heredero de su poder oscuro, no posee cualquier remordimiento como ocurre con Vegeta. Y con un movimiento brutal y despiadado, lanza a la niña al aire y en cuestión de segundos, sin que nadie pueda hacer nada para detenerlo, realiza una técnica haciendo con que la pequeña criatura inocente explote en el aire violentamente.

"Espero que con esto te haya quedado claro cuáles son mis incertezas", menciona sarcásticamente el saiyajin refiriéndose al comentario de Emat sobre la ocupación de su oscuridad.

Todos los presentes quedan paralizados y estupefactos, asimilando aún lo ocurrido. De todos ellos, el primero en reaccionar es su propio hijo Goku, quien se deja llevar por un ataque de ira reprochando la actitud violenta de su padre.

"¡Bardock!, ¡Qué has hecho!", le recrimina con furia.

El padre de Gohan pierde la razón y usa sus últimas energías para atacar a su familiar quien no se resiste, además de que no está en condiciones de defenderse. El marido de Milk golpea contundentemente a su padre, el cual cae al suelo e intenta explicarle sus razones.

"Alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio hijo mío. Te agrade o no era nuestra única opción", le recuerda sin escrúpulos.

La cólera de Goku le impide detenerse arremetiendo constantemente contra su padre. Este último escupe la sangre de su boca y conociendo la inocencia de su hijo, le provoca para conseguir su atención.

"¿Eres capaz de asesinar a tu propio padre?", cuestiona con una sonrisa irónica.

Estas palabras pronunciadas por el saiyajin oscuro funcionan y consiguen calmar la furia del padre de Goten, quien se detiene y cae al suelo desplomado al agotar todos sus recursos.

Bardock se encuentra acostado boca arriba y se ríe adoloridamente pues reconoce obtener una victoria pírrica contra la Celestial.

"Nos encontraremos otra vez, Goku", le menciona antes de desaparecer instantáneamente sin dejar rastro.

Posteriormente un gran silencio predomina en el campo de batalla dando a entender que lo peor ya ha pasado.

"¿Esto ha acabado?", pregunta un Dende agobiado, confundido por todo lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos minutos.

"No, solo hemos ganado esta batalla", confirma el anciano Kaioshin, dando a entender que esto ha sido solo el inicio.

"¿Contra Emat y el Titán? ¿A eso se refiere?"; le cuestiona el namekiano.

"No, pero por ahora, solo celebremos esta victoria", le contesta sin dar muchos detalles.

Minutos después, el namekiano, el metamorano y el Kaioshin reunieron a todos los heridos para curarlos, no obstante, uno de ellos ya se había retirado del local.

Vegeta, quien fue la persona que se comprometió a acabar con el Titán, salió en búsqueda del cuerpo malherido del Celestial para poder cumplir con lo propuesto. Pero al llegar al local donde había sido derrotado por Emat, el saiyajin descubrió que el cuerpo del antiguo ser ya no se encontraba y por los rastros del suelo pudo constatar que el mismo fue removido por alguien hace unos poco minutos y aparentemente esa persona desapareció instantáneamente.


	26. Capítulo final: Consecuencias

**Capítulo final: "Consecuencias".**

Tras la caída del colosal Titán y la "derrota" de Emat, la guerra de Metarusei culminó con centenas de miles de víctimas, cuya mayoría fue atacada por las fuerzas arcosianas en conjunto con la inesperada intromisión por parte de las criaturas de Kaulet.

Así el Príncipe Fédelem tomó las riendas del asunto, empeñándose a devolver la tranquilidad y la estabilidad necesaria como bases para incentivar a sus pobladores de forma a retomar sus rutinas diarias, pues si algo tenemos que reconocer de los metarujin es que se adaptan a las circunstancias, reconociendo sus adversidades con el fin de aprender y mejorar tanto individualmente como en sociedad.

La coronación del heredero del Rey quedó en un segundo plano, siendo de vital importancia el atendimiento de las víctimas y el apoyo a todas las familias que han perdido a un ser querido. Esta ha sido la principal tarea del Príncipe Fédelem, el cual ha estado acompañando personalmente a muchos familiares de las víctimas, puesto que él mismo ha sufrido también la muerte de su padre en el inicio de esta guerra, demostrando un gesto empático y una capacidad de liderazgo prometedora.

Al cabo de un mes y con el impresionante esfuerzo de esta comunidad, la vida cotidiana de los metarujin regresó a la normalidad y en consecuencia esto permitió que el Príncipe cambiase su enfoque, liderando una iniciativa luego de convocar una nueva reunión del Concejo de Defensa Internacional (CDI), con sede en su planeta natal.

Esta sesión convocada por el metarujin fue bastante debatida y controversial puesto que Fédelem propuso la fundación de una coalición ofensiva para atacar y debilitar a las fuerzas militares arcosianas. Pese a la oposición de varios representantes de otras razas, la influencia de los metarujin y su reputación al conseguir detener la amenaza del Titán, fueron motivos convincentes para obtener una votación mayoritaria a favor de su propuesta.

No obstante, esta no fue una simple propuesta, el neo-líder metarijun demostró cuales eran sus planes, con datos detallados sobre la localización estratégica de las bases arcosianas, exponiendo también varias alternativas y soluciones para poder conquistar esas instalaciones, comprometiendo parte de la información conseguida por la inteligencia metarujin durante las últimas décadas y demostrando de esta forma que está más que comprometido con esta causa, para poner fin a la amenaza arcosiana que puede poner en riesgo la paz y estabilidad de todos los planetas aliados.

Esta iniciativa, ya aceptada por el CDI, fue asignada como "CIA" (Coalición Internacional Anti-arcosiana) y será conformada en su mayoría por soldados metarujin en conjunto con otros elementos militares de otras razas.

Una vez conseguida la constitución de esta coalición, Fédelem obtiene un importante papel en la continuación de la guerra contra los arcosianos, sin embargo, aún tiene que enfrentarse a un nuevo reto que puede impedir el devenir de sus planes. Su iniciativa tiene que ser aprobada por el concejo interno de la realeza metarujin, liderado por el sabio Sócritos.

El Príncipe reconoce que tendrá muchas dificultades en convencer al concejo puesto que debía haber consultado con ellos antes de exponer su propuesta de conformar una coalición ante el CDI.

Luego de convocar una reunión en la sala de audiencias, todos los miembros del concejo se encuentran sentados en la mesa mientras observan cautelosamente a un Príncipe levantado y acompañado con un recuperado General Fáradan.

"Creo que sería inevitable el hecho de reconocer nuestra insatisfacción ante su iniciativa, la cual consideramos rotundamente ilegal", le reprocha el sabio sin pelos en la lengua.

Fédelem cruza los brazos y observa atentamente hacia Sócritos. "Reconozco vuestra recelo. Sin embargo, todo lo que hemos decidido ha sido por el bien de nuestra raza".

"Vaya, su majestad ahora suena como Káradon", le responde el sabio sarcásticamente.

El Príncipe sonríe y agacha la mirada. "No tengo intenciones de perjudicar a nuestro pueblo".

"¿Y es así como pretende protegerlo?", le cuestiona Sócritos.

"¿Violando diversos protocolos?, ¿tomando la justicia por sus propias manos?, ¿iniciando una nueva guerra cuando nuestro planeta aún no ha sanado del todo sus heridas de esta última batalla?", le vuelve a interrogar dando hincapié en que existen reglas que no pueden ser incumplidas.

"Por favor, sabio Sócritos. Deje que el Prínciple explique su parecer", le comenta Fáradan conteniéndose y apoyando fielmente a su superior.

Fédelem escucha las arremetidas del sabio y le da la razón. "Sí. He tomado decisiones cuestionables, pero no se le olvide, quien lidera está sujeto a estas circunstancias".

"Mi padre le ofreció cobijo a los saiyajins y sus amigos terrestres, aun desconociendo si eran confiables. Ellos nos ayudaron a derrotar a los arcosianos, al Titán, a Emat. La intuición y la planificación de Káradon, incluso después de su muerte, trazaron una diferencia en esta batalla y gracias a eso pudimos ganar", le menciona justificando las acciones del difunto Rey y del padre de Ánika.

"Y la guerra con los arcosianos…" prosigue Fédelem. "No ha acabado. No estamos todavía a salvo", le comenta con una mirada seria y convincente.

Estos comentarios del metarujin generaron una serie de murmullos entre los miembros del concejo los cuales conversan intercambiando opiniones e ideas entre ellos.

"Bien", comenta autoritariamente el sabio metarujin, quien se levanta para dar su veredicto luego de escuchar a sus colegas.

"El concejo interno de la realeza tiene el deber de proteger y hacer cumplir los protocolos decretados hace siglos", les menciona.

"Dicho esto, nuestra primera iniciativa será proceder al nombramiento y coronación del nuevo Rey, puesto que es parte de nuestra tradición y no podemos alargar más este asunto", les recuerda.

"Estoy de acuerdo", le responde Fédelem.

"Usted, Príncipe Fédelem, será nombrado Rey de Metarusei y en la próxima semana realizaremos la ceremonia de coronación", comenta el sabio con la aceptación de todos los presentes.

Tanto Fédelem como Fáradan escuchan silenciosamente las palabras del sabio, esperando que esa no sea la única decisión tomada en el presente día.

"Sin embargo… su nuevo reinado será puesto en observación diaria durante los primeros meses", le indica Sócritos.

"Espero que entienda su majestad. Esto es por el bien de nuestro pueblo", le recuerda.

Fédelem se toma unos segundos mientras se mantiene en silencio y luego con un gesto le confirma su aprobación.

"¿Y en relación a la CIA?", le cuestiona Fáradan.

El sabio atiende su mirada hacia el General y le contesta con poca simpatía. "Transmitiremos nuestra decisión después de la coronación".

Luego de obtener esa respuesta, Fáradan observa al Príncipe quien se mantiene tranquilo y confiado.

"Bien, esperaremos", le responde Fédelem.

"Entonces damos por concluida nuestra sesión", declara el sabio, cerrando el libro del acta y autorizando la salida de los presentes.

"Por cierto…", menciona rápidamente el Príncipe antes de salir de la habitación mientras que los otros miembros se vuelven a sentar observando la figura del metarujin.

"Cuando aprueben nuestra iniciativa, tendrán que tomar en cuenta que me encargaré personalmente de liderar la ofensiva de la coalición", comenta el Príncipe, tomando desprevenidos a los miembros de la audiencia, los cuales quedan visualmente sorprendidos por la intención del nuevo líder metarujin.

La continuación de la guerra contra los arcosianos es solo una de las consecuencias originadas por la invasión arcosiana y la llegada del Titán. Luego de una semana y horas previas a la conmemoración, el líder metarujin se reúne con el anciano Kaioshin y el General Fáradan en el despacho principal del Rey.

Uno de los asuntos a tratar en este encuentro es sobre el estado anímico de los terrícolas residentes en metarujin, una vez que las malas noticias han mermado el espíritu de los compañeros de Goku.

"Muchas gracias por concederme esta reunión en un día tan emblemático", le menciona el anciano.

"Los Kaioshin siempre obtendrán nuestra disponibilidad", le responde Fédelem con respeto al Dios Supremo.

"Dígame, estimado Dios Kaioshin, ¿Cómo se encuentran los terrícolas?", le cuestiona Fédelem con preocupación.

"Están un poco desanimados. Todos tenían la ilusión de volver a ver a sus familiares, de regresar finalmente a su casa", le responde el anciano.

"Lamento que no hayan podido recuperar vuestro planeta", confiesa Fédelem, refiriéndose seguramente a la Tierra.

"Realmente nadie esperaba que no se activasen las esferas del dragón", le comenta desconociendo las causas de este problema.

El General Fáradan reflexiona sobre lo discutido mientras los tres se encuentran sentados en sillones colocados alrededor de una mesa redonda de pequeña dimensión.

"Es sospechoso el hecho de que las esferas de la Tierra y las de Namekusei no funcionen y ninguna persona sea capaz de explicar cuáles sean las posibles causas", le menciona el General mientras se inclina al frente y coloca una de sus manos en la barbilla.

El Dios Supremo hace una pausa silenciosa mientras cruza sus brazos y agacha la mirada. "Los Namekianos no tienen ninguna responsabilidad. Posiblemente todo esto está relacionado con la llegada del Titán y de Emat. Pero no tengo pruebas para confirmarlo", les explica el anciano, quien se arrepiente de haber perdido a Minerva.

Siguiendo con el tema de conversación, el Príncipe se inclina hacia el Kaioshin para cuestionarle su opinión sobre los seres divinos. "Todo este tema referente a los Celestiales ¿Cree usted que no ha terminado?".

"Tomando en cuenta los hechos recientes y lo que mencionó Emat durante la pelea, pienso que solo hemos ganado la primera batalla, pero son solo suposiciones", les confiesa, sin embargo no parece que Ro tenga intenciones de desvelar todos sus pensamientos.

"Sobre Emat…", menciona el General Fáradan. "Sabemos que no fue del todo derrotada, ¿Cuál es vuestro plan para encararle caso no tengamos otra opción?".

"Estoy trabajando en ello", le responde el anciano sin dar muchos detalles.

El Príncipe y su general cruzan miradas. Fédelem intenta mantener el optimismo y reitera su apoyo ante dichas circunstancias que obligan a los terrícolas a permanecer en Metarusei.

"De nuestra parte tendrán toda la ayuda posible para llegar al fondo de este asunto. Mientras tanto, los terrícolas son más que bienvenidos para quedarse en nuestro planeta. Pienso que está demás decir que los metarujin estamos en deuda por lo que han hecho por nosotros".

El anciano agradece el gesto y cambia el rumbo de la conversación sobre un tema sensible y bastante reciente.

"¿Aún mantienen vuestra decisión sobre la declaración de guerra contra los arcosianos?", cuestiona el Kaioshin.

Ambos metarujin asienten demostrando su determinación. "La gente está preocupada. Temen por una nueva invasión. No se sienten seguros", le responde Fáradan.

"Los arcosianos quebraron nuestra tregua. Ellos conocen las consecuencias de sus actos", le menciona Fédelem, el cual justifica su tomada de decisión.

"Esperemos entonces que esta sea la decisión más acertada", le augura el anciano, quien no busca contradecir a los metarujin, respetando la decisión de Fédelem y del CDI.

El Dios Supremo se levanta con permiso del Príncipe para poder retirase de la habitación, sin embargo Fédelem aún tiene algo que decir, una situación por la cual no se ha responsabilizado.

"Disculpe, Supremo Kaioshin, solo quería decir, lamento no haber cumplido con nuestra palabra, por no poder proteger la gema…", le menciona apenadamente.

El anciano se gira y le responde con sinceridad. "No se preocupe su majestad, Minerva era en parte mi responsabilidad y tendré que asumir esa culpabilidad".

El Príncipe agradece el gesto, no obstante el metarujin intenta redimir su error. "Si usted lo desea podemos encargarnos de Kaulet, mantenerlo encerrado, no cometeremos el mismo error nuevamente".

"No, es muy peligroso para ustedes, Kaulet no puede permanecer en este planeta", le responde respetuosamente.

"Además…" prosigue el anciano. "Ya he designado a otra persona para mantener a Kaulet resguardado en su prisión", les desvela.

Los metarujin observan al anciano y entienden que no les revelará la identidad del sujeto. Fédelem sonríe entendiendo la actitud del anciano y le deja marcharse. Pero antes de abandonar el despacho, el Dios Supremo se recuerda de la última pregunta que tenía que hacerles.

"¿Por acaso saben a dónde se ha marchado la Diosa Fibi?", les cuestiona, dando a entender que la mano derecha del Príncipe ha abandonado el planeta.

Ambos metarujin no responden y esta vez es el anciano quien experimenta la misma sensación que ellos cuando reconocen que una persona tendrá motivos razonables para reservarse algunas informaciones relevantes.

Unas horas después se da el comienzo de la ceremonia de coronación y durante ésta, Ánika se encuentra acompañando a Bulma junto con Videl y Milk, quienes observan la celebración en el comedor del hotel donde hospedan a los terrícolas.

La hija de Karadón se encuentra plenamente recuperada a pesar de la pérdida de su padre. Ella ha conseguido superar la tragedia gracias a la gratitud de la gente pues el acto heroico de su padre fue reconocido públicamente. No obstante, ella comparte el dolor de sus compañeros terrícolas al enterarse que no se pueden usar las esferas del dragón, llegando a reconocer que no podrá encontrarse nuevamente con su progenitor.

La realidad de los terrícolas cambió a partir del momento en que se confirmó que las esferas del dragón estaban inutilizadas. Esta pésima noticia genera un panorama bastante desolador, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que no se podrá revivir a los muertos y que la causa de dicha circunstancia es aún desconocida.

Entretanto, la ida repentina de la Diosa Fibi no ha sido la única fuga producto de la batalla ocurrida en Metarusei y una de las personas afectadas por estas circunstancias es la propia Videl, quien siente la ausencia de su prometido.

"Vamos Videl, tienes que comer algo", le aconseja su futura suegra.

"Es verdad. No te debes preocupar mucho. Nuestros maridos desaparecen muchas veces sin avisarnos, pienso que es parte de su ADN saiyajin", bromea la mujer de Vegeta quien intenta despreocupar a la hija de Satán.

"Es cierto. Además, mi Goten se ha ido con Trunks para entrenar con ese extraño sujeto. Sin duda que nuestros hijos han heredado esa mala costumbre de sus padres", lamenta la mujer de Goku mientras se bebe la taza de café y visualiza la figura del nuevo Rey en las pantallas del comedor.

Videl ignora los comentarios y reacciona de mala forma, levantando la mesa y haciéndola estrellar inconscientemente contra el pobre Mr. Satán. La prometida de Gohan se retira del comedor sin mencionar ninguna palabra, dando a entender su enojo al rechazar la extraña decisión del hijo de Milk.

Aparentemente Gohan ha decidido emprender un viaje para entrenar luego de las duras palabras mencionadas por Bardock y Emat, quienes no tuvieron piedad con el joven al demostrarle que no es lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a su familia. Sin embargo, lo que más enfada a la nuera de Mr. Satán, no es el hecho de que haya ido solo, es la falta de sensibilidad por parte del hijo de Goku quien decidió abandonar el planeta sin consultárselo antes y dejándole una simple nota en la nevera de la habitación.

Finalmente, la coronación ha culminado y Metarusei tiene un nuevo Rey. La declaración de guerra contra los arcosianos fue anunciada públicamente, creando un nuevo capítulo en la historia de los metarujin y su rivalidad contra los arcosianos.

A pesar de la derrota del Titán, lo cual representa la salvación de los mundos del Universo, y el encierro de Kaulet, acabando con su influencia y manipulación a través de la oscuridad, el anciano Kaioshin sospecha que el tema de los Celestiales está aún lejos de estar concluido.

Por esta razón, el Dios Supremo, quien mantiene vigente el recuerdo de su aliado Kort, convence a Goku y a Vegeta para que les acompañe hacia un sitio desconocido.

"¿Es verdad lo que está diciendo?", le cuestiona un Goku entusiasmado.

"Entonces, ¿en ese lugar nos haremos más fuertes?", le cuestiona un Vegeta desconfiado.

"Si, por lo que he visto en sus auras, en el ki de ambos, creo que hay posibilidades de superar sus poderes", le responde el Kaioshin, el cual parece que se encuentra esperando por alguien.

"¿Y Kakarotto tiene que venir con nosotros? ¿Es realmente necesario?", le pregunta el padre de Trunks, exponiendo su inconformidad al tener que aguantar el comportamiento de su rival durante todo el viaje.

"¿Qué pasa Vegeta? ¿Tienes miedo de que te supere nuevamente?", le provoca el padre de Gohan mientras coloca su mano en el hombro del marido de Bulma.

Vegeta se enoja por el comentario de su rival y le quita agresivamente la mano apoyada en su hombro.

"Deténganse ya, nuestro amigo ha llegado", les avisa el anciano, ignorando las discusiones inútiles de los saiyajin.

En este instante llega Sibba, el carismático Yardrat, quien será el método de transporte escogido por el Dios Kaioshin.

"¡Hola amigos!", les saluda el Yardrat.

"¡Hola Sibba! Será divertido compartir este viaje contigo", le menciona Goku con alegría.

Vegeta solo se mantiene con los brazos cruzados sin demostrar cualquier simpatía por el Yardrat.

"Entonces, ¿estamos todos listos?", les cuestiona el anciano.

Sibba y Goku asienten entusiasmadamente ante el llamado del Kaioshin, sin embargo un Vegeta serio le tiene preparada una pregunta antes de iniciar la partida.

"Dígame anciano, al lugar donde vamos, ¿qué es lo que vamos a encontrar?", le cuestiona para satisfacer su curiosidad.

El Dios Supremo suspira y tarda cuantos segundos en responder, pues debe estar dudando si vale la pena anticiparles la respuesta o no.

"Vamos anciano, tanto silencio me está dejando con ganas de saber lo que nos tiene preparado", le menciona Goku, el cual se acerca al Kaioshin de forma intrusiva y haciéndole perder la paciencia.

"¡Está bien!", le responde con poca paciencia.

Ro se gira y observa el cielo de Metarusei. "Si mi memoria no me falla, al lugar donde nos dirigimos vamos encontrar a un Celestial", les informa con seriedad.

"¿Qué?", se cuestionan todos juntos, hasta el mismo Sibba, el cual expone un gesto bastante gracioso, colocando sus manos en la cara y demostrándose más sorprendido que los propios saiyajin.

FIN.

 **Epílogo.**

 **El hogar de los Dioses.**

Las esferas del dragón dejaron de funcionar y por este motivo no se ha podido recuperar a la Tierra luego de que el poderoso Titán haya destruido el hogar de Krilin y compañía.

Sin embargo, hubo en evento que no pasó desapercibido. Antes de la destrucción del hogar de los guerreros Z, el namekiano Picolo desapareció sin dejar rastro y hasta los momentos no se ha podido descubrir cómo es que ocurrió y quien ha sido el responsable de dicho acontecimiento.

Unos minutos después de la explosión del planeta Tierra, el propio namekiano despertó de ese horrible sueño, encontrándose en un lugar bastante tranquilo, pacífico y con una belleza natural que superaba cualquier expectativa.

Picolo se levanta del suelo colocando su mano en la cabeza y tratando de recordarse que fue lo último que vio. A su lado se encontraba un hombre con una presencia divina, una persona que el namekiano ya conoció anteriormente.

"Me alegro que hayamos conseguido sacarle a tiempo", menciona sonrientemente dicho sujeto.

El namekiano reconoce rápidamente la voz y observándolo confirma que se trata de Shin, el Kaioshin del Este, quien curiosamente ya no está fusionado con Kibito.

"Supremo Kaiosama, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?, ¿Dónde están el Titán y los demás?", le cuestiona un Picolo demostrándose sorprendido y un poco desorientado.

Shin deja de sonreír y le anuncia con prudencia la mala noticia. "Lo lamento Sr. Picolo. El Titán destruyó el planeta Tierra".

Picolo demora unos segundos en reaccionar y luego de asimilar esta novedad, golpea el suelo con bastante enfado.

"Maldición. Nos quedamos paralizados. No podíamos hacer nada contra el Titán", lamenta el namekiano.

Shin comprende la tristeza del namekiano y se levanta acercándose al maestro de Gohan. El Dios Supremo le apoya la mano en su hombro y le señala hacia el exterior con intención de mostrarle el mundo en el cual se encuentra, así puede ocupar su mente al presenciar algo nunca antes visto.

Picolo sale de la casa y queda incrédulo al observar la presencia de otros Kaioshin en una enorme ciudad mítica localizada dentro de un hermoso valle y en el topo de una montaña se visualiza un templo con millones de años de antigüedad.

"Es asombroso, ¿no lo crees?", le pregunta el Dios Supremo del Este.

Picolo se queda sin palabras y Shin aprovecha la oportunidad para darle su bienvenida. "Este es nuestro hogar, la tierra de los Dioses Supremos".

"No sabía que este sitio existía", le comenta un Picolo deslumbrado.

Luego de visualizar el espectacular paisaje y la sorprendente convivencia entre los Kaioshin, Picolo logra concentrar sus pensamientos y le comunica al Dios Supremo que tienen que avisar a Vegeta y a Gohan sobre la amenaza del Titán.

"De momento no nos tenemos que preocupar por el Titán", le contesta Shin, el cual está dispuesto a desvelar sus principales preocupaciones, las cuales parecen que no están enfocadas en la amenaza que representa el Celestial.

El Dios del Este le pide al namekiano para que siga su trayectoria al mismo tiempo que le comenta. "Se avecina una gran guerra Sr. Picolo. Y los Kaioshin necesitamos de su ayuda para evitar la extinción de nuestro planeta".

 **Un guerrero de otro Universo.**

Los Shamoianos, aquella raza que fue salvada por Goku luego de la primera batalla contra Broly, habitan en un planeta relativamente pequeño pero lo suficientemente parecido al Planeta Shamo, su hogar de origen antes de ser destruido por el hijo de Paragus.

Luego de ser esclavizados bajo la autoridad de Paragus, esta raza caracterizada por ser de baja estatura, vive ahora como una comunidad pacífica y solidaria.

Sin embargo, llegó un día en el cual la tranquilidad de los pobladores fue perturbada cuando un misterioso portal se abre en el cielo y a través del mismo cae una persona inconsciente y debilitada.

Por razones incomprensibles, dicho portal se encierra y los más jóvenes y valerosos de la aldea se acercan al sujeto que apareció desde lo más alto.

Uno de estos jóvenes se aproxima al extraño y se da cuenta que se encontraba malherido y muy cercano a la muerte. El referido joven shamoiano, que casualmente estudia artes curativas, atiende rápidamente al sujeto moribundo.

Luego de unos días y a pesar de la oposición de los aldeanos más ancianos, el joven decide tratar al extraño como su paciente hasta que se recupere de sus heridas.

El sujeto estuvo varios días durmiendo, no obstante, en las noches acostumbraba a tener pesadillas similares mencionando frenéticamente las mismas frases. "Kraden tenía razón". "Emat, ¡tenemos que hacer algo!". "Todo esto es mi culpa. ¡He condenado a todo el Universo!".

Por fortuna y gracias al tratamiento recibido por el joven Shamoiano, el extraño despierta con sus heridas curadas aunque evidencia todavía algún agotamiento, por lo cual no podrá obtener el alta pues aún se encuentra bajo la supervisión de su peculiar médico.

El sujeto le agradece los cuidados y en el momento de identificarse le menciona su nombre, Saturus. No obstante, este extraño tiene un comportamiento bastante diferente al Saturus que fue derrotado por Goku y compañía, lo cual genera dudas sobre su verdadera identidad a pesar de que su apariencia es la misma.

Al cumplir rigurosamente el tratamiento, el paciente consigue ponerse de pie apoyándose con una muleta de madera y sale del exterior de la casa para poder coger aire. En ese momento, cuando intenta despejar sus dolores y concentrar sus pensamientos, el extraño presiente repentinamente el ki de dos seres divinos luchando en otro planeta remotamente lejano.

"Esos son el ki del Titán y de Emat. ¡No lo puedo creer!" menciona exaltadamente el supuesto Saturus.

"¿Adónde me has enviado Emat?", pregunta en voz alta tratando de descifrar cuál es su actual localización.

Después de reconocer el ki de los Celestiales, al tal Saturus le llama la atención la presencia de otros seres que llegó a conocer en un pasado, los cuales también se encuentran en el mismo local de la batalla.

"Esos son los guerreros saiyajin que había derrotado. También están vivos", menciona mientras mantiene su concentración con los ojos cerrados.

"Si este no es mi pasado entonces…", el sujeto hace una larga pausa para comprender las circunstancias actuales.

El paciente vuelve a abrir los ojos y demuestra algún alivio al entender lo que ha ocurrido. "Ya entendí Emat. Esta es nuestra nueva oportunidad. Esta vez no fallaremos", menciona sonrientemente.

 **El saiyajin oscuro y su nuevo "juguete".**

Luego de enfrentar a Emat y recibir una dosis de cólera de parte de su hijo Goku, Bardock aparece moribundo en las puertas del Templo de los Dioses Oscuros y en cuestión de segundos el mismo pierde el conocimiento.

Al cabo de unas horas, el saiyajin se despierta gracias a la energía oscura acumulada mediante el uso de sus nuevos poderes, con lo cual consigue recuperarse regenerando sus peores heridas.

Al pasar de los días, el padre de Goku se mantiene viviendo en dicho Templo, por lo cual se puede intuir que no tiene intenciones de rescatar a su maestro y ha decidido seguir su propio camino.

Cuando el saiyajin consigue recuperarse en su totalidad, decide dar una caminata por el jardín descompuesto y poco atractivo. Bardock se posiciona en el medio del local mientras cruza sus brazos y piensa en su siguiente plan.

El abuelo de Goten permanece bastante pensativo y no desvela cualquier remordimiento por el vil asesinato cometido para poder detener a Emat. Seguidamente, el saiyajiin extiende su brazo y hace aparecer en su mano a la gema protegida por los metarujin, siendo esta su as bajo su manga, la cual no tendrá inconvenientes para usarla a su favor.

Bardock utiliza sus poderes para intentar activar la gema, sin embargo esta no responde su llamado.

"Vamos, sal de donde estés escondida, no seas cobarde", le provoca el saiyajin.

La gema se activa repentinamente y es la propia Minerva quien le responde con incuestionable descontento. "No soy cobarde señor Bardock y honestamente no debería estar hablando con usted".

El saiyajin ignora el desagrado de Minerva. "Tienes idea de lo que Saturus ha desencadenado, ¿cierto?", le cuestiona intentando iniciar la conversación.

"Si, lo he previsto de cierta forma. Pero también sé que no se puede confiar en un ser oscuro", le responde la gema con franqueza.

"Además, lo que hiciste en Metarusei, asesinando a esa niña, eso fue desproporcionado", le recrimina con desprecio.

"Eso no importa. Con todo lo que has visualizado deberías ser capaz de comprender que en la guerra todo se vale. Y es siempre necesario que alguien tenga esta responsabilidad y la capacidad de hacer el trabajo sucio", le indica el guerrero oscuro, justificando sus propias acciones.

Minerva se mueve rápido, escapándose de la mano de Bardock y colocándose justo en su frente. "¿Y qué es lo que necesita de mi señor Bardock?", le cuestiona entendiendo que hay intenciones ocultas en las palabras del saiyajin.

El padre de Goku se da la vuelta y observa las estatuas destruidas del Templo de los Dioses Oscuros, luego de la batalla ocurrida entre Saturus y los saiyajin. "Desvélame el gran secreto de los Kaoshin y su estrecha relación con los Celestiales", le peticiona con marcado interés.

Nota del autor:

Agradezco a todos los lectores que pacientemente esperaron por la llegada (y algunas veces la demora) de los nuevos capítulos.

La llegada del Titán es una historia basada en el Universo de Dragon Ball, con la inclusión de nuevos personajes, razas y localizaciones. Tenía como objetivo crear una premisa donde los guerreros y personajes de la Tierra son obligados a convivir con otra raza, saliendo de su zona de confort, donde se explore el tema espacial y la amenaza de seres divinos con orígenes que anteceden la creación de los mortales. Además, tenía en mente que esto no podía acabar con un final cerrado o de carácter optimista y pienso que todos los personajes sienten lo mismo.

Entiendo que los guerreros Z no han tenido del todo el protagonismo y este ha sido una historia, en mi opinión, bastante balanceada, entre los personajes ya conocidos y las nuevas caras que han participado antes y durante la batalla.

Las consecuencias de las acciones de Saturus no han llegado todavía a su punto más álgido, por eso los aliados de Goku y todos los nuevos personajes tendrán que trabajar en conjunto para poder enfrentar a lo que se les avecina.

Tengo pensado acabar el tema de los Celestiales con una última historia (ya lo había previsto desde antes de comenzar con este fanfic), más corta que la Llegada del Titán, pero servirá para atar los cabos sueltos y finalizar este arco inicializado con la fuga de Saturus en el Legado de los Dioses.

Muchas gracias por acompañar este evento Celestial y un especial agradecimiento a Smithback por su feedback constante, lo cual ha sido un gran apoyo capítulo tras capítulo, con comentarios graciosos y críticas además hacia los personajes, ha sido un valeroso incentivo y es bueno saber que alguien más comparte la afición de escribir sobre otras razas y su interacción con nuestros queridos personajes del manga/animé.

Saludos a todos.


End file.
